Celestial Mage Wanted
by Chefbabe
Summary: A strange book and key find their way into Lucy's possession, with an imminent threat approaching and the fulfillment of an ancient prophecy coming to pass it is all she can do to keep her world from falling apart. NALU, I own nothing other than the plot, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Part One of the Celestial Series.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey everyone I want to thank you all for taking the time to read my story. I just wanted to put a little warning about this story, there were will be several hints of smut as we get further in, nothing too graphic but it will be there. If that is not your thing I understand. I will NOT be posting any actual lemons for this story or any others on this site, due to this sites policy on such matters. How ever, I will be posting the full version of this story (lemons induced) on my account on AO3. If you wish to read the story in its entirety the information about my AO3 account is on my profile. **_**_This story takes place just after the guild got back together but they never went to the Alvarz Empire._** _ **so with out further ado...**_

"Once upon a time, long ago our land was ruled by great beast know as Dragons. Each were powerful, but none could match the might of the great Draco the Celestial Dragon. One day the great dragon king was looking over his kingdom, he found a village that had been destroyed by his brethren. Upon landing in the ruins he found that a single child remained. Despite watching her family and loved ones be destroyed by his kind this small girl walked up and greeted him with no fear, a kind smile upon her small face.

"Moved by this Draco took the little girl in and raised her as his own. Soon the young girl had grown and wished to travel the world and meet other people, so to help her Draco called upon his friends in the sky to assist his child. Foraging many keys out of star dust he gave them to her so that she would always have his protection with her. As time went on the girl married and had a family of her own, she taught her children everything she knew and when her time came she passed her precious keys to her children.

"Many years later the humans had grown greatly in numbers and many dragons were disturbed by this, and so they struck a harsh blow against humanity. Upon hearing of this Draco became enraged, and declared war on those who would hurt the innocent. Soon a great war arose and the ancient beasts were divided, after several hundred years of fighting Draco searched for a way to end the carnage. Finding a once great human city in ruins he found a single boy who had been left alive. Remembering his own daughter, Draco devised a plan to help win the war. He would teach this boy how to fight a dragon, following their leaders plan many others did the same. After several years the tides of the war began to change.

"But just as peace seemed to be with in their grasped, the worst happened. The boy who Draco had saved still held much hatred and darkness in his heart, and soon turned on the dragons who called him friend. To protect his kind Draco took the last of the eggs and hid with them in the Celestial world."

"No!" a small voice gasped in astonishment interrupting her mother.

The little blonde girl clutched her blanket tightly in suspense as she lay in her bed, her doll trapped between her arm and her chest. The woman sitting next to her chuckled, as she watched her daughter's brown eyes winded in wonder. Shutting the old book in her hand and setting it aside as she spoke.

"Yes," she responded as she once again tucked the little girl in.

"But what happened to the eggs, Mama?" the child asked as she shifted into the mountain of pillows behind her head trying to get comfortable.

"Well according to legend Draco will keep them hidden in the Celestial world until one of his own power can protect them," The woman spoke as she grabbed several of the pillows placing them on the floor and stood picking the book back up.

"But Mama, how is that person supposed to exist if Draco is hiding?" the girl asked as she yawned.

"Well I don't know baby that is all I know. Sweet dreams my little star seeker," the mother spoke as she walked out of her daughter's bedroom.

The little girl nodded her head as her eyes began to droop. She clutched her little doll and just before sleep began to take her she whispered to the stars that shinned outside of her bedroom window.

"I am going to find Draco, just you watch Michael."

* * *

Several years later

* * *

"Hey, watch it Flame brain you almost hit the request board!" Grey called as he shot a wall of ice behind him effectively trapping the flaming ball that hissed as it dimmed.

"Yeah right Ice princess I did not," Natsu shouted as he lit his hands on fire, the flames licking up past his elbows.

Neither really knew what or who had started the fight this time, but neither really cared. Nastu jumped forward grabbing on to Gray's undershirt, as his button up had disappeared several minutes ago before the fight had begun. Catching the garment on fire Gray began to sizzle and steam began coming off of him as he used his magic to put out the flames as he pushed Natsu against one of the support beams in the middle of the guild causing it to crack.

"Yeah and that really would have sucked cause Lucy is standing right in front of it," The ice make wizard chided as he tore off the chard remanence of his under shirt.

"Lucy?!" Natsu shouted as he looked past his rival to look at the blond standing in front of the request board.

"Hmm let's see rent is due in a week and I am still a little short," Lucy mumbled to herself not paying attention to the common commotion behind her.

Looking up she found a request that was tacked under another. Pulling it off of the board Lucy gripped the paper tightly, a single phrase catching her attention. **Celestial mage wanted, reward 800,000 Jewels**.

"Perfect!" Lucy exclaimed taking the page over to the bar she flagged down Mira.

"Found a job?" the takeover mage asked.

Setting the cup in her hand down in front of the master, who began to drink greedily from it, Mira quietly turned towards the blonde wiping her hands off with a towel.

"Yeah I am taking this one." the celestial mage said happily as she silently started planning what she would do with the extra money she was about to have.

Handing the paper over to Mira, Lucy leaned against the bar as the white haired mage pulled out the request book and read over the flyer. Mira's eyes widen in alarm for a moment before looking up at the celestial mage.

"Are you going by yourself?" the takeover mage asked nervously.

"I was planning on it," Lucy said quietly,

"I don't know there is not much in this request. Why not take Natsu with you just in case?" Mira asked her voice sounding innocent but her eyes had a dangerous glint to them, a look that only the she devil could pull off.

"Take me where?" Natsu asked as he walked up behind Lucy effectively trapping her against the bar between his arms, careful to lean his body far enough away so that she would still have plenty of room.

The Celestial mage jumped as the voice of her partner startled her. Natsu looked over her shoulder at the flyer. The page was pretty empty all that the flyer stated was that the mage was to travel to a place called Maradin, and that they needed to meet with a Professor Thomas Kindler who would tell them what they were looking for. That coupled with the reward amount and the fact it demanded a celestial mage, Natsu could see why Lucy would want to take it.

"Mira this job specified a Celestial mage why would I bring Natsu?"Lucy asked blatant annoyance ringing in her voice.

 _I have yet to take a job alone; does she think I am so weak that I can't even handle a job that requires a celestial mage by myself?_ Lucy thought, as she began to pout.

"Aww come on Luce we're partners," Natsu whined.

"Natsu, Maradin is really far away, it's like a fourteen hour train ride!" Lucy shouted at the dragon slayer turning around so she was leaning her back up against the bar but still stuck between his outstretched arms.

"But Luce, Mira is right there is not much about what you're going to be doing. What if this is just a way to get your keys? Not to mention do you remember the last time you took a request that specifically asked for a Celestial wizard?" Natsu spoke evenly.

Ever since the grand magic games, both Lucy and Yukino had been stalked, after the third time someone broke in to each girl's apartments both Natsu and Sting had camped out and caught the people responsible. It turned out that there were high nobles that were willing to pay anything to get their hands on a gold key. There were even some bandits that were stupid enough to try and ambush her, even though she had a Natsu shaped shadow constantly following her.

Lucy looked up at her pink haired partner in shock. Not only was he strangely calm but gave rational arguments as to why he should go as well. She stood there glaring at the stubborn dragon slayer trying to figure out a way for her to go alone but after several minutes she realized that there wasn't any, she hardened her glare at her partner which caused him to take a step closer to her body forcing her to lean back into the bar father so that their bodies would no touch.

"Fine but I get to keep the whole reward," Lucy mumbled as she crossed her arms over her generous chest a light pink tint fanning across her cheeks as she tried to ignore how close her partner was to her.

"Yes alright! Happy lets go pack!" Natsu said as he ran out of the guild like a rocket with Lucy close behind him.

"Oh Happy," Mira called to the blue exceed as he tried to leave.

"Yes?" Happy said turning back towards the takeover mage.

Picking up a medium sized fish, the takeover mage waved it in front of the flying cat, who began to drool as he watched the fish swing back and forth. Trying desperately to grab it but the barmaid kept the prize just out of reach of the Exceed.

"If I give you this will you promise to tell me everything that happens?" Mira asked with an evil grin on her face.

It was their usual arrangement. Happy would spy on the not couple and report all of the close encounters that occurred. Nodding his head, Happy caught the fish as Mira tossed it in the air.

"Oh and Happy there is more where that came from if they come back as a couple!" the takeover mage called as she returned to her pervious task.

"Aye sir!" Happy saluted his fish tucked under his arm as he turned and flew out of the guild as Mira was muttering about pink haired babies with brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu walked quickly as he turned the corner on to Strawberry Street. _It smells like Lucy even from here._ He thought as he picked up his pace until he was standing under her window. Quickly he climbed up and through the open window until he was sitting on her comfy bed. Tossing his pack in to the chair of her writing desk, he turned over wrapping his arms around her pillow took a deep breath.

 _Lilac with stardust and ash._ He had spent enough time here that his own scent permeated throughout her apartment, the mixture brought a smile to his lips. _Smells like home._ He thought as he heard splashing coming from the bathroom, a quick sniff in the direction of the bathroom confirmed that Lucy was still in her nightly bath. Getting up from the bed, he began walking towards the fridge to find a snack. Despite always complaining that he ate her food, the blonde wizard had always kept his favorite snacks on hand.

As he passed by the Livingroom he noticed something strange. Sitting on the coach was a pillow that Natsu had never seen before. Picking it up he noticed the price tag still on the object, he checked to make sure that no one was watching before he heated up his cheek and began rubbing the pillow over it.

A small part of the dragon slayer knew what he was doing was slightly weird and if the blonde who was currently in the bath ever caught him doing this she would Lucy kick him in to next year, but he couldn't help himself. His instincts were telling him that he had to mark everything in this apartment and that included the blonde mage, not that she knew what he did while she slept. Satisfied that the pillow was properly marked he continued his trek to the fridge. Finding his favorite snack, he grabbed the jar of extra spicy picked peppers and walked back towards the bed.

Sooner than he thought the door to the bathroom opened and Lucy stepped out, hoping that Natsu was still at his house packing she walked around her apartment in her underwear and no bra having forgot to grab a set of pajamas beforehand. Natsu gaped at the barely clothed blonde, his hand still in the jar of peppers as his eyes raked over her body and the lacy undergarment that barely covered it. His muscles tensing as he tried to rein in the part of him that wanted to trap the girl against the wall and claim her as his, as he watched how well the red fabric accented the creamy tone in her pale skin. Setting the jar down on the bedside table, Natsu cleared his throat alerting the Lucy to his presences.

A dark crimson color found its way on her cheeks instantly, as she used the shorts she was holding to try to cover her breast as she turned and found Natsu sitting on her bed. With a light pink blush gracing his cheeks, but his eyes had begun to narrow and darken.

"Natsu!" the blonde shouted as she backed up against the wall.

The dragon slayer griped the soft bed as he tried to fight that little voice telling him to go for it. Distinctly remembering how happy he was with her caught between his arms at the guild earlier that day and how much better it felt when he took that step closer and had her where she couldn't even move even if she wanted to. _She didn't even try to escape you, she wants you. You just have to show her the she is yours._ The voice cooed as his blood began to boil as the pleasing thought crossed his mind.

"Lucy I think it would be a good idea for you to get dressed," he said saying every word as evenly as he could, as he kicked his bag over to the blonde, hoping desperately that she wouldn't linger.

The flushed faced girl looked down at the open bag and grabbed the oversized shirt that was on top, and ran in to the closet, slamming the door shut. Breathing a sigh of relief Natsu leaned over and ran his fingers through his salmon hair.

"Come on, hold it together," he mumbled quietly trying to reign in his instincts.

But he knew that time was running out, despite his best efforts and her utter lack of trying, Lucy was slowing chipping away at any restraint he still had. _"Flame brain your about to be in deep shit."_ Gajeel's warning rang in his head as the closet door opened with a slight creek, Lucy stepping out in the oversized shirt that as it rode up reveled the slightest glimpse of blue shorts. Sighing in relief Natsu went back to his snack as the blonde made her way towards the open bag sitting on her cluttered desk.

"Natsu, have you seen my new scarf?" Lucy asked as she placed one of her knees on the chair and began digging through her bag.

White Lace underwear somehow managed to land on the bed next to Natsu, as he stared down at the garment he tried not to picture how his stunning partner would look in them, especially how good they would look as he pulled them down her porcelain legs with his teeth. Clearing his throat he stuffed the soft material into the pocket of his pants as he answered her question.

"Whatcha talking about?" The dragon slayer asked nervously knowing that said scarf was shoved in the middle of his pack.

He had snatched it the day before, so he could go out in the woods and train in peace. In the last few months since the guild got back together despite his best efforts every time he got out side of Magnolia without Lucy, Natsu had always turned right around and dragged her with him not matter where he was going. After the fifth time, she had refused to go Natsu had found that taking something that smelled like her at least let his instincts calm down enough to get him to the meadow were he liked to train. Natsu had planned on putting it back, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"I could have sworn I packed it," the blonde mumbled as she replaced everything that she a pulled out forgetting about the underwear she had accidentally tossed over her shoulder. "Oh, well, I guess we should get some sleep we have to be at the station at six thirty," Lucy sighed as she snatched the jar of peppers out of his hands and walked back over to the fridge, as Natsu mumbled unhappily about Lucy taking his food.

"Lucy!" Happy called as the cat flew into the still open window. "I can't find Natsu anywhere!" he shouted in a panic.

"Oy! I am right here," Natsu called from his place on the bed as a dish rag collided with his face.

"Wipe off your hands," Lucy ordered as Happy flew up to his mini hammock that had been hung in the corner of the room.

Climbing in to bed the celestial mage quickly fell asleep as the slayer turned to face his partner. Sighing happily that she didn't even argue about his sleeping arrangement anymore as he placed an arm around her small waist, he pulled her close burying his nose in to the crook of her neck. _All it will take is one bite and she will be yours forever._ A deep voice whispered in to Natsu's mind, instinctively he gripped her tighter at the pleasant thought. His canines elongating slightly scrapping along his tongue and lips, feeling the purr that rumbled in his chest he looked up. A mirror leaning against the wall revealed that his eyes were no longer green but slanted gold small patched of dark crimson scales replaced skin across both cheeks and surrounding his eyes.

Natsu gasped as he jumped away from the girl as far as he could, _damn it I almost lost it._ Natsu thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. _This is going to be a long night_ , he thought as he settled back down in the bed.

Natsu gazed out the window as the sun rose in the sky; he had spent the night in a fitful state trying not to reach out and crush his partner to his chest and awoke an hour ago unable to fall back asleep. Hearing the blaring of the alarm clock he felt his partner stir next to him. Gently he ran the back of his fingers against her cheek watching her calm down and return to her dreams before exiting the comfortable bed.

He heard Lucy groan at the loss of heat, as she snuggled in deeper under the blankets. Standing near the window as he jumped up and climbed on to the roof, feeling the first warm rays of the day recharged him. _"The sun is the hottest source of fire on this world, though thousands of miles away we can still feel its intense heat. And the first rays that chase away the chill of the night are the most powerful. Remember son if you ever feel the need, the sun will provide you with energy unlike you have ever seen,"_ Igneel's voice filled his head as he sat down in a meditative state. If only others knew that the sun itself was the reason for his boundless energy they would curse the day light.

He sat up on the roof for the next half hour waiting for Lucy to finally rise, their train was leaving soon. He chuckled as he heard his partner curse, as the sound of Happy falling out of his hammock and most likely on top of the celestial mage.

"Damn it! Natsu, we have to go now the train is leaving in ten minutes!" Lucy shouted as he heard her crash around the apartment trying to get dress.

"Coming Luce," He called as he reentered her apartment from the window he had left from, grabbing both of their bags, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the apartment only pausing long enough for her to lock her door as he dragged her to the train station.


	3. Chapter 3

"Man is it over yet?" Natsu asked queasily as his head rested in his partner's lap. His face tinted green as he placed a hand over his mouth.

"Yes and no, we only have about ten more minutes. But then we have a two hour layover in a place called Diovan, then after the layover it's another twelve hour train ride to Maradin." She said as she continued reading her book as her right hand was gently scratching his pink locks, Nastu sighing appreciatively from the slight relief it provided.

"You just had to choose a mission that was on the other side of Fiore didn't you?" he grumbled as another bump silenced him as he turned around to bury his face in her abdomen.

The Celestial mage chuckled as he mumbled incoherently into her stomach. Often times this was her favorite part of missions, riding the train with Nastu quietly on her lap, not that she would admit that to anyone. Their compartment door opened as the conductor peeked in.

"We will be arriving is Diovan, shortly please be ready to get off," he said as Lucy nodded her head.

Marking where she was in her book she closed in and reached for her bag. Looking up she noticed that the open fields that once filled the landscape had now been replaced by buildings. The train's loud whistle filled the air as the machine began to slow down.

"Attention all passengers for Diovan, please depart. The train will continue on to Blunder town in fifteen minutes." A voice filled the train as compartment doors opened and closed.

"Happy can you get Natsu, while I get the bags?" the blonde asked.

"Aye Sir!" the blue exceed shouted as he picked up his pink hair companion and began to fly out of the train.

As they exited the station Nastu began to recover, Happy dropping him on the ground. The dragon slayer shook his head vigorously and as he stopped he took a deep breath in.

"Alright now that we are off of that death trap lets go get some grub!" the dragon slayer shouted in glee as he ran off towards the café district, shaking her head Lucy quietly began following.

As she made her way through the shopping plaza she noticed a magic shop in the corner. _Why not_ , she thought as she made her way in to the store.

The sound of a little bell filled the room as Lucy entered the store. Three over stocked shelves of books ran along the left hand wall, and an equal number of shelves stuffed with scrolls filled the right. There were glass cases along the back wall filled with vials of potions and ingredients. In the center of the room were various tables filled with odd objects and random books that were all just dumped on to the tables in random piles.

"I'll be with you in a minute," a female voice called as Lucy began to peruse the books.

"Take your time," she called back as she picked a book off of the shelf.

The title read, _Meaning with in the message: a guide to advanced script and rune magic._ She chuckled at her find, _well I found Levy's next birthday present._ She thought as her heard a door close.

"Sorry to tell you this honey but I don't have any keys," the voice from before said.

"What?" Lucy asked as she turned around and found the shop girl behind her.

The girl was around Lucy's age, her long brown hair up in a ponytail. She wore a pair of dark pants, and had a loose shirt on with a white apron that had small black hand prints on it covering the outfit.

"Sorry I just saw your key ring and thought you were here looking for gate keys," She said with a smile.

"Well yes initially but I found a present for a friend instead," the Celestial wizards said as she gripped the book in in her hand.

"Great! Is there anything else I can help you with?" the girl asked as she took the book and began to ring it up.

"Yeah do you know anything about a Professor Thomas Kindler?" Lucy asked as she looked at the objects on the counter.

"That will be thirty Jewels, and if I was you. I would make sure to have back up with me when I go see him," the shop girl warned.

"Why?" Lucy asked as she placed the money on the counter.

"Professor Kindler studies rare magic for the magic counsel; though he is not really a bad man he firmly believes that the ends justify the means," the shop girl said as she wrapped the book in paper then placed it in a bag.

"But why should I be worried?" Lucy asked as she took the bag.

"Didn't your master teach you about Celestial magic?" the brunette asked as she jotted a few notes down in a note pad next to the register.

"Well I inherited my magic from my mother and she died before my training was complete," Lucy said quietly.

"Well I'll be, a born Celestial wizard standing right here in my vary shop," the woman said in awe.

"Born Celestial wizard?" the blonde asked as she raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"My dear, you may be the last of your kind," she said as she turned around towards the glass cabinet pulling out a strange book with an odd lock on it. "Now I want you to have this, it is rightfully yours, so I won't take any money for it."

"Okay?" Lucy said quietly as she took the book.

Dark leather nearly black in color incased what looked like age stained yellow paper, two straps made of metal were crossed across the book. The place where they met was covered by a lock that pulsed with familiar Steller magic, as she held the book close to her face she found that the book smelled of honeysuckle rather than the musk that usually accompanied long aged books. On the top right section of the cover was a symbol that she hadn't seen in a very long time, three rounded orbs that met in the middle with a star in the center were circled by a dragon that arched it's back to that its tail met it's mouth as the wings flared out on the top of the emblem, _just like the one that was on mama's story book._ Lucy thought as she held the book she felt her keys on her hips begin to vibrate.

"A word of caution, don't let Kindler know you have that book," the shop girl said as she handed the celestial wizard a piece of purple fabric to wrap the book in.

"Why?" Lucy said as she slowly and carefully wrapped the book in the fabric and then placing it in the bag only with Levy's present.

"He has been trying for years to get this book, but my grandpa told me that the only person to ever receive that book would be a born celestial wizard," she said firmly.

"Why would he say that?" the celestial wizard asked curiously.

"I don't know you would have to ask him yourself but right now he is in Crocus picking up supplies," the girl said shaking her head.

"Well I will be coming back through here again once I am done with my mission, how long will he be gone?"

"I don't know he should be back by the end of the week," the shop girl said as the ringing the door's bell filled the shop.

"Lucy come quick! Natsu found an all you can eat buffet, and the manager is really mad at him!" Happy shouted as he flew into the shop.

"Damn I better go; I'll stop by on our way back." The blonde assured as she turned to leave with Happy.

"See you then," the shop girl called as she watched the wizard and the flying cat leave the store.

"Hey, don't offer all you can eat if you're going to back out of it!" Nastu shouted as the door was slammed in his face.

"Natsu what happend?" Lucy asked as she turned the corner and found the dragon slayer banging his fists against the closed door.

"Typical, they offer all you can eat for one price and they get mad when you empty out the buffet and ask for more," the boy seethed not looking towards his partner, his hands beginning to light up.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed the back of his vest before he could continue his tirade.

The moment her hand came in contact with his back, the dragon slayer instantly called down. The fire on his fists went away, but he remained standing in front of the door.

"Hey I saw a campsite not far from the train station, why don't we go over there and I make you a fire," she said sweetly trying to coax Nastu away from the building.

"Really?" He asked turning his head as he watched Lucy nod "Alright I am all fired up now!" he shouted as he began to race back to the station with the blonde right behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Last call for Maradin, all aboard who's coming aboard!" the conductor shouted as the group ran quickly to catch the train. Once aboard they found their private compartment, taking their seats quickly as they heard the train door latch shut.

"God, here it comes," Natsu grumbled as the train lurched forward.

"Hey, I have something for you," Lucy said as she reached in to her bag pulling out a small vial.

"What is it?" Natsu asked as he remained hunched over hand over his mouth.

"A sleeping potion, Wendy made it. It should work long enough for you to sleep through the ride," the dragon slayer took the vial from her hands and downed it without any more explanation. As soon as his head meet her lap small snores began to emanate from his mouth.

"What am I going to do with you?" Lucy sighed as she reached for his pack grabbing the blanket roll she tried to replace it as his head rest but as she tried to move Nastu wrapped his armed around her waist.

"Happy a little help!" Lucy panicked as quietly as she could trying to remove the dragon slayer without waking him up.

She didn't know how strong the potion was and the sky dragon slayer had only been able to make two vials of the potion before they had to leave. _Besides we have to get back somehow and I really don't want to deal with a motion sick Natsu for the twelve hour train ride back._

"Nope!" the blue exceed chuckled in to his paw.

"Fine, but then I won't be able to get you a fish," Lucy taunted.

Happy looked out her, his eyes getting large and a little line of drool dropping from his mouth.

"A fishy?" he asked hopefully.

"Yep, see I haven't had lunch yet so I was going to get a sandwich for me and I could get you a fish as well but…" she said gesturing towards the sleeping Natsu.

"Here!" he exclaimed grabbing Lucy's blanket roll and wrapping one of her shirts around it. He wedged it between Natsu's arms and very carefully Lucy was able to get out of them.

Turning around she chuckled at the sighted of the passed out Natsu snuggling with the blanket roll as if it were a teddy bear. Happily Lucy left the compartment as she walked quietly towards the dining car, walking up to the counter she placed her order. The girl running the register gave the celestial wizard an odd look when she asked for a raw piece of Halibut but never the less the order is made quickly and Lucy returned to the compartment.

"Fishy, Fishy, Fishy!" Happy chanted excitedly.

Lucy handed him the wrapped fish and he was slightly disappointed at the small size, a small frown appearing on his furry face as he looked up at the blonde with a questioning gaze.

"I will get you a whole fish once we reach Maradin, but that is a piece of Halibut," the blonde said quietly, as stars fill the cat's eyes as he unwrapped the fish.

The two ate quietly, as the hours passed Lucy found that her curiosity got the better of her and dug in to her pack for the strange book. Unwrapping it carefully she held it in her hand once again and just as before her keys begin to vibrate and a familiar flash filled the compartment.

"Loke, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked as the clearing smoke reviled the Lion spirit.

"Where did you get that book?" He asked cautiously as he sat down next to his key holder.

"I got it at a shop in Diovan; do you know what it is?" the blonde asked as she looked over at one of her strongest spirits.

"Yes, it was written by our first master," he said as he lovingly picked up the book, smiling slightly as the memories that had been long forgotten surfaced in his mind.

"What?" she asked looking up at her faithful spirit.

She had asked every one of her spirits about their past masters, but the only thing Lucy had ever realized was they all were rather reluctant to talk about it. They would sometimes mention their previous masters if Lucy were already familiar with them, but finding out any more information was nearly impossible as they all were stubbornly tight lipped about the subject. She figured that like Karen, Everlue, and Angel most Celestial wizards weren't as kind as her mother had always taught her to be towards her spirits.

"This book was written by the first Celestial Wizard," he said as he reluctantly handed the book back to his key holder.

"Well what is it about?" she asked excitedly hoping to finally learn about another Celestial wizard.

"There are things I can't tell even you," the lion spirit sighed in frustration.

"Why would stash face hide things from me?" Lucy grumbled as she ran her hands over the lock, a strange power rushed through her hands as she felt a slight zap as a little bit of her magic found its way in to the lock.

"This order comes from someone who is stronger than the king," Loke said firmly an anxious feeling began to pool in his stomach as Lucy's kept her hand over the lock.

"What... but that's impossible," the celestial mage said as she finally removed her hand the pull on her magic stopping as she did so.

"Princess I can't tell you anything more, but I came to warn you if this book has found its way in to your possession then your life is about to become rather complicated," the lion spirt spoke carefully.

The Celestial wizard could tell that Loke had a lot more he wanted to say on the subject but the fearful look in his eyes shocked her, as she cleared her throat getting ready to force the information out of him a slight growl filled the compartment as the other occupants looked over at the one who had caused it.

"Loke, get away from Luce," the dragon slayer mumbled angrily digging his claws into the blanket and soon resumed snoring.

Loke looked over at the still sleeping Natsu, his eyes narrowing. Straitening his tie, the spirit stood.

"As always call upon me whenever you need me Princess," Loke said as he bowed and disappeared once again.

"Well that was weird," Lucy mumbled as she stared down at the odd book.

As Loke returned through his gate, he called all of the zodiac spirits together in the throne room.

"Leo, why have you called us here?" Capricorn asked as the twelve other spirits stood around him in a circle, a few seemed angered about being gathered so unexpectedly. While most seemed worried for it had been some time since he had forced them all to meet him in the throne room.

"This better be good," Aquarius warned as the rest of the spirits continued their chatter.

"Please everyone quiet down, something happened and it's vital that you all know," He spoke as the same anxious feeling crept in to his stomach, _that girl needs to leave that book alone._

"Speak then Lion," the celestial king said as the group finally calmed down.

"It's Lucy, she has the book," Loke spoke ominously.

"What book?" Libra asked.

"You know whose book I am talking about, all of you do," he said looking at each spirit whose key was in Lucy's possession.

The nine spirits all looked away trying to avoid the truth in his gaze. They had all felt the power surge when their master had first touched the book. Even Aquarius could feel it, through the broken remains of her key that Lucy wore around her neck. The mermaid spirit and the goat spirit shared a knowing look. Both of them being the closest to Layla knew that there was a chance of this happening, but both had hoped that the flash of power had merely been Lucy acquiring a new key. But the rapid departure of the zodiac leader after the second jolt of identical power proved just how serious it was.

"Leo?" the celestial king asked cautiously.

"Your majesty, she has Sitara's book,"


	5. Chapter 5

It was late by the time they reached Maradin, Lucy dragged a still sleeping Natsu off of the train towards the local inn. Too tired to not even bother to argue about needing two beds she quickly tossed Natsu on to the bed and pulled out her communication lacrima.

"Hey Mira I know it's late and you won't get this till tomorrow, but we made it to Maradin safe. Oh and tell Wendy that the potion worked a little too well. Natsu has been sleeping for the last twelve and a half hours, if he is not up in the morning I'll call again. But if you don't hear from us then we are going to meet the client." Lucy said as she left the message.

After changing in to her pajamas, which consisted of another one of Natsu's shirts she crawled into bed. As she lay down she felt the bed shift and a warm arm wrap around her waist as her body was pulled against a warm one. Sighing contently Lucy found herself drifting off to sleep.

Natsu stirred as he felt the warm rays of the sun hit his back; sniffing the air without opening his eyes he noticed the room smelled of the odd mixture of cleaners that hotels used to sanitize their rooms. Natsu grumbled as he clutched tighter to the soft body that he was holding on to. Feeling his magic stir as the first rays of light hit his skin he buried his nose in to the neck of the person sleeping next to him. Inhaling the sweet scent of Lilac he sighed happily as he couldn't resist the urge to taste it.

Running his tongue along the length of his partner's neck Natsu moaned as the deliciously sweet taste. _It will be yours forever with just one bite._ Once again at the thought his canines began to grown the sharp prick of one colliding with his lower lip broke his trance. The pink haired man jumped out of the bed his chest heaving, as fast as possible he made his way up towards the roof.

Sitting down once again he let the bright rays fill his fire as his mind wondered to a week ago.

 _Natsu stormed in to the guild following the scent of iron. 'That bastard is going to pay' the fire dragon thought as he spotted the dark haired slayer in his usual corner. The pink haired dragon slayer growled warningly, as Gajeel got up and began to walk upstairs towards the meeting room, Laxus staring down the slayers sensing that a fight was close at hand. As soon as Natsu entered the room he punched the fellow dragon slayer in the face._

" _What the hell bolt brain, why were up in Lucy's apartment?" He growled possessively as he gripped the other man's shirt._

" _Gihi, what's got your panties in a twist salamander, upset that I was in bunny girl's apartment?" Gajeel smirked._

" _You bastard, she's Mine! No one is allowed in her apartment but me, her, and Happy. And to make it worse you left your disgusting scent there," Natsu growled in repulsion as he gripped the shirt tighter._

" _So bunny girl's yours? Funny according to Shrimp you haven't even talked to her about liking her yet and you're already marking your territory. Aren't you getting' ahead of yourself?" the Iron slayer asked as he jerked his now stretched shirt out of the other's hands._

" _So what? What goes on between me and my mate is none of your business!" Natsu shouted as he lunged for the iron slayer. Gajeel easily jumped out of the way._

" _Mate? Oh that's a big thing coming from you; I figured your dragon didn't even tell you about that with how oblivious you tend to be," the black haired man said as the two were circling each other._

" _If you don't shut up I'll go over to Levy's house and mark it too," Natsu growled threating._

 _Suddenly Natsu went fly out of the room breaking through the closed doors, and was launched over the railing landing on top of a table causing it to collapse. Soon two loud possessive growls filled the air as Gajeel jumped off the railing and ran toward a flaming Natsu._

" _Everybody out of the guild now!" Master's order filled the air; looking down at the fight the old man knew that this wasn't just a normal brawl._

 _One look at the two Slayers, and he could tell that they were out for blood. Both had several patches of scales across several parts of their bodies, their eyes were now slanted and in Natsu's case had changed color completely, and the loud growls that filled the chaotic hall as the remaining members fled chilled the old man to the bone. Whatever started this fight it was personal and was definably going to be ugly._

" _Jiji Get out of here," Laxus warned as he stood next to his grandfather watching the fight._

 _Natsu had managed to sink his teeth in to Gajeel's arm, the black haired man roared in pain as he punched at the pink haired head. The fire slayer jumped out of the way hissing, leaving the wound bleeding. Gajeel snarled and charged as another patch of black metallic scales appeared over the wound, the bleeding only stopping slightly._

" _My boy what's going on?" Makarov asked as he watched the two slayers actually hurting each other, 'they aren't pulling their punches this is bad' he thought._

" _Master this is a dragon slayer thing, but there is no time for explanations, we will handle this," Wendy said as she was flying above the fight thanks to Carla._

" _I want explanations from all of you after this is done," He said as he left through the back door to tend to the rest of his brats who weren't trying to kill each other._

" _What should we do?" the sky dragon slayer asked looking towards the S-class slayer._

" _Well not much without getting pulled in to this ourselves but let's put a barrier around them so that way they don't destroy the entire hall," the lighting dragon said as the bluenette nodded her head._

 _Soon a barrier of charged wind surrounded the two battling slayers. As each let out a roar that sent both colliding into the barrier and were promptly shocked, bringing both to their knees._

" _Now are the both of you done with this battle because, I for one want to know what brought it on," Wendy said firmly as she was set back down on the ground next to Gajeel whose arm was still dripping with blood._

" _Lug nuts started it," Natsu growled as Laxus stepped between them. Natsu stood favoring his left side as the iron slayer had managed to damage the other._

" _Salamander threatened to scent my mate!" Gajeel roared in rage, as the sky slayer began healing the wound on his arm._

" _If you really did, then you're an idiot," the lightning dragon slayer grumbled looking down at Natsu who had fallen back down._

" _What? He already scented my mate!" the fire slayer shouted, giving up trying to stand unless Gajeel decided to charge him again._

 _The other two slayers looked over at Gajeel in surprise. It wasn't a secret between the four they each knew who the others saw as their mates, claimed or not messing with another dragon's mate could be deadly._

" _I got news for you unless she accepts Bunny girl ain't your mate," Gajeel stated._

" _Just stay out of this!" Natsu shouted, as Wendy approached him and began healing his knee._

" _Natsu, have you asked if Lucy wants to be your mate or not?" Wendy asked as she moved on to his left ankle which had swollen._

" _Not really," the fire slayer mumbled as he ran his hands through is pink locks._

" _And you already scented her?" the female slayer asked surprised._

' _I knew Natsu was impatient but I didn't think he would do something so reckless, especially with Lucy involved' Wendy thought as she continued to gaze at her fellow slayer. Though it was_ _merely_ _the second step to the mating ritual, scenting one's mate was a big deal and could have major consequences if the mate hasn't consented to it. 'Lucy and her home always smelled so much like Natsu, I just thought it was because he was always there,' the sky maiden thought as she moved to heal an open wound on his skull that she guessed was from being sent over the railing._

" _Well maybe," Natsu sheepishly admitted._

 _It had all started after he got back from the year of training; it took a long time to track her down and when he did all he could smell on her was the scent of at least twelve different guys covering up her natural scent of lilac and stardust. Even if it was because she was interviewing mages from other guilds for her job, it had driven him mad to the point that the moment she had fallen asleep that night he immediately covered her in his scent. After all if she was going to smell like anyone it was going to be him. After they had gotten the guild back together he just could help himself, and if he was really honest he didn't want to stop._

" _Gihi, Flame brain your about to be in deep shit," Gajeel said as he stood up._

" _Natsu please tell me you're kidding," Laxus grumbled as he hid his face in the palm of his hand._

 _Though he had never been raised by a dragon Makarov had gone to extreme lengths to find out about what the effects of the Lacrima in side of his grandson could be. Mating had been one of the big ones though, he had yet to find anyone that made him want to settle down, not him or his dragon._

" _Just take a little trip to bunny girl's apartment and you can smell him from two blocks away," the Iron slayer spoke as he walked behind the bar and poured himself a drink._

" _Why were you even at Luce's apartment anyway?" the fire slayer sneered._

" _I was picking up Shrimp, I didn't want my mate, walking home by herself at night," Gajeel spoke as he took a large gulp finishing off the glass and pouring himself some more._

" _Well does Levy even know that she is your mate?" Natsu accused._

" _Yeah, unlike you salamander I asked before I started the process," Gajeel said smirking._

" _Damn it all!" Natsu cursed as he lit his hands again. A light spark made contact with him jolting him back to what little sense he had._

" _Natsu you have to talk to Lucy about this," Wendy pleaded._

" _Yeah I know," Natsu grumbled._

" _Flame brain judging by how dense your scent was at that apartment I am guessing you got a month at most before you jump Bunny girl if that happens mate or not you'll have us to deal with," Gajeel said gesturing to the other slayers in the room, both nodding in approval._

" _Hey I'll tell her!"_

" _Salamander you have two weeks or I am telling her for you," Laxus threatened._

"Natsu, where are you?" Lucy's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Quickly Natsu jumped back on to the balcony, and silently stalked towards a turned Lucy as she was digging through her bag. _One bite that all it will take, just one._ Just as he was in arms reach of her, Lucy turned around.

"God, Natsu! Don't scare me like that," she shouted as she smacked the slayer in the head, clearing his head.

"Sorry I was on the roof," Natsu said as he rubbed the spot on his head that she had smacked.

"And you call me a weirdo," the celestial mage mumbled as she turned back to her pack.

She seemed to be wrapping a strange piece of purple fabric in two of his shirts, as she carefully tucked it in between layers of clothes making sure that it was well hidden.

"Well you are," Nastu spoke as he flopped down on the bed. "Whatcha doing?" the dragon slayer asked as he raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior.

"I just want to keep this book safe," Lucy said, as she shook the bag groaning in frustration as the book came right to the surface.

"Why not have one of you spirits hold on to it?" Happy asked as he flew around the room doing loop de loops.

"They won't take it," Lucy grumbled in frustration.

She had called on nearly every spirit she had, most of her zodiac spirits didn't even come out. When she finally called out Plue, the small dog spirit had only shook his head no bowing to the book and then returning home.

"What?" Happy gasped in confusion as he landed on the dresser next to his pack.

"Never mind. Hey Natsu, Happy, when we are talking to the client if it comes up don't mention that I inherited my powers from my mom," Lucy said carefully, he could tell she was hiding something other than what she was stuffing in to her pack.

"Why?" the blue cat asked as he pulled at the ends of the little rucksack he had around his neck.

"I'll explain later. Come on I want to get breakfast before we meet the client," Lucy said as she put her bag on her back.

"Food? Alright I am all fired up!"


	6. Chapter 6

As they neared the house, Natsu got an uneasy feeling. There was an odd scent in the air that sent his instincts into high gear. As quickly as possible he got closer to Lucy, as she rang the doorbell. Within a few moments a man answered the door, the man was of average height, mousy brown hair, and brown eyes that were covered by glasses. All in all the man was average looking.

"Ah, you must be the celestial wizard I asked for, and who are you?" he said excitedly to Lucy but his tone changed to one of boredom and distain when he turned to the dragon slayer.

"Natsu," the dragon slayer spoke firmly as he sniffed the air determining that the unsavory scent was coming from the man at the door.

"Natsu, why does that name sound familiar?" the odd man mumbled to himself.

"Well both of us did compete in the grand magic games the year before last, maybe you heard of him that way?" Lucy prompted trying to break the tension that filled the air between the two men.

"No matter, I won't need you," the man said trying to shoo the dragon slayer and pull Lucy into his home alone.

"No offence but Lucy and I are partners, you asked for her you get me in the bargain," Natsu growled baring his teeth slightly, a small smirk appeared on his face as the man jumped slightly as the sound of his voice.

"Very well," the professor said as he opened the door for them to enter.

The house itself was rather quaint sparse furniture filled the living room and the kitchen looked unused but as they entered the study their option changed. Decorating the walls were various pictures of each spirit, several had hand written notes on each's power and previous owners. The pictures of the Zodiac spirits were all framed in gold the picture of Aquarius having red tape marked over the image. Several stacks of open books lined the windowsill all with pieces of paper taped to certain pages; unconsciously Lucy placed a hand protectively on her key ring and the other over the gold locket that held Aquarius's key. Books lined the bottom parts of each wall and each seemed to be piled in to certain groups.

"So you're from Fairy Tail that must mean that you are Miss Lucy Hartfilia, you know I have to say I was highly disappointed I wasn't able to see the power of Urano Mertia. But I guess it was just too advanced for you," he mused as he turned his back.

Natsu took a deep breath to shout but Lucy put a hand over his mouth shaking her head. The dragon slayer narrowed his eyes as he took a step closer to the Celestial wizard placing a hand on her lower back.

"Yes, well I just needed more training. I have used the spell before, but I am afraid that when I started to cast it my magic was far too low," Lucy spoke quietly; usually whenever someone brought up that fight she would defend herself by telling them the truth. One of other members of Raven Tail had cheated by neutralizing her spell from their guild's box.

"Ah so true, you know unlike most people I understand how much magic it takes to open and keep open a gate," the professor said smugly without turning around as he was digging through a stack of scrolls, as Lucy gazed at the picture of her lost spirt a small tear streaking down her face.

"What is it that you do exactly?" Natsu asked suspiciously.

"Research, my specialty is celestial magic," the professor said turning around and placing a few scrolls in a bag.

"So why did you need a Celestial Wizard?" Happy asked Natsu could feel his little friend shaking form his spot on the slayer's shoulder.

"Well there is this cave about two miles into the woods is has all kinds of writings, and there is also some carvings, I was hoping that one of your spirits would be able to help be decipher it," Natsu bit back a growl as the professor spoke, as the uneasy feeling he had been having grew.

 _This man is going to hurt your mate, take him out now so that she is safe._ The voice taunted him as he tried to place himself between the Celestial Wizard and the man who had asked for her help. The professor took a step forward towards Lucy and Natsu bared his teeth and growled slightly at the action, the professor took several steps back eyeing the dragon slayer carefully.

"Well then let's get going," Lucy spoke calmly as she turned to leave the odd house trying to get Natsu as far away from the professor as she could.

Stepping outside she took several steps backward facing Natsu whose eye had changed from their normal green to slanted gold. _It's happening again,_ for the last six months whenever Natsu perceived Lucy to be in any kind of danger whether she actually was or not he would snap. The first time it had happened was when Gray considered using Lucy as bait to catch a bandit for a reward; Natsu had plowed through Ezra just to get to the ice make wizard. It had been the only time Ezra could not stop him.

She whispered soothing words as her partner continued to walk towards the celestial wizard, she didn't know what caused this reaction but over time she had figured out how to get him to snap out of it. _I really need to ask Levy about this, ever since she started crushing on Gajeel she has been doing a bunch of research in to dragon slayer behavior and culture._ After a few minutes of standing still outside Natsu's eyes began to change back.

The Professor cleared his throat and as the trio turned to look at the man he gestured to a clear path that lead straight in to the heart of the woods. As the group walked through the woods Natsu pulled Lucy aside.

"I don't like this; He is lying to us," He hissed, trying to cage in his instincts. They had already gotten out of his control once today and the professor wasn't making it easier to keep them in check.

"I know that Natsu but if there is celestial writing on the cave I need to know about it," Lucy spoke desperately.

"Why?" Happy asked as he hovered about his two guild mates.

"There are only three Celestial Wizards left in this world. It is my duty as one, to make sure all of that knowledge is not lost. Unlike other magic, Celestial magic has only been taught by word of mouth. So much knowledge and wisdom has already been lost I can't let any more fall through my fingers," She said shaking her head.

"Is that what you and Yukino have been doing?" Natsu asked.

For the last few months Lucy would leave for a few days, Master had ordered him to stay put until the Celestial mage returned even go so far as to have Freed and Levy set up rune barriers around Magnolia so that Natsu couldn't run off after his partner in the middle of the night. And in spite of knowing that nearly every night she was gone his dragon side would wake him up and demand to go looking for the blonde wizard causing him to get caught in the traps and have to wait until morning for both script mages to let him out. It drove him crazy being away from her for so long, but every time she returned she smelled like the Sabertooth's Celestial wizard.

"Yes, and the princess, once our lives were back to normal we decided that we should finally put to paper everything we know," Lucy spoke in a hushed tone.

"Where are you? You know it's easy to get lost in these woods!" the professor shouted from his spot ahead of them.

"We are coming!" Lucy shouted back as the group made their way back to the path.

"Good, the cave is about another hour's hike," the Professor said excitedly as he turned back around and continued walking.

"How did you find it?" Lucy asked.

"Well I was doing some research and found an account from about twenty years ago that described some weird writing in a cave in these mountains. My natural curiosity got the better of me so I strategically began searching for it. I found the cave about a month ago," the professor bragged as Natsu bit his tongue.

As the group continued their trek the brush began to thicken, making the trip harder. Taking a sniff of the surrounding air Natsu noticed an odd scent, _Dragon_ that much he knew for certain. Even thought it was severely faded the smell lingered, but it wasn't one he was familiar with.

"Here we are!" the professor exclaimed.

Behind the professor was indeed a large cave but the entrance was blocked by a large piece of stone, looking around at the dirt he could tell that it hadn't been moved in years. Natsu sniffed the air again trying to determine the dragon this cave belonged to.

"How did you get past the stone?" Lucy asked a little breathless as she leaned against a tree for support her eyes flickered to the stone which held the crest from the strange book in the center.

"He didn't." Natsu answered for the professor as both heads whipped around to look at him.

"I assure you…" the professor began.

"This is the cave of a dragon, this rock is infused with its power only it and someone he trusts can open it. There is no spell, no incantation, no potion that can move it. You lied to us you have no idea what lies in that cave for all we know there is a dragon still in that cave and it will not be happy about us trying to break in to its' home," Natsu interrupted. "Come on Luce we are going home."

But Lucy did not respond her keys were vibrating in her pouch as she stared at the large stone. The excitement of her spirits filled her as she moved her hand to reach for her keys.

"Luce?" Natsu called for her as she continued to gaze at the stone.

"I have to go in that cave," she said as she unlatched her key ring.

"How?" Natsu asked but a reply never came.

A loud humming filled the air as her nine Zodiac keys, each began to glow even a slight shine came through the latch of the locket around her neck. The excitement filled the air almost as if they were returning home. Lucy raised her hands as the keys touched the stone surrounding the emblem, it too began to glow. Slowly she walked up to it and placed her hands in the center of the ring her keys had made on top of the star in the etching. A bright light filled their vison as soon the stone was gone. Lucy gently plucked her keys out of the air and returned them to her ring.

"Marvelous, I knew you could do it, here is the reward. That is all I required from you," the Professor spoke hastily, handing Lucy the full reward as he walked in to the cave leaving the rest of the group behind.

Natsu stood next to Lucy, inhaling deeply he could tell that whatever dragon that had called this place home had been long gone. But there was another scent. One of a human that barely lingered in the background, it smelled oddly familiar but Natsu couldn't place it.

Stepping in to the cave Lucy looked at the walls each seemed to have various carvings and odd markings on it. But one she recognized.

"Delphinus" Lucy said quietly as she looked around most of the odd markings began to have meaning.

The cave was littered with the carving of constellations each with odd markings next to it.

"This language I have seen it before, but this is an ancient dialect," Natsu said as he gently touched a hand on to the wall of the cave.

"What is it?" Happy asked as he hovered next to the crouched dragon slayer.

"It's the language of Dragons; Igneel taught it to me this. It would take me some time to try to understand, and without knowing which dragon wrote it then I may never be able to," the slayer said solemnly as he continued to look at the etchings. Lucy was about to ask why when a sound cut her off.

"What are you two still doing here?" the professor asked looking at the two mages.

"Why did you want to come here?" Lucy asked.

"That is of no concern to you," the professor said rudely.

"You required celestial magic to get here; if it wasn't for me then you wouldn't be here so answer my question," Lucy demanded as she watched the professor reach in to his pack and pulled out a small vile.

"I don't have time for this," he said hurriedly as he dropped a small potion.

Soon the cave filled with a blue smoke as the world went black.

 _ **A/N: Hey everyone i just realized that i had forgotten to give you all a heads up on my other pairings. while this story revolves around NALU there are other parings that will come in to play a little ways down the road. so here are the ship for this story: Gruvia, Gale, Bixanna, Elfever, RoWen, Jezra, Mira and Freed, Canna and Bacchus. if i have left anyone out i am sorry but these are the ones i am focusing on for this story there are other characters that will be necessary to the plot but these are the main ships. as always thank you for reading and let me know what you think.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Luce?..." Natsu grumbled as he felt his mind begin to race. "Luce, Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he bolted upright he could still feel the potion's lingering affect still coursing through his body making movement difficult.

Looking around he found himself in a strange cave, his mind finally filling in the pieces. Looking to the right he noticed a large bolder closing off the way out, _Damn it._ Craning his head to the left he spotted his partner lying on the ground next to him, Happy curled up in a ball next to her head. Crawling over he gently caressed her face looking to make sure no harm had come to her. Quickly he looked down at her key pouch, removing the ring he sighed happily as all of her keys were still attached.

"Damn it! Nothing is here," he heard the professor curse, laying back down Natsu fanned sleep.

From his positon, he could sense the man making his way back to the mouth of the cave. Soon a large amount of magic energy filled the cave, _it feels like Luce's_.

"You dare bring harm to the one that helped you reach this sacred place?" the voice sounded like a young female and it rang with power. Sniffing the air he could smell his mate, Happy, the professor, but the person who had just appeared seemed to have no scent.

"I don't know who you are but, I work for the magic council and they will not tolerate any more delays…" the professor said irritably.

"I care not for this council of which you speak. I know why you have come but I shall not allow you to have it," The voice interrupted.

"We live in a dangerous time and we need the power of…" the professor began speaking anger filling his voice.

"I have been the guardian of this spirt for centuries I will only release it to one of my own blood line!" the voice shouted interrupting the professor once again.

"I don't care about any of this, I have been looking for it for nearly two decades I will have that key!" the professor shouted in anger.

"I call upon the heavens and stars alike, to punish those who seek to destroy that which they hold dear, release this soul so that he may know the truth of his venerability, Make him that which he seeks. Sidus Creationis," the voice spoke as the wind whipped around the cave.

The professor gave a strangled cry, as a bright light filled the cavern. After several tense moments the immense power that Nastu had felt dissipated as he finally felt the numbness leave his body.

"You can rise son if Igneel, I know you do not sleep," the voice said.

Cautiously Natsu opened his eyes. Sitting up he found a small girl leaning against the wall of the cave. She was no older than twelve, long blonde hair spilled from the two pig tails on her head ending near her knees, big blue eyes stared at him. She wore nearly nothing; it looked almost like she had taken a sheet and merely wrapped it around her small frame secured around her neck, and tied a piece of purple fabric at her waist. The strange symbol that had been on the stone was on her belt. Her exposed arms held six markings each, looking he recognized some of them from Lucy's keys. Somehow she had the signs of the twelve Zodiac spirits along her arms. Deeply inhaling he found once again the girl had absolutely no scent.

"Are you… What happened to the professor?" Natsu asked.

"I am the guardian of this dwelling; he was not welcome here," the strange girl said monochromatically.

Looking again towards the stone blocked exit Natsu groaned in frustration.

"In order to leave the trial must first be passed; it has been many years since someone has attempted it," the girl said as she stood, she was no taller than Natsu's chest but the power radiating off of her was oddly strong for someone her age. If he had to wager a guess, he would bet that Guildarts wouldn't stand a chance against her.

"What's the trial?" Natsu asked.

"It is not for you to pass or fail, for you will not be tested," the girl said as she began to walk away.

"What?" the dragon slayer asked in confusion as he cocked his head to the right.

"When the daughter of the stars awakens, walk towards the back of the cave. The spirits know the way," she said as she disappeared.

Standing up Natsu, looked around the cave once again. Looking around the corner he realized that the cave was much large than he had originally thought, it opened up in to a large cavern that had strange floating orbs lighting the space. Stalactites and Stalagmites grouped along the walls and several looked like they had been destroyed at one time or another. The faintest sounds of dripping water could be heard as it echoed through the cave; it seemed to be collecting in a deep pool on the left of the cave.

"Natsu?" Lucy's groggy voice filled the cave, and the dragon slayer turned around to see to his mate. "What happened?" she asked as Natsu sat beside her.

"The professor, he did this. It must have been a knock out potion in that vile he dropped," the dragon slayer spoke venomously.

"Ugh, why would he? Wait my Keys!" the celestial mage shouted as she sat up.

"Their fine Luce, they are all right there in your pouch safe and sound. It doesn't matter any way he's gone," Natsu said calmly as he move several strands of her hair away from her face as she opened her key pouch and silently counted her keys then frantically opening the locket breathing a sigh of relief as the shattered key remained inside.

"Natsu did you?" the Celestial Mage asked as she looked over the dragon slayer as she returned her keys to the pouch.

"No when I first woke up I could barely move; it was this weird girl. She argued with him and then used this weird spell and he disappeared," the pink haired mage said as he scratched the back of his head.

Lucy nodded her head as she finally looked around the cave, seeing that the cover stone was back in place Lucy groaned.

"We're trapped," she sighed in frustration as she placed her head in her hands.

"That girl said that the only way out was some kind of trial," Natsu said quietly.

"What?" the Celestial mage asked as she looked up at the dragon slayer.

"All she said was that when the daughter of the stars…. Whatever that means… woke up to head further in to the cave and that the spirits know the way," Natsu re-laid what he knew to the blonde mage.

"Fishy, fishy, fishy," Happy snored as he continued to sleep next to Lucy.

Both mages chuckled at the little cat as Lucy gently picked up Happy. The dragon slayer took the small blue cat and placed him on his head, as he stood up. Reaching out a hand he helped his partner up, and purposely used a little too much force so that she would have to lean against him.

"Sorry," Lucy mumbled with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Natsu grinned widely as the Celestial Mage turned to look up at the cave walls. Running her hands along the walls she began walking towards the back. As she entered the wide area of the cave, the bright lights converged around the center. Walking towards it they found a large circle inside a circle etched into the floor. Strange writing filled the ring, reaching in to her key ring Lucy pulled out the one spirit she knew could help.

"Grampa Crux, can you tell me about this language?" Lucy asked after her spirit had appeared.

"It is an ancient dialect, Draconic in translation though not in origin," the spirt spoke after inspecting the writing.

"What? What does it say?" the blonde asked.

"Let's see if I can translate it…" the spirit said as he bowed his head and began to nap. After several minutes Happy woke up and began flying around the cave, soon the spirit woke and began speaking. "Step forward those who speak to the stars, bear your life's truth. Let the soul, be judged. Only those of pure light, and true blood may leave."

"What?" Natsu asked as he scratched his head.

"Grandpa Crux what is this?" the Celestial wizard asked as she looked to the circle.

"I am not entirely certain, it is ancient magic. I do know that but it is unlike anything I have seen," the spirt said as the two mage's began to get nervous.

"Wait you don't know?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Lucy my dear there is knowledge that is lost even to the spirts, what I can tell you is that it doesn't seem malicious," the elder spirit said trying to be reassuring.

"Seem and is, are two very different concepts," Lucy said firmly as she continued to stare at the circle.

"That is true," the old spirit chuckled. "But I fear that this is the trial that you are thinking of,"

"Thank you Grandpa Crux you can go home now," Lucy dismissed her spirit as her mind began to race.

"As always Miss. Lucy whenever you need me I will be there," the spirit spoke as he vanished.

She began to walk all the way around the circle as she thought about her options once she was on the opposite side of the dragon slayer she looked up.

"Luce, you're not about to do what I think you're going to do?" Natsu asked as he watched the gears in her head begin to whirl, sudden hyper aware of the fact that she was too far away for him to stop her.

"I don't think I have a choice," Lucy said nervously as she dropped her bag on the floor. Just like when they first arrived at the cave there was a strange feeling that was compelling the celestial mage to step forward and enter the circle.

"Luce, Luce, think about what you are about to do," the dragon slayer spoke as panic began to creep in to his voice as he began to move around the circle towards his partner who moved in the opposite direction he was.

"Natsu this is the trail you told me about I know it," She said trying to reassure him.

"No you don't! For all we know this is just some ancient booby trap," Natsu argued.

"I have to do this," Lucy said as she stopped moving around and crossed the first line of the circle.

"Luce, Luce, Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he watched his partner walk into the center ring, as he lunged forward to get her he was pushed back by a force that threw him on the ground.

A bright light filled the cave as Nastu watched his mate begin to glow as she clutched her head; soon the floor of the cave was littered with various pictures.

 _A small blonde haired girl with familiar brown eyes clutching a gold key as she stared at it happily._

 _The same little girl sitting in the bath cowering at Aquarius who was lounging against the opposite side of the large tube glaring at the frightened little girl._

 _A Pre-teen girl begging a blonde man for the gold key in the magic shop she had dragged him to._

 _Lucy dressed in a fancy dress tears streaming down her face as she was being held back by three other men as her father took her keys from her._

 _Lucy dressed in the first outfit Natsu had seen her in as she clutched her keys to her heart as she ran from the Hartfilia mansion._

Soon the images began to look more familiar to the dragon slayer.

 _Lucy sitting inside Horologium as Natsu walked up Mount Hokabe._

 _Lucy receiving Virgo's key from happy._

 _Sagittarius and Lucy aiding him in his first battle against Gajeel._

 _Lucy sitting at the guild holding Plue in her lap as she handed the spirit his favorite candy._

 _Lucy standing next to Loke, at Karen's grave as she yelled up at the celestial king._

 _Lucy summoning all of her spirits at once as Loke looked at her in awe._

 _Lucy readying her whip as she stood next to the lion spirit against Bixlow._

 _Two Lucy's one in the guilds colors for the grand magic games the other in a towel their hands clasped together._

 _Lucy sobbing over the remains of Aquarius's destroyed key._

Image after image showed Lucy as she interacted and fought alongside of her spirits the images began to appear faster and faster as the light in the cave began to pulse with magic, looking over he noticed that Lucy seemed to be getting dangerously low on Magic energy. Natsu ran towards the barrier and began pounding his hands on to it.

"Lucy, Lucy!" he shouted as he watched his mate cry out as she finally began to fall over, soon the barrier dissolved and Natsu ran towards the falling Celestial mage catching her head just before it hit the ground. Carefully he cradled the girl in his arms as he tried to shake her wake.

"Luce? Luce? Lucy!"

 _ **A/N: Hey I just wanted to take the time to thank everyone who has Favorited, Followed and or reviewed. So far this story has gotten the most buzz out of anything I have written and I am touched by all the well wishes that have been sent. I have a lot planned for this story so thank you for your continued support it really means a lot. And just to reassure all of you I update every Monday, and I have plenty of Chapters ready to post so you don't have to worry about waiting forever for new chapters, you just have to wait a week. Until Next week.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on Luce you gotta wake up," Natsu begged as he felt Happy sit on top of his head, as the dragon slayer tried to shake his partner awake. A small desperate whine filled the cave as he continued to shake her as he noticed that her scent had seemed to slightly diminish.

Soon Lucy began to mumble as her eyes began to move behind her still closed lids, slowly she opened her eyes and Natsu let out a relived sigh.

"Thank god, I thought I lost you," Natsu mumbled as he buried his nose in to Lucy's neck as he inhaled her scent as it returned stronger that it was before.

"Natsu," Lucy grumbled as she felt the dragon slayer grip her tighter.

"Lucy I was so scared," Happy cried as he flew down and buried himself in to her chest.

The three Fairy Tail members sat there for several minutes as they clung to each other. After a while Natsu loosened his hold on the Celestial Wizard. As she sat up they all looked around the room and marveled at the changes. The once empty space was filled to the brim with keys, all of different colors, shapes, and sizes but Lucy could feel the pulse of magic flowing form each one of them. _Their all gate keys,_ Lucy thought as she stood up and began looking them over. The keys reflected the light of the glowing spheres that lit cave, causing every inch of it to be brightened.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked as she stared at several jewel encrusted keys.

"This is the Great Well," a voice said, the three tuned around to find a girl standing before them.

Natsu recognized her at the child from before but she seemed to have aged; now looking no older than Lucy. Her hair was much longer, though still in its two pigtails trailed down her back past her knees to pool on the floor at her feet, her clothing replaced by fine materials. Dark purple trimmed with silver, as the halter style dress fit her like a glove. The strange symbol now sat on the high waist belt. The large skirt sparkled with groups of dots. Her bare arms still bore the markings of the twelve zodiac spirits.

"I hope there are fish here then," Happy said.

"Wait aren't you?" Natsu asked as he scratched his head.

"Yes son of Igneel, I was the girl you saw before," the woman nodded her head.

"But how?" The dragon slayer asked.

"As I said this is a sacred place, the Great Well houses nearly every celestial key in existence. Only the high twelve and those who choose to leave this place are out in the world," she said as she turned her attention to Lucy and began circling the girl not noticing the happy smile that broke out on the girl's face.

"High twelve?" Lucy asked as she tried to get a good look at the woman who was circling her.

"I believe you refer to them as zodiac keys," the woman spoke as she finally stopped moving standing right in front of Lucy as the hope in her eyes deflated, _well then I guess even if Aquarius got a new key it wouldn't be here._

"I thought this place was a myth," the Celestial wizard said calmly as the woman leaned in close to her face.

"No it is very real, and only those who have passed the trail may walk here," the odd woman said as she turned and walked back towards the center of the room.

"But what about?" Lucy asked looking over at Natsu who at the moment she had looked over at him was biting down on a key; "Natsu!" the blonde wizard shouted causing him to drop the key in his hands.

"The son of Igneel is most welcome, the great Dragon king asked that I allow him leave," the woman said bowing slightly to Natsu as he sheepishly placed the key back where he had found it.

"Great Dragon King? Are you talking about dad!? You know him?!" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Igneel is not the great dragon king," the woman said as she turned her attention back towards the Celestial wizard. "Daughter of the stars you have passed the trail and now shall receive your reward. You may choose one key to take with you, each is a precious spirit. Choose wisely," the woman said as she disappeared in a shimmering light.

"So which one are you going to choose Luce?" Natsu asked as he looked at the jewel encrusted ones enviously as Lucy moved on and began to walk around the room.

The keys laid scattered on and around various rocks, ledges, and serval hung from the ceiling, there were standing metal racks that had that house many keys each glowing in the lights that hovered in the room. Lucy wandered aimlessly as she tried to find a way to choose a key. As she wondered she felt her magic pulled her towards a group of rocks on the left. As she looked over the keys that lay on the rocks near the wall one stood out to her.

It looked like a plain iron key, unlike the others in the cave it did not sparkle or stand out in any way. It sat in a layer of dust surrounded by cobwebs. Unlike every other key it seemed like it had been forgotten, and that thought broke Lucy's heart. Gently she picked up the key and felt the power flow through her as it surged to life, causing her to become oddly dizzy. Shaking her head to clear the odd feeling, she blew on the key removing several layers of dust. Turning around she walked back towards the oddly quiet dragon slayer as he sat on the floor in the middle of the odd circle with the blue exceed still sitting on his head, reaching down in to her pack she pulled out a shirt and wrapped the key in it as she tucked it back in to her bag.

"You found a key?' Natsu asked as Happy clung to his head.

"Yeah," almost as soon as Lucy spoke the cave was filled with a great light and the trio found themselves at the base of the mountain again.

Happily the dragon slayer reached in to his pant pockets growling in frustration as he turned them inside out finding nothing in them. Dumping his bag on the floor he began digging through the random pile of food and clothes that had fallen out.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she looked at Natsu as he furiously started shoving everything back in his bag.

"Oh Natsu tried to get you more than one key," Happy giggled as he watched the pink haired mage spit out a fire ball and pout.

"What?" the Celestial wizard asked as she looked over at the brooding Natsu.

"Yeah but apparently that damned girl is greedy. Why does she need so many keys?" Natsu grumbled as he pulled Lucy along a path that looked and smelled familiar.

Looking around for several minutes the trio began to walk back towards the professor's house. As they neared it they spotted a group of rune nights, surrounding the house.

"Commander, what are we doing here?" Dorenbolt asked as the trio hid behind several large shrubs.

Despite encountering no resistance at being restated as a guild, Fairy Tail's relationship with the magic council was still rocky in the best of times. Master had warned everyone to be on their best behavior and above all else to do what you could to avoid any confrontations with the council or their police force. And yet in spite of that Dorenbolt and a man that neither had seen before stood in front of the small house as it was surrounded by half a dozen rune knights.

"Professor Kindler was supposed to deliver something to the magic counsel," the man spoke plainly as he stared at the door.

"What is so important that the council has sent us out here to escort him back?" Dorenbolt asked as his gaze flickered over to the shrubs the trio were hiding behind but quickly returned to his partner.

"I do not know, all I do know is that I am following orders, you should remember Dorenbolt that it is not our job to question the counsel only follow their orders, I would have thought Lahar had taught you that," the man said as he turned to look at his partner.

"Sirs, he is not here," a rune knight spoke as he walked out of the house.

"How long do you think he has been gone?" the commander asked.

"A day at most," the man responded.

"Well then, I will take the contingent back to town and alert the council about this. Dorenbolt you stay here in case the professor comes back," the man ordered as he turned and walked away from the house as the contingent followed him.

As the last of the guards round the corner Dorenbolt spoke.

"You three can come out now" he said quietly as they stood.

"How did you know," Lucy asked as she and Natsu walked out of the shrubs, Happy floating behind them.

"I saw you out of the corner of my eye I didn't say anything because I know what he will assume, and Fairy Tail has enough to worry about," Dorenbolt said as he looked over his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Happy asked as he landed on Natsu's head.

After the guild had found out about Mest's true identity they had been excited to finally remember their missing comrade. But not three weeks later he had disappeared once again but thankfully everyone remembered him this time. All that master had told them was that he had sent the teleportation mage on an assignment that only he could do.

"I don't know. The new council has been getting increasingly paranoid, they are searching for something but I don't know what it is or what it's for all I know is that is has something to do with Celestial magic. That's why the old man had me go undercover again, Lucy I would advise that you not go anywhere alone for a while, and keep a low profile." He warned as he stared down the celestial wizard.

"Mest…" Natsu began but was interrupted by the Fairy Tail mage in rune knight clothing.

"Please pass the warning on to the other Celestial Wizard, it's imperative." As he spoke he heard laughter coming over the hill. "Say hi to Wendy for me," he said with a smile as he teleported the trio to the next town over.

"Well that was weird," Happy said as the trio looked around to find out where they were.

"Looks like he sent us just south of Meriden," Lucy said as she found a map with a train schedule on it, "and there is a train going to Diovan in ten minutes."

"Let's go I want to put as much distance between us and those rune knights as possible," Natsu grumbled as he dragged Lucy towards the train station.

 **A/N: Wow! Can I just say I am really feeling grateful. So far this story has revived so much positive feedback I am really Honored by how many of you have favorited, followed, liked, and even read this story. It touches my heart, to see such a response. As I have said before I have much planned for this story and hope that you all stick with me to the end. So until next week...**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy continued to stare out the window as Natsu's head was curled up on her lap, his arms once again wrapped around her waist. He had taken the other sleeping potion almost as soon as they had boarded the train and once again had used the celestial wizard's lap as a pillow. She had tried removing him but for whatever reason he had refused to let go, his arms tightening every time Lucy tried to remove them.

Lost in thought Lucy tried to figure out the odd events that had happened over the last few days. _First I get this weird book, stash face is hiding something from me, my spirits are ignoring me, then my keys begun acting strange, there were constellations and draconic writing all over the walls of the cavern, the professor disappeared, grandpa crux didn't know about that weird circle, I found the Great Well and was allowed to take a key, and now the council is acting strange._

"I don't know what is going on but all of this feels connected and for whatever reason I seem to be in the middle of it all somehow," the celestial mage muttered to herself as the landscape out the window began to change, where once grand rolling hills filled her window was replaced by clusters of buildings and bustling streets that whirled by.

" _Princess I can't tell you anything more, but I came to warn you if this book has found its way in to your possession then your life is about to become rather complicated,"_ Loke's warning rang in her head filling her with dread as the train began to slow down.

"Next stop Diovan," the vice of the conductor's voice filled the train as Lucy tried desperately to rid herself of this foreboding feeling.

Happy grabbed the still sleeping dragon slayer as they began to get off the train; thankfully the potion had started wearing off once the train began to slow down allowing the celestial mage to finally be freed from her teammate's grip. As they crossed the thresh hold a man wearing a dark hood knocked in to the trio causing the bag he had to spill open and the precious stones inside to spill out. The loud sound of a police whistle rang through the crowd.

"Stop thief!" the cop yelled as he pushed his way through the crowd.

The thief raised his hands causing the ground to shake. In an instant the building around them began to crumble as the ground continued to shake. Lucy cried out in panic as the stone flooring under feet began to split as she began falling into the pit that began forming. But before she could be swallowed by the earth she felt a warm hand grasp her wrist pulling her to safety. Landing on the cracked floor she looked up at the Fire slayer as he crouched over her body but his eyes where glaring at the mage who had caused this destruction.

An angered growl filled the nearly empty depot as the man on the run turned in fear to see what had caused the noise. Upon seeing his face Natsu lunged forward and tackled the man as he landed a fiery punch to the man's face.

"You dare to injure my Lucy!" He shouted in rage as a ring of fire appeared around the two keeping the man from escaping as well as keeping the authorities from apprehending him.

"Natsu?" Lucy gapped in surprise as she watched her partner toy with the man like a cat would with a mouse.

The only time she had ever seen him this upset was after Future Lucy had been killed, and Natsu's response was to actually kill the one who was responsible. Terrified that he would do the same here she jumped up and swiped a set of magic canceling cuffs from one of the officers as she motioned to Happy to pick her up. The blue cat seeming to read her mind took flight with her in his arms Happy quickly set her down on the inside of the circle of fire.

"Natsu!" the celestial mage shouted as she saw Natsu leaning over the man who was curled in to the fetal position begging for mercy.

"Natsu," Lucy called as she reached out and touched him his arms still on fire but the ring of fire that sounded them began to disperse as Lucy saw the officers beginning to move forward. "Natsu, everything is alright. I am fine, he didn't hurt me," she said calmly as she gently tugged him away from the whimpering man on the ground.

Within seconds officers swarmed the man cuffing him, as Lucy tugged the dragon slayers face to look at her. Slowly he began to calm down one of the officers approached them.

"I want to thank you both, we have been after this man for over three years, and thanks to you he will finally be put behind bars," the officer said as Lucy saw that his name tag read Sargent.

"You're welcome," she said calmly hoping that they wouldn't be blamed for the destruction that was caused, as Mest's warning about keeping a low profile rang in her head.

 _Damn it, not even a full twenty four hours since he told us that and already we are part of a scene._ Lucy thought as she felt Natsu wrap an arm around her waist.

"I see your both from Fairy Tail, I will make sure to write your guild master and the Magic Counsel and sing your praises to them on both of your behalf's, what are your names?" the Sargent said smiling as the celestial mage breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well I am Lucy Hartfilia, Happy and this is Natsu Dragneel, and you really don't half to do that," she said as she pointed to each person as she said their name, but was quickly waved off.

"No it is my pleasure unfortunately it looks like the thief caused too much damage to the depot and the surrounding train tracks it will be a few days before we can repair them," the man said as he watched his comrades drag the still weeping mage off.

"How far away is Magnolia?" Happy asked as he floated in front of the officer.

"It's about a three day walk. But I wouldn't recommend trying to walk back, you have to cross through a dessert and even if the heat doesn't kill the dehydration will, if you can wait until tomorrow morning I can arrange for transport for the three of you to Blunder town, and from their you can take the train back to Magnolia," he said firmly.

"Thank you that's very kind," the celestial mage spoke as they waved to the officer as he left.

"So what do you want to do?" Natsu asked after the mobile disappeared in the distance.

"I want to check out that magic shop that I went to again," Lucy said quietly as the trio made their way in to town.

As they neared the square where the shop was, Lucy turned towards the door but found that it had been left open , looking inside all of the shelves were now bare and the tables were all knocked over. Stepping around the counter she found that the back store room was empty as well.

"What kind of shop is this? there is nothing here," Natsu said as he leaned against the open door.

"This makes no sense," Lucy said as she walked past the slayer and into the next shop.

Beautiful flowers of every shape color and size filled the space in large pots that sat all around the shop ice lacrima keeping the shop at an almost uncomfortably cold temperature as the celestial mage made her way towards the counter.

"Excuse me," the blonde said politely garnering the florist's attention.

"What can I help you with?" she asked politely as she looked around the blonde to stare at the pink haired man who was intensely sniffing a bunch of lilacs.

"Can you tell me what happened to the magic shop next door?" the celestial mage asked as she tugged on Happy's tail as he tried to fly around the shop and knocking in to the hanging baskets of flowers.

"About two days ago, some very strange people in purple robes came by. I could hear arguing through the wall, then a loud scream. I called the police and went over to check on them but when I got there Missy, the girl who worked there, just brushed everything off. But she looked really shaken up. The next day when I came to open up the shop I noticed that the door was left open, and when I went to check on them everything in the shop was gone," the florist said as she began arranging a bouquet of flowers.

"Really?" the dragon slayer asked as he finally stopped inhaling the scent of the flowers.

"Yes, and it is a shame because that shop had been open for over twenty years , three generations worked in that shop and now they're gone," she said sadly.

"Okay well thank you," Lucy said disappointed as she pulled the dragon slayer out of the shop.

"Where are we going Luce?" Natsu asked as he stumbled backwards as Lucy kept her grip on the back of his jacket pulling him along the road.

"To find a hotel, we are staying the night here and I am not sleeping in the woods like we did on the last job," the celestial mage growled.

"Hey it wasn't my fault," the dragon slayer defended himself as he tried to turn around.

"Natsu, do you remember the last job?" Lucy questioned as she pulled him along not allowing him to walk forwards.

"Yeah we caught that bandit!" he said excitedly as the memory of their last job surfaced in his mind.

"Yes and in doing so you destroyed half of the village, we didn't get paid we even owned them money!" Lucy shouted as she kept moving forward.

"Oh right," Natsu grumbled as he gave up trying to fight against the girl who was dragging him through town.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on Natsu it will be fun," Lucy pleaded as she stood over the dragon slayer who sat on bed, the little blue cat laying on top of his head.

On their way to the only hotel in town with a vacancy they had past several night clubs. For the last two hours the celestial wizard had been trying to convince her partner to go to one with her but she was having no luck.

"You can dance here in the room if you really want to," Natsu grumbled as he was trying to understand why Lucy wanted to go out to the club in the first place.

From what he had heard about night clubs they just seemed like a waste of time and money. Plus the idea of his mate dancing with or around other guys made him just want to lock her in the closet and never let her out.

"Besides aren't you too fat to get in to one of those clubs any way," Happy teased as he dodged a flying book that had been hurled at his head.

"Natsu I am going whether you want to or not!" she shouted as she grabbed her pack and walked in to the bathroom slamming the door.

He could hear the running of water from the shower as he laid down on the bed as Happy rolled off of his head and towards the pillow for a short nap, closing his eyes he tried to figure out a way to finally tell Lucy everything but she just seemed to be more and more oblivious as time when on. _If only I had some way of knowing she even remotely felt the same it would just fucking tell her already. Hell I would have done it years ago._ He thought as he heard the door to the bathroom open, looking over he nearly chocked at the vison before him.

He was used to seeing Lucky in skimpy clothes to begin with; the girl didn't have a modest wardrobe for her everyday attire. But what she was currently wearing was too much. She had a multicolored tank top that hung loose on her frame but was fitted at her hips; a large cut from the collar ran nearly to her navel and with every other movement she flashed a glimpse of the black lace bra with red trim she was wearing. The tight leather shorts she wore clung to her hips and ass like a second skin and the dragon slayer failed to stop his tongue from licking his lips at the sight. And the black stiletto heels she wore had black satin ribbon that was tied in a crisscross pattern up her calf's stopping at a bow just under her knees. Her hair slicked back in to a ponytail just begging to be pulled.

The Dragon slayer sat up stiffly as he looked at the girl from head to toe, a low possessive growl filled the room as he watched her begin to leave. _There is no way our mate is leaving dressed like that without us,_ his inner dragon roared as he heard the door close. Without a second thought he jumped up and followed after her with Happy floating behind him.

"Natsu I thought you weren't coming," Lucy said calmly once she noticed who had been following her.

"I changed my mind," he said stiffly trying to stay as calm as possible despite his raging desire to drag her back to their hotel room.

The walk to the club was nearly silent as they got closer the sound of the pounding base broke through the walls. The trio entered the club relatively easily though Natsu grumbled about forking over five hundred Jewels while Lucy walked in free of charge with a wink form the door man, the dragon slayer shooting the man a hateful look over his shoulder. The club was packed, bodies cramped together in such a tight space as they gyrated against each other, the overwhelming smell of so many different people's sweat and perfume had Natsu twitching his nose in agitation. He felt Lucy pull him towards the large crowd and used it as an excuse to get close to her.

She began swaying to the beat of the music, Natsu watched as several guys began checking out his unaware partner out. Quickly he placed his hands on her hips and got as close as he could without touching her. Her soft scent began to overwhelm him as he focused on her natural scent allowing it to calm his already jumbled nerves and the space between both of their bodies disappeared completely. Natsu relished the feeling of her body in close contact with his as he bent his head down in to the crook of her neck and inhaled the sweet flowery scent that was his mate as the rest of the club faded away.

He moved his body in time with Lucy's as he kept his strong hold on her, enjoying the feel of her soft body against the hard plains of his own. He distinctly saw the flash of a camera and the muttering of "Cool, Cool," in the background which brought him back to his senses. Looking up he spotted Happy sitting in the rafters chuckling in to his paw. Shaking his head he felt Lucy turn around to face him, she leaned in close as she spoke over the music.

"I am kind of thirsty could you grab me something to drink?" she asked as Natsu shuttered at the feeling of her hot breath on his already over heater skin.

Nodding his head he walked towards the bar, after fighting to get to the front and taking forever to finally flag down a bartender to get two overpriced bottles of water. He knew he had been away from Lucy for too long. As he turned around to find her on the dance floor the sight he found had him seeing red. Lucy was dancing just as she had with him but with some strange guy. Natsu saw the smug look on the guys face as he watched him tightly grip on to his mate's hips.

Tossing the water bottles aside he charged towards the guy, everyone jumping out of his way. Natsu grabbed the guy's arms and ripped them off of Lucy, as soon as she was out of the guy's grip Natsu lit his hand on fire and punched the guy in the jaw. The music had stopped with a scratch and the crowd had left a wide space for the fight to take place. The guy fell back to the ground and Natsu placed his foot on the man's chest. The guy struggled to get up but the dragon slayer leaned down and possessively growled in his face not caring that his eyes had silted and changed gold as he felt the crimson scales began to appear on his face as he flashed his dangerously elongated canines. As it seemed that the tips of his spiky hair were on fire.

The man under Natsu looked terrified as he came face to face with a pissed of territorial dragon slayer. Magical energy rippling off the dragon slayer, as he felt Lucy grip is arm and he stopped growling but continued to sneer at the man.

"Natsu, you need to stop it," the celestial wizard pleaded as she tried to pull Natsu off of the guy she had been dancing with.

Nothing she did got the dragon Slayer off of the frightened man. She pulled, poked, prodded and begged but nothing worked.

"Look …man…" the guy began to stutter "I… didn't know she was taken… I swear I just wanted to dance," he managed to get out and Natsu growled again.

"Natsu you are acting like a child!" Lucy screamed as she finally pushed Natsu off of the guy.

The man quickly got up and ran in the opposite direction of the pair. The dragon slayer shook his head as his instincts cooled. Lucy looked like she was about to explode in furry as she tapped her foot angrily with her arms crossed over her generous chest.

"Now that you have stopped acting like a child are you going tell me what the hell is wrong with you?!" the blonde shouted.

 _I need to get out of here, this all too much I am going to lose it,_ the pink haired man thought a he stared down his furious partner. Natsu huffed in annoyance as he turned and walked out of the club, the crowd parting as he left.


	11. Chapter 11

Natsu stormed out of the club, the music slowly fading in the distance as he continued his trek, the scent of lilacs and stardust behind him. He knew she was following him, it made him glad; _keep those pervs off of what's mine._ He growled quietly at the thought, as he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Look Natsu if there is something bothering you, you know you can tell me," Lucy said quietly as she rubbed her left arm with her opposite hand to keep the chill off of her.

"You're not going to like it," he mumbled not turning around.

"So? Natsu, we are best friends and it's high time you tell me what your problem is," the celestial mage said frustrated. His odd behavior had been going on for the last six months, and she was nearing her limit.

"That's just it I don't want to be your best friend," the pink haired man growled as he dug his nails in to the palms of his hands.

"What, why?" Lucy asked as he turned to face her.

"I want to be more, I want you. In every possible way, I want you so bad it hurts, and I have been racking my brain on a way to let you know and give you time but…" Natsu confessed desperation leaking into his voice.

"Natsu, that's very sweet but I am not sure…." She said seeing the disappointment fall on to his face, the celestial wizard shrugged her shoulders as she continued. "Maybe we could just date and take it slow."

"No," he stated firmly an unusually frown appearing on his face as he shook his head.

"No? Natsu be reasonable you're springing this all on me! I am not total against the idea but…"

"No you don't understand," He growled slightly as he interrupted the celestial mage. "I am a dragon slayer do you know what that means?"

"Yes, I am not an idiot," The blonde stated as she rolled her eyes.

"No I don't think you do, look as a dragon slayer, I am not fully human. I am a hybrid. Half human, half dragon; and the whole dating, relationship bit of me is dragon," he said plainly as he spotted Happy hovering above the pair looking at them worriedly.

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked a quizzical look on her face.

"It means I don't date. At least not in the sense that humans do, I have a mate. You do you understand what that means?" The dragon slayer asked in and uncharacteristically serious tone.

"Like wolves?" she asked.

"It is similar, but unlike wolves once a dragon mates that is it. There will be no one else for them. If one dies so does the other unless there are hatchlings, but once they are fully grown the one left will die."

"Wait, why are you telling me this?" Lucy asked surprised by the serious tone Natsu was using.

"Because you have to know I will only date one person and that is it. I won't do things half way if you want to date me understand that that is it. I won't let you go I won't be able to. It will literally kill me," _and I will kill anyone who tries to take you from me,_ he thought but wisely choose not to say.

"Stop it," She whispered as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Knife to the gut that what causing her pain felt like to him but Natsu couldn't help it, _I have to know._ So he pressed further,

"No I can't. Here it the truth Lucy Hartfilia I am in love with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I won't peruse anything unless you accept it fully because I won't do this half way I can't," the pain in in voice shattered Lucy's heart as the meaning of his words finally registered.

"You love me since when?" the celestial mage gasped as her chocolate eyes continued to leak.

"I have loved you for longer than you know and yeah I did take me a while to figure it out and I have been sitting on these feelings for a long time."

"When?" Lucy demanded forcefully.

"I have loved you since Phantom Lord attacked…." The surprise in Lucy's large chocolate eyes did not startle him; the dragon slayer knew she would have never guessed so he continued. "But I never realized until the infinity clock, when that count down ended and you melded with that infernal clock. I died," he chocked as tears began to run down his face.

 _He has loved me for four years,_ the thought shocked her. And if you included the time spent on Tenrou Island he had loved her for over a decade, and he had known for just over two years.

"Natsu," the celestial mage reached out for the pink haired man but he backed away.

"Lucy I have to know, are you in or not?" he said as he held up his hand between them

"It's not fair that you aren't giving me any chance…"Lucy whined her voice breaking.

"I don't have a choice in this I care about you far too much to even try to take it slow. So just tell me are you in or not?" Natsu practically screamed.

"No," she said quietly, if it wasn't for his advanced hearing the dragon slayer knew he wouldn't have heard it.

Natsu bit his trembling lip as he let out a pained breath, the tears pulling in his eyes as he turned away from the blonde.

"Natsu," she called after him.

"NO! No you have to leave me alone right now!" he shouted in agony the sound breaking her heart.

Tears streaked down her face as the normally joyful man walked away in pain, followed by his little blue friend.

"Natsu," Happy said quietly once they were out of ear shot of the celestial mage. "Why didn't you tell her the whole truth?"

"Because she doesn't need to know," Natsu choked out.

"She is your mate, you know that without even claiming her, there won't ever be any one else for you. You're going to die alone," the exceed said laying the truth of Natsu's reality right before him.

"I know," He finally said gravely.

"Well then maybe if you were to tell her…"

"No, I want her to want me for me, because she feels the same. Not because she is guilted in to it," Natsu spoke plainly as he interrupted the flying cat wishing he would stop talking.

"Maybe she will realize…" Happy tried to say before he was interrupted again.

"You know what Happy, why don't you just fly off and leave me alone!" Natsu roared in pain.

Happy hoovered in one spot, momentarily as he watched the dragon slayer walk away rain beginning to fall from the sky in buckets. Turning around he saw that the blonde had returned to the club. Looking in to the window he watched as she once again danced with a stranger. Sighing he began to fly back to the guild knowing that neither one of the two mages would want him around tomorrow when they were supposed to leave.

* * *

It was nearly two in the morning by the time that Happy had made it back to Magnolia making a beeline for the guild. As he opened the large doors and saw that the normally packed hall was empty save one occupant.

"Oh, Happy, I was just about to close up is everything alright?" the white haired bar maid asked as she saw the tears streaking down his fur.

"Mira, it's so horrible!" Happy cried as he flew in to the girls arms.

"Did something happen? Are Natsu and Lucy alright?" She asked slight panicked.

"No! Nothing will ever be the same again," Happy sobbed as he clutched the girl's arm.

"Will a fish help?" She asked with a slight smile hoping to calm him down.

"No, not even all of the fish in the world will make this alright," The blue exceed continued to cry.

"Happy what happened?" Mira asked after several moments.

Happy took several deep breaths before he wailed.

"She broke his heart!"


	12. Chapter 12

It had been nearly a week since Happy had come back alone. No one had heard from either of the two missing mages since Lucy had left the message for Mira. After a full three days of not hearing or seeing anything, Master had gone so far as to send a search party out to Diovan and Maradin to find them, but all the group had come back with was the luggage that had been left in their missing guild mate's unchecked out hotel room. The two mages had simply vanished without a trace, not even the other dragon slayers could catch a whiff of either of their scents. Mira had spent the last hour muttering over a large book, writing, crossing things out, but always with a distinct frown on her face.

"Cana are you sure you're reading them right?" Erza asked for the fifth time in twenty minutes from her seat near the wall.

The requip mage had been the first to go out looking for her missing team mates, but after three days of not finding anything she had returned to the guild and enlisted the help of Fairy Tail's resident fortune teller to give her more information on her friend's whereabouts. The duo was in front of a large map of Fiore and its surrounding Kingdoms that had been tacked on to the wall as Cana's cards drifted down to the floor before touching the map.

"I am telling you they haven't changed. Something big happened between them, and now I can't get a lock on their location," the card mage growled in frustration as she took a gup of her beer finishing it and collected her cards form the floor.

Early the next morning after Happy had come back Mira had called Cana, the remainder of Team Nastu, and the master to the guild hall. Happy had spent the night curled in to Lisanna's arms crying and still hadn't let go. Cana had read her cards over and over again but they were still reading the same. She had done everything she could think of to get a lock on their location but every time she flung the cards at the map they dropped to the floor before they ever reached the wall. After three day she even had gone out a gotten new cards but even they were stay the same thing.

"Then cut them again," the red head ordered as she slammed her iron covered fist on the table causing the fork to rattle against her empty plate.

"Look Erza, I have been doing that for a week straight. The cards are saying the same thing over and over. Until they either move or something else happens, there is nothing I can do," the drunkard said as she sat down at the table, Kinana placing a new mug of beer down next to her.

"What about what ever happened to them?" the requip mage asked again tapping her foot impatiently.

Sighing in aggravation the brunette mage gathered her cards shuffling them three times as she channeled her magic in to them and once again flung them on the table.

"Nope still the same, something both good and bad happened and now their relationship will never be the same." The card mage said as she downed the last of the beer in her mug.

"Gray!" Mira shouted desperately as the Ice make mage walked in to the hall.

"Yeah Mira, what's up? Have you heard from Lucy yet?" Gray asked as he neared the bar, the ice make wizard had just returned from Lamia Scale after hearing whispers that Natsu had been spotted near their guild hall.

"No but I have a question for you," Mira said anxiously as she put a mug in front of the ice make wizard.

"Shoot," he said nonchalantly taking a large gulp of the free beer.

"Please tell me you swing both ways!" She cried out in desperation as the entire guild became utterly silent as every wizard in the guild turned to look at the two wizards.

Gray spit out his drink coughing as Canna cat called him from her seat. The sound of Bixlow snickering, as his babies chanted "both ways!" filled the otherwise shockingly silent guild hall.

"What the hell woman!?" Gray coughed as he wiped the liquid off of his chin.

"If you don't, then everything is ruined, not that it isn't already but…" the takeover mage said as she turned back towards the large open book. "Oh who am I kidding I can't fix this!" she shouted as she slammed the book closed and then pushed it on to the floor. "All my plans are ruined!" Mira wailed as she flung herself on the counter sobbing.

The rest of the guild looked away once again and returned to what they had originally been doing as the usual din filled the crowded hall.

"Gray-sama is it true?" Juvia asked as she hid behind a pole near the bar.

"Oh not you too?" he grumbled as he unconsciously began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Juvia doesn't care Juvia still loved Gray-sama, even if he does swing both ways," the water mage stated firmly with tears in her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone in this guild!?" he yelled throwing the shirt in his hands on to the ground as the guild doors slammed open as Max raced towards the bar.

"Mira, the new edition of sorcerer's weekly is here," Max said as he clutched the magazine to his chest a sly smile on his face.

"I can't fix it now," the she devil sobbed in to the bar not hearing her guild mate the first time.

"Mira I really think you should see this," he said sliding the magazine cover down towards the barmaid.

"Why?" she asked as she wiped away a few tears as she picked up the magazine.

Suddenly her eyes widened, and she silently stared at the picture before the guild was filled with a loud screech that traveled out the door and throughout all of Magnolia.

"Yeeeessssss!"


	13. Chapter 13

A week earlier in Diovan.

* * *

Lucy danced with someone she didn't know as she felt her heart breaking, _all this time and he never said anything._ She thought as she tried to lose herself in the music and the man she was dancing with. Turning around she found herself disappointed, sure he was tall dark and handsome just her type or so she thought. _If only his hair was pink, tan skin, an infectious smile, and overly warm body._

Shaking her head at the thought she pressed on, taking a page form Cana as she downed shot after shot but nothing worked. She could still hear his pained voice in her head. Sighing in defeat she exited the club, looking up at the sky she felt the rain mingle with the tears that were streaking down her face.

"Mom, what do I do?" Lucy cried to the sky as she wished to see the stars.

The idea of being in a relationship had scared her for years. Her mother had always told her that a relationship was like a partnership, both sides working together to make it through anything. That was something she had hoped for, but once Layla had died all talk of Lucy being in a relationship meant marriage and marriage to her father was simply a business contract. A year after her mother had died her father had hired a tutor that would teach her how a wife was supposed to act. The woman was harsh, great lists of rules and conduct on how to behave where crammed down her throat and if she ever acted out it was meet with strict and sometimes harsh punishment. She still held the scar on her arm from one such lesson.

Her father was in the middle of a meeting with one of his business associates who had a son around her age, whom she was supposed to entertain while their father's conversed. He wanted to play a game of chess, and after two moves Lucy knew that the guy was an idiot and quickly ended the game soon after. The boy had been rather upset at the fact that he lost to a girl and threw a rather unattractive tantrum. Once the guests had left not only had her father slapped her across her face for her insolence but her tutor had taken one of her seals and seared it in to her flesh. Looking down at her arm she saw the ridged skin under the makeup that she used to cover the discolored spot. But what had happened afterwards gave the celestial wizard the courage to run away.

The horrible woman had found her in the garden just as she had called out Taurus to train, once she had realized that Lucy was a mage she had run to her father ranting and raving that no respectable man would take a bride who used such a crude talent. When the woman demanded that Lucy had over her keys the blonde had refused and even her father had agreed with her for once, stating that since most had been passed down to her from Layla that she could keep them. But the next week she attended a party to meet a potential match.

When the man found out she was a wizard he refused to go along with the marriage and pulled not only his business but several other big partners away from her father. That night Jude took her keys, as he had three men hold her back as he did so. That night she packed a bag, broke in to her father's office grabbed her keys and some money and ran. From that night on she swore she would never let herself be a part of any relationship like that.

Thought she knew Natsu would never dream of taking her keys, the idea of being in any serious relationship still scared her. What if Natsu changed just like her father had, what if he stopped allowing her to fight for herself. The possessive way he spoke about them being together sounded so much like the life she had run away from, and the last thing she wanted was to become just another possession. She desperately wanted to comfort him but the hurt and the agony that flashed on his face stopped her. Not even losing Igneel had caused the dragon slayer to look so upset. So she ran just like she did from her father's house, she ran back into the club hoping to forget, but something wouldn't let her forget.

Slowly she began walking back to the hotel, _maybe we should spend some time apart,_ Lucy thought. But soon felt a presence behind her.

"Loke, I am not in the mood right now," she grumbled before turning around, as she did she gasp in surprise. "Capricorn, I am sorry I thought you were someone else."

"Yes, well Leo did wish to come and comfort you but I think I have something that will help you more," the goat man said as he pulled out an umbrella opening it up and making sure his key holder stayed dry.

"Typical of him, but why did you come? It's not like you can help me with this?" she said as she took the towel he offered her, drying off her hands and face.

"That is where you are wrong, I promised your mother that when the time came I would give you this," the goat said as he pulled out a letter from his inside suit pocket.

Looking at the sealed envelope she saw her mother's hand writing. _To my Lucy, when she is lost._ Taking the letter out of her spirit's hand as she handed him back the towel, she smelled the letter and her tears began to fall again as it smelled like the perfume her mother used to wear, lavender and rose.

"When your mother realized how young you would be when she would have to leave you, she wrote you several letters hoping that she would still be able to comfort you when you needed it most. She entrusted them to me." Capricorn said quietly.

"How many?" the celestial mage asked with tears in her eyes.

"Several hundred, there are some for every occasion that a daughter may need advice from her mother."

Taking a deep breath, Lucy gently opened the letter and began to read.

 _My dearest Lucy,_

 _I would hope this letter finds you well, but given the reason that Capricorn is no longer in possession of it I would say that is not the case._

 _Lucy, you have always been a child who would love without restraint. I have seen it in the way you cared for Aquarius even if she seemed angry with you, oh I still remember the first time you summoned her in your bath. I feared the hallway would never dry. I hope that despite what life throws at you that you will always welcome love with open arms._

 _But I know that life can be cruel and, in spite of my wish to protect you from that knowledge I know there will come a time when you will have to learn this lesson. I hope that it is not my own passing that causes this, but know this; love should never be tossed aside. It should be treasured and kept safe._

 _I know when your father first told me he loved me, I nearly ran. You know I meet him at the merchant's guild but I never told you that I was actually on my way to join a wizard's guild. I wanted to join Fairy Tail but I didn't have enough money for the train to Magnolia. So I purchased a ticket to the closest town, figuring I could walk from there. I needed some money for food, and the only place that was offering work was the merchant's guild, that's where I meet you father. I stayed around the town because of your father, and the first time he said he loved me I panicked. I thought he was crazy, he was a rising star in the industry and here I was a celestial wizard who had been banished from her own family for refusing to marry a man she did not love. He found me the next day packing everything I owned in to a bag. It was one of the worst fights we ever had, but as I watched Jude walk away I realized how foolish I had been._

 _Though I don't know the man that you will love, I hope that he is a good one. I know that right now you are confused, and terrified. I love you my darling but you tend to forget to see the forest in the trees. So before you turn him away I ask you to do one thing. Close your eyes forget what your head is telling you and listen to your heart._

 _Love,_

 _Mom ._

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and did as her mother asked. As she thought about everything she and Natsu had been through, from meeting him in Hargeon all the way through when he finally found her after spending a year away training, and soon one thing became perfectly clear.

"Oh, God, Natsu what have I done?" she gasped as she handed Capricorn back the letter and towel as she turned at ran in the direction she last saw the dragon slayer. Though she was still terrified of what could be a single thought had over ridden all of her fears; _I love him and I pushed him away, what if I lose the person I sacrificed Aquarius to save._

* * *

Natsu stared up at the clouded sky, his face wet with a mixture of tears and rain. The sound of footsteps approaching rapidly filled his ears but he stayed sitting up in the tree he had curled up in. He had tried to go back to the hotel to get his things but upon reaching the room the smell of Lucy that still lingered in the air had done nothing but puncture his heart even more and he couldn't stand it long enough to get his pack.

"Natsu!" the sound of her voice filled his ears and he looked around and saw his mate standing under the branch of the tree he was in.

"Natsu!" she called out again in desperation.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone," he growled, from his place against the trunk of the tree, as he curled up in to a ball so that he wouldn't have to look at her.

"Natsu, thank Mavis I found you," Lucy said panting happily as she looked up in the tree.

"What do you want?" the dragon slayer barked in pain.

"You," her voice called out, and Natsu had to look down at her.

"What?" the pink haired mage asked as he uncurled himself to get a better look at the girl below him.

"You, Natsu I want you. I made a huge mistake, I always for get to see the forest in the trees," she said quoting her mother's letter.

"What the hell does a forest and trees have to do with us?" Natsu asked quizzically as he jumped out of the tree landing right in front of the celestial mage.

"It's just a figure of speech," Lucy said laughing.

"How can speech have a figure?" the dragon slayer asked as he raised one of his eyebrows at her.

"Natsu! You're not listening," the celestial wizard said as annoyance began to fall in to her voice.

"Yeah I am you keep going on about trees, and forests, and speaking. But what does that have to do with you not wanting to be my mate?" he growled in frustration, simply standing next to her was hard and she didn't seem to understand that.

 _Grab her, take her, show her, she is yours whether she wants to be or not._ The voice in his head roared as Natsu fought against it. _Mine, mine, mine, she's mine!_ The voice continued its rampage.

"Natsu just shut up!" Lucy shouted in aggravation.

"No give me one good reason why I should," Natsu sneered as he stepped closer to her.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" the celestial mage shouted as the voice in his head quieted its tantrum.

"What?" the dragon slayer asked in wonder.

"Natsu I love you, and I know I hurt you…. but if you could find a way to forgive me," she was cut off as she was nearly plowed over by the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Do you really mean it?" he asked as he pinned her body to the tree he had been sitting in both of his hands gripping her just under her chest.

"Yes," Lucy whispered as her breath caught in her throat.

"Luce," he whispered her name as a prayer as he leaned his forehead against hers.

They stood their unmoving for several minutes the bark of the tree digging in to Lucy's back through her clothes, then Natsu leaned in pressing his lips to Lucy's. The kiss started out sweet and chaste a slight tingling sensation passed over her entire body as Natsu's lips moved against her own. And soon Natsu's arms moved to wrap around the celestial Wizard she felt his right hand move up towards her neck and the other wrap around her waist. As the dragon slayer held her firmly she felt the tip of his tongue brush against the seam of her lips, after the third pass she opened her own allowing him entry. Just as his tongue invade her mouth she felt him crush her soft body against his own as Lucy gripped on his scarf tightly as she tried to keep herself up right as the slight tingle began to turn in to an intense burning causing any strength she had in her legs to disappear.

Without thinking she captured his bottom lip between her teeth and a low moan turned in to a growl as it escaped Natsu's occupied lips. Breaking away to catch his breath Lucy noticed his eyes had once again turned gold, but this time his predatory look was focused on her as a mischievous smirk spread across his face. Lucy was preparing to speak when she found herself surrounded by red smoke and everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So I know I am a day early but I am going to to be really busy tomorrow and the day after and rather than being a day or two late on this chapter I decided to post it a day early for all you wonderful beautiful people who read, favorite, and or follow this story. So with out further ado...**

A week later in Magnolia

* * *

"Mira what's going on?" the ice mage asked as the takeover mage continued to squeal happily as she clutched the magazine to her chest.

"Everything is going to work out just like I planned!" she shouted happily as she leaned over the counter grabbing the book that she had thrown off the counter in the middle of the breakdown that had happened just a few moments ago completely forgotten.

The guild doors opened as Levy and Gajeel both walked in, the blue haired mage looking rather dejected. As she walked over to the map near the request board, taking the marker that hung on a string next to it she drew a large red X over another city.

"Don't worry Shrimp, I am sure Bunny is alright. No matter what happened that flame brained idiot wouldn't let anything happen to her," the iron dragon said as he tried to cheer up the solid script mage.

Looking over at the counter she noticed Mira squealing in excitement as she picked up several pieces of paper.

"What's got the demon so happy?" Gajeel asked as he and Levy walked up to Gray.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with the magazine she is clutching," the ice make wizard said as he picked up his half empty glass.

"Mira? Can I see the magazine?" Levy asked as she leaned over the counter trying to reach it,

"No, I need it!" the takeover mage shouted as Levy grabbed a hold of on edge.

"I'll give it back just let go!" the solid script mage shouted as the two began a game of tug of war with the magazine.

After several minutes Levy won as she stumbled backwards landing on her butt magazine in hand.

"What's go you so hap…" Levy began talking to herself but abruptly stopped as she looked down at the cover her eyes growing wide in surprise that gave way to a smug smirk.

Quickly standing she walked over to the card mage with the magazine pressed against her body.

"Cana I believe you owe me some money," the solid script mage said casually.

"For what?" Cana asked as she finished off her beer not bothering to turn and look at the girl.

"The NaLu pool," the bluenette spoke firmly, neither of them realizing that they had garnered the attention of the entire guild.

It was common knowledge that if anyone wanted to place a bet the drunken card mage was the person to talk to. Her extensive book had more poles going than any bookie in Crocus. But the bets that always garnered the most money were the guild couple bets.

"Nope, I don't pay out without proof, you know that Lev," the drunkard said as she began to shuffle and lay out her cards again.

"I have your proof right here!" Levy shouted as she slammed the magazine face up on top of the cards.

"No way!" Cana shouted as she stared at the image.

On the cover were Natsu and Lucy, but rather than their usual poses that appeared in the weekly magazine, this one was defiantly taken when neither were paying attention. The two mages were caught in the middle of what looked like a very heated kiss, one of Natsu's hand were buried in Lucy's hair and the other was gripping her waist while Lucy's hands were both clutching the dragon slayer's scarf. The caption read _Fairy Tail's Fairy Tale._

The magazine was pulled out of Cana's view by an armored hand as Erza stared at the magazine gob stopped as a dark blush that matched her hair's vibrate color. Every member of the guild began crowding around the table as everyone wanted to see the proof that Levy had. Of all the pools the NaLu pool had the highest amount of money involved and everyone wanted to see the proof that the solid scrip mage had that would close the pool for good. The commotion began to get louder and louder that no one noticed the iron dragon slayer as he began to sniff the air.

"You have got to me be kidding me!" he growled as the doors to the guild opened reveling the two missing mages.

As the iron dragon slayer looked over at the mages standing in the doorway, Lucy looking shocked at the entire guild seemed to be arguing over a magazine. While the dragon slayer was practically glued to the blonde mage, his eyes slanted as a low growl filled the room.

"Luuuucy you've got some splanin' to do!" Levy called once she saw that her friend had finally returned, she skipped over to talk to the resident celestial mage but was quickly held back by Gajeel.

"But Levy…" the Celestial mage began but was soon cut off by a low growl coming from the man beside her.

"Shrimp don't go near her," He warned as he growled back at Natsu who had begun to bare his dangerously elongated canines.

"Lucy, Thank Mavis!" Gray exclaimed happily walking out of the mosh pit surrounding the magazine to hug his team mate but once he got within three feet of her Natsu sprang forward.

An immense heat wave filled the guild as the fire dragon slayer threw his longtime rival against a pillar causing it to break in two.

"No one touches, MY MATE!" Natsu roared in rage as he busted in to flames backing up slowly making sure to grab on to Lucy as he continued to sneer at anyone daring to get close enough.

Gajeel pushed Levy behind him as he growled back at the fire slayer. The two seeming to have a conversation without needing words, as deep growls and snarls filled the tense air. Wendy jumped off of the second story landing between the two roaring in anger which shocked many members who had never seen the normally gentle girl pissed off.

"Nobody move!" Makarov ordered as he stood on the second floor watching as the three slayers growl and bark at each other.

Soon Wendy stood up straight and began speaking in a language that few had heard before. Somehow despite how guttural it sounded it was very delicate but rang in power. Natsu responded in the same tongue followed by Gajeel both seeming to calm down.

"Okay, so Natsu has agreed to not attack anybody but nobody goes with in five feet of Lucy," the Sky slayer demanded as she wiped dust off of the skirt of her dress.

"Natsu you will explain this!" Erza spoke firmly as she began to march forward to teach the dragon slayer a lesson.

"NO!" Wendy shouted as she quickly changed in to her dragon force form, her hair now pink as white feather like scales appeared in patches along her arms and face. Her hair was billowing in the fierce wind that now surrounded the girl as she stood between the requip mage and her two team mates.

"Wendy," Makarov warned as he gaped at the girl never having seen her in this form and a little disappointed the she was using it against her guild mate.

"Bunny why are you both here?" Gajeel asked ignoring the sight as he kept one arm wrapped around Levy who he kept in place behind his back despite her attempts to wiggle free.

"My rent was due today and I knew you guys would be worried about us…" Lucy began but was cut off by a growl coming from the female slayer.

"No that's not a good enough excuse; you both need to go back now! And don't come back until the process is complete, Gajeel and I will make sure your apartment is taken care of until you return," Wendy growled not even looking back at the blonde mage, her fangs bared as the red head mage tried to get close to her again.

"Fine by me," Natsu growled as he wrapped his arms around his mate soon the both of them disappearing in red smoke.

As the two mages disappeared the guild roared to life with over lapping questions as the last of the smoke cleared revealing the once missing mages to be gone once again.

"SHUT UP!" Master's voice roared above the shouting as every member of the guild quieted to hear them out. "Wendy, Gajeel You both will explain,"

"Well… Um… the thing is," Wendy began to explain but as she tried to find the words her face began turning redder and redder until it matched Ezra's hair.

"What the pipsqueak, is trying to say is that Bunny girl is now Flame brain's mate and for a little while there going to be gone as they… get acquainted, Gihi," Gajeel laughed as the innuendo caused several of the younger members to blush at the comment.

"Mommy doesn't Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy already know each other? So why do they need to be acquainted?" Asuka asked as she looked up at her mother who shuddered as she tried to figure out how to respond to her daughter's question.

"Where are they?" the requip mage demanded, ignoring the small family as she stared down the two dragon slayers.

"They are on the draconic isles," the sky dragon slayer said happily.

"The what?" Levy asked as she moved out from behind Gajeel.

"The Draconic isles, it's a group of islands off of the coast of Fiore that according to legend is where the Dragon High Counsel used to live," Wendy said excitedly as she bounced on her heels gently.

"Okay you're losing us, Wendy could you please try and explain it," Makarov said softly as he looked out at the guild as most people seemed rather confused.

"Oh sorry, Grandeeney told me about them. She used to tell me stories about what life was like when she was younger before the war, the draconic isles were home to the dragon high counsel, the seven great leaders, and the great dragon king all lived on them. It was also where the mating rites where held," Wendy spoke happily as if telling a bedtime story.

"Mating rights?" Erza asked as a blush ran across her cheeks.

"Well when a dragon has found their mate, there were several steps that both had to go through before the mating ritual could begin," the sky dragon slayer spoke nonchalantly as if repeating basic knowledge that everyone knew.

"Wait so you're telling us that Lucy and Natsu are on some distant island to do some weird mating ritual?" Gray asked in disbelief.

"It's not weird, these rites and rituals are sacred and have been around for thousands of years!" Wendy screamed in anger; as her hair flashed pink as the ice make mage actually jump back in fear.

"Calm down child, he didn't mean to insult your heritage," Carla said as she walked over to the slayer in her humanoid form.

"Wait why do I get the feeling you both knew where they were the whole time?" Cana asked as she was handed another mug of beer.

Gajeel and Wendy exchanged a somewhat guilty look, before speaking.

"We didn't know for sure where they were," Gajeel began.

"After hearing what happened between them from Happy, it was unlikely that's where they were. But after a week of not finding anything, and you not being able to pin point their position we began to reconsider," Wendy finished.

"Well if you know where they are, take me to them," Erza ordered.

"Nope," the Iron Dragon slayer said as he sat down pulling Levy in to his lap.

"What do you mean, nope?" the re-quip mage asked angrily.

"It's not that simple, the only way to find the island is to be a dragon or a dragon slayer, but there are magic runes up all over the place. Only a dragon slayer, their mate, and any hatchlings they have can step foot on the islands and survive," the blue haired slayer said as she walked over to the bar and ordered some food.

"Then why can't you and Gajeel go and check on them?" Makarov asked

"Well, the thing is…" Wendy began but was interrupted but the iron slayer.

"We won't be able to find it until we are ready to mate. Pipsqueak there is too young, and Shrimp here isn't ready for that kind of commitment yet," Gajeel answered as the solid scrip mage's face turned three different shades of red.

"Gajeel!" she screamed as the iron dragon laughed in amusement at her embracement. As Jet and Dory both hugged each other and cried.

"So all we can do is wait?" Mira asked as she handed Wendy her food.

"Yep all we can do is wait," the sky slayer said as she began to dig into her food.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy soon found her herself being dropped into a large pile a furs that the two of them had been using for a bed over the last few days Before she could say anything Natsu jumped on to the pile on top of her and once again began rubbing his heated cheek all over her body.

"Natsu!" she shouted in annoyance as he rubbed his exceptionally warm cheek over her breasts.

"You smell like that jackass of a nephew your landlady has," he growled in frustration as he grunted in annoyance at her wiggling and decided to pin her flailing limbs and kept working on rubbing his sent in to her skin.

Lucy had left Natsu sleeping in her apartment when she went to pay her rent. Thankfully one of their guild mates had placed their backpacks in her apartment, which still held not only the reward money but also the book and key that the celestial mage had acquired. After placing the key on to her key ring and the book in a magic safe that Virgo had given her, she had gone down stairs to pay her rent. When the landlady's nephew opened the door he had hugged her, not knowing that the innocent gesture would cause her new boyfriend to go crazy.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted in panic a she felt the dragon slayer's nose nuzzle in between her legs.

"hmm Luce," he hummed in delight as the dragon slayer inhaled filling his nose with her deliciously musky scent, "You do know the longer you hold out the longer we are going to be here," he taunted as he gently bit the inside of her thigh.

Lucy growled in frustration as she bit the inside of her lip to keep from shrieking, she had become used to his tendency to nip at her skin as he continually scented her body. The odd mixture of pleasure and pain had become nothing more than a giant tease and she was one nip away from charging Natsu and demanding he have his way with her.

"Fine, I know I agreed to be your mate, so let's just do it so we can go home," she had already spent a week cooped up on this island and she was ready to be back home at the guild.

"Nope you're not ready yet," he said as he stood up pulling Lucy with him. "Now, go get changed and we will do some more training," Natsu said as he slapped Lucy on the ass as he walked away, shedding his shirt and shoes as he did so.

The celestial mage grumbled in frustration as she walked behind a small wall that she had been using as a changing screen. The two had made their home inside of a cave they had found. After having been on the island less than a day Natsu found what he claimed to be his father's hoard and demanded that was where they were staying. It had taken Lucy nearly the full week to rearrange the random piles of stuff that littered all over the cave. Sifting through the piles of soft silks and fabrics that had been found in the hoard Lucy managed to make an outfit.

Deep red cloth was wrapped around her rib cage and wrapped up to cover her chest and wrapping it around a large ring of gold that she had clasped around her neck, to help give her ample chest more support than just the fabric. Finding a piece of what she assumed used to be some sort of tapestry, she took the black fabric and made herself a sarong. Walking out of the cave she was hit by a sweltering heat wave.

During their first few days they had explored several of the other islands thankfully the water that separated each island wasn't too deep there were only a few placed where you had to outright swim. One had large mountain ranges that allowed the wind to whip through them swiftly; another had deep mines that were filled with various ore. One was hidden behind another and the entire island seemed to be left in the shadows at all hours of the day, the fourth had a constant supply of storms raging over it as lighting struck the ground at all hours of the day, the fifth's air seemed toxic as the moment they stepped on to it neither could breathe. The sixth was filled with all kinds of flora and fauna but all were white, even the top layer of soil seemed to be the pure color.

But the island on the center was the strangest of all, it had the most temperate climate of them all, and upon walking further into the woods that surrounded the entire perimeter of the island they found a large clearing and off to one side there was a large lake. Unlike every other surrounding island that they were able to explore there was no cave in site however once night had fallen the vast clearing gave way to the most impressive view of the constellations in the night sky that the celestial mage had ever seen.

Shaking her head Lucy began walking out; looking to her left she saw the reason behind the intense heat. The island they were on was home to two active volcanoes, even the cave that they lived in was one, though dormant now.

"Natsu!" the celestial mage shouted as she raced along the designated path as she watched her new boyfriend walk barefooted atop molten lava.

"Luce, come on!" the fire dragon slayer called as he motioned for her to join him.

"I have yet to master the coals and you want me walking on lava!?" she shrieked in fear at the thought.

"I guess you're right," the pink haired man said with a chuckle as he calmly walked over to the path.

"So what do you want to work on?" the blonde asked as she jumped out of the way of the lava as it slowly popped up in the air.

"Hmmm," the slayer thought as he placed a hand on his chin, "I got it!" he yelled happily as he grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her towards the left side of the island.

As they reached their destination, Lucy could see a large amount of steam billowing over a hill side. As they reached to top she could see why. There were ten pockets of hot springs each seemed to be a different temperature as there was a small trickle that ran from the top to the bottom.

"Let's get started on your heat reliance," he said as he helped the celestial wizard down the hill and towards the pool at the end near the ocean. "Get in," he said as he pointed at the steaming pool of water.

Taking the sarong and removing it Lucy was happy that she had changed her underwear for her bikini bottoms when they were back in Magnolia, _I just wish I had remembered the top._ Gently she lowered herself into the pool.

"It's not so bad just a little warmer than my normal bath at home," she said calmly as she relaxed into to the pool.

"That's good, the idea is to get you from this pool to the one all the way up there," Natsu said as he removed his pants and got in the water with her.

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" she asked as Natsu moved her so that she was sitting on his lap.

"Well I am a fire dragon slayer," the pink haired mage spoke proudly.

"Yes," Lucy said rolling her eyes at him as she stared at him waiting for him to elaborate.

"So as part of the mating process you're going to be getting a piece of my internal fire that will burn inside of you. But if we don't prep like this first, it could kill you," he said as if it were common knowledge.

"Natsu, how did you get the internal fire inside of you in the first place?' the celestial wizard asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder just under his chin.

"Igneel made me eat his fire every day for three months," He said as he began running his fingers along her spine softly and slowly, sending pleasurable jolts through her system as he did so.

"How?" the blonde asked looking up at his face but never taking her head off of his shoulder.

"You don't want to know, but it was agonizingly painful and I almost didn't make it," the pink haired man said as he shook his head at the memory.

"So wait are you saying I am not going to survive this?" Lucy asked shocked as she moved to look Natsu straight in the face.

"No Luce, look the transfer from me to you isn't going to be a harsh as it was for me. Plus you don't need nearly as much as I did. Because I was becoming a dragon slayer I need a shit ton of it or dad could never teach me properly, but you're not going to be controlling fire, all my fire will do is make you impervious to it," the dragon slayer said reassuringly.

"Why is that important?" Luce asked.

Her constant questions were beginning to bug him, but Natsu knew that if left unanswered his mate would go off searching for answers. And there was nothing Natsu wanted to do less than go on a hunt looking for his curious mate. _And Levy is even worse, metal head it going to have fun explaining to her,_ Natsu chuckled at the thought then remembered that his mate had asked him a question.

"Well when we have hatchlings…" he began.

"Babies," Lucy corrected him.

"Whatever, look if the hatching is a dragons slayer, it will need fed both food and fire. Even while you are caring it," He said simply.

"How do you know that?" Lucy asked.

If she remembered right Natsu was barely ten at the most when his dragon for lack of a better word disappeared. And if a ten year old Natsu was anything like the Natsu she met in Hargeon, then there was no way he even understood let alone sat still long enough for Igneel to tell Natsu anything about babies.

"The last thing Igneel said to me, before he died was that he left me a book explaining some of the things he never got around to, most of it had to do with mating and hatchlings," Natsu said as he pulled Lucy back against his chest.

"Where was this book?" the blonde asked as she gently began stroking his bare chest.

One of the biggest changes to their relationship had been Natsu's nearly constant need to be in contact with Lucy. It had bugged her initially but now after a while, she found herself reaching for him at times.

"A long way away, he had hidden it close to where he raised me, which was several weeks journey from the guild," He said as he remembered the nearly barren land he had been raised on.

"Is that why you left?" Lucy asked, as Natsu sighed at the slight pain that was in her voice.

Had he known that the guild would disband and Lucy end up all alone he would have dragged her along with him. Just the thought of her alone for an entire year pissed him off. Once the guild had gotten back together he pounded Gray for not even thinking about taking care of Lucy. After Ezra had broken up the fight the whole of the guild had assumed that it would be the hot headed dragon slayer who was taking care of Lucy, which was why they were all so surprised that he had left.

"No, not entirely. Luce I know you sacrificed a lot when we faced Tartaros," as he spoke the words Lucy tried not to cry as the thought of her lost spirit came to mind, touching the locket she refused to part with. "I let you down I couldn't protect you. I know you can handled yourself but the fact you had to sacrifice Aquarius's key like that… if I had been stronger then that wouldn't have happened," the pink haired man's voice was filled with guilt.

"Natsu… I don't blame anyone," the blonde spoke softly as she tried to calm down her slayer.

"I know but, there was just something about all of those jerks, it may sound crazy but there was a part of me that kept thinking that those fools should have been bowing down to me…" there was a fierce harshness to the dragon slayers voice that surprised the celestial wizard.

Moving her head she looked him in the eyes, as Natsu's gaze hardened at the sight of the horizon. A deep hatred was burning in the depths of his normally kind green eyes, desperate to get her goofy slayer back she did the only thing she could think of.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked quietly as she gently placed her lips against his for not more than a moment.

"It's nothing Luce," the dragon slayer said shaking his head as he gazed longingly at his mate.

"Hey did you bring that book?' the celestial mage asked changing the subject.

"Naw I left it back home," the dragon slayer said with a grin as he pulled his mate closer to him.

But a nagging voice in the back of his head kept speaking. _They betrayed their master; they attacked him and his mate. If any of them survived I will find them and destroy them for daring to challenge E.N.D._

 _ **A/N: oh my god, you people are amazing. over a hundred followers and nearly just as man favorites. I have never had a story get so much attention. thank you all, especially to those who comment. I have tried responding to all of them but if I miss yours, let me just say thank you for taking the time to leave one. your encouraging words and feed back mean so much to me, as all ways I leave you till next week...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N; Happy fourth of July to my fellow Americans.**_

"Come on Luce keep up!" Natsu shouted over his shoulder as he jogged in place momentarily.

The Celestial wizard gutted in reply as she passed him heading straight in to the volcano. Over the last several weeks every day from sun up to sun down they trained. Somedays on her heat reliance others on hand to hand combat, after all Natsu didn't want his mate left help less if for some reason she lost both her keys and her whip. Jumping off the path and on to a cooler potion of the lava she broke out in a run silently challenging her partner as she charged forward out of the mountain.

The dragon slayer laughed as he took in her receding form. They had been there on the island for just under two months and Lucy had made leaps and bounds in her training, a lot faster that he thought she would. Especially after hearing her grip and complain about the blisters she got on her feet the first time she walked over lava. Taking off after his mate, the pink haired mage ran until he could take the girl into his arms.

"Natsu!" she squealed as he hoisted her above his head placing her torso across his shoulders and race towards the hot springs.

By passing every pool he surged towards the top one and with the celestial mage still on his shoulders dove into the boiling water. Finally releasing his mate they both swam to the surface.

"Jerk!" Lucy shouted as she splashed Natsu in the face.

"Come on Luce, you should know better than to run away from a dragon," he teased as he guarded his face from another on coming splash.

"So, I think I am nearly done with all the training," Lucy said proudly as she found a ledge against one of the edges to sit on.

"Really? Explain," the pink haired slayer demanded as he sat next to his mate.

"I can run across lava without my feet burning," she said excitedly.

"Yes," the dragon slyer said chuckling as he picked her up by the hips and placed her on his lap.

"I am currently sitting in a tub of boiling water, and I am not passing out," she said as she ran her hand over a stream of raising bubbles.

"Yep," he said with a nod.

"Yesterday I matched you pepper for pepper in the chili eating contest you wanted to do," the celestial mage said as she glared at him.

After the first week of solely eating either raw or charred fish Lucy had found a small garden on one side of volcano, happy to have something other than fish to eat she had drug Nastu there to help her gather enough for a few days. Planning to come back often and care for the plants there. The dragon slayer seemed utterly repulsed by the fact until he found that there was an entire section of the mysterious garden that was full of the spiciest chilies in all of Fiore.

"Well I was board," the pink haired man defended.

"And I knocked you on your ass the other day when we were sparing," the blonde said proudly as she poked her boyfriend in the center of his chest.

"Hey you cheated; I still say that losing your top in the middle of a brawl is a dirt trick, and you better not use the same tactic off of this island." He growled, as Lucy pouted giving him her best puppy look and the dragon slayer groaned in frustration. Over the last few months the celestial mage had learned that if the pink haired mage was being overly stubborn about something all it took was a slight puffin out of her bottom lip to get him to agree to nearly anything. "Okay that's all good but there is one more thing," Natsu said as he shook his head.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

Natsu had given her a list of the few requirements needed in order for them to move forward. And the chili eating contest aside, she had met every single one, and as much as she loved spending time alone with her dragon slayer Lucy really missed the guild and all of the insanity that came with it.

"Can you out run a dragon?" He challenged playfully.

"Natsu!" Lucy sighed annoyed as she moved out of her mate's lap to stand near the center of the pool her back facing the dragon slayer.

"I am giving you a ten second head start," the pink haired mage gleamed at her mischievously as he relaxed against the wall of earth behind him.

"You can't be serious," Lucy grumbled looking over her shoulder at her mate.

"Ten," Nastu counted as his voice dropped a few octaves.

"Natsu?" Lucy looked closer at her boyfriend and saw that his eyes were just beginning to change.

"Nine," the dragon slayer purred as he moved to place himself in the position to pounce.

"Wait your serious?" She gapped as his body took a ridged stance.

It was a game they played nearly every night, Natsu would lose a little control and the dragon side of him would take over. She wasn't sure if it was all dragons or just the one connected with Natsu, but his always loved to play cat and mouse, him being the cat and her the mouse. Not that she was complaining much, after all the longer she could make the chase, once she was inevitably caught the more tantalizing the reward.

"Eight," he growled and the slightest flicker of flames appeared on his skin, it was one of the signals that the celestial mage knew meant that the dragon was out and wanted to play.

"Damn it!" Lucy shouted as she leapt out of the pool on the opposite side and took off running.

"Seven," Natsu growled as he watched his mate disappear.

"Six… Five… Four…" He said slowly as his counting speed with the last three numbers "Three, two, One. Here I come!"

Laughing as he jumped out of the pool and ran in the same direction he had seen the blonde run in, Natsu took his time. Smelling the air it was easy picking out her floral scent among the brimstone and ash that clung to the island. Finding the scent flowing in to a cave, the dragon slayer charged forward. In the months they had been on the island they had explored nearly every cave and cavern here, but this one was one of the few left unexplored. Further and further in he went as the temperature slowly but surely began to drop. Coming to a fork in the cave Natsu sniffed the air determining which route his mate took.

"Clever girl," He grinned as he realized that she had run a small ways down each train rubbing her body against the walls in hopes to confuse him.

Taking his time he found the one corridor where the scent was the freshest and followed it along. Slowly he began creeping up at the scent began to pool and concentrate in one area, crouching down he crept forward as he watched his mate gape as something on the opposite wall.

Leaping forward he tackled her to the ground inhaling her sweet scent as he finally agreed with the voice in his head. _Take her, mark her, mate her._ Lucy was finally ready and the dragon slayer was excited for the process to continue.

"Natsu," the fear that rang in her voice started him; he didn't smell anything in this cave other than her, so he couldn't understand what would cause her to be afraid.

Removing his nose from her neck he turned his head and choked in shock at what he saw. Anger, Confusion, and the slightest ting of fear filled him as he stood making sure to place his body between his mate and the thing in front of him. He hadn't smelled the presences of anyone on the island, and even beyond that the fact that this cave was so far inland and required the ability to cross over open lava to even reach the entrance the exceedingly hot air that existed on the island was only bearable to him and his mate.

But despite it all, there standing encased in a large crystal was the dark wizard Zeref and in his hands was the book of E.N.D.


	17. Chapter 17

"Natsu?" Lucy called as she walked over a hill looking for her boyfriend.

After the Celestial mage had finally snapped that dragon slayer out of his zoning the man had drug her out of the cave stopping about half way out of the corridor and caused as small cave in blocking the room off. He hadn't spoken a word the entire time but once they had gotten out of the cave Natsu had run off.

She and spent the better part of two hours looking for him and the sun was beginning to set and she was now really starting to worry.

"Natsu!" she shouted as she saw a mop of pink hair sitting on top of a large rock overlooking the ocean. "There you are I have been looking everywhere for you," Lucy said quietly as she sat down next to the dragon slayer, the sound of the waves hitting the rocks below filled her ears as she waited for Natsu to speak.

"Sorry," He grunted as he readjusted his sitting positon so that she could curl up next to him.

"What's wrong?" the celestial wizard asked as she began stoking his chest.

"It's mine," Natsu growled in possessive hatred.

"What is?" Lucy asked as she laid her head on the dragon slayer's shoulder.

"This island, it's mine. And someone came here and put that bastard here," the possessive growl continued as he spoke.

"Natsu," Lucy scolded as she raised her head off his shoulder to look him in the eye.

"Luce, look I know your still getting used to this dragon side of me but it pisses me off. Igneel's book said that this island was once his and now that he is gone it's mine. That means that only you, me and out Hatchlings will be on this island. And someone is using it as a prison," he growled a he blew a line of fire down to the beach below trying to burn off some of the anger that simmered in his gut.

"What about Happy?" Lucy asked as she the dragon slayer looked at her like she had just uttered the stupidest sentence on the face of Earthland.

Lucy took several deep breaths as she tried to figure out a way to calm down her slayer. She had finally competed all the training needed to begin the mating ritual and she was anxious to finally get off of the island and back home.

"Think of it like this, you promised Igneel that you would make sure the book of E.N.D. stayed closed right," the celestial wizard began as she moved so that she was sitting across from Natsu.

"Yeah," the dragon slayer mumbled as he narrowed his eyes at his mate.

"Well then as long as it is in that crystal it will never be opened, because like you said no one but our family will be on this island and none of us will ever try and break that crystal. And to doubly make sure I can have Gemini copy Levy and Freed so that they can put up several rune barriers in the cave," as the blonde spoke.

"I guess," Natsu mumbled "it's just how did he end up in that crystal and why place him here?" the pink haired man questioned.

"Maybe it was to make sure no one could get to him, after all you said only dragons and dragon slayers could even find these islands, so what a better place than to use the island as a prison, " Lucy offered trying to calm him down.

"I am still mad about it," the pink haired mage pouted.

"I know," Lucy cooed as she rubbed his chest, one of the sure fire ways to calm down a pouting Natsu.

"And I am going to find out who put that bastard there I am going to rip their head off," the dragon slayer sneered.

"Let's not actively search for that person," the blonde suggested as she stopped rubbing her mate's chest.

"Why not?" Natsu looked at his mate like she had just told him that there was no Santa clause, Lucy bit back a chuckle as she replied.

"Because it would be a very bad thing if we went around blabbing that we have the dark wizard Zeref locked away on an island," she pointed out.

"Maybe your right," the dragon slayer grumbled.

"Look we can talk to Master about it when we get home," Lucy offered.

"Yeah he'll know what to do," Natsu said as his usually grin returned to his face.

"So, you said that you had plans for tonight?" the celestial mage asked anxiously as she curled back against the dragon slayer.

"Yeah big plans," he pureed happily wrapping an arm around his mate.

"Oh and may I know what those plans are?'' Lucy asked as she moved her head so she could look at her boyfriend.

"I think it is time we start the mating rituals," Natsu sighed contently as he gazed in to the chocolate eyes of the girl in his arms.

"What? Really?" she squealed all of a sudden a bout of nerves filled her system as she realized that this was it, after today there was no going back. She and Natsu would be mated, a bond that was stronger than any marriage, it would bind there entire souls together.

"You've passed all of the rites, and now the only thing left keeping us here is the mating ritual itself," the dragon slayer said happily as his grip on the celestial wizard tightened.

"Wow," she whispered not even thinking about hiding the nerves that

"You haven't changed your mind; you still want to be my mate?" he asked anxiously hearing the doubt in her voice.

"Natsu, of course I still want to be your mate, it's just a lot, and we haven't really discussed the ritual," she said trying to reassure not only Natsu but herself.

"Don't worry we can't start for another couple of hours, but I think we should go back to the Hoard, I have somethings to get ready and you should get some rest," Natsu said as he stood sweeping his mate off of the ground and over his shoulder as he carried her back to their cave.

* * *

Natsu sighed contently a he looked at his work. It had taken him a little while to make the clearing large enough but thankfully he was able to spare the garden. _Luce would have my head if I would have touched that,_ he thought as he looked over to see Lucy coming up the illuminated path he had created.

She was dressed in a kimono, the red and yellow silk extenuating the pallor of her skin. As streaks of blue and orange ran through out the cloth making it look like she was literally wearing flames. Her hair had been pulled up at his request, resting on the back of her head with ruby and sapphire jeweled pins holding it in place, each having a small gold flame emblem dangling on the golden chains that caught the light from the torches he had placed around the site shining it on to her blonde hair.

"Natsu, where did you get this?" Lucy asked as she looked down at the intricately woven silk knowing that this was not something that he had just stumbled upon.

When they had returned to the cave earlier that night he had handed her a box telling her to wear it to the ceremony. Once she had finally opened it to get changed she nearly fainted in delight at the expensive garment.

"Well I kind of had it made, all of it," He said nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he drank in the sight of the girl if front of him.

"Natsu," she gasped in astonishment.

"Nothing else I found looked good enough," he grumbled in frustration, remembering the hate he held it the countless hours he spent scouring the best stores in all of Fiore only to wind up leaving with nothing good enough for the ritual itself.

"This must have cost a fortune, and taken so much time," the celestial mage mumbled as she quickly tallied up the cost of custom made items and nearly chocked at the fortune the pink hair mage had spent. _Somewhere in the line to ten million jewels._

"Yeah well I ordered the kimono before the S-Class trials," He said filling in a few blanks.

"That's why you were so freaked out about money," Lucy gasped in astonishment, she never did figure out why Natsu was so paranoid about money.

After all he owned, his house, the land had no property taxes since it was far enough outside of the city, other than the cost of food he should have been one of the few people in the group to be fine. But he seemed run out on more jobs than anyone.

"Yeah the lady who made it charged me extra for holding it for seven years," Natsu growled letting a little bit of his anger out in the form of a small ball of fire spitting out of his mouth.

"Why would you?" the celestial mage asked as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Because a portion of my hoard is meant for you and that dress and those jewels represents that," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, he had never gotten around to full explaining the entire mating process to her and he knew he had screwed up jumping around so there was never time or need to do things properly.

"You have a hoard?" she teased knowingly.

Over the years she had seen the dragon slayer make several strange purchases, any time she asked about them he would brush them off as a gift for someone in the guild the only problem was she never saw the items again. It hadn't taken the celestial mage long to figure out that the strange purchases were being hidden away but she could never figure out exactly why.

"All maturing dragons do," the dragon slayer said indifferently.

"You're not making much sense," Lucy said as she shook her head.

"Look I will explain it all later, but right now I just want to finally be your mate," the pink haired mage said as he pulled her in to his arms touching his forehead to hers.

"Okay Natsu, what do we need to do?" she asked softly.

"You have those promises done?" He asked as she nodded her head, when they first arrived on the island he had asked her to come up with three vows to be used in the ceremony.

"Yes, alright let's get started," Natsu said with his usual enthusiasm, taking her hands in his he guided her over to a specific spot.

Looking around she noticed that the ground in front of her had been carved in to. Three circles lay in the ground one sitting inside of the other. In the groves of each held a mix of two different stones on she recognized as brimstone, the other was a clear crystal that she couldn't identify.

"Do you remember how to concentrate you magic in to your hands?" the dragon slayer asked as she demonstrated that she did, a soft golden light engulfing her hands. "Good," he said chuckling. "Now as you say each vow step over the line letting a little of your magic drop down on to the stones as you do, wait for me to do the same before stepping over the second line, and repeat until we meet in the center then the magic will guild us," Natsu said as he stepped away and stopped moving as he reached the other side, nodding his head Lucy took a deep breath and began.

"I vow to always remain true," Lucy spoke as she crossed over the small gathering of stones as she did dropping the smallest about of magic over as she did.

Once her feet had completely crossed the line the clear crystals began to shine brightly and igniting all of the identical stones in the same path creating a tingling effect as she felt her magic begin to charge the air. Natsu smirked as he could taste the stardust that now coated the air. Taking a deep breath he ignited his hands and stepped through the shimmering light, dropping his own embers on to the brimstone lighting them as he spoke.

"I promise to always protect you," as his voice dropped an octave the flames began to mingle with the shimmering light illuminating the small area they were standing in.

The smell of their mingling magic filled Natsu with a sense of calm, _home._ He thought as he gazed over at the celestial mage as she began moving forward.

"I vow to never abandon you," she said as she stepped over the second line feeling the magic surge through the air.

"I promise to never let you be lonely again," the dragon slayer's voice rang out as he crossed over the second line.

Tears coated Lucy's cheeks as she heard his vow, she had never told anyone in guild how plagued by loneliness she was. It was nearly palatable at times during the year apart, but Natsu saw he always did.

"I vow cherish and love you till the end of my day and beyond," Lucy said firmly as she stepped over the last line awaiting Natsu to do the same.

"I promise to give you a life full of laughter and love," Natsu said smiling down at her as he placed his fore head against hers.

Both mages closing their eyes on instinct as they felt both of their magic surging through the air colliding and entwining together creating a rush of a unique magic that was all their own, clasping their hands together as they spoke the words that filled their minds together.

"May these vows we have spoken upon this hallowed ground, bind us to each other for eternity."

* * *

"Madam," the cloaked figure spoke as she knelt down in front of the head of her clan.

"Did you find it?" the woman said without turning around, her purple cloak billowing in the soft breeze that entered through the open window.

"No, it appears that the book was given to someone who claims to be one of us," the girl said quietly.

"Impossible, everyone in the clan knows that if the book is ever found that it is to be brought to me," the woman hissed as she moved around the spacious room.

"I interrogated the shop girl myself; the girl in question claimed the she inherited her powers," the woman cowered in fear as she knelt before her leader.

"That's impossible there was no one…" the woman paused as she gasped he eyes opening wide a she raised her voice in pure rage. "Layla!"

 _ **A/N: So in case you're wondering there is a lemon attached to this chapter once again, I will not be posting them on this site. However the full chapter is on my AO3 account, and if you wish to read it details are on my page.**_


	18. Chapter 18

"So Wendy you didn't seem all that surprised that Lucy and Natsu would get together," Mira said smiling sweetly as the sky dragon slayer sunk in to the public bath house at the guild hall.

It had been just over two months since the couple had disappeared for the second time. The matchmaker had tried numerous times to corner the blue haired slayer demanding answers for her questions knowing full well that Laxus didn't have them and Gajeel would simply refuse. But the she demon had found that catching Wendy alone was like trying to catch the wind between your fingers, frustrating and impossible, so she had to settle for confronting her in the bath house.

"Well…" the small girl blushed as she sank down into the water hoping to disappear as she felt someone place on arm on top of her head.

"Yeah, so tell us what's going on that island with that perfect pair of tits?" Cana asked as she ruffled the blue hair under her arm as she chugged the last of the beer from her mug eyeing the barrel she kept in the bath house.

"Well they are mating," Wendy said firmly as a red tint began to find its way on to her cheeks.

"What does that mean exactly?" Levy asked as the slayer looked over at the solid script mage.

"Hasn't Gajeel told you anything yet? After all you both are practically living together right?" Wendy asked as she looked over in surprise at Levy.

"Nope, every time I ask he just hands me a new book," the blue haired solid scrip mage said rather confused as she scratched the back of her head.

"Why?" the card mage asked as she scooted the new barrel closer to the bath.

"I get distracted and forget to demand answers," Levy said with a pout, just yesterday she had asked again and just like every other time the iron dragon slayer went down to his basement, that he had asked that she not enter, without saying a single word on the subject bringing back up another book. This one had been written in an ancient forgotten language which the solid script mage was still deciphering.

The sound of Wendy giggling filled the bath house as all of the girls turned to look at her.

"What's so funny?" Levy asked a little upset at the giggling dragon slayer.

"Gajeel has already started with you," the blue haired slayer said as she tried to stop her fit.

"Hugh?" Levy looked over at the young teen in shock.

"There are seven steps to the whole mating process, the first three are known as the mating rites, these can take several years to complete. The first is showing the hoard, the second, living together, and the third is training," Wendy said as she point off each step on her hand.

"But Gajeel hasn't shown me his hoard; at least I don't think so," the solid scrip mage said as she scratched her head.

"No you'd know if he has. The first and the second can sometimes be interchanged. But technically his has shown you pieces," Wendy said as she sunk a little lower in the bath.

"Oh and what are those," Mira asked as she balled up her fists in excitement.

"The books!" the little dragon slayer said as she popped back up.

"What?" Levy looked over at the girl in surprise.

"A hoard is used to attract a mate. When a dragon begins maturing they will begin building their hoard usually consisting of jewels, gold, silver, and sometimes works of art it really depends on the dragon. Once they have found their mate the dragon will begin to add items to the hoard that their perspective mate likes," Wendy said as she found a ledge to sit on.

"So Gajeel collects books because he likes Levy," the she devil said with hearts in her eyes as she envisioned blue haired babies with red eyes.

"Wait wait, what do you mean I am his mate!" Levy screeched as she pointed to her herself.

"Well he said he asked you about it and you said yes," Wendy said in a soft voice.

"No No, I only said that I liked him, and then he asked..." the solid script mage began as a dark pink tint appeared don her face.

"What did he ask Levs?" Cana asked raising an eyebrow at the blue haired mage.

"He asked if I saw us having a future together and I think I said yes," Levy said as she bit her lip.

"Are you changing your mind?" Wendy asked looking slightly disappointed.

Gajeel obviously wasn't very direct in his asking, most likely he did it spur of the moment and didn't take the time to full explain what he was asking. The sky dragon slayer was hoping that this wouldn't throw a wrench in to Gajeel's plans; after all she would hate to see any of her pseudo-big brothers upset and heartbroken.

"Well no but he hasn't even asked me out on a date yet," Levy pouted as disappointment crossed her face.

The conversation in question had happened not long after the grand magic games. She had been hoping that they would start dating but not much about their relationship changed. Gajeel many have been a lot more at ease at touching her or pulling her into his lap but he never once tried to kiss her or more the touching to anything more than friendly after almost two years she was about to give up.

"Well that's because we don't date," the sky dragon slayer said as she began to kick her legs under the water.

"What!?" all three girls screamed in unison. Levy and Cana in shock while Mira looked rather disappointed.

"Look as dragon slayers we are hybrid half dragon half human and the whole love and romance part of our brains is dragon. Dragons are far too territorial to date, especially in the sense that humans do," Wendy spoke as she shrugged her shoulders.

"But wait how are we supposed to find out if we are compatible with out dating?" Levy asked as her mind started racing.

"Well that is a little harder to explain, but basically the dragon half of our brain can sense these things before the human half can even begin to understand. For instance you all know the story of how Lucy met Natsu right?" Wendy asked as all the girls nodded their heads. "Natsu told me that the reason he was even still in Hargeon after he realized that Igneel wasn't there was because his dragon wouldn't let him leave. It even went so far as to completely take over and sought out Lucy when Natsu tried to leave without her. Even Gajeel had problems with his dragon after meeting you, Levy. Apparently Jose had ordered that he actually kill you, but his dragon wouldn't let him do it. And it was even so pissed off at him that not only did it consciously replay the incident in his head for months on end but also when Gajeel was fighting against Natsu there were several times when it took over and just let Natsu beat him to hell for it," Wendy explained as the air grew somber and tense at the mention of the guild.

Wendy had asked Gajeel about his relationship with Levy, just after he had volunteered to be her partner for the S-class exams. The Iron slayer had sat her down and explained why, despite him knowing that Levy was his mate that he could never hope that she would ever accept him. Thought she didn't know what changed his mind Wendy was happy that the iron slayer had finally pulled his head out of his ass.

"Geez, and Jose probably beat him to hell because he didn't follow orders," Canna said quietly as Levy processed the information.

Phantom Lord was a sore subject with both Gajeel and Juvia it wasn't hard to see whenever someone brought it up they both flinched and became distant for a while, so Levy had never breached the subject with Gajeel.

"Levy he didn't do it because he couldn't, he told me that Jose had actually sent you a translation job a few week before so he could have something with your scent on it. The moment you scent hit his nose he knew that there was no way he could kill you but if he didn't at least rough you up Jose would have and kill you himself, and there was no way he could let that happen," the sky slayer said trying to reassure the solid script mage as she nodded her head in understanding.

Jose was a twisted bastard. That much had always been certain. Phantom Lord always skidded the line between being a legal guild and a dark one, so the idea that Jose had ordered a kill was not all that shocking. Then again it did explain why once Gajeel had taken out Jet and Dory he had pulled her closer to his body and sobbed out a heartfelt apology before he knocked her out. The solid script mage had only told Makarov this after the council had left and swore him to secrecy; she had always suspected that it was the reason master had allowed the iron slayer in to join the guild at all.

"But what about the mate, if they are not a dragon slayer they won't have the instincts that the slayers do?" Mira asked.

"Well step two, you live together, like I've said dragons and slayers alike are highly territorial creatures; we won't let just anyone near our caves… or in this case homes. But I know you go to Gajeel's place nearly every night unless he is out of town on a mission," Wendy said as she looked over at Levy.

"How do you know that?" Levy asked as the blush that had just vanished from her cheeks returned.

"Please girl it's so obvious," Cana laughed as she filled her cup again lighten the once dark mood that had hung over the girls.

"Plus my territory is right next to Gajeel's you pass it going there," Wendy spoke as an unusual smirk crossed her face.

"You have territory?" Mira asked as she looked over at the slayer.

"Yeah after I came back I bought some land outside of the city, I needed my own space to house my hoard," Wendy said happily.

"But why not just move back in to fairy hills? Weren't you were happy their before?" Cana asked.

The card mage remembered the near tantrum Erza pulled when she found out that the small girl had decided to go off on her own without giving an explanation as to why.

"NO! Then people could find MY HOARD!" Windy growled in fury as her hair flashed pink monetarily causing the three other girls to jump back in fear and surprise.

"Don't mind her; she started maturing while we were at Lamia Scale," Carla said as she walked over to the smaller bath designed for exceeds.

"Okay, but then why won't he kiss me?" Levy asked trying to shake the image out of her head.

"Pheromones," Carla said from her own little bath.

"Come again," Mira asked as she looked over at the now calm dragon slayer.

"It's a natural bodily reaction, the human nose can't really detect them …" Wendy said as she was interrupted by Levy.

"But dragon slayers have heighten scenes," the solid script mage finished the slayer's sentence as the Iron dragon slayer's odd behavior stated to make sense.

One moment he would pull her extremely close them almost as suddenly he would run as far away from her as possible with a panicked look on his face. And then there were three days every month were the iron dragon would keep her in his line of sight but wouldn't dare get within ten feet of her, nor would he let any other guys near her. Poor Jet and Dory had been chased out of town by the slayer more than once.

"Yeah Natsu is practically a blood hound. Remember when he first joined, all the missions he took for the first six months were all tracking missions," Cana said as she laughed full heartedly almost spilling her beer in to the water.

"Anyway, Gajeel knows that when you do kiss the pheromones that you'll release will cause him to go crazy, like Natsu when he and Lucy came to the guild. So in order to control that he is probably waiting until you're ready to start stage three," Wendy said as Levy took a seat next to the sky dragon slayer.

"What is this training anyway?" Mira asked.

"I don't know that much about it, Grandeeney said that since my mate would be a boy that I wouldn't have to worry too much about it. The training is mostly for females who are mated with drakes, but once Lucy comes back I bet she would know more about it," the small blue haired wind mage offered.

"Okay so what about the last four steps?" Levy asked.

"Well the last four steps are known as the mating ritual which has to take place on scared ground, all four usually done on the same day: vows, scenting, mating, and marking," Wendy said as she once again listed off each step on her fingers.

"So vows I guess are pretty self-explanatory," Mira hummed sweetly as she stood to stand under a shower heads near the exit.

"Yep there are three that each person has to write themselves, during the vows both mates have to combine their magic using specific stones," the sky dragon slayer said as she reached into her small caddy she had and pulled out some balm.

"Like what?" Levy asked with her normal curiosity.

"Well I know I'll use a stone called earthly sky, I already have a bunch of it in my hoard. Natsu will most likely use brimstone, Gajeel Iron; it really depends on the slayer and the mate," the blue haired slayer spoke as she sat on the edge of the bath rubbing the self-made balm in to the skin of her legs.

"Okay so what is this scenting?" Mira asked as she pulled her hair up into a towel sitting in one of the chairs grouped off to the left of the main bath.

"I bet it has to do with enhanced senses and territorial slayers," Cana quipped as she shook the barrel empty dropping the finale drops in to her cup frowning at its half full state.

"Yep, dragons really don't like it when their mates or perspective mate is around those of the opposite sex especially other dragons or slayers. So the scenting pretty much lets others with enhanced senses know that that person is already taken," Wendy said as she rubbed the balm into her arms.

"But didn't I hear Gajeel complain about Natsu scenting Lucy a while ago?" Levy asked as she bend her hair back in to the water so that it was all wet.

"Yeah Natsu skipped a bunch of steps and nearly when from stage one all the way to stage five, and that can be dangerous," Wendy said as she placed her balm back in her caddy.

"Why?" Levy asked as she reached into her own caddy pulling out her leave in conditioner squirting some in her hand.

"Well the dragon side of every slayer takes scenting very seriously and by scenting Lucy before he even asked if she wanted to be his mate let alone before beginning her training. Natsu could have fallen prey to his dragon taking Lucy by force," the dragon slayer said as she rolled her head to the left sighing in pleasure at the popping sound.

"Oh my!" Mira exclaimed in shock.

"Don't worry that didn't happen, they wouldn't be on the Isles if that were the case," Wendy said quickly as she waved her hands in front of her.

"I bet I can guess what Mating is, Way to go Lucy get you some!" Canna shouted in glee as she raised her mug in the air.

"Canna!" Wendy shouted as a dark red blush crept across her face.

"Aww the innocent ears of a child, don't worry I'll have you dressed in leather cracking a whip just like Lucy in no time," the drunken card mage teased as she pulled the dragon slayer to her side.

"Okay so the last step marking I bet I can guess the most of it but what does the mark look like?" Levy asked as she worked the conditioner in to her hair from the ends up. The solid script mage knew that dragons like some animals marked their mate by biting them, and she figured that is was the same for the slayers as well.

"I don't know it's different for every pair, the mark symbolizes the both of you," Wendy said as the doors to the bath were flown open reveling a flushed Juvia.

"Juvia, what's going on?" Mira asked.

"Natsu and ex-love rival are back!" the water mage said a smile crossed her face.

All four girls jumped up and ran towards the locker room to get dressed as fast as possible, each throwing their items in their own lockers before haphazardly changing in to their dry clothes and out of the room. As they exited the woman's locker room the loud shouts and cheers from their fellow guild mates could be heard above them as the girls made their way up to the main floor.

Standing in the middle of the guild were Natsu and Lucy the later of whom was being supported by the dragon slayer as she chatted happily with Lisanna and Laki. As Nastu seemed to be taking too Happy who was sitting on the pink haired man's head and yelling a Grey for some unknown reason. And the four girls made their way to the center of the room Laxus cleared his throat garnering everyone's attention.

"Alright let's celebrate this momentous event in true Fairy Tail Fashion," Makarov called as he raised his drink high in the air.

"Aye Sir!" the entire guild cheer as the surrounded the newest couple.


	19. Chapter 19

A shrill cry woke the pink haired mage from his drunken slumber. Groaning in protest he opened his eyes recognizing the guild's ceiling. His grip tighten on his still sleeping mate who was laying on the floor next to him, her head resting on his chest as she clung to him for warmth. Rising up slightly the pounding in his head increased as he took in the sight before him. _Man I think the last time we partied that hard was when the guild got back together,_ Natsu mused as his eye slowly and painfully adjusted to the bright light of day.

Gajeel was laying over in his usually corner but had Levy tucked close to him, a warning growl coming from the slayer every so often as Jet and Dory were passed out close by. Wendy and Romeo were cuddled close together as they lay near the stage. Bixlow was cuddling Lisanna near his usual table, his babies lying on top of both of them chirping away as the two mages slept. Erza was passed out on top of one of the tables but was covered by blue fabric that seemed to double back under her head. Looking up he found Master laying on one of the beams in the ceiling wearing what appeared to be Gray's underwear on his head. And speaking of the Ice make wizard he was laying nude next to the bar but his body was blocked by Juvia who seemed to be lying on top of him.

Muttering he laid back down pulling Lucy closer to him. Once again a screech broke through the silence of the morning; finally Natsu realized what the sound was.

"Luce," the dragon slayer began as he started shaking his mate awake as she groaned in protest. "Luce, the hatchling wants you," he muttered.

"Natsu," she whined as she tried to fall back asleep but upon hearing the sound she sat up, "Fine but next time it's your turn," the celestial mage growled as she stood up.

Taking in the mass of bodies she tried to find where the sound was coming from, soon realizing it was coming from the other side of the large guild doors. Carefully she made her way to the large doors and opened them. The crying stopped as soon as the baby saw Lucy looking down at it. Picking up the baby from the basket it was laying in the celestial mage began to gently bounce it.

"It's okay mommy's got you," she hummed as she continued to calm the child.

Looking down at it, the baby had a small tuft of blonde hair that held a slight curl, and looked up at the woman who was holding her with the most brilliant lavender eyes Lucy had ever seen. But as soon as her mind fully began to fully wake up and reality set in one thing was clear, this was not her baby.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted causing nearly the entire guild to awaken with agonizing groans, as well as startle the baby in her arms. Noting her mistake she began to try and calm the child again as the rest of the guild woke to figure out what caused the shout.

"Luce, can't you handle the hatchling by yourself?" the dragon slayer asked as he scratched the back of his head, not noticing as several people seemed to jolt awake at the mention of a baby.

"Natsu, honey," Lucy began a sweetly as possible; "We don't have a baby!" the celestial mage hissed as the pink hair slayer finally woke up fully.

"Lu did you have baby and not tell me?" Levy asked as she sat up rubbing the sleep out of her left eye Gajeel's arm still tightly around her waist.

"No someone left the baby in front of the guild," Lucy said as everyone seemed too crowd around her.

The baby in her arms started to wiggle and a high-pitched cry filled the stunned guild hall.

"Damn it!" Lucy cursed as she tried to calm down the baby.

"Lucy, little ears," Mira scolded gently as she took the baby from the celestial wizard bouncing the small bundle gently.

"It shocked me," the blonde mage said as she turned to retrieve the basket the baby had been in.

"My dear what are you doing with that baby?" Master asked as he waked up to Mira.

"Has anyone seen my…" Gray began to ask as he looked down and found his boxers on the master's head. Trying to be as discrete as possible he grabbed the garment off of the head of the elder man and quietly began to put them on.

Completely unfazed at the scene Mira looked down at the Master as she answered his question, as the rest of the guild looked on. "Someone left it in front of the guild,"

"Alright Mira, Lucy, Levy, Laxus…" Master began as a low growl came from both the pink and black haired dragon slayers as they both pulled their mates towards them. "And apparently Gajeel and Natsu. You all stay. Everyone else get out!" he shouted as a mass majority of the guild groaned in pain at the load sound followed swiftly but a high pitched scream of discontent coming from the small child. The takeover mage sighed as she rocked the baby as it gently cooed as there was a mass exodus out of the guild.

Reaching out Master took the child in to his arms; the baby reached and curled her small finger around his mustache.

"Was there a note?" Master asked as he gently uncurled the small hand and let it wrap around his finger. Chuckling at the little infant as it gazed up at him.

"Yeah," Lucy said as she set the basket down reaching in she pulled the envelope out, turning it over she read "Laxus?" She read as she showed the front of the envelope to Makarov.

The Lighting slayer jerked his head in the direction of his grandfather as he moved from the second floor down to the small group as the celestial mage began reading the letter.

"Laxus, you probably don't remember but around nine months ago we slept together after one of your missions. I was trying to get over my ex and didn't think much of it. After I found out I was pregnant I had planned to take care of the child and raise it alone. A week before I gave birth, my ex said he wanted to get back together with me but he wouldn't if I kept the baby. So now she is your responsibility. She was born three days ago; I never bothered to name her since I won't be the one to raise her." Lucy stopped reading as she looked up to see the stunned s-class mage looking down at the baby.

"Is there anything else?" the master asked a small tear streaked down his face.

"The only other thing in the note is a warning to wear rubber gloves when holding her. " Lucy said as she placed the note back in the basket.

"Girls would you please go out and get everything we will need for this baby?" the master asked as he reached in to his wallet handing them a large stack of Jewels, they all nodded and turn to leave both Levy and Lucy pulling their dragon slayers out of the hall.

An uncomfortable silence filled the hall as Makarov stared down at the wiggling child in his arms. _This little one is my own,_ the elder man thought as a few stray tears filled with joy rolled down his cheeks. _She is beautiful just like her grandmother and great grandmother before her,_ looking up he saw his grandson staring down at the small bundle uncomfortably.

"Jiji I…" Laxus began as he looking over at his grandfather before the elder man interrupted.

"Come over here and hold her," Makarov said quietly as he looked down at the baby in his arms smiling down at his new great granddaughter.

"I don't think …" the young man began.

"Laxus hold your daughter," the man said sternly as held out the infant as she began to wiggle.

Tentatively the lighting slayer reached out and picked up the small girl. She weighed no more than five pounds. He held the small girl stiffly as he tried to figure out how he should hold the child.

"Place her head in the crook of your elbow; bring your arm close to your body, that's right. Always remember to keep her head supported," Makarov instructed as the Lighting dragon slayer did as told.

Looking down in to her lavender eyes that looked back up at him in wonder he began shaking his head.

"No… no, no I can't I am no father," he said looking back at his grandfather as he tried to hand the bundle back to the elder man.

"Yes you are, even if it wasn't planned. That little girl in your arms is here because of you. She already had her mother abandon her and I will not allow her father to do the same. Especially if that brat is my grandson," Makarov spoke as he watched his grandson with his new daughter.

"I tried to teach your father this but he never understood but I will make sure you do. It is now no longer about you, your life, every decision you will ever make now has to be about her. She is first, you are second," the master said sternly.

Laxus looked down at the little baby wrapped in the blankets, feeling the slightest spark coming from her as she wiggled and fussed in his arms. Her sweet little scent seemed to be a mix of his own and one of plum flowers which combined in to one very unique scent of rain washed sweet plums that was all her own. He could barely contain the proud smile that welled up inside of him. His daughter had inherited his magic, and in that moment he swore he would protect her from this world until his last dying breath.

"Lexie," he whispered.

"What was that my boy?" Makarov asked.

"Jiji I would like you to meet your great granddaughter Lexie Dreyar,"


	20. Chapter 20

"Aww, look at her isn't she just the cutest?" Mira cooed as she nuzzled her cheek against that of the newest member of Fairy Tail.

The baby laughed as a slight spark flew off her cheek shocking the takeover mage slightly. As she handed the small girl a new pacifier, that held a small piece of lacrima that her father had filled with his lighting.

"Careful, Mira you get that baby too excited she is libel to knock out the power in the guild again," Makarov spoke as he watched his great granddaughter being fused over.

In the two months since she had been left at the guild the happy little girl had managed to worm her way in to the hearts of every member of the guild. And any doubt that she was Laxus's daughter left a few weeks after she had arrived and had been rudely awoken form her nap by the usual brawl. The little girl decided to make her displeasure know by zapping nearly every lacrima in the guild hall rendering them useless.

"Well while her Daddy is off dealing with the next games, it is my job to watch her," the she devil said firmly as she placed the baby back in the baby sling she had around her body.

"I am not going to apologize they had it coming!" the unmistakable shout of Natsu could be heard through the door causing the once peaceful baby to become rather upset and to vocally voice her displeasure.

"Shh, it's okay, yeah I know they can be loud," Lisanna cooed at the child as her sister gently rocked the baby back and forth.

"Mira it's about time for her nap why don't you take her upstairs to Laxus's office and use the silent lacrima we had installed," Makarov subjected as he watched the guild doors just waiting for them to slam open.

"Alright Master, Say Bye bye," Mira cooed as she picked up Lexie waving her little hand as she disappeared up the stairs.

"Natsu, you can't just walk into the guild shouting anymore, what if you had woken up Lexie?" Lucy hissed as the guild doors slammed open.

"Hey I didn't smell bolt breath so I assumed his hatchling wasn't here," the dragon slayer quipped as he made his way over to Makarov handing him the completed quest form and his and Lucy's reports.

"Actually she is. Laxus is attending a meeting for me in Crocus and while he is away I am looking after my great granddaughter," Makarov said grinning as he looked over the forms noticing that it was thankfully Lucy who filled them out. Saving the master from having to decipher Natsu's chicken scratch he called handwriting.

"You mean you bring her to the guild and Mira, Lisanna, and Levy all fight over who gets to watch her," Lucy asked as she placed Plue, who had been in her arms the whole time, on the floor with a new lollypop and watched as the little spirit ran off to play with Asuka.

"Technically I am supervising," Master said as he grinned into his mug.

"So supervisor where is the Hatchling?" Natsu asked as a wide mischievous grin swept across his face.

"She is napping upstairs," the elder man said as he took a long drink from his mug.

"Master what are these?" the celestial mage asked as she looked down at a small bag of lacrima which had a lighting mark on them.

"These are the answer to a very difficult problem," Makarov said as he placed the now empty mug down on the counter.

"What's that?" the pink haired dragon slayer asked.

"It has to be Lexie's magic depleting right?" the celestial mage verified.

"Yep," Master said as Kianna placed a glass of water down in front of him "But my beer," the elder man nearly shouted.

"No more beer for you for an hour Laxus's orders," the barmaid said as she took the empty mug away placing it in the sink filled with soapy water.

"I am Master of this guild," Makarov complained.

"Yes and you are also supposed to be watching his daughter," Kianna pointed out giggling causing the elder to pout.

"Why is her magic depleting?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu," Lucy sighed in disbelief.

"What?" the dragon slayer asked as he looked over at his mate.

"Well Lexie is a dragon slayer but not only that; she is a born dragon slayer, a fourth generation. And right now she has access to her magic, but she does know she needs to control her output so she is in constant danger of killed herself through magic depletion. The only way to combat that is to make sure she has a steady supply of her element, just like any other dragon slayer there is just one problem. She can't consume it like you all can, at least not yet," Lucy explained for the near millionth time.

"But she can absorb it, which is why Laxus is nearly always holding her if she starts running low he can charge his skin around her and she'll be fine," Makarov finished as he sipped the water in front of him.

"But Laxus isn't here," Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head.

"And he can't be all the time that's why I have been working with Laki and Gajeel to design things that we can place these lacrima in so that even if Laxus has to leave she'll be okay," the master said as he placed the glass of water on the other side of the bar.

"What have you got so far?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Well we have a bottle, pacifier…" Makarov began before he was interrupted.

"And a crib, I just finished it," Laki said as she wheeled the wooden crib in to the guild hall. It was made of dark cherry wood that had been carefully treated with low smell stains due to its intended occupant being a dragon slayer, turning it around there was a medium square box attached to one side opening it there was a slot available for a medium sized lacrima. "Now we just need Laxus to charge the crystal that goes in here before we can test it out. If this works I can modify the design so I can make her a play pen and a changing table as well,"

"Why not just use a regular lighting lacrima," Lucy asked as she looked over the design. _I wonder how much we would have to modify these objects for each element. I would bet that every slayer that has a dragon slayer child would need them as well._ The celestial mage thought as she looked over the crib.

"It might me too harsh of a charge and she is still so little we don't want to take the chance," Laki said as she reached in her bag looking for the crystal she had that fit in the crib.

"Besides those things taste like shit," a gruff voice called out from behind the group.

"Laxus you're back early," Makarov said happily as Kianna finally placed a mug of beer down in front of the elder man.

"Yeah, Jiji where is my daughter?" Laxus growled he should have known his grandfather would just pass the buck when he offered to take Lexie for the day.

"Mira is putting her down for her nap," Makarov spoke as a door upstairs opened and a shrill cry filled the hall.

"Master I need a new lacrima this one is dead…" Mira began as she held the pacifier in one hand and Lexie wailing in dissatisfaction in her other arm. "Oh Laxus your back,"

"Just give her to me," the slayer said as he met the takeover mage half way taking his daughter in to his arms as she wailed. "Yeah I know, everyone here is crazy and it make me want to scream too," he said softly as he took the burping blanket from Mira placing it on his left shoulder the taking the heated bottle from her coaxing his child into eating.

"Look at that never thought I'd see the day Laxus Dreyar went soft," Gajeel jeered from his usual corner Levy lost somewhere in the stack of books that sat at one end of the table, as Lexie refused to drink anymore and began fussing.

"Can it metal mouth, just wait till you have a kid of your own," the lighting god sneered as he placed the half empty bottle on the table in front of him and moved the baby over the blanket and gently began patting her back.

"Gihi, least my Hatchlings will be cute," the iron slayer sneered as he bit in to a metal bolt.

"Not a cute as my hatchlings," Natsu shouted in pride.

"Phss, Salamander the only way your hatchlings would be cute is if bunny girl got someone else to be the dad," Gajeel quipped.

"You want to go Lug Nuts?!" the fire dragon slayer growled in rage as his mate came up behind him and slapping him upside the head as Levy simultaneously jumped up from behind the stacks of books and pounding Gajeel on the top of his head.

"No fighting when there is a baby present!" Lucy and Levy growled in unison as the celestial mage drug Natsu to the other side of the guild by his ear and Levy returned to her stack of books.

"So Laxus any news from the meeting?" Mira asked as she went back to work behind the bar.

"Yeah I have good news, bad news and weird new," Laxus said as he moved Lexie back in to his arm as he fed her the rest of her bottle.

"Let's start with the bad news," Makarov said as he gestured for a stronger drink.

"They want us to pay for the damage done to the arena last year by Natsu," Laxus began as he heard a groan coming from his grandfather.

"You have got to be kidding me," the elder man nearly sobbed.

Though not as destructive as he used to be Makarov was already tired of writing damage checks to the cities where Natsu took jobs. _Though thankfully the last four jobs he has taken were all demolition jobs, he even got paid extra for finishing them early._

"No I worked that out, it turns out that people are really anxious so see Natsu participate this year, so much so that they were able to charge three times as much for tickets as they have the last year we competed. Even though they have to push the games to October just so that they can finish expanding and repairing the Domas Flau. So I offered to have both Levy and Freed go to the arena and place their intricate barrier around the area in stages so that way he can go all out this year," Laxus said as he gave the now empty bottle to Mira to be washed as he once again placed the baby on his shoulder to burp her.

"Let me guess they said yes to avoid something else," Mira smiled knowingly.

"Oh no I just pointed out that due to the fact ticket sales were so high sole due to interest in Nastu that Fairy Tail should rightfully get a percentage of the gate like Sabertooth had in years past. But we would be willing to overlook that if they would forget about the rest of the damages," the lighting slayer said with a smile as he finally finished burping his daughter.

"Okay so one issue resolved, what's the good news?" Master asked as he finished his drink.

"The Sabers, Lamia scale, Mermaid heel, and Blue Pegues all want to have a celebration with us. No one has celebrated Fairy Tail's return and they want to," Laxus said smiling know that Fairy Tail would never turn down a party.

"Alright Party!" the guild shouted in joy as they all simultaneously discussing plans for the party.

Laxus laughed as he stood and began walking with Lexie back up to his office looking over his shoulder he noticed his grandfather following behind him. As the two entered the office Laxus locked the door and turned the nob on the left of it to silent, a small flash of magic filled the room as the loud din that usually filtered through the door and the floor vanished leaving the room silent.

In the two months since he had become a father his office had taken a very odd change, it still held his desk and selves full of files and paperwork for Fairy Tail, but now there was a small basinet sitting next to his desk, so he could keep an eye on the girl while she slept and he worked. A changing table and a dresser filled with diapers, wash cloths, and spare clothes for both him and his daughter sat along a wall that at one point held a couch. His home was even worse, blankets, clothes, and bed dressings hung all over the place as there never seemed to be enough hours in the day to put away any clean clothes and once he did get around to pulling them down there was a basket full of newly washed ones that needed to be lay flat dried.

 _I really need a maid,_ the lighting slayer thought as he placed his daughter down in the basket. Her disgruntled whines slowly ending as Laxus cranked the small music box on his desk and the soft melody floating through the air lulling the infant to sleep.

"What about the weird news?" Makarov asked after he watched his grandson put his daughter to bed.

"It's about the games, they have already picked the guilds that are participating and each guild master was given a list of wizards who were 'suggested' to participate," Laxus said as he reached in to the pocket of his coat handing a piece of crumbled paper to his grandfather.

"So it looks like it a group of eight from each guild and from us there is, Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Hartfilia-Dragneel, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser, and Wendy Marvel. What if we choose to substitute players out?" the guild master asked raising an eye brow at his grandson. _Why would they hyphenate Lucy's name neither her nor Natsu have made any kind of public statement as to a change in their relationship._

"We are allowed to choose our own alternate if someone gets hurt and can't continue, but Jiji this new council they have put together… there is something about them… I don't know how to explain it but they are the ones behind the change of the rules. It's like they are looking for something or someone, and are using the games to flush them out, but they were highly interested in Lucy especially her relationship with Natsu," Laxus said as we walked over to the far left wall.

When the guild was rebuilt Laxus had wanted a pane of magically enhanced glass placed into the wall of his office facing the main guild area. So that way if anything got too out of control he could see what was going on rather than just hearing about it later. Looking out of the window he saw the guild behaving as it usually would Gray was stripping as he and Natsu butted heads. Levy and Lucy were whispering about something as Happy swopped down landing on the blonds head, apparently saying something rude because the next moment Lucy was being held back by the bluenette as she lunged for the now flying cat. Juvia was discussing something with Gajeel as Erza walked between the arguing polar opposites breaking them apart. His team were all settled around a table each with a Strauss sibling next to them as the laughed at what he was guessing Freed's expense based on the rune mage's bright pink face.

He didn't notice Makarov coming up next to him to gaze down lovingly at the familiar chaos as the guild master spoke.

"hmmm, well we will discuss it with all those who were chosen to compete, in the mean time we have a party to plan!"


	21. Chapter 21

The day of the party had arrived, and just like every other day before Lucy woke to find that she was caged to her bed by a very heavy arm.

"Natsu," the celestial mage whimpered as she felt the fullness of her bladder twinge slightly as the tan arm around her waist curled tighter around her wiggling form against a frim chest.

"Why does my mate hate sleep?" the dragon slayer asked between yawns as he pulled Lucy's naked form against his own so that she could feel his growing need.

"I have to pee," the blonde pleaded as she heard Natsu's grunt of disappointment,

"Well hold it," the pink haired mage grumbled in annoyance.

"No!" Lucy demanded as she struggled against the man keeping her prisoner.

"But I don't want my mate to leave yet," Natsu pouted as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Natsu you let me up or I swear to Mavis, that you won't get laid for a month!" she shouted.

Almost as soon as the threat left her mouth Lucy felt the grip on her side relax as she bolted out of bed and ran towards the bath. As Natsu happily watched her naked ass jiggle on the way.

"I have the meanest mate!" the dragon slayer shouted as he sat up in bed.

Knowing full well that in his eagerness to reach the bed last night, the usually tidy apartment would now be a mess. He looked over at the Livingroom to find that the lamp had been knocked over, its shattered remains still lying on the floor, the armchair had been tipped over and there was a trail of singed and torn clothed that led from the front door to the edge of the bed, his precious scarf was hanging over the open bedroom door.

"You love me anyway," Lucy called through the still closed door.

"Remind me why?" Natsu asked as he stood to retrieve his scarf not caring about his lack of clothing.

Lucy walked out of the bathroom, sans clothes and a mischievous grin ran across his face.

"Right that's why," the dragon slayer growled in excitement as he tossed the scarf behind him and stalked towards his mate caging her against the wall.

"Natsu, Natsu we can get going like we usually do," the celestial wizard groaned as she bit her bottom lip as the dragon slayer ran his hands along her sides. _Focus, focus, you can do this,_ she thought.

It had been a new part of Lucy's morning routine: wake-up, go a few rounds, get dresses and pray the Natsu doesn't drag her back to bed before they get out of the door. Thought usually she appreciated his need for her, this morning in particular she knew that there was no way she could just show up at the guild at noon like she had grown accustomed too since she and the pink haired mage had returned from the isles.

"Why? Lucy we never had a Honeymoon," Natsu muttered as he ran his tongue along his mate's neck.

"We aren't married," Lucy threw her head back groaning as she felt the dragon slayers hands grip her hips pressing slightly on to her bones.

"No but we are mated which is a bond deeper than marriage," the pink haired man growled as he smelt the spike in his mates arousal.

"Natsu what day is it?" the blonde asked as she tried to fight her way through the hazy he was putting her under.

"Saturday," Natsu said softly as he began pressing kisses along her collar bone.

"Saturday the what?" Lucy asked as she bit her bottom lip suppressing the moan that was welling up in her throat.

"The twelfth?" the dragon slayer growled as he came to the spot of her bite mark running his tongue over the perpetually sensitive area.

"And what is happening on the twelfth this month?" Lucy asked as she gave in to the desire and moaned her lover's name.

"We stay in bed all day working on a hatchling?" Natsu growled in to the blonde's ear capturing the lobe with his teeth.

"Nastu!" the celestial wizard shouted as she yanked the back of his head away from her so that her body could cool.

"What?" Natsu groaned in pain as he rubbed the back of his head.

"The Party…. The party Fairy Tail is having with our Allies," Lucy said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What about it?" the dragon slayer asked as he looked at his mate.

"It starts in four hours," the blonde said as she moved to leave the confines of her lover's arms.

"See we have plenty of time to work on a hatchling before the party," Natsu argued as he caught Lucy's arm with his hand.

"No Mira, wants me there early to help set up," the celestial wizard said as she freed herself running towards the closet. _Damn she's done. Her minds made up, why does she have to ruin the fun?_ Natsu thought as he backed away from the spot where his mate once was.

"But you're my Mate!" the pink haired mage pouted as he walked over to the bag of clothes on the floor.

"Mate or Not. Mira needs help setting up and I volunteered you to help," Lucy called from the closet.

"No you voluntold me to," Natsu growled as he stepped in to a pair of pants.

"Nastu, I have a question," Lucy spoke as she looked around her closet for a particular item.

"Yeah," the Pink haired mage called as he started smelling his shirts looking for a clean one.

"Have you ever thought about getting a bigger place?" the celestial mage asked as she groan in frustration at her overly packed closet.

The question shocked the dragon slayer enough that he dropped both vests that he was holding back on the pile of clothes that sat at his feet.

"Why?" Natsu asked as he turned towards the closet.

"Well, both of us live in really tiny places, and we can't get any privacy unless Happy stays with Wendy," she began still in the other room.

"I thought you liked your apartment?" the dragon slayer asked as he walked closer to the opened door of his mate's closet.

"I do, but…" Lucy began but was soon cut off by her mate.

"Any you said that my house was 'a place where mold goes to die'" Natsu said quoting the celestial wizard.

"Have you seen your fridge?" Lucy asked as a creepy crawly sensation climbed up her spine at the image the overstuffed shack Natsu called a house.

"So why move?" the slayer asked as he flopped down on the bed.

"Natsu, do you really want a baby?" Lucy asked as Natsu's ears perked up at the gentle tone she used.

Usually whenever he brought up the idea of starting a family Lucy just shut it down saying that they should just take some time to be just the two of them. But every instinct in his body was telling him that a little Hatchling with its mother eyes and his hair would make everything perfect. _And if there is one thing Igneel taught me it was to always trust my instincts._

"Of course I want a hatchling; Happy has been waiting for forever to have a little brother. And now that we are mated what's stopping us," Natsu asked as he looked over at the doorway.

"Natsu if you really want to have a baby then maybe we need to find a place where we can give the baby yard to play in, its own space. Natsu we need to find a place where we can actually live together," Lucy said as her voice started getting closer.

Looking around her cramped apartment Natsu understood. There was absolutely no space for anything else in this bedroom; furniture was cramped close together and his large pile of clothes that had nowhere else to go, due to his's mate fascination with clothes and accessories, took up a great deal of floor space. The living room was much worse, since the whole of team Natsu used Lucy's apartment as a meeting hall she had gone out and bought a second couch for the living room. Now there was barely any room to move or open the front door anymore. And if there was anything that Laxus's hatchling taught Natsu is that a hatchling required a lot of stuff and suddenly Lucy's concern made a lot of sense to him.

"What are you wearing?" Natsu asked looking up at his mate as she walked out of her closet wearing the Kimono he had had made for her.

"I told Levy about this kimono and she was begging me to wear it to the party tonight, I just wanted to make sure the belt fit like it did before… What?" Lucy began as she looked up to find Natsu standing right in front of her face.

"I just remember what it was like seeing it fall off of you," the dragon slayer growled a she gently pushed the silk fabric off of the blonde's shoulder.

"Nastu…." Lucy groaned as she felt the hot air hit her now exposed back as the second shoulder fell matching its mate.

"Not now Luce I am remembering," Natsu said with a wicked grin as he stalked towards his mate.

* * *

"Natsu, come on were late!" Lucy cried as she drug the dragon slayer behind her as she ran toward the guild hall.

The loud cheers could be heard halfway around the city letting all its residence know that their guild was having a celebration tonight. The Christina was parked next to the guild hall along with several magic mobiles that has Mermaid Heel's guild mark on them. _If I have to wager a guess they are all already in there and Natsu and I are the last to arrive._ The celestial mage thought as she felt a pull on her shoulder as Natsu stopped in the middle of the road.

"As I recall it was you that kept begging for more, and if I remember right you said. "Fuck me Natsu fuck me till I can't walk," I was only following your command it's not my fault it took an hour and a half to get feeling back in your legs," the dragon slayer grinned as his mate stopped and turned to glare at the dragon.

"If you repeat that when we get to the guild I swear to Mavis that you won't get laid for three months," Lucy hissed as a dark cloud began to hover over her head.

"Why do you have to be so mean Luce?" the pink haired mage asked as he pouted.

"Why do you broadcast stuff like that?" the celestial mage screeched as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"What does it matter over half the people in there already know and the other half most likely saw the cover we were on and are already think it," the dragon slayer asked as he cocked his head to the right.

"Have you ever heard of decorum?" Lucy asked furiously.

"Sounds wicked boring," Natsu said as he grinned wolfishly over at his mate, neither noticing the sound of someone running up the path towards them.

"There you two are, come on. Sting and Rouge don't believe me when I say that you both are already mated!" Mira's shout filled the otherwise silent street.

"Were coming, aren't we Luce?" Natsu asked as he turned towards his partner holding his hand out for her.

"I guess," Lucy mumbled as the dragon slayer pulled her the rest of the way to the guild hall.

"Natsu!" Happy's shout filled their ears a he flew over to the newly arrived couple landing on top of a pink head of hair.

"Hey Happy how ya been?" Natsu greeted cheerfully patting the top of the Exceed's head.

"Okay… but I don't think Carla wants be back at Wendy's place tonight," the blue furred cat said with a pout.

"Don't worry buddy. You can come home with us tonight," the dragon slayer reassured as Lucy gave him a pointed look.

"Man, I know I call you bunny girl but you and salamander don't need to hump like rabbits cause of that," a gruff voice called over the blonde's shoulder as she moved her glare from her mate to the Iron Dragon slayer.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried as a bright blush formed on her cheeks.

"What Shirmp it's not my fault they both come in here reekin' of each other," Gajeel defended as he looked down at the solid script mage as she walked towards he best friend.

"Sorry Lu… oh my god is this it?" Levy squealed as she reached out and toughed the soft silk.

"Yeah what do you think?" Lucy asked as she backed away slightly and turned around so that the blue haired mage could get a good look at the dress.

As the blonde turned the light that filled the guild hall caught the small strips of gold that had been weaved in to the flames causing the entire ensemble to flicker with light just like the tips of flames.

"It's gorgeous, are you sure Natsu got this?" Levy asked as she pulled Lucy down to examine the jeweled accents in her hair.

"Yep before we got back we had to make a stopover at the shop of the woman who made it," Lucy said proudly as she carefully caressed the now repaired belt.

"Mira, Lis did you guys see this," Levy called as she pulled the celestial mage away from her mate as the girl gushed over the expensive silk.

Natsu stood next to Gajeel as they both watched their woman walk away.

"Gihi," the iron dragon laughed.

"You wanna go bolt brain?" Nastu shouted.

Soon Lucy found herself in the middle of a group of her guild mates as they all studied the soft silk she wore.

"Lucy, Oh my Mavis! You look spectacular," Lisanna said.

"Yeah girl that thing shows off you tits really well," Cana said as she reached out to grab a hand full for herself as Lucy swatted away the wayward appendage.

"I wonder if all the slayers have such good fashion sense," Mira asked as she giggled with her sister.

"Let me through, let me through," Stings voice called through the crowd of girls that surrounded the celestial mage as he pushed his way to the front.

"Oh hi Sting," Lucy said awkwardly as the white dragon slayer leaned forward inhaling deeply.

"I don't believe it…." The guild master muttered as he took a step closer and sniffed in to Lucy's hair. "I really don't believe it, Rogue you have to get over here and smell Lucy!" Sting called over his shoulder at his guild mate who was in the process of talking to the tri man group.

"Um Guys," Lucy said hesitantly as she heard a familiar possessive growl fill the loud guild hall followed by an intense heat wave that cause everyone except the blonde to begin to sweat.

"Stay away from my mate!" Natsu growled as he placed himself between Lucy and the twin dragons of Sabertooth.

"You wanna go Salamander," Sting called as Rouge sniffed slightly in Lucy's direction and upon realizing what had happened walked away uninterested in getting in to a pissing match about Sting getting to close to Natsu's mate.

"Bring it on you useless pile of shit," Natsu growled as he jumped Sting both of them falling on the ground with a loud thump as the brawl commenced.

"Oh that's it," the blonde haired dragon slayer called from the dog pile.

"Lu aren't you going to stop them?" Levy asked as the blonde turned and walked towards the bar.

"Why it's going to happen anyway, why not get it out of the way now while they are still sober," Lucy said firmly as she ordered her drink.

"Lucy!" a light voice filled her ears as the blonde's ears as she turned around to greet the girl coming up behind her.

"Yukino hi," Lucy called cheerfully as she pulled her fellow celestial mage in to a hug.

"I was so worried," Yukino cried as she let go of the girl looking over her neck slightly she could see the slightest traces of new ink on the back of the girl's neck.

"Well I am okay, so how are things with you and Sting?" Lucy asked impishly as she pulled the blushing girl toward the bar.

Over near the stair case the strongest mage in Mermaid Heel approached her longtime friend.

"Erza, I didn't know you had a baby?" Kagura said as she approached the re quip mage as she was gently rocking the infant as Lexie looked out over the packed guild hall.

"I didn't. This is Laxus's little girl I heard her wake up so I thought I would bring her down to the party," Erza said as she looked down at the smiling girl in her arms as placed a lacrima enhanced pacifier in the girls mouth.

"Well she certainly takes after her father," Kagura said as she tickled the little girl's cheek slightly surprised to receive a slight shock from Lexie.

"Kitties!" the happy sound of the girl's mutual friend wafted over to the two as the sight caused both of them to shake their head.

"Um should we save the Exceeds form Millianna?" Kagura asked as she watched the cat enthused mage cuddling close to Lector and Frosh as her tail held a kiwi just out of Patherlilliy's reach.

"No they can handle themselves," Erza reassured as both girls went back to looking down at the infant.

Standing on the balcony looking over the entire party were Bob and Makarov as they reminisced about times gone by as a loud slam coming from behind them startled the two men.

"Okay that's it, who has my daughter?!" Laxus screamed as he reached the edge looking over.

He had put Lexie down for her afternoon nap and was about to go and wake her up but when he got to his office he found his daughter's bassinet empty.

"Laxus calm yourself Erza has Lexie," Makarov gestured to the red headed mage as she showed Millianna the newest member of Fairy Tail.

The cat obsessed girl was wiggling a cat shaped rattle just out of reach of the infant with her tail.

"But Natsu and Sting are in the middle of a brawl what if she accidently gets hurt," Laxus growled as he looked over to see the two knucklehead getting close to his daughter.

"Don't let Erza hear you say that, besides Freed put runes around the entire guild hall for the night, if anyone in the middle of a fight gets within three feet of her they will be promptly shocked," Makarov said just as the dueling dragons reached the barrier and were both struck down with an intense charge matching that of one the lighting slayer used often on the fire dragon whenever he was out of control.

"What the hell?" Sting shouted as he was temporally dazed.

"We got too close to the Hatchling that's what," Natsu said as he got up to look for the hatchling, for whatever reason no one would let him hold her.

"Natsu were you and Sting fighting?" Erza asked somehow even with a baby in her arms she still looked overly intimidating.

"Us, what us fighting, No Erza whatever would make you think that?" Natsu sputter off as he watched the re quip mage walk over to a table that held Lucy, Levy, and Yukino.

"Lucy, here you need the practice," the red headed mage said as she shoved the baby in to the blonde's arms, "and I need to teach these boys a lesson on time and place," Erza said as she turned back around to glare at both dragon slayers.

"Um okay," Lucy said as she looked down at the baby in her arms.

"Aww, look at the baby!" one of the girls shouted as Lucy was swarmed with nearly every girl in the building so they could coo and fuss over the little girl.

"Alright alright, that enough you vultures leave my daughter alone!" Laxus shouted as he teleported down next to the overwhelmed celestial mage plucking his daughter out of her arms.

"Aww but Laxus I didn't get to hold her," Levy called as she got up to follow the lighting dragon slayer up to the top floor.

"She's mine!" Laxus growled as he stopped back up to his office with his daughter.

"Man, I swear!" Levy called as she lifted her leg up kicking in the direction that Laxus had gone in.

"So Lucy you mentioned in your letter about a book and a key that you found," Yukino said as the group of girls thinned out leaving the two celestial wizards alone.

"Book?" the solid script mage's voice perked up at the mention of a book.

"Right here it is," Lucy said as she pulled the large book out of the bag she had brought with her figuring that a change of clothes would be needed at some point in the night in order to save the kimono.

"Wow!" Levy and Yukino said together as they looked at the book in excitement.

The solid script mage tried opening the book pouting slightly as once again the lock refused to budge.

"And here is the key," Lucy said as she held up the ring from her key ring at her hip.

Over the last few weeks she had taken the time to clean the key properly. After the first rinse Lucy had learned that the key was not iron as she had originally thought. But instead was a clear crystal key that had swirls of purple dotted throughout. The crystal had reminded the wizard of the same stone that she and Natsu had used in their vows, afterwards they had gone back to bring a few of the stones home with them and had found that the once clear crystal was now dotted with golden and purple flecks.

"Where did you get this?" Yukino asked as she held the key gently feeling a strange rush from her two zodiac keys that rest on her hip as she did so.

"Well the book was given to me by a shop owner in Diovan but when I went back the shop had been closed down," Lucy said still worried for the sweet girl who had helped her.

"What about the key?" Levy asked as she looked at the key.

"You're not going to believe me if I told you," Lucy said as she turned toward Yukino.

"Try me," the white haired wizard said.

"I found the Great Well," Lucy said as she tried not to squeal.

"The Great Well? But… but… that place is supposed to be a myth," Yukino said quietly as Levy looked between the two with curious eyes.

"That's what I thought but Natsu and I found it," Lucy said excitedly as Levy handed back her key ring.

"What is the Great Well?" Levy asked, in all her research in to celestial magic she had never heard of any such place.

"It is said that the Great Well houses all the celestial spirit keys in existence, even ones that we could never think to be. There are so many different tales about it but there are a few constants; there is always many keys, a trial of some kind, and a guardian," Lucy said quickly hoping to satisfy Levy's boundless curiosity for the moment.

"Is it as beautiful as the legend says?" Yukino asked excitedly as she clasped her hands together.

She had heard of the Great Well from her first teacher, it had been one of the girl's favorite bedtime stories.

"And more," Lucy sighed as she thought back to the glistening walls filled to the brim with keys.

"And the guardian let you take a key?" Yukino asked in amazement.

In all the stories she had heard never once had the guardian allowed someone to take a key. Her own master had thought that no one would ever be able to.

"I had to pass this test but yeah, although Natsu tried to get me more keys it didn't work," Lucy said with a laugh as she remembered the pissed off look on Natsu's face a he dug around in his bag for the keys he had apparently tried to take.

"What spirit is this key to?" Levy asked, making a mental note to research the Great Well later.

"I don't know I haven't made a contract with it yet," Lucy said softly as she looked down at the strange key.

"Well there is no time like the present," Yukino said excitedly as she looked over towards Lucy.

"Your right! Alright everyone stand back!" The blonde called as she walked in to the center of the room calling for everyone to make room.

"What's going on?" Bob asked as he leaned down to talk in to Makarov's ear.

"Looks like Lucy has a new key and is about to make a contract," Makarov said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Ohh, I haven't seen this done, Karen, rest her soul, never made contracts in the guild," Master Bob said excitedly as he leaned against the railing in anticipation.

Lucy took a firm stance as she pulled the key free from the ring and held it out in front of her.

"I…." the celestial wizard began but as soon a she began speaking she felt an intense drain on her powers causing her to feel dizzy all of a sudden.

"Lucy," Levy looked over at her friend in confusion as the girl swayed slightly.

"I am fine," Lucy said as she shook her head trying to clear the mental fog her mind seemed to be under. "I am linked…" she began again but as soon a she uttered the words her head began spinning again as the celestial wizard lost the ability to remain conscious as she fell to the floor.

"Lucy?!" every member of Fairy Tail yelled as Wendy rushed forward with Sherria right behind her. Both girls worked fervently to find out what had gone wrong soon the little Blue haired girl turned and cried out.

"Someone get..." the Sky dragon began but was soon cut off by a loud shout by the man she was about to call for.

"Luce!" Natsu shouted in panic as he rushed forward through the gap that the people made wishing not to be in the fire dragon's way as he ran to pick up his mate.

"Natsu bring her up here to the infirmary," Makarov called from his place on the balcony.

The Dragon slayer picked up his mate as he ran his nose along her neck, thanking whatever gods there were that he scent was still strong.

"Do we need Porlyusica?" Mira asked as she opened the door for the distressed Natsu as he quickly made his way to the only bed with fire proof linins.

"No there is nothing wrong with her, just for whatever reason her magic containers are extremely low, even the fire that I can usually feel ever since she and Natsu mated is nearly out," Wendy said calmly as she walked in behind Natsu.

"Shit," Natsu cured as he crawled in to bed with his mate, quickly lighting himself on fire as he clutched his mate.

"I don't think…" Sherria began as the pink haired girl stepped forward to get Lucy away from the dragon slayer.

"No he's the only one who can help her right now," Wendy said as she held back the Sky god slayer "Besides he is not going to let anyone near Lucy until she at least wakes up," the sky dragon slayer said as she felt the temperature spike suddenly as Natsu's whine filled her ears.

Looking over she saw Natsu hold the blonde wizard tightly to his chest as he raked his talons through her hair. _He is starting to lose control, his instincts are running wild_. The little blue haired girl thought at he hear a deep predatory warning growl fill the hall as Grey began to walk in to the room, as quickly as she could Wendy pushed everyone out of the infirmary slamming the door shut and standing in front of it.

"I know everyone is worried about Lucy, but there is nothing that I, Porlyusica, or Sherria can do to help her. Natsu is the only one who can help her, but right now they need to be left alone," Wendy spoke as her hair kept flashing between pink and blue. Looking over the railing she nodded to Gajeel who nodded back in understanding as he stood and made his way to the closed door. "In fact if anyone feels like they need to see Lucy they will have to go through both Gajeel and I,"

"My dear is that necessary?" Master Bob asked.

"Yeah, that Flametard is currently at the mercy of his instincts and right now everyone will be considered a threat," Gajeel spoke as he pulled a chair in front of the door turning it so he sat in the backwards chair facing out.

"Makarov, what do you say to this?" the Blue Pegasus guild master asked turning towards his old friend.

"We will give Natsu until the morning, if Lucy is not better by then. Then we will call Porlyusica," Makarov spoke as he turned back to look over the worried faces of his children. "I just hope it doesn't come to that for Natsu's sake,"


	22. Chapter 22

_**AN/ Hello my darlings, I want to thank everyone who has Favorited and**_ ** _followed this story, you all are awesome and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. and to everyone who has reviewed a special place in my heart to you all, I love getting every review the good the bad and the ugly. so with out further Ado..._**

The early morning sun found the pink haired mage and his mate still lying alone on a cot in the guild's infirmary. Natsu had spent the entire night gently coaxing the flame within his mate back to a steady pulse, only passing out once her magic began refilling itself again. A soft groan coming from the celestial mage woke the dragon slayer.

"Natsu," Lucy grunted as she turned over to look in to the relived face of her mate.

"Thank Mavis," Natsu cried as he pulled the blonde in to his arms. Lucy whined in discomfort at the sheer force she was slammed in to her mate's body, but Natsu didn't care at the moment. He would gladly take her groans, grunts, and shouts of displeasure if it meant she was wake. "Don't ever scare me like that again," he ordered as he buried his nose in to her neck.

"Guess I ruined the party," the celestial mage sighed as she ran her hands through the pink locks of the man who was holding her.

"It sucked anyway," Natsu grumbled as he adjusted her so that he could look in to her eyes.

Seeing her brown eyes look back at his as he felt the strong steady pulse of both her magic and his fire burning inside of her allowed the dragon slayer to relax for the first time in nearly twelve hours. They stayed like that cuddling close for a while but soon a soft knock disturbed their peace.

"Can I come in?" the soft voice of Wendy filtered through the door as Natsu growled in anger at the thought of anyone being near his mate. _She just got up I wanna be alone for a little while,_ the pink haired slayer whined internally.

"Natsu behave yourself," Lucy said as she swatted his chest with the back of her hand. "You can come in Wendy," the celestial mage called as she snuggled in closer to Natsu who wrapped his arms around his mate.

"Lucy, you're awake," the sky dragon slayer breathed a sigh of relief as she walked in to the room.

Walking forward she stopped momentarily as a soft growl filled the room. Lucy gently ran her hands through Natsu's locks as he looked down at his mate whining softly as the celestial mage looked up at him pleading. Looking at the couple the sky dragon slayer smiled softly as she saw the strong connection that Natsu and his mate had they had no need for words as the world slowly faded to just the two of them for several moments, _I just hope when I claim my mate that we will have just as strong of a bond._ Grunting slightly he released his hold on the girl and Wendy began to walk forward and began to inspect the blonde mage.

"Come on everyone is worried about you," Wendy said laughing a relief filled her body knowing that the celestial mage was going to be okay.

"Alright," Lucy said as she began to stand but found that she was not yet at full strength as she topped over before she took a single step forward.

"Here I got you," Natsu said as he scooped his mate up into his arms carrying her bridal style out of the infirmary.

"Lucy!" the entire guild shouted in relief as the sight of the blonde mage awake.

"Bunny girl, don't go scarin' Shrimp like that again. Else we'll have problems,"' the iron slayer grunted from his place near the door as Levy was just waking up from her spot next to the black haired mage, as her head rested in his lap.

"Aww Gajeel, I didn't know you cared," Lucy called over Natsu's shoulder as he carried her down the stairs.

Everyone clamored around the couple as Natsu pushed his way towards their usual table. Looking over Lucy spotted the twin dragons form Sabertooth and Yukino still in the guild, as well as Master Bob and few other members of their allies dotted around the mages of Fairy Tail. Soon they reached their table as Natsu sat down angling it so that his mate was cradled in his arms but could still look out at her family.

"Master," Lucy greeted the older man as he walked towards her.

"My dear what happened?" Makarov asked as he sat down on the bench next to the dragon slayer who growled lightly.

"Well I really don't know, the second I started the incantation and began to push my magic in to the key, it just drained me instantly. I don't really know what happened," Lucy said as she shivered slightly at the memory.

"Let me through, Let me through, Lucy!" a panicked voice called as two figures pushed their way to the front.

"Loke? Virgo what are you both doing here?" the celestial mage asked as she looked between her most faithful spirits.

"Princess we all felt you magic nearly drain out, so the King sent us here to investigate. If you are displeased I am at your disposal for punishment," the pink haired maid said as she bowed with a riding crop in her hands as she held it out to Lucy.

"That's not necessary Virgo," the blonde said as she shook her head.

"Lucy what happened?" Loke asked as he bent down, he hadn't seen Lucy since she had mated to Natsu and the dragon slayer growled slightly tucking Lucy in closer to his body at how close the playboy was getting to his mate.

"I was just trying to form a contract with a new spirit," Lucy said as she did everything she could to calm Natsu, normally she would just Lucy Kick him in to submission but she was still so tired from the drain to even move let alone actually act out against Natsu.

"Which one?" Virgo asked as she pulled a blanket out of nowhere and began to tuck Lucy into it.

"I don't really know but…" Lucy began as she looked around for the key; soon Natsu pulled it out of his pocket handing it to her. "This is it," Lucy said as she held up the key.

"No!" Loke shouted as unfamiliar panic filled both his face and his voice. A bright light flashing around his hands as his breathing began to be ragged. Even Virgo's usual mask of indifference fell into sheer shock and worry as she stared down at the key.

"Loke!" Lucy shouted in surprise at the behavior of her spirit.

"Big brother please you can't interfere!" Virgo said firmly as she moved over to the lion spirit.

"This is too much!" the lion spirit shouted in rage.

"There is nothing you can do," the maid said as Loke soon disappeared in a flash of light.

"What is going on you two?" the blonde asked looking at the dejected maid as she looked over the gold smoke that still lingered in the guild where Loke once stood.

"I am sorry princess but all I can say is…" the pink haired spirit began but was soon cut off.

"What are you both hiding?" Lucy pleaded.

"Forgive us Princess," Virgo said with a bow as she disappeared herself.

"Virgo!" the celestial mage shouted as she jumped out of Natsu's arms the blanket falling off her.

'Lucy," Natsu called as he placed the blanket on her shoulders.

"My Keys! Someone give me my keys," Lucy shouted in a panic as Yukino moved forward, with Lucy's keys in her hand.

"Don't Lucy you just woke up," Wendy cried as she began to move down to the ground level.

"Capricorn… No! Scorpio… No! Gemini… No! Sagittarius… No! Taurus… No!" Lucy cried as she held each key trying to summon her spirits. The keys would each warm momentary in her hand but almost as soon as they did they went cold again as each one refusing to come out.

"Luce," the fire slayer called as he looked at the panic filling her face.

"Aries…No! Virgo…, Loke, Plue, Plue… come on Plue," Lucy begged as she held the sliver key in her hand.

"Luce," Natsu called again as he watched his mate fall to her knees her keys pressed against her face.

"What's going on?" the celestial mage whispered to her keys.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted in panic as the blonde mage turned to look up at her mate.

"Natsu, why are they avoiding me?" Lucy asked with tears in her eyes. Her spirits were her family, several were all she had left of her mother, their silence and rejection pained her to no end. The pink haired mage sat down on the floor and pulled the girl into his arms.

"I don't know, Yukino?" Natsu said as he moved her hair out of his way and gently placed soft kisses against her neck.

His instincts were telling him that he had to calm her down, she was still fragile from her near complete drain of her magic and her getting worked up over her spirits were not helping. _The next time we see that lion he will pay for the pain he has caused our mate,_ his inner dragon growled and Natsu was in complete agreement with it.

"Libra, Pisces," Yukino called out her spirits.

"You called?" Libra said as she bowed to her master, as Happy hovered close by drooling at the sight of the two fish.

"Yes, can you tell me why Lucy's spirits are not answering?" the white haired mage asked.

"I am sorry but we cannot," the mother said as the three spirits turned towards the crying blonde mage.

"What?" Yukino cried out in shock.

"I am sorry, Princess," the fish said as they all bowed to Lucy and disappeared.

"What's going on?" Sting asked as he pushed his way forward placing an arm around the stunned celestial mage from his guild.

"I don't know, ever since I got that book, my spirits have been acting weird. The only clue I have gotten was that Loke told me that all their orders were coming from someone more powerful than the spirit king," Lucy said as she tried to stand up but was held back by her mate.

"But who is more powerful than the spirit king?" Yukino asked in desperation as her mind circled.

"I don't know," Lucy said as she shook her head.

"Lu what is on your neck?" Levy asked from behind her.

"It's her mark it finally came in," Natsu said happily as he moved Lucy's hair out of the way to get a better look at the image.

"What?" Lucy cried in a panic as she placed her hand on the back of her neck.

"I can take a few weeks sometimes, come on Luce let's see," Natsu said as he tried to move her hand out of the way.

"Knowing them it's just a flaming key," Gajeel grunted as he walked behind his mate.

As Lucy moved her hand the iron dragon gapped in shock to find the odd image of the mark on the back of the neck of the celestial mage. He knew the mark itself was supposed to represent both of them but the odd marking that was on the blonde's neck made no sense to him.

"Wait I have seen this symbol… where is that book?" Levy asked as she held Lucy's hair out of the way.

"Right here," Yukino called as she raced forward with the book, looking at the back of the blonde's neck and gasping in realization.

"Oh my, its identical," Mira said as she held the book up to the marked skin of Lucy's neck.

There sitting at the base of her neck and running over part of her shoulder blades was the dragon arcing over three circles that met in the middle with a star in its center. But unlike on the book the dragon had red scales that glittered as the light fell on to them, and the three circles were each a different color, one was Purple, one red and one was pink. The center was black and held a golden star in its center.

"What?!" Lucy cried out.

"Lucy your mate mark looks like this," Reedus said as he quickly painted the colored mate mark and showed it to Lucy.

"What the Hell!?" the celestial mage shouted as she looked at the picture and the book.

"What is that book Lu?" the solid script mage asked as she sat down next to Lucy.

"I don't know I haven't been able to open it. The only thing Loke told me was that it was written by their first master," Lucy said as she continued to look at both the drawing and the book.

"What?" Yukino shouted in shock.

In all the research that the girls had done none of it could explain the origin of celestial magic. The three had spent many hours speculating base on a small number of legends but there always seemed like there was information missing. They had even asked every spirit under contract between them but every single one gave vague and uninformative answers.

"Yeah I was shocked that he admitted it to," Lucy said as she placed the book down and setting her keys on top of it.

Soon a bright light filled the guild, as everyone covered their eyes. After a moment everyone looked up to see that the book now held an inscription on it.

"Levy can you translate this?" Mira asked as she looked at the book.

The blue haired mage picked up the tome and carefully inspected the new symbols that had appeared in one of the blank spaces on the cover of the book just under the strange mark.

"Hmmm, its and ancient dialect and it seems… unique," Levy said as she looked closer at the inscription.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Well there are some words I recognize as ancient Fiorian, it's at least six hundred years old if I had to take a guess. But there are others that make no sense and some that I recognize what they are but not what they say," the solid script mage spoke as she bite her lip.

It was a tick that Gajeel had picked up on after watching her complete so many translation jobs. Whenever she bit her lip it usually meant that she knew what she was looking at but couldn't believe that anyone would use those words together.

"Shrimp?" the iron slayer asked as Levy looked up at him.

"It's draconic, but not like anything in that book you gave me," she nearly whispered.

"Well that's not surprising," Sting said as he continued to keep Yukino in arms reach.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked perking up as her curiosity got the better of her.

"Well draconic is a complex language," Sting began.

"I understand that," Levy said as she nodded her head.

"No ya don't Shrimp," Gajeel said as he picked up the book and looking at the inscription.

He saw what she meant by that there a few languages mixed together, after spending so much time watching her do translation work he had picked up on some of her tricks. But the draconic that was mixed in was like nothing he had ever read before.

"Draconic is complicated because each class had its own language, and nearly every dragon had their own dialect," Rogue said as he moved so that he was next to his guild members.

"But we have heard Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel all speak what I am guessing was draconic but they all understood each other, so how is that possible?" Erza asked as she looked over at the twin slayers.

"The spoken language has always been very similar no matter the class, however the written language has always been unique to each dragon," the shadow dragon said calmly.

"So without knowing which dragon wrote something?" Levy said as she pieced together what they were saying.

"Not even we could have a hope to translate it correctly. But there is something, whoever wrote this was raised by a dragon," Gajeel said as he handed Levy back the book.

"How do you know?" Lucy asked.

"When I first joined Phantom Lord all I knew how to write was draconic, so Jose had someone teach me how to write. But there were plenty of times were the bastard would kick my ass cause I would turn in a report and half of it would be written in Fiorian and the other half would be draconic. See if ya look here this word is obviously draconic but the one next to it is not," the iron slayer said as he pointed to two words in the first line.

"Natsu still does it when he gets excited," Makarov said annoyed at the thought. He could pay for a years' worth of damages if he got paid for the translations he had to do to most of Natsu's reports.

"Damn I wish I still had access to the library at the council," Levy said as she looked down at the book.

"Wait why don't you?" Bob asked.

All the guild masters knew that both Levy and Gajeel had spent most of the year way working for the council. With her ability to do research and translate nearly anything Levy and subsequently Gajeel had risen in the ranks rather quickly.

"Well… you see…. The thing is," the solid script mage began but couldn't find a way to even say the words.

"The douchebags at the council found out something bout Shrimp that even she didn't know but they pushed her out because of it," Gajeel growled as he placed a hand on Levy's head.

The council had been upset when Gajeel turned in his resignation not ten minutes after they had fired the solid script mage. Though for the life of him the Iron slayer could care less, as much as he had liked the job they had hurt his mate and there was no way he could continue to work for them without tearing the entire group to bits.

"What was it?" Lucy asked as she got out of Natsu's hold and walked over to her best friend.

"I didn't want to say anything till I had a chance to talk to him," Levy said quietly as she looked up at the celestial wizard.

"Levy," Makarov called out in worry to the small girl.

"Master I am sorry I never told you, "Levy said as she walked over to the elder man as he sat on the table.

"Tell me what dear child," he said kindly, Makarov loved all his children and Levy had been a part of the guild since she was so small, and unlike some of his other children the solid script mage had always told him everything.

"Jellal…." Levy began but was fighting the words; she could see that Ezra began to listen intently at the mention of the blue haired man, "Jellal is my brother,"


	23. Chapter 23

The guild hall echoed with shocked silence as they all gapped at Levy as she stood in front of Master fidgeting slightly. It was hard enough to admit the truth to herself, even with the proof tacked to the wall of her bedroom. But the fact that she had to admit it to the enter guild and several members of their allies left the solid scrip mage increasingly nervous.

"What do you mean brother?" the requip mage hissed in disbelief at the blue haired girl breaking the tension in the air.

It was no secret amongst the members of Fairy Tail that Erza and Jellal had begun some kind of relationship during their year apart, it was one of the reasons that Levy had avoid the topic being brought up in the middle of the guild hall. After all as much as she loved her guild they were a bunch of gossiping busybodies on the best of days, and having grown up here she knew that this information would run through the guild faster than the knowledge that Natsu had brought a girl back to the guild. And then it took less than an hour for nearly every member to crowd around the awed celestial mage to meet her.

"Erza," a stronger voice came from the guild doors that had everyone turning around to see who was there. And standing in the doorway of the guild was none other than Jellal Fernandez.

"Did you know this?" Erza asked as her voice rang with furry.

"Yes, I have known ever since I saw Levy for the first time," The man said as he looked over at his little sister with a strange combination of fondness and loss across his face.

"And how is that? Shrimp ain't the only blue haired mage out there?" Gajeel spat.

"Because she looks just like our mother," Jellal said walking towards the center of the group as everyone made a path for him as he reached in to his pocket pulling out a picture and handing it to the solid script mage.

The picture looked like it was several years old, the edges were worn and there were defined creases in the print from where it had been folded over and over again but the smiling faces of the family still held true. A tall man stood with one arm on the shoulder of boy who was no more than nine behind a seated woman who held a baby in her arms, his hair the same blue as the two children. Looking up at Jellal she saw how closely he resembled the man and the boy in the picture. Thought the boy in the picture did not have the red tattoo around his eye.

And there was no denying that the woman who stared back at Levy in the picture had the same face as the solid script mage, even if Levy and the little baby had the father's hair and eye color. Tears began to stream down her face as she saw the blanket that the baby was wrapped in. Levy knew nothing about her parents, what the orphanage had told her was that she had been left in a garden wrapped in a blanket with the name Levy stitched into it. The same blanket in the picture was currently sitting in her room inside a magic secured safe.

"What happened?" Levy asked as she looked up at Jellal with tears in her eyes.

"To understand that you would have to know who our father was," the ex-dark wizard said as he looked over a Makarov looking for permission. The guild Master nodded his head and Jellal moved to take a seat, Levy sitting across from him as Gajeel sat behind her on the bench pulling her against him.

"Our father was a brilliant linguist; he could translate anything and knew hundreds of tongues. People would send him jobs from all over the world. One day he received a book in the mail, the letter asked that it be translated as quickly as possible, and the reward was substantial. But when he finished he realized that the book had at one point belonged to Zeref. He called the council and reported it turning in both the book and the translation.

"But the person who sent it found out, it turned out that they were a cult of Zeref worshipers. And not long after they attacked our village. I remember beginning woken up in the middle of the night by father. He handed you to me and told me to run, run and never look back. But first he made me promise that I would look after you and make sure you were safe. I took off as fast as I could and ran, I don't know for how long, thankfully you could sleep though anything so you never made a peep. But soon I heard some of them following us so I found a garden and I hid you in some bushes. Then I took off running in the other direction making sure they followed me." Jellal looked down as he finished the story.

The rest wasn't needed to be spoken; he was captured, forced in to slavery, and then possessed. While Levy had been placed in an orphanage and when she turned five her magic began to appear, and the director feared mages above everything else and she had been kicked out. After a few years of being on the streets, Makarov had found her one day shivering and starving. Taking pity on the small girl he brought her back to Magnolia and she had been a member of Fairy Tail ever since.

"I don't know how you ended up in Fairy Tail, and I know that they are your family now, but I just want you to know that if you ever need anything I will be there for you. I made a promise to father that I would always keep you safe and I intend to keep that," Jellal said as he looked over at his little sister.

Not a single word was spoken as the Levy processed the information. She could feel Gajeel gently squeeze her sides as he pulled her a little close to his body. In all honesty the solid script mage had no idea what to feel, her head spun as she tried to process the information. She had known about Jellal for almost year at this point and had just recently thought about contacting him. It would take some time for her to process the knowledge that her parents had both died protecting her.

"Jellal why are you here?" Erza asked as she sat across from them interrupting the strange silence that filled the guild.

"I had recently heard about what happened to my sister and I figured that it would be best if I finally told her the truth, but to be honest I came here to warn Lucy," the blue haired male said as he looked over at the blonde mage.

"What?" the celestial mage asked.

"You don't have to Mest already warned us," Natsu spoke as he came up next to his mate.

"This has nothing to do with her Celestial magic, but has everything to do with the fact that she is currently mated to Natsu," the blue haired man spoke as he turned towards the master and his grandson who had just returned with his daughter in his arms.

"Please explain," Makarov said patiently.

"A few months ago we were contacted by the council; they wanted us to take out a few dark guilds. They were already on our list so we simply went forward at took them down. A few weeks later we received a message that one of the new council members wanted to meet with us, and they specifically asked that Cobra be there. The man that meet us there was named Marshal," as Jellal spoke the name he noticed that both his sister and the dragon slayer who was currently holding her seemed to tense slightly at the mention of who he had met, deciding to ask about it later he continued.

"During the meeting he asked very random and almost pointless questions until he started speaking to Erik. Soon the questions started to have a very direct line to them, most had to do with dragon slayers and mating," Jellal said, but was soon interrupted as the girl in question spoke.

"But what does that have to do with me?" Lucy asked Natsu moved so that way his mate was once again in his arms.

"His assistant obviously didn't know about Erik's ability to hear thoughts, and at one point this thought crossed his mind," Jellal spoke as he pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and read from it. "I don't know why we are here; according to our intel, the celestial mage is already mated to a dragon slayer from her guild. So why are we even bothering with these criminals?" Jellal finished reading setting the paper down. "You and Natsu are the only mated pair at the moment and besides that there are only two celestial mages in the world that could fit this description," the ex-dark wizard said as he looked over at the couple.

"What do they want from me?" the celestial mage asked as she sank back in to her mate's warm embrace.

"Your kids Lu," Levy spoke up as all eyes turned back to the solid script mage.

"Like hell they are getting our Hatchlings!" Natsu shouted as he flashed quickly into dragon force but just as soon as it came it went away.

"My dear, could you please explain?" Makarov asked as he turned to look back at the solid script mage who nodded in agreement.

"Marshal is one of the new members of the council," Levy began.

"I thought the council was the ten wizard saints?" Mira said as she plucked the little girl out of her father's arms as Laxus growled at her.

"No, they are just a figure head. The real council is a group of twelve individuals, six are mages and six are not," the solid script mage said.

"Why would the magic council be made up of people who aren't mages?" Gray asked.

"Balance, I guess. I didn't make much sense to me either but Marshal is one of the members with no magic. Thought in spite of that he had a very in depth knowledge of several rare types of magic," Levy said shaking her head as she remembered a few conversations she had had with the man. Usually when a non-wizard talked about magic they ask more questions than anything else but Marshal had made several statements that had thoroughly confused the solid script mage; and some of his insights into Levy's own magic caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up.

"Okay but what does that have to do with them wanting our kids?" Lucy asked panicked as she could feel Natsu's anger at the thought of anyone taking their future children away.

"It's simple really they want them for an army," Gajeel said mono-chromatically as the guild grew eerily quiet once again.

"What!?" everyone shouted as all the dragon slayer's flinched in pain at the loud noise.

"Alvarez's main force is made up of exceedingly powerful wizards; with F.A.C.E. gone and the Etherion cannon destroyed we have no way of defending ourselves against them. So the council in all its infinite wisdom decided to do what Alvarez has done. Make a large army of powerful mages," Levy filled in after they all had quieted down again.

"But that's against the law; Fiore is a safe haven for wizards to escape such a life," Master Bob said as he sat down next to his old team mate.

"Either the king doesn't know or he is under their control," Iron slayer said frimly as he wrapped his arms tighter around the small girl in front of him, not missing the slightly pissed off look Jellal was giving him.

"The reason they found out about Jellal and I being related is that they took a DNA sample to run for possible magical anomalies in my genetic code to explain why a solid script mage like me is so powerful, and if there is a possibility of duplicating that," the solid script mage spoke as she ran her hands over Gajeel's arms.

"You let them do this?" Laxus asked in shock as he stanched his daughter away from the she demon sitting back down next to his grandfather.

"We had no idea until I was being pulled into Marshal's office and subsequently fired because of who my brother is," Levy said as she remembered the shock on many of the other rune Knights faces when they found out what the council had been doing behind their back, even Mest was considering abandoning the job and coming back home to Fairy Tail.

"What they are really after are the Hatchlings, everyone know how powerful dragon slayers are. But since there are no more dragons around the only hope for any more comes from our mates," the Iron slayer growled angrily as he squeezed Levy a little too hard causing her to grunt in discomfort.

"Okay I get that but I sense there is something more," Lucy began as she freed herself from Natsu's vice like grip.

"Before his disappearance Marshal worked closely with man named Thomas Kindler," as Levy spoke the name Natsu growled in both anger and possessiveness and Lucy's face paled as if she had seen a ghost. "What?" the solid script mage asked as she took in the expressions of the couple in front of her.

Lucy quickly explained about the job and journey that subsequently lead to her getting both the strange key and book. Natsu jumping in every now and then tell them of the way his protective instincts flared the moment they got near the house, and how much he hated the professor.

"Lu, had I known I never would have let you take that job, Kindler is dangerous. I don't know what the two of them were researching but it revolved around celestial magic, and he is not afraid to take drastic measures to get results," Levy warned as Lucy bit her lip nervously.

"Well we don't have to worry about him anymore," the celestial mage said as she rubbed the back of her head trying to find the word to explain what happened.

"Why?' the iron slayer asked as he raised a studded eye brow at the mated pair.

"He's dead," Natsu said plainly as the entire guild seemed to look accusingly at him. "It wasn't us, look there was this weird girl she said a spell and then all of a sudden the dude disappeared," the fire slayer defended.

"Who would...?" Yukino began to ask as she was interrupted by her fellow celestial mage.

"It was the guardian; she did it at least that's what Natsu said I was still out cold from that potion," Lucy explained as she felt Natsu come up behind her wrapping her in to his arms again.

"Master what you are thinking," Mira asked as the entire guild looked over at their father figure.

"I am thinking that it is no coincidence that the games have changed so drastically," He said ominously as he processed everything that he had just learned.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked quietly, everyone knew the games changed every year but the way master was talking is was like they had done something drastic.

Master soon spoke quietly about how the games and changed Laxus and Sting both filling in about the strange meeting that all guild masters had been required to attend. Soon he listed out the mages that had all been chosen to participate. Lucy grumbling in the back ground as she heard that the council had hyphenated her name.

"What do we do?" Wendy asked as she looked over at Natsu and Gajeel with worried eyes.

 _It's no secret that Gajeel has feeling for Levy, and they have already made it clear that they are after Lucy and Natsu. What if they go after all the potential mates?_ The sky slayer thought as she looked over at Romeo and her worry increased. _We won't let them touch what's ours,_ a familiar voice echoed in her head as she could feel the string of her magic flow through her body.

"We will compete in the games, but keep sharp. I have no doubt that the games will the rigged to test specific mages. If anyone sees or hears about anything suspicious then it needs to be reported to me immediately. I advised that all of you dragon slayers keep your mate or perspective mates close, especially you Natsu, they have zeroed in on you and Lucy for a reason. And with the two of you being the only fully mated pair I have no doubt they will test your bond. And remember we are Fairy Tail so let's give them a show they will never forget!" Master shouted from the table he was standing on as the entirety of the guild cheered in agreement.


	24. Chapter 24

"Come on Shrimp we gotta start yur trainin'," Gajeel grunted as he poked at Levy's side.

"Just a moment let me finish my thought here," the solid scrip mage muttered as she furiously scribbled down a note on a nearly full sheet of parchment, as the iron dragon growled under his breath in annoyance.

It had been a month since the party at the guild. A few days afterwards Natsu had taken Lucy with him to Ilse for training saying that they would meet the guild in Crocus. While they were gone the celestial wizard had left the odd tome in the care of the solid script mage in the hope that she would be able to translate it, and so far Levy had only succeeded in giving herself several massive headaches.

"Lev, you've been attached to that book for a week straight," the iron slayer whispered in to the bluenette's ear softly, as the girl suddenly stopped working. "Yur scarn' me," Gajeel said as a small whine came from his throat.

Levy looked over at the worried face of the dragon slayer and sighed in defeat. Glancing at the small calendar in her study she realized that she hadn't left the room in about three days, thankfully when Gajeel had built this room on to his house he had add a half bath to it. Looking around she saw what he meant, normally the built in shelves where filled with books, but now most lay scattered around the floor, open with several sheets of paper sticking out hold spots for quick references. Closing her notebook she went to stand but unannounced to her legs had fallen asleep and when she tried to stand she immediately fell over.

"Come on Shrimp," Gajeel spoke as she scooped both Levy and her work up. Unlocking the safe that was under her desk the iron slayer shoved both the book and translation in it, after slamming the door he turned to walk away as Levy silently chanted a protection barrier around the safe.

"Where are we going?" the solid script mage asked as she placed her elbow on the man's shoulder so she could support her head as Gajeel carried her like a sack of potatoes.

"Mountains," the slayer gruffly answered as he began walking through downtown. Levy didn't know how to feel about the fact that all the towns people didn't seemed fazed at the way she was being treated, honestly this happened at least one a week if not more often.

"Why?" Levy asked as she finally noticed that he was carrying his rucksack that he used for long journeys as well as one of her larger packs.

"Trainin'" he grunted he continued walking through Magnolia, taking a bag from one of the merchants as both nodded at each other thought Gajeel didn't once stop moving.

"Gajeel though you don't use it that often I know you have an extensive vocabulary, so what's with the one word answers?" Levy growled in frustration.

"Team," the dragon slayer growled as Levy finally noticed what he must have smelled. Not twenty feet away were both Jet and Dory failing miserably to hide from the duo as they followed them.

Thought both had given up trying to peruse a romantic relationship with her; the males of team Shadowgear were still very over protective of their blue haired team mate, especially when the dragon slayer had announced his claim on the small blue haired mage that was currently in is arms.

"They mean no harm," Levy spoke as she shook her head at her teammate's antics.

 _Then again they both did try to send Gajeel away on a hundred year quest after he asked me to be his mate,_ Levy thought as she watched them both trip over each other knocking over a stand. _Maybe I need to have another talk with them._

"Yeah well they are startin' to really piss me off Shrimp, yur MY MATE!" Gajeel growled as his possessiveness flared.

Not too long after the party Levy finally was able to demand answers from the iron slayer. It may have taken a dirty trick involving some expensive ore he was fond of and a rune trap, and after twelve hours of suborn sulking on his part but she had finally gotten conformation of what Wendy had told her.

"Gajeel those two have been like brothers to me," Levy warned as she looked over her shoulder to scowl at the side of his head.

"Yur real brother ain't actin like them," Gajeel muttered under his breath.

It had been a worry of his, though they hadn't really known each other for that long. Jellal seemed to have a highly developed protective streak when it came to his little sister. When he learned that she had been chosen to participate in the games, the only person who could talk him out of going after the council himself was the red headed requip mage he was dating. Even then he swore he would don the disguise of Mystogan once again so he could watch over Levy as she participated in the games.

"Gajeel Redfox! You will behave yourself or so help me I will move back to fairy hills," the solid script mage threatened, after they had announced their relationship to the guild Levy had officially moved in to Gajeel's house giving up her room at fairy hills, though Ezra did tell her that if she ever needed it her room would be there for her.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Gajeel raged as he moved Levy from his shoulder to glare at her face.

"I am not a possession," Levy growled right back as she tried to cross her arms in front of her chest but the iron dragon slayer's hold on her armpits kept her from doing that.

"Not this crap again," Gajeel muttered under his breath as they neared the forest, finally smelling that the two boys who had been following them were long gone he placed Levy back down on the ground.

"But seriously, I have been training with Freed and Erza in so my combat skills are a lot better than they were. So why do we need to go training in the mountains?" the solid script mage asked as she looked up at her boyfriend. _I promised Lu that I would finish that translation before she was back but, the draconic keeps messing me up._ The blue haired girl thought as she stubbornly planted herself in Gajeel's path.

"Shrimp did you talk to Bunny?" Gajeel asked irritated as he raised one studded eyebrow at her.

"About what?" the blue haired mage asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"Look the trainin we are doing has nothing to do with the games," the iron slayer said as a shocked look of realization fell on Levy's face, laughing slightly at her reaction.

"But I thought we had to wait till we were on the Ilse to that?" Levy asked as she took her bag from Gajeel and began walking ahead knowing full well that he would follow.

"Naw, we'll be alright to start. Anyway I promise after the games I'll take you there," Gajeel said as he stepped in pace with Levy ruffling her blue locks with his hand.

"I thought you said I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment," the girl asked raising her brow.

"I mostly just said that to keep peace," the iron slayer said as he slung an arm around the girl's shoulders as they continued to walk.

"Why?" Levy asked as Gajeel let out an annoyed breath. As much as he cared for the small girl walking on his left, her curiosity was a pain in the ass, _but she is our pain in the ass._

"Look we each get our own Ilse but they are really close together, close enough that you could walk to each one the water is so shallow. At least that's what the old man said. But anyway havin two slayers there who are both in the final steps of mating is just a recipe for disaster," the iron slayer grunted.

"Oh, so why not now?" the solid script mage asked knowing full well that Gajeel had been anxious to compete the process for a month.

"We'd miss the games," the black haired man spoke "sides, Salamander and Bunny came back way too soon, they should have stayed on the isles for a month after they completed the process."

"You just want to compete again," Levy said as she turned around so that she was walking backwards raising an eyebrow at the slayer.

"Gihi, and let the whole world know yur mine," Gajeel chuckled as he scooped up the solid script mage in to his arms again and began running further into the woods.

* * *

"Come on Natsu everyone else is waiting for us," Lucy called over her shoulder to her mate as she maneuvered her way around the crowded streets of the capitol.

"I don't know why you're so anxious Luce, the games don't start till tomorrow," the pink haired slayer grunted as he followed his mate around the city, growling at any man who got too close to her.

"We were supposed to be her three days ago. Master's orders," Lucy said as she finally stopped moving, turning around to face the dragon slayer.

"But it was our anniversary," Nastu said as he stood in front of his mate.

"What?" the celestial wizard asked as pure shock ran across her face. "What anniversary, we mated on the twelfth not the first."

"Not that one, we've been partners for Five years," the fire slayer spoke as he chuckled at the shocked realization appeared on her face.

"You remembered?" Lucy asked as she ran through dates in her head. _I ran away just after my birthday which is the second, and I was on the run for about two months before I meet Natsu._

"Well… Yeah…" Natsu sputtered nervously, not knowing how Lucy was going to react as she was simply staring out in to space.

"Natsu!" the celestial mage shouted in glee as she flung herself at her mate who caught her but was still trying to process if he had done something good or not.

"Lu!" a familiar voice called from behind the pink haired slayer as he felt his mate beginning to wiggle out of his firm grip.

"Levy!" Lucy cried as she ran passed Natsu and was immediately glopped by the solid script mage.

"Salamander," Gajeel greeted the pink haired mage firmly his eyes never leaving the small blue haired girl who was currently talking really fast, catching every other word he head the girl mention book and the dragon slayer figure that Levy was talking about the tome Lucy had asked her to translate.

"What do you want Lug Nuts," Natsu sneered as he watched some random guy gaze lustfully at his mate, shooting a small fire ball at the man who quickly ducked and ran away when he saw the pink haired dragon slayer bear his teeth.

"Nothin Shrimp wanted to come out looking for Bunny today," Gajeel said as he chuckled at the panicked wait the man ran away from the two girls.

"She needs a baby sitter," Natsu asked annoyed.

"Naw I wasn't about to let my mate out of my sight," the iron slayer said as he walked over to the two girls placing a hand on Levy's shoulder, the blue haired girl reached up and patted the hand with one of her's as she continued to talk to Lucy.

"Levy could do better," Natsu muttered under his breath as he moved in closer to his mate wrapping his arms around her waist.

He was quietly enjoying the feeling of his happy mate in his arms but the bubble was soon busted as a terrifyingly familiar voice filled his ears.

"Natsu!" Erza growled as she gripped her shopping bags tightly.

"Oh Hey Ezra, Mira," Nastu greeted the two guild members hoping they would spare him pain on the fact that there was no time for recovery since the games were tomorrow.

"You're late," the requip mage growled as she swatted the back of the dragon slayer's head.

"Well… you see…" Natsu began as he rubbed the sore spot the red head's armor covered hand had left in its wake.

"Sorry Erza, I momentarily forgot but it was our anniversary and we wanted to spend in on the isle," Lucy said quickly covering for her mate, as much a Natsu may have deserved as beating he would demand that she take care of him like a good mate and the last thing the blonde wanted was to deal with a whiney Natsu.

"What anniversary?" Mira asked excitedly as little hearts filled her eyes.

"We've been partners for five years," Natsu said as he nuzzled his nose in to the blonde's neck as he herd Gajeel mutter the word whipped under his breath.

"Oh how romantic, now tell me did you work on making my god children while you were away?" the she devil squealed as she pulled the blonde along trying wrench out the juicy details.

"Mira!" Lucy shouted in embarrassment blushing like mad.

* * *

"Can't we leave yet," Natsu whined as he leaned against the cobblestone wall of Fairy Tail's corridor kicking at the dirt floor causing to billow about.

"Natsu don't you dare get these clothes dirty before we are even announced," Lucy scolded as she wiped the dirt off of her skirt.

The entire team stood gathered in the shadows, the only light source was the sun on the end of the tunnel that lead to the arena. The loud cheering of the crowd filled their ears along with the commentator spoke as his voice echoed around the stadium. Master had thankfully gotten new uniforms for this year's games, mostly due to the fact that the last set had been turned in the rags during the dragon raid.

"What it's not my fault they are introducing us last," Natsu sneered as he adjusted his scarf, wearing an identical outfit to what he usually wore the only difference being that they were in the guild's colors of red and gold.

"According to Laxus since we are the big draw for most of the crowd, our team is last up," Erza said as she stood near the entrance, wearing a red over coat that was expertly tailored to her figure with gold trim that had three quarter length sleeves, and wearing a black pleated skirt on her lower half.

"Now give it up for the wizards of Sabertooth!" the voice of the announcer filled their ears as the eight members of the team began to line up.

"Were next, remember don't leave the section out of order," the requip mage threated as she looked behind her scowling at both the male dragon slayers and Juvia.

"Fine!" Both Gajeel and Juvia sighed in annoyance as the last member of Sabertooth was announced.

"And last but certainly not least I give you FAIRY TAIL!" the announcer called as the crowd erupted in to frantic cheers "Leading the team once again the queen of the fairies herself give it up for Erza Scarlet!" as her name was announced the loud shouts of the crowd filled the air as the Tatianna walked out in to the stadium to stand on the Fairy Tail mark that pulsed on the ground.

"Next up let's hear those unlimited screams for the ultimate ice man, Grey Fullbuster!" the ice make mage fettled with the dark leather straps on his black and gold trimmed jacket, thankfully Levy and placed a few runes on the straps so that way Grey couldn't remove his jacket on his own. Grey quietly walked out of the tunnel as it took both Lucy and Levy to hold Juvia back at the sound to several girls screaming Grey's name.

"Lock up all your metal because here he is black steel in the flesh, Gajeel Redfox!" the iron slayer chuckled as he tossed his red cloak over his shoulder and confidently stomped out towards the others.

"Now this little cutie needs no introduction, the sky maiden Wendy Marvel!" the blue haired girl walked excitedly as she held on to the clasp of her gold cap sleeved jacket that kept her shoulder's covered for her red strapless cocktail length dress.

"Now this next fairy did not compete in the games last time, so let's see if she can make a splash give it up for Levy McGarden!" Levy walked out in a gold with red trim styled halter dress the stopped at mid-thigh, a leather belt sitting on her hips held several magic quills, pens, and thanks to Gajeel a collapsible rod that could double as a sword if in need.

"And speaking of making a splash our next participant will leave you soaked, scream for Juvia Lockser!" As the rain woman's name was announced she quickly ran out of the tunnel crashing into Grey as her calf length dress rode up over her knees.

"Ready?" Natsu asked as he reached out for his mate's hand.

"Ready," Lucy nodded, as she gripped Natsu's hand in one and smoothed out her black skirt and red strapless top.

"And now the moment you have been waiting for, as usual it would not be the grand magic games without a twist and our last few wizards have done just that. Now I give Natsu and Lucy Dragneel!" As their names were called Lucy and Natsu walked out of the tunnel hand in hand, waving as the crowd stood on their feet cheering.

It had been Master's idea, when the council had gone ahead and hyphenated her name. Both he and Lucy were worried that people would get the wrong idea, and the last thing they wanted was to deal with a territorial Natsu on top of everything else. So while they were on the Ilse Master filled the paperwork so that way the pair were legally married, the resident matchmaker was initially against the idea until in a bout of desperation, Makarov had promised that they could have a ceremony once the games were over.

"That's right gentlemen you can look but don't touch the blonde bombshell of Fairy Tail is off the market," the announcer seemed to chocked out as several loud groans of disappointment filled the arena.

"Your damn right she is," Natsu growled as he wrapped his arms around Lucy.

"Natsu!" the celestial mage shouted as he carried her over to the rest of their team.

Juvia was still holding on tightly to Grey, as the ice make mage continued to pull at the clasps of his jacket. Wendy was waving a Sherria who was waving right back. Gajeel placed a hand on Levy's head and Erza nodded her head over to Mermaid Heel. Once they reached their team Natsu placed Lucy on the ground but kept his arm around her waist.

"Now on to our first challenge, once again for all the challenges you will be given the title and that is all you'll know as you choose the mage who will participate. So without further ado our first challenge is called…. Puzzle" as the announcer spoke six glowing circles appeared before each guild team as they all turned to discuss who would go first.

Though before anyone could say a word Levy walked forward and stepped into the circle as she spoke. "I've got this!"


	25. Chapter 25

"Now that we have our participants all chosen let's begin…" all six participants stood in their circles, Hibiki for Blue Pegues, Rufus for Sabertooth, Beth from Mermaid Heel, Yuka for Lamia scale, and it was hard to see the member of Dragon's Keep because of the purple robe that they wore which covered their face. Soon Levy could feel a magical presence around her, looking up she found the cause grimacing at the Large Lacrima that hung above her head. "The object of this challenge is very easy escape the rune trap you have been placed in you have half an hour… go!"

"How is this challenge?" Laxus asked as he watched Levy pull out one of her quills and reaching forward placed a hand right in front of her as the once invisible barrier was now visible as transparent runes filled the space around the solid scrip mage as she placed her Gale force reading glasses on quickly reading through the runes.

"Those," Jellal spoke as he pointed to the large lacrima above each contestant's head.

"What are they?" Makarov asked as he held on to Lexie as she gnawed on a raddle that was in her hand.

"The council's newest toys, they are lacrima that writes rune traps," the disguised wizard spoke as he watched as his sister quickly began scribbling in thin air.

"So the same basic principle exists," Jet said confidently as he watched Levy side step quickly pausing for a moment before returning to work.

"No not quite, those lacrima rewrite the runes often," Jellal said.

"So in other words, Levy must work against a ticking time bomb without being able to see the timer," Master spoke as his concern for the brat in the arena rose.

"Yeah or else," Jellal said as a loud pained scream filled the area as Yuka fell to the ground in a bolt of purple lighting.

"Ouch, looks like the participant from Lamia Scale broke a rule," the announcer chuckled as the rest of the competitors continued to work.

"Come on Shrimp," Gajeel muttered under his breath in worry as he tightly gripped the metal railing that surrounded their teams area.

Magical barriers wrapped around the holding area keeping all none participating mages away from the action, if they hadn't been there the iron slayer would have jumped in to the arena the moment he saw those cursed devices. But soon a familiar smirk appeared on the solid scrip mage's face as her movements began to quicken.

"She's got it!" Lucy cheered as the rest of her team watched as Levy made one final swish with her quill and the barrier surrounding her dropped stepping forward quickly as not long after the Lacrima above her head crashed to the ground exploding as the word wall appeared between the blue haired mage as the coming flames.

"I don't believe it Levy McGarden, the rookie of Fairy Tail, broke out in under seven minutes! And Fairy Tail Receives fifteen points!" the announcer screamed as the crowd stood on their feet cheering.

"I thought it was only ten," Natsu said as he scratched his head as he watched Levy wave to the crowd as she made her way back to their holding area, clearly agitated.

"Idiot were you even listening when Gramps explained the changes?" Grey shouted as he continued to tug on the still reliant clasps on his jacket.

"What?" the pink haired slayer asked as he looked over to his mate for an explanation.

"This year only the first five teams ranked in each challenge gets points," Lucy said as she watched as Gajeel bolted out of the box and towards Fairy Tail's private corridor.

"The first place gets fifteen second ten, third five, fourth three and fifth one, and if you come in sixth you get nothing," Erza spoke quietly as she continued to analyze the other guilds.

"And it looks like Dragon's Keep is in second," the announcer called as the participant wearing the purple robe stepped through the barrier but unlike Levy's their Lacrima didn't fall to the ground and explode.

"What do we know about that guild?" Juvia asked as she narrowed her eyes at the guild box across from them.

Every single member wore dark purple robe most obstructing their faces, occasionally you could see a flash of someone's hair color, most being blonde, but for the most part they remained covered. The only one that stood out was the one in the center who sat upon an ornate chair. Like the others they wore a dark purple robe but around their neck was an intricate necklace that rested along the shoulders and covering most of their chest made of gold that had clear, purple, and black stones that simmered in it, Juvia assuming that they were the master of the guild.

"Nothing much, they weren't talked about when I was at sorcerer's weekly, but according to Jason they have been around since the guilds were first organized," Lucy said as she looked over at the mysterious guild, when they heard who else was competing Lucy had gotten in contact with her old boss to see if he knew anything about the strange guild but even with the extensive files and resources the magazine had Jason could find much on them.

"So they have kept a low profile but why would they suddenly come out now?' Erza asked as quietly as she looked over at the master nodding her head in the direction of the new guild Makarov nodding his head in understanding.

Soon a loud explosion was heard as Rufus stepped out of the smoke signaling Sabertooth's place in third.

"I don't know, but did you guys see their crest?" Wendy asked sounding rather nervous.

"No why?" Grey asked as everyone looked over at the guild's banner blowing in the wind.

"Wait that's…." Lucy began but stopped in shear shock as she saw the emblem waving on their banner.

"That's our mate mark," Natsu finished as he growled angrily, the mark was all black just like the one on the book, then he remembered something form the last time they were in Diovan.

 _"About two days ago, some very strange people in purple robes came by. I could hear arguing through the wall, then a loud scream. I called the police and went over to check on them but when I got there Missy, the girl who worked there, just brushed everything off. But she looked really shaken up. The next day when I came to open up the shop I noticed that the door was left open, and when I went to check on them everything in the shop was gone," the_ florist's voice filled Natsu's head as a deeper voice followed the wayward thought. _Must keep mate away, they'll hurt mate._ The pink haired slayer growled as he pulled Lucy in to the corridor and placing her against the far wall with him in front of her, he heard the scuffling of feet, taking a quick sniff the scent of ink, old paper, and iron filled his nose signaling that it was Levy who was approaching.

"Alright times up." The commentator called as a loud buzzer sound filled the air. "So to recap we have Fairy Tail in first, Dragon's Keep in second, Sabertooth in third and a three way tie for fourth, so it looks like Mermaid heel, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus are all getting three points," the announcer called as Lucy gently wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and began running her finger's through his soft pink hair.

She didn't know why but she knew that Natsu was trying desperately to stay in control of his instincts, later she would asked what happened but for now she let Natsu pulled her to the floor and into his lap. Looking over his shoulder she spotted Levy gazing down at the ground with hallow eyes as she slumped against the opposite wall.

"Shrimp?" Gajeel's voice filled the echoing corridor as she could hear the crowd cheering.

"Gaj, I feel like I have just been used," Levy cried in despair as the small girl was picked up by the iron slayer, Lucy wiggle slight so that was she could face her friend.

Natsu kept a tight hold on his mate turned so that she was facing her friend but was still in the dragon's arms.

'Why?" Lucy asked as she caught a glimpse of blue hair around Gajeel's arms.

"The council wanted her to test those suckers out when they first invented 'em but Shrimp refused," Gajeel responded as he moved to sit against the wall, Levy stay curled up in his lap as she dried a few stray tears on his shirt.

"Why?" Natsu asked as he slowly began to cool his temper.

"Because they are planning on using them to torture prisoners, they will offer them a chance at pardon if the can get past the rune trap," Levy's speech was slightly muffled by the fact she was still curled into the iron slayer's shirt.

"How?" the celestial mage asked, from what she had heard about the council and based on Levy's reaction she knew this whole event was a setup.

"Mest, he found out and passed the message on to us," Gajeel said as he ran his fingers through Levy's wild hair.

"Why would he do that?" Erza asked as both couples looked to their left to find the rest of their team standing in the corridor.

Wendy rushed forward and with glowing hands made sure that Levy had sustained no injuries due to the blast.

"Because the idea is that you dangle hope in front of their faces, but they want those lacrima to rewrite the runes so fast that the mages have no time to compensate and spend the rest of their sentence in a state of agony," Levy said as fresh tears spilled out of her eyes "that's why I rigged the lacrima to explode the moment I stepped away from the barrier so that way they can't take the rewritten lacrima and use it to make them stronger, I just hope that the virus I sent thought their communication cables destroyed their system all together," the blue haired mage spat venomously surprising most of the people on her team.

"Well look on the bright side," Lucy said after several tense moments.

"What is that Lu," the solid script mage asked as she looked over at her best friend.

"You busted out of that trap in seven minutes, which means they are nowhere near done," Lucy said with a smile that caused Levy to start laughing that set off a chain reaction causing the entire team to join in on the mirth.

After several minutes they all stood up and walked back to their waiting area as the announcer began to speak. "Alright up next we have the battle portion of our day and it looks like our first match will be between Lamia scale's Lyon Vastsia and Fairy Tail's Juvia Lockser."

* * *

Juvia and Lyon stood across from each other, the ground had been transformed and where once dirt sat was now covered in a thick coat of ice but underneath the water mage could feel the push and pull of water. Several holes no larger than six inches in diameter were litter all over the field, as water seemed to jump out of them begging to be used.

"Juvia my love you will finally fall for me," Lyon said smugly as the rain woman frowned at the comment.

"And why does Lyon believe that?" Juvia asked as she kept her mask of indifference on her face.

"You fell for my idiot brother after he defeated you, and now I will win not only this match but your heart as well," the ice make mage said as he bowed deeply to the girl across the field from him.

"You are wrong!" as the blue haired mage shouted the water seemed to jump out of the hole in the ice shooting up several feet. "Juvia and Grey's love began when Gray made the rain go away!" Juvia shouted with conviction as a loud slap filled the stunted silent crowed as Grey rubbed his hand down his face while muttering under his breath.

"We shall see," Lyon said with a smirk.

"I will not let my beloved down!" Juvia shouted as her face moved from indifferent to the determination that she had gained since joining Fairy Tail.

"Alright…" the announcer spoke awkwardly. " let's get this battle started, remember winner gets fifteen points, if there is a tie they each get ten, you have thirty minutes…. Begin!"

It didn't take long for the battle to begin, almost as soon as the bell rang both mages threw their attacks at each other. Juvia would surround Lyon's ice with water heating it up so the ice would melt long before it reached her, and whenever Juvia sent water at Lyon he would freeze if and remold it sending it back to the rain woman, but after the toll of doing so continuously wore on both wizards after a while.

"Were at the fifteen minute mark folks and despite some very impressive magic from both of these mages, neither one of these talented mages has been able to land a hit, but it looks like Juvia is starting to fumble," the announcer spoke as the rain woman dropped a freshly melted bird to the ground breathing heavily as she sent another volley of water whips at Lyon.

"Dearest Juvia if you are tired we can forfeit this match together," Lyon spoke as he simply side step the water one skimming across his chest slicing through his shirt.

"Never," Juvia shouted breathlessly as her hand went to the trail of buttons on her dress, "Juvia is a Fairy Tail wizard and we never give up!" the rain woman shouted as she threw her dress on the ground standing in only her boots, slip and bra. The slightest flicker of something round and silver lay against her throat on a long chain.

"Darling please cover yourself," Lyon gapped in shock as a pink tingle filled his cheeks, a little drool dripping out of his mouth.

"See I told you Ice dick's stripping is contagious," Natsu pushed as he looked over at Grey, who looked both annoyed and turned on.

"Is it just me or does it look like Juvia has gained a little weight?" Wendy asked as she looked up at Lucy.

"Maybe but she has been training right?" the blonde asked as she looked over Juvia, the water wizard seemed a little thicker in her waist than she normally was, _by what would cause her to gain weight there?_

Soon Juvia began to sweat profusely, her breathing became more and more struggled as she held her eyes tightly closed.

"Juvia are you alright?" Lyon asked cautiously.

"Heated water lock!" Juvia shouted raising her arms above her head.

Soon the ice under Lyon's feet began to crack as he was consumed by large amount of heated water trying desperately to escape his ice melted the moment it formed and not to long after he passed out due to the excessive heat. Letting go of the spell Juvia watched as Lyon fell to the un-enchanted ground.

"And Fairy Tail wins!"

Juvia smiled as the crowd cheered for her guild, but soon the fatigue the blue haired mage had been feeling over whelmed her and she passed out.


	26. Chapter 26

The entire guild clamored around the closed door to the infirmary, Grey had carried Juvia in and as soon as Wendy stepped through behind him Porlyusica had slammed the door shouting that they had to leave them alone to work. A few moments later the old woman opened the door slapping Makarov on the head with a roll of papers.

"You foolish man, this all could have been avoided!" she shouted as Makarov looked in to see Juvia still passed out half naked on the bed as Gray was leaning over a bucket losing his lunch while Wendy rubbed circles into his back.

"What do you mean is Juvia going to be alright?" Mira asked anxiously.

"Yes," the old woman said plainly.

"Why did she pass out?" Laxus asked as Lexie cooed nervously, feeling the worry in her father as he held her.

"It's a result of her condition, nothing to worry about but she never should have been competing, it's far too dangerous," Porlyusica spoke as the guild looked at each other in confusion.

"Gray-sama," a soft voice filled the air as Juvia sat up in bed looking over at the ice make mage in worry as he continued to gag.

"Excuse me," the pink haired woman spoke as she turned away from the rest of the guild moving her attention back to her patient. "Did you know?" she asked sternly staring down the water mage who seemed confused at first but after a moment her eyes widen in realization.

"Not entirely, but Juvia suspected," the blue haired mage spoke as she looking down at her hands.

"You foolish girl! I would hit you but you've pushed yourself enough," Porlyusica said as she walked over to the cabinet pulling out three bottles of pills as she slammed them on the table, causing their contents to rattle. "You will take these throughout the duration; they will keep your magic levels stable. I will see you when we get back to Magnolia. In the meantime here is a list of dos and don'ts and if I found out you didn't follow these rules I will lock up, is that understood?" the old woman growled as she shoved a piece of paper at Juvia then walked towards the door looking harshly over her shoulder at the girl in the bed.

"Juvia understands," Juvia nodded in understanding as she glanced down at the list on the sheet of parchment.

"Good!" Porlyusica growled as she stomped away from the infirmary.

"Juvia are you alright," Makarov asked as he stepped in to the infirmary.

"Yes, but Juvia is sorry master. Juvia cannot continue with the games," the water mage spoke as she held her head down in shame.

"Damn right you're not!" Grey growled as he wiped his chin off with the sleeve of his coat, as he stood up right glaring over at the water mage.

"Is Grey upset with Juvia?" Juvia asked a little afraid.

"Damn right I am upset!" The ice make mage growled as he stomped over to the bed.

"Juvia is sorry," the water mage said a she once again looked down.

"Shit Juvia, how long?" Grey asked softly as he sat down on the bed facing Juvia.

"A few weeks maybe," the girl mumbled.

"Why didn't you say anything?" The ice make wizard asked as he lifted Juvia's chin up so that she was looking at him.

"Juvia wanted to wait until Juvia was sure," the water woman said as her eyes began to water.

"Then why wait so long?" Grey asked firmly.

"Juvia didn't mean to honest, but Juvia knew that Grey wanted to train more and by the time Grey and Juvia got back to the guild there were too many people around Juvia couldn't sneak off, and then… Juvia didn't because Juvia didn't want to have Grey upset with Juvia because…" as the rain woman continued to explain the tears began to flow down her face as she became more and more agitated.

"Juvia," Grey began and he pulled her face into his cool hands which instantly dried up her tears, "the only reason I am upset with you, is that you risked our baby," as the ice make mage spoke a loud squeal came from Mirajane as she promptly fainted hitting the ground with a loud thunk while the rest of the guild gapped in shocked silence.

"My dear?" Makarov asked as he looked over at the water mage.

It was no secret amongst the guild that Juvia and Grey relationship had changed in the time the guild had been disbanded. Though the ice mage didn't show much, anyone who knew him well enough knew that Grey looked at the water mage with a fondness that hadn't been there before. And while Juvia's obsessive affection for Gray hadn't ceased in the slightest, the ice make wizard only diverted her affections when they were really out of control.

"It is true, Juvia is carrying Grey's baby," the water mage spoke proudly as she smiled brightly placing a hand on her lower stomach.

"You icy bastard!" Gajeel roared as Grey soon found himself pinned to the opposite wall with one hand gripping on to his throat as the iron slayer growled in his face.

"Gajeel please don't," Juvia plead as she got out of bed placing an arm on to the one that was holding Grey against the wall.

"And why not?" the black haired slayer sneered as he stated down Grey as the ice make wizard clawed at the massive hands that where cutting off his oxygen supply.

"Because Juvia doesn't want to lose Juvia's husband," the water mage spoke as Gajeel dropped Grey unceremoniously on to the floor, the ice make wizard greedily gulped in large breaths of air as most of the guild blinked in shock, the only sound being the distinctive chuckle of Natsu thinking that the whole thing was a joke.

"What?!" the entire guild shouted as Juvia bent down to check on her husband.

"Juvia and I started dating after the guild broke up, and just before Flaimtard and Lucy got back from the Isles we eloped," Gray explained quickly as he continued to catch his breath as he stood and gently nudged Juvia to sit back down on the bed.

"What! You dare to cost me another wedding?" Mira shrieked in agony as she began balling.

"Then why didn't you change your name?" Lucy asked stepping through the crowd; it was no secret that Juvia would often sign her name Juvia Fullbuster rather than Juvia Lockser. They had heard many a conversation where Master would have to sit the rain woman down and as gently as possible tell her she had to re-fill out forms again because of the mistake.

"Grey wanted it to remain a secret for a little while but now that the guild knows Juvia can now be Juvia Fullbuster just like Juvia always knew Juvia would be!" Juvia shouted gleefully as she pulled out the already filled out forms excited to finally be filing them, she had hand them filled out for years but thankfully hadn't told her husband that.

"Mira?" Wendy asked worriedly as she looked over at the barmaid, her back turned towards the room as she leaned her head against the wall sobbing.

"First Alzack and Bisca, then Lucy and Natsu, and now Grey and Juvia, will I ever see a Fairy Tail wedding?" Mira pouted as she mumbled into the wall, soon though she whipped around and staring down Levy and Gajeel as she shouted. "You two, are not allowed to leave for those isle without tying the knot first," the she devil growled as she caged the dragon slayer and his mate in to a corner making them agree before she would let them out.

"Hey ya green haired elf get over here and control yur woman!" Gajeel shouted at Freed as the whole of Fairy Tail began celebrating the new news.

"Well Lexie it looks like you're going to have a playmate after all," Makarov said he looked down smiling at his great granddaughter.

* * *

"Master?" a terrified female voice called through the darkened room.

After the first day of the games, Dragon's Keep was in second place only being five points behind the lead. But the moment that they had returned back to their hotel for the night their master had gone on a rampage and sent several of their members to the infirmary, thankfully none were a part of the team that was competing in the games.

"Berkwood," the master nodded her head, her hood down revealing her face.

She was in her early sixties, her once bright blonde hair was now dulled with streaks of grey running through it as it was pulled into a tight bun that sat on the back of her head. Soft wrinkles sat around her brown eyes and forehead as she stared out at the night sky.

"You missed dinner Master," the girl said nervously, as one of the members of the team she knew that their master wouldn't beat her too bad if she stepped wrong, but that still didn't make her fear full.

The woman had been their Master for over forty years and it was no secret that she ruled with an iron fist. At the age of fifteen she took over after her mother had mysteriously died, many in the guild suspected that their former master had been murdered by her own daughter but no one dared to accuse the girl of such a thing.

"I was speaking to our father," the woman spoke solemnly as she kept her gaze on the night sky.

"What about master?" Berkwood asked cautiously as she looked around the room that was only illuminated by the moonlight, several portraits lay around on the floor most of a powerful dark purple dragon that the young girl had heard numerous tales about but one sat in the corner next to the vanity with a white sheet over the frame obscuring her view of the painting that lay beneath.

"That girl," the Master hissed in disgust as she finally turned away from the night sky, closing the curtains as she moved to light the first candle.

"Which one?" the young girl asked as she took the lit candle and began lighting the other's in the room.

"The one from Fairy Tail, Lucy Dragneel," the Master spat as she hung her cloak up on the rack near her bed.

"But we already checked her out, she was cleared," Berkwood spoke reassuringly as she lit the last candle her hand shaking as she did.

A few years ago they had done an in depth search of all the celestial mages in Firoe and hadn't found what they were looking for. They had only just began searching the in the surrounding kingdoms but the other governments were making progress too slow.

"Are you a fool or do you not remember?" the woman hissed as she pulled the sheet off of the covered frame.

The portrait that lay beneath was almost fourty years old. Two women stood near the guild master's throne in their guild hall both looking highly similar to each other one was their master and the girl next to her on her right was her sister, and on her hips were a ring of gate keys. Both had long blonde hair, and dark eyes that seemed to stare right into your soul. Berkwood hadn't seen this painting in such a long time she had nearly forgotten what the kind woman looked like. But as she continued to gaze in the nearly forgotten woman's face one thing became perfectly clear.

"Master, that is impossible and you know that," the young woman cried in panic, _it's not possible, it's not possible!_

"If it is the will of the Father nothing is impossible," the Master spoke slight irritation in her tone as she looked up at the night sky once again through the covered window.

"But you preformed the curse yourself; it was blood magic of the highest order," Berkwood spoke as she memorized the picture of the woman in the portrait determined to get a better look at the Blonde wizard of Fairy Tail the next day and prove that it wasn't true.

"And yet she exists, I never thought I would be haunted by that face again," the Master growled as she turned to face the picture once again to look at the image of her sister, turning away once again to look at the night sky.

"If it is true then…" the young girl spoke as she dug through the information she had on the Celestial mage remembering something important. "Master she is already mated with a dragon slayer, the son of Igneel," Berkwood spoke in haste.

"Yes I know the implications; fate has already been set into motion," the glee in her Mater's voice terrified the girl as she knew that the woman was about to get what she wanted more than anything in the world.

"What shall we do Master?" Berkwood asked unsure of what would happen next for centuries her family had waited and waited for this to happen and now that it has it would send not only their guild but the whole world into chaos.

"I need to speak with Marshal," Master spoke firmly as she turned back towards the painting.

"I will summon him right away," Berkwood said bowing deeply as she ran out of her Master's chamber as quickly as she could.

The Master stared at the painting for several moments before she began speaking to the image of her sister. "So you thought you could hide her from me. My dear sweet naive baby sister, but I will have her, and her child. All your hard work will be for not Layla,"


	27. Chapter 27

"Welcome one and all to the second day of the grand magic games! Last night we gave our participating guilds the title of this next challenge, and they were told to pick two members to compete so will the contestants participating in Search please step into the arena," the announcer called as the crowd stood on their feet shouting as the participants walked to the center of the arena.

"Hey bolt breath have you seen Luce anywhere?" Natsu asked as he looked over at Gajeel.

"What the hell are you talking bout I've been looking fer Shrimp all morning, I ain't seen bunny" the iron slayer grunted in annoyance at the memory of waking up and finding that Levy wasn't in his bed like she was last night.

In truth Gajeel had spent the better part of the morning looking for his blue haired mate but was unable to find even a trace of her scent: and now hearing that Lucy was missing as well put his already jumbled instincts on red alert.

"Levy is missing too?" the fire slayer asked in surprise as slight panic began to well up in him. He and Lucy were fully mated and due to that he had a link to Lucy at all times, though he could feel that she wasn't in any obvious distress. The usually clear bond was dulled significantly which didn't help the matter.

"Knowing Shrimp she is safe in a bookstore digging through it, and knowing Bunny she's there with her," Gajeel grunted trying to fight off the foreboding feeling that was doing nothing but aggravating his already pissed off dragon. _Must find mate, must find mate,_ the incessant chant was giving him a head ache and games be damned if it got worse the iron slayer would go looking for the girl even if he had to destroy the entire city to find her.

"But Luce wasn't in bed when I got up," Natsu whined as a whimper escaped his throat, Lucy knew how much he hated it when she didn't wake him up before she got out of bed. Thought he did remember something about a bookstore that Lucy was muttering about before he shut her up with his lips the night before, honestly his mate talked a little too much sometimes.

"I don't want to hear this," the black haired dragon slayer from Sabertooth grunted as he stood next to a blushing Yukino.

"Ryos," Gajeel greeted laughing slightly at the pissed expression that the shadow dragon slayer shot him.

"Rogue," the black haired slayer corrected as he looked over at the obviously agitated fire slayer.

Looking up to their box he noted not only was the blonde haired mage missing but also that the little blue haired mage that Gajeel was always around was gone too. _And Orga and Rufus are missing as well_ , he thought as he quickly checked every guilds box and found that two mages who were on the team for the games were missing. _Oh no!_ Rogue thought as he shot Sting a worried look nodding his head at the two dragon slayers from Fairy Tail, the blonde haired master nodding in understanding leaning over his shoulder to Minerva whispering into her ear.

"Now that we have the contestants let's begun, this game will take place in the streets of our lovely capitol. Crocus is the largest city in the country and somewhere hidden within our great city are members of your team the object of the game is to find your missing comrades," as the commentator spoke the lacrimatrons flashed pictures of every missing member sitting in magically enhanced cages together and there in the center one was Lucy and Levy both lying unconscious.

Several of the other teams looked worried at the screens but Rogue pulled Yukino as far away from the two dragons as possible, _Sting would kill me if I let anything happen to her._ A pregnant pause filled the arena as the two dragon slayers of Fairy Tail gaped at the sight, but soon a low angered growl echoed throughout the stadium, focusing all eyes on to the two pissed off men.

"YOU TOOK MY MATE!" Natsu shouted in rage as he instantly went in to his dual dragon force along with Gajeel.

The iron slayer seemed to flicker as his skin changed from tanned to dark black, Rogue recognizing his own shadows that seeped off of the slayer as he growled enlarged canines bared at the vision of the tiny blue haired girl on the screen as her eyes began to flutter open mumbling his name. His eyes no longer red but now black as coal, as a deep possessive and angry growl ripped through his throat. The shadow dragon slayer had never seen Gajeel this pissed off before and it sent a cold chill of fear down his spine, but if Gajeel was freighting then Natsu was terrifying.

Fire and Lighting entwined together as it sprang off of Natsu as he sneered and growled, his eyes no longer green but slanted gold, fingers replaced by talons long and deadly as sparks of fire and static charged between them. Dark crimson scaled took up the majority of his face and arms but where there was skin was etched with dark ink that swirled and swooped covering his tan skin. Two dark horns were protruding from his skull sticking out amongst his pink hair, as the heat wave that rolled off of the slayer caused everyone in the arena to sweat. The back of his vest was torn right on top of his shoulder blades as dark black leather like skin could be seen through the hole it pressed up against and slightly sticking out at the bottom of his vest ending in a sharp dangerous point that seemed to skim along the ground.

A deep tremor of dark magic the likes of which Rogue only ever remembered facing once before, washed over him as he gaped in confusion as it was coming from Natsu. _Tartaros_ the word echoed in his mind at the fierce battle that cost him his father. Both of the Fairy Tail dragon slayers looked towards each other growling lightly but soon they began charging out of the stadium, somehow breaking through the barrier and running through the crowd causing the spectators in their area to flee.

"I haven't said you could start yet," the official called form the arena ground as Natsu and Gajeel reached the top of the stadium, the iron slayer disappeared into the shadows and Natsu turned around and without muttering a single word released a large stream of lighting charged fire at the official then disappearing over the edge. Thankfully Erza saw this coming and re-quipped into her fire empress armor paired with her lighting sword absorbing the blast as it shattered the armor and sword.

"And it looks like Master Makarov has thrown a flag," the announcer called.

With all the sudden rule changes all the guild masters had agreed that they should be allowed to call a foul on the games in order to asses if any misconduct on any one's part should occur. The council tried to fight it initially until Laxus reminded them about what had happened to Lucy during both her fight against Flair and Minerva two years ago.

"You have no idea what you have done, release my children now!" Makarov shouted in rage as he began to grow slightly as he jumped out of the guild's box and into the arena.

"But this is the game they have to be rescued," an official spoke firmly.

"Laxus, Wendy, Erza follow Natsu and Gajeel try and keep their damage to a minimum and save as many lives as you can," Makarov hissed over his shoulder ignoring the official.

"Aye Sir!" two of the mages called as they all raced after their guild mates.

"You can't do that!" the official yelled as he moved closer to the Fairy Tail box.

"I am only trying to minimize the damage you have just caused now release Lucy and Levy or so help me I will not be responsible for what happened when Natsu and Gajeel find them," Makarov warned as he prayed to Mavis that no innocent people were hurt because of this.

"You cannot," the official called as he moved to signal the council.

"Actually he can," Stings voice reverberated through the arena as the flag of Sabertooth fell to the ground as well along with its master as he walked towards his guild mates his eyes filled with hatred and furry.

"Oh and the Master of Sabertooth has thrown a flag down as well," the announcer called anxiously as sounds of explosions and screams of terror filled the air followed simultaneously by several lacrimatrons losing their feeds.

"They are not your guild members, you can't call a flag" a second official spoke as he walked towards the group.

"No but they are my brothers and as a dragon slayer I can tell you that those soldiers you have guarding them will die," Sting spoke ominously as the officials paled.

"But this is just a game," one spoke terrified as the screams increased and the sight on the lacrimatron showed several builds burning down before going dark as well.

"The minute you took those mates, it stopped being a game," the blonde haired guild master hissed as he walked over to Yukino pulling her close to his body as his eyes began to narrow and turn white.

"Can't you stop them?" a new voice filled the air as the group turned and saw several members of the magic council standing in the arena. Most looked worried but there were several who looked intrigued at what was happening one was even smiling.

"Even if I could, I won't. You broke high dragon law and now they will face the consequences, Kulk!" Sting roared in disgust as he pulled Yukino out of the arena quickly. _Keep mate safe, Kulk, they're all Kulk_. His dragon roared as Sting tried to concentrate on Yukino's scent in order to keep himself calm.

"But they…" one of the council members began to speak but was interrupted by Rogue.

"Besides it's too late," the shadow dragon slayer said as the lacrimatrons flashed to where the caged contestants were and the entire area was engulfed in flames before once again the feed went dark.


	28. Chapter 28

"Lu, Lu wake up," Levy's annoyed voice filled the celestial mage's ears followed by loud shouts and screams of terror off in the distance.

Slowly Lucy sat up trying to piece together what had happened. The night before Levy had heard of a shop that specializes in translation books and she wanted to go there to see if they had any books on draconic. The blonde had volunteered to go with her early the next morning before the games. But they never made it to the shop, halfway there they ran in to a group of rune knights and were promptly taken. Lucy remembered fighting back and then everything when black.

"What happened?" the celestial mage asked groggily as she sat back against the cage, thankfully her keys and whip were still on her hip but after touching the cage she knew that it canceled out magic of all kinds.

"This is the second game, they took two people from each guild and the participants have to find us and defeat the guards," Levy said annoyed as she rolled her eyes, after she had woke up the solid scrip mage demanded answers. Thankfully the guards were more than willing to explain what was going on.

"Oh No! Let me out! Let me out!" Lucy shouted as she crawled to the door banging on it incessantly.

"Blondie keep it down, I am sure your husband will come and find you," one of the guards laughed over his shoulder as his friends joined in.

"No you don't understand, you have to let me out now, or you all are going to die," the celestial mage plead as panic filled her voice.

"Yeah right, you Fairies don't kill," the guard in front of the Mermaid Heel cage scoffed.

"He's right Lu," Levy said as she placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder trying to calm down the panicking mage.

"Yes, but once he realizes what has happened it's not going to be Natsu that comes after me but the dragon," Lucy said breathlessly as she looked over at the solid script mage biting her lip anxiously.

"I don't understand," Levy said shaking her head.

"Lev, dragon slayers have a kind of split personality, there is a human side and a dragon side. The human side remains in control for most of their life, but the dragon can come out for a few reasons. One mating, two if they are challenged by a dragon or another slayer, and three to protect their mate and hatchlings," the celestial mage spoke quickly as understanding finally filled Levy's face.

"Okay so how bad could it be?" the solid script mage asked innocently as a loud explosion and the smell of smoke filled the air.

"Bad like worse than Tartaros bad, they not only challenged him but they took me. According to the book Igneel gave Natsu they have just broken the highest of all dragon law when they took me," Lucy said worriedly as screams of terror filled the air followed by a loud roar that shook the ground, the guards around the cages began looking nervous.

"Wait you read the book?" Levy asked in surprise, Gajeel had let her see the book his own dragon had left him but even with the iron slayer's help translating the book was taking a lot longer to read than the girl was used to. In the two months that she and Gajeel had begun training, she had only read half of the first chapter mostly due to the difficulty of translating from Draconic to Fiorian.

"Yeah didn't I tell you I can read Fire draconic now that I am mated with Natsu?" Lucy asked nervously as she turned back towards the cage door, once again pulling and pushing at the bars trying to get it open.

"NO!" Levy squealed in excitement, figuring that once she and Gajeel finally mated that she would be able to read the book at her normal pace. Soon a fierce and terrifying roar filled the air sending a cold chill down the solid script mage's spine as the once arrogant guards began to visibly tremble in fear. "What was that?" the blue haired mage asked nervously.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted in joy as the sound of her husband's roar filled her with hope and reassurance that she would be out of this cage soon.

"YOU TOOK MY MATE!" the fire dragon roared in rage as landed in the middle of the square they were in causing the cobblestone street around him to crack and crumble around the spot where he landed.

Fire and lightning rolled off of the dragon slayer as a few of the guards tried to run away in fear, unfortunately for them Natsu was blocking the only exit. Knocking each on out as they tried to approach, soon twelve remained each putting on their bravest faces as they all charged the dragon slayer simultaneously. Strong flames consumed the whole area blocking everyone's view of the battle going on, thankfully the magic surrounding the cages stayed in place offering a safe haven for the trapped wizards as shouts of pain and agony filled the air.

"It's open," Lucy said in astonishment as she pushed the cage door open slightly noticing immediately that Levy began to sweat profusely at the intense heat.

"Lu don't" Levy plead as she saw the look run across Lucy's face knowing exactly what the blonde was planning on doing

"I have to Levy I am the only one who can calm him down. Stay here," Lucy ordered as she jumped straight into the inferno without even blinking.

"No Lucy!" the solid script mage shouted in fear as she lunged towards the door but was soon scooped up in to strong familiar arms.

"Levy," Gajeel whispered in relief as he crushed the small girl against his chest, basking in her scent as he finally shifted out of his dual dragon force. Adjudging himself so that his back was up against the cage and he was looking out the slightly open door, the heat that came through nearly unbearable to him.

"Gajeel, how did you?" the blue haired mage asked as she relaxed into Gajeel's arms.

"Bunny gave me a shadow so I jumped in here," the iron slayer said gruffly as he kicked the door closed allowing the heat to dissipate.

"Why aren't you acting like Natsu?" Levy asked as she curled up tighter in to her soon to be mate's arms.

"Cause we aren't fully mated yet, I have a little more control than Flamebrain right now," Gajeel said as he wrapped the small woman up tighter in his arms.

"But what about Lu..."' Levy asked cautiously looking out at the ferocious flames that lapped against the cage.

"Bunny will be fine, those are the flames of her mate they can't and won't harm her," Gajeel said softly reassuring his tiny mate.

"Natsu!" Lucy called as she walked through the flames. Each tendril would wrap around her limbs as she moved, but rather than consuming her they were caressing her, gently easing away the stress she had felt the moment she had awoken in the cage.

"Natsu!" the celestial mage shouted as she felt a large flame jump out and wrap around her waist. Pausing momentarily as it squeezed her middle slightly, the internal flame she had jumping to life inside of her as she felt the gentle and teasing way the fire danced along her skin.

"Natsu," the blonde sighed in pleasure as the flames soon pulled away as several seemed to press against her side telling her to go left. Walking in the direction the flames had sent her Lucy soon found the person she was looking for.

"Mate?" Natsu asked quietly as he turned around a look of relief washing over his face seeing his mate standing amongst his flames.

Lucy surged forward crashing into her mate as she pressed herself against the dragon slayer. Natsu instantly wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Natsu, I am alright," the celestial mage whispered as she heard a deep possessive growl fill the air.

"Kulk," Natsu spat in disgust as he looked over his shoulder through the flames seeing several members of the council standing alongside several members of Fairy Tail, only Wendy and Laxus looking unsurprised by what they saw.

"Natsu please," Lucy begged as she held on tighter to her mate, as tears began to fall down her face.

"Mate no cry," Natsu whined as he let her sent wash over him, soon the flames began to die out as Natsu began to get control back. "Luce," he whispered keeping a tight hold on the girl as he felt his vest fall weirdly against his back as if it had been stretched out.

"Natsu," Lucy sighed in relief as she saw Master and Erza began to approach them shaking her head no they both stopped nodding in understanding.

"Your safe, thank Mavis your safe," the pinked haired mage sighed in relief as he quickly placed her arm's length away as he looked over her body. "Those dirty Kulks didn't hurt you did they?" Natsu hissed the question.

"No Natsu I am all right," Lucy said as she shook her head, as she heard several cage doors open not surprised to find Levy in Gajeel's arms as he walked through the square towards them .

"Good," the fire dragon slayer said in relief as he picked up the blonde throwing her over his shoulder as he jumped out of the area, smelling Gajeel not to far behind him with his own mate in tow.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked not even fighting being carried like a sack of potatoes; she knew full well that Natsu would do this once he was back in control.

"Away, I won't let you near those Kulk again," Natsu hissed in rage as he made his way back to the house the guild had bought near Corus.

After they won the last games, Makarov had decided that it would be more cost efficient if they bought a large house just outside of the capitol rather than renting out a whole inn. Especially after in their celebration for their victory they had practically destroyed the inn that had somehow survived the dragon attacks.

"Lu what does Kulk mean?" Levy asked as Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

"This is a catastrophe! Millions of Jewels worth of damage to the capitol, seven dead guards, six more are severely injured, and three more are likely to die before tomorrow. The healer from Lamia Scale is doing all she can, Makarov, but both of your healers are refusing to help!" the council woman shouted in anger as both Makarov and Rogue stood before the council, the princess, and several of her advisors in the throne room of the palace.

"Good luck getting on Porly's good side I have known the woman for decades and she still hates me, the only reason she is here is Wendy who is currently guarding her mate given the circumstances I don't blame her," Makarov said biting his tongue. _These bastards deserve what they get, I feel sorry for the families that lost loved ones, but they had a chance to save everyone but they didn't do anything._

"What do you mean?" a second council man asked raising an eyebrow at the guild master.

"Sting, Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel are all locked in their rooms with their mates. Kinana is missing, and my own Grandson had locked himself and his daughter in their room," Makarov hissed as he repeated the same information for the third time.

"I still don't understand," one of the princess's advisers spoke up.

"What these Kulk" the shadow dragon sneered in the direction of the council "have done is effective proven to all the dragon slayers that their mates and hatchlings are not safe here, and they are all doing what they can to not destroy the city in retaliation," Rouge spoke bluntly, as he rubbed one of his hands over his eyes. The normally stoic dragon slayer had been a jumble of emotions during the meeting, most ranging from furry to agitated, _if it wasn't for the fact that they needed a dragon slayer in this meeting to explain certain things I wouldn't have to be near these treacherous Kulk._

They had all been in the throne room for nearly two and a half hours; the council was doing nothing but talking in circles trying to place all the blame on Fairy Tail and two of their Dragon slayers. After all the other team members were released, it was decided that none would receive points for that event and the games continued on as planned. He could hear a lacrima TV from another room and knew that Sabertooth had won their fight against Lamia Scale and that Erza and Kagura were about to face off in the last battle of the day.

"What about you Rogue? Why aren't you locked up in your room?" a council man named Marshal asked as Rouge resisted the urge to trap the despicable man in the shadow realm for a week, he found far too much enjoyment in this whole situation and didn't even try to hide that fact.

The man himself seemed non-threating; he was in his early sixties, black haired was dusted with white and gray, he looked perfectly fit, and despite his apparent age he wore it well. But his eyes, the dark green of his eyes bore a kind of insanity that only came from intense greed and lust for power. Even without knowing what this man did to Gajeel's mate, Rouge would be leery of the man simply because of his eyes.

"I have yet to meet my mate, but that doesn't mean I don't wish to tear you all limb from limb," the dragon slayer hissed in rage causing several members to jump back in fear.

"What does Kulk mean? I have heard it used a few other times and would like to understand it," the Princess asked speaking for the first time since the meeting began.

The king was away in Bosco setting up a trade agreement with the neighboring kingdom, and as such his daughter was acting in his stead till he returned.

"Kulk refers to the breaker of the highest dragon law there is, that no one not even the great dragon king my use a mate, prospective mate, or hatchling to lure a dragon or slayer in to a fight. To do so will leave you without honor," Rouge spoke politely as he turned to address the princess.

"Is there a punishment for breaking such a law?" Hisui asked as several of her advisors looked regarded her with curious gazes.

"Yes, the Kulk will receive a branded mark on their snout that will show what they are for the rest of their life; they and their mate and hatchlings will be exiled from ever living within any family units, their hoard will be seized and given to the dragon or slayer that had been wronged. And they will bring shame and suffering on to their own mates and families, for seven generations," the shadow dragon slayer spoke evenly bowing to the princess as he finished.

"So you're saying that if we financially compensate both Gajeel and Natsu then everything will be okay," a council member said hopefully.

"No," Rouge hissed in anger as he turned to glare at the council once again.

"But you just said…" another spoke up but was soon interrupted by the dragon slayer.

"The act of forcibly taking the dragon's hoard is not to pay penances to the wronged party but to bring utter and total shame to the Kulk. A hoard to a dragon and slayer is one of the ways we attract a mate but it also means that no matter what your mate and hatchlings will always be provided for. As humans you don't view money and possessions the same way, so simply paying restitution will mean nothing to them, in fact if I know Natsu and Gajeel they won't accept it," Rouge growled out.

"Then how do we make this right?" another asked, it was clear to everyone in this room that the council was utterly divided on this subject half wanted to blame the dragons for everything and the others wanted to make peace and clear the air, and Rouge pitted those that did.

"You can't, Sting warned you during the meeting. You all began asking a bunch of questions about Dragon slayers and mates the moment that the Sorcerer's Weekly that had Natsu and Lucy on the cover came out. He told you that to mess with a dragon's mate was the worst offense you could commit but you ignored the warnings and had not one but two mates taken. You're just lucky that Gajeel and Levy aren't fully mated or the destruction would have been ten times worse, no dragon slayer will ever trust the council again," the shadow dragon hissed in rage.

"You can't possibly…" a council man began to speak but was interrupted.

"Silence," Hisui spoke firmly drawing all eyes to her.

"Princess?" one of her advisers spoke softly surprised that she had stepped in at all.

"Upon hear all of this, the magic council will be charged with the destruction caused to Corcus," the princess spoke firmly.

"Your highness!" several of the council members shouted in panic at her ruling.

"And furthermore I will be preparing a law that will keep the dragon slayers, mates, and as Rouge put it hatchlings, safe. If anyone breaks the law they will be charged with treason," the green haired princess spoke harshly as she nodded to one of her scribes to file the necessary paper work, the man in question bowed silently and quickly left the room to begun the process.

"Your highness you can't really," Marshal began to argue.

"I suggest you all leave, before I change my mind and charge all of you with treason right now," Hisui hissed as most of the members left as quickly as possible but Marshal stayed put, he stared down the princess for several moments causing the palace guards in the room to step between the man and the princess.

As his view of Hisui was blocked Marshal scoffed and sauntered out of the room as if he had won some kind of game. The tension in the room dissipated as the sounds of the man's footsteps began to quiet.

"Thank you your majesty," Makarov said bowing as the princess waved her hands in front of her face.

"It is the least I could do considering everything that the dragon slayers have done for Fiore, Rogue, I was wondering if there was a way to speak to all of the slayers, and mates privately?" Hisui spoke kindly as she stood up and walked towards the shadow dragon slayer.

"Possibly, may I ask why?" Rogue asked.

"I was planning on the punishment for breaking the law that any and all person will be handed over to you slayers for punishment" the green haired girl said firmly, as the shadow dragon slayer hid his surprise.

"And I am guessing you would like come kind of collective or hierarchy to interact with," Rogue asked cautiously.

"Yes," the princess said nodding her head.

"Simply call it the dragon high council, we can explain later but right now I should go check on Sting," the shadow slayer said quietly.

"Of course," Hisui spoke nodding her head as Rogue bowed and walked out of the throne room.

A tense silence filled the room as Makarov looked at the princess.

"Your highness there is another reason you are making this law," the elder man spoke knowingly.

"There is," Hisui said not even trying to deny it. "I am not surprised you know, you spent much time in the court of Alvarez, they are less concerned with hiding that from their own people."

"How bad is it?" the guild master asked.

"Not dire yet, but in a few years it could be, I give us ten years tops before others find out and we can't keep it a secret any longer, another twenty after that till things begin to affect all of us," the princess said quietly hoping that they lasted that long.

"And the slayers are the key?" Makarov asked in surprise.

Hisui nodded her head as she spoke firmly, "Yes, the dragon slayers are the key to saving the future."


	29. Chapter 29

"Has anyone seen Romeo?" Macao asked as he took another sip from his beer.

Mira squealed happily at the question before returning to her work behind the bar. After the guild disbanded the Strauss siblings all came here to this house. At first it was just a place to stay. Magnolia was decimated after Tartaros; the only houses to survive the destitution were Gajeel's and Natsu's due to them being so far outside of town. What few belongings they were able to salvage from the wreckage that was their home they brought with them. It wasn't long until a few other members joined them. They never stayed for long but, the house became a sort of half-way house for former Fairy Tail members, the siblings decided to dedicate their time to making the house what master had planned it to be a guildhall away from home.

The living room, dining room and sitting room had all been transformed in to a large seating area with long tables and benches filling the room, but along one wall sat a decent sized bar that was big enough for Mira, Lisanna, and Kinana to work behind comfortably. The kitchen had been expanded allowing for enough food for the entire guild to eat at once. The upstairs had been magically enhanced allowing every guild member to have their own rooms, _though now there are several rooms empty._ Mira thought gleefully as she hummed a happy tune.

"I haven't seen him since Natsu and Gajeel disappeared," Wakaba said and he relit his pipe.

"Don't worry, Wendy will keep him safe!" Mira said happily wiping down the bar as Macao paled.

"What do you mean?" the fourth guild master asked panicked.

"Didn't you know? Romeo is Wendy's mate," the she demon asked smiling brightly as she polished a mug.

"Mate!... but but… he is only Fourteen, he's not old enough for that!" Macao cried as he began pacing not noticing that he was garnering the attention of the whole guild.

"um Macao," Lisanna spoke softly as she noticed the harsh glare that was being sent his way by a white fur covered face.

"I have to go save him from… from that harlot!" Macao finally shouted as he began to run towards the stairs tripping over everything in his path.

"What did you just say about my Wendy?!" Carla's harsh voice filled the hall as she floated just behind the fourth master. Her small arms crossed over her chest as she growled.

"My poor son is being corrupted by a horney dragon slayer!" Macao wailed just as he reached the stairs.

"That's it!" Carla sneered and in true Fairy Tail fashion she began the third brawl of the day.

Soon Macao joined Jet and Dory who were both tied up handing from the ceiling passed out, thanks to Pantherlilly earlier in the day. Carla was wiping her paws clean as she gazed up satisfied at the passed out man as he gently swayed, muttering about his poor little boy. As master walked in he paused momentarily at the sight of three of his brats dangling from the rafters, shaking his head gently he walked up to the bar as Mira placed a mug down in front of him. Knowing Makarov the way she did she knew it would take three beers to get him to open up, so she turned her attention to the white exceed as she sat back down at the bar.

"I would have thought it'd be you we would have to tie up," Mira joked lightly as she placed Carla's usual tea set up down.

"As much as I would like to keep Wendy my sweet little innocent girl forever, she has already started maturing. Romeo is her choice, and I will respect that," the exceed said as she fixed her cup of tea the way she preferred, a spoon full of honey and a dash of cream.

"Well that very mature of you," Mira said happily as she placed another full mug down in front of master as he was chugging the first one down.

"And as long as he doesn't break her heart I won't have to break his neck," Carla spoke harshly as she snapped a piece of biscotti in half, with a deranged look in her normally calm eyes.

The doors to the house opened as both Erza and Jellal walked in the building. Several members waved hello as the couple made their way to the bar.

"Well I know where Kinana is," Erza said almost happily as she sat down at the bar Jellal choosing to stand behind her as he removed the mask of cloth that covered his face.

"Where is she?" Mira asked as she placed a slice of cake down in front of the red headed mage and a cup of coffee in front of her companion.

"Apparently late last night Macbeth saw Erik and Kinana disappear in a cloud of purple smoke. Many of his team tried scrying for them but came up with nothing," the Blue haired man spoke as he picked up the cup and began drinking.

"So that means that she is safe on the Iles," the she demon sighed in relief as Erza nodded her head in agreement as she took a large bit of her cake.

The room filled with mindless chatter now that their missing member had been found, well nearly found. Soon master stood up after finishing his second beer and made his way up to the bedrooms.

"Master where are you going?" Lisanna asked as she picked up the empty mugs at Cana's table as the card mage took a cat nap on the table surrounded by claim slips.

"I have somethings to discuss with the slayers. No one is to come upstairs!" Makarov ordered as he turned to walk down the hall.

* * *

Natsu lay on the bed holding Lucy close to him; she tucked the thin sheet around her naked body as she sat up. Upon reaching their private room the dragon slayer had burned the clothes off the celestial mage complaining that they reeked of Kulk. But rather than ravishing her, which usually happened whenever the blonde's clothes became kindling, Natsu simply pulled her close, burring his head into her chest.

The stunned girl lay still momently until the heart breaking sob filled the air. Wrapping her arms around her mate Lucy pulled the pink haired man close as she let him break. He continued to cry for nearly an hour as the blonde ran her fingers through his soft pink hair, Lucy had waited to move until he stopped.

"Natsu…" Lucy's calm voice filled the otherwise silent room. "Natsu what's wrong?" the blonde asked as she raked a hand through Natsu's hair.

"I couldn't keep my promise," the dragon slayer grunted as he leaned in to the soft caresses of his mate. Letting the clam that she was providing him wash through his still agitated body.

"What promise?" Lucy asked quietly as she moved so that she was lying on top of his chest her chin resting on top of her hands.

"One I made to Igneel," Natsu said plainly as he moved a hand to cup her face as he lost himself in her large brown eyes. "I promised him that I would never give in, and let the rage drive me," the dragon slayer said softly hoping for his mate to drop the questions.

"But Natsu I have seen you fight in rage before," Lucy stated as she thought about the numerous times that Natsu won against impossible odds due to his rage.

"No Luce," Natsu said as he shook his head, "this is different…Look I don't remember anything before Igneel. The earliest memory I have is training with him, I don't even remember how I meet him," the dragon slayer began trying to explain.

"What?" the celestial mage asked as she moved so that her head was even with his.

"Igneel told me that he had to block my memories, all he said was that when I was older I would understand and that it was necessary, and that maybe one day I would remember" the pink haired man said quietly, it wasn't something he liked to talk about. After all who wants to admit that they have no memories before the age of eight?

"But why would he…" Lucy asked as she tried to imagine what would cause a parent to do something like that to their child.

"Luce, it took me a while but I realized that whatever is buried in my past should stay there, but it left something behind that not even Igneel could contain, it left behind this burning uncontrollable rage," Natsu said as he growled out, shaking his head to clear out the thoughts he continued. "I promised him that I would never let it consume me but the moment I found out you were taken…" the dragon slayer began explaining but soon found himself burring his face in his hand from the shame.

"Natsu, Natsu look at me," Lucy plead as she tried forcing her husband to look at her. This wasn't the Natsu she had fallen in love with, the celestial mage knew that Natsu like the other dragon slayers probably had a dark past, but she decided to wait for him to bring it up. "You did nothing wrong," the blonde reassured.

"I killed," Natsu sobbed, in all the battles that Natsu had found she knew the only time he had taken a life was during the fiasco that was the eclipse gate, and then he had only done it because future Rogue had killed the future version of her herself.

 _A life for a life_ , Natsu's remorseless words filled her head, but in this case Lucy wasn't dead, there wasn't even a scratch on her. But Natsu had taken the lives of the guards anyhow.

"Yes…I know… but Natsu their deaths are the fault of the council, they approved this challenge," the blonde said fiercely trying to make her husband feel better anyway she could.

"But I enjoyed it," the pink haired mage whispered almost gleefully sending a frighten chill down Lucy's spine.

"Natsu?" The blonde spoke softly afraid that she had heard him right.

As Natsu looked up at her gone was the green color his eyes normally were, but neither were they the golden slits that she had come to associate whenever his dragon side would take over. No, Natsu's eyes were black as night hollow, cold, and terrifying.

"I took pleasure in it, I reveled in their terrified screams… their pathetic lives were mine to end!" Natsu shouted happily as the memories came back to him, he wanted more. More pain, more misery, he wanted to tear the woman in front of him apart but the knowledge that it would end his own life stopped him.

"Natsu!" Lucy's panicked and terrified scream broke the spell he seemed to be under as the dragon slayer leapt as far away from his mate as he could get.

"Luce, what's wrong with me," Natsu sobbed as he curled himself into a ball happy that his little blue companion wasn't here to see him like this.

"I don't know, but I swear we will figure this out together," Lucy said protectively as she crossed the room desperate to just be in his arms again.

"You're the only thing that kept it at bay, it couldn't hurt you," the dragon slayer sobbed as he clutched on to his mate.

Neither of them aware that Makarov was listening on the other side of the door. Letting out a heavy sigh the guild master leaned against the door. _As if we didn't have enough to worry about with those two already,_ the elder man thought as he collected himself. Taking several deep breaths he firmly knocked on the door. A deep growl filled the air as Makarov could hear the sound of Lucy trying to calm her mate.

"Now's not a good time," the celestial mage called through the door as the sound of Natsu snarling sent a slight chill down the old man's spine.

"Lucy my dear I need to see all of the slayers and mates, there are some things that need discussing… don't worry no one is in trouble in fact it is mostly good news," Makarov said trying to sound cheerful he didn't want Lucy or Natsu to know that he had overheard their conversation.

 _Which reminds me I should make sure to swear the rest of the dragon slayers to silence if they had hear anything as well._ The master thought as he heard two muffled voices talking _._

"Can you give us and hour?" Lucy asked through the door, knowing there was no way Natsu was ready to leave yet.

"Yes but we will need to talk then," Makarov ordered firmly deciding to wait to check on the other slayers till later.

"Aye," Lucy acknowledged as the sound of the blonde humming filled the hall.


	30. Chapter 30

"What do you mean acid breath and snake girl are on the Ilse?" Gajeel's gruff voice filled the hall of the Domas Flou as Natsu and his mate walked through Fairy Tail's tunnel with the fire dragon slayer's arm around the girl's shoulder.

It had taken all night but the pink haired dragon slayer was mostly back to normal. During the meeting Master had simply reassured everyone that neither Fairy Tail nor the dragon slayers were being held responsible for what had happened yesterday, and that more was to be said on the subject later.

"Well, I guess that is one more mated dragon pair," Mira sighed dreamily, as everyone could tell she was daydreaming about babies. The she demon was taking Juvia's place on the team for the day since Laxus had assigned his team to watch over his daughter as he dealt with the fall out of what happened yesterday.

"But it was supposed to be Shrimp and me next," the iron slayer growled as Levy giggled next to him.

"You still can be," Erza offered as she looked over the crowed for the day.

"But now we have to wait again," Gajeel muttered as he grumpily crossed his arms over his chest.

"Gajeel," Levy sighed as she patted Gajeel's arm.

"Grr, when that purpled haired freak gets back I am goanna knock his lights out," the black haired slayer growled in frustration.

"Gees bolt breath calm down would ya!" Natsu called as he and Lucy walked out of the tunnel and towards the group.

"Lucy, Natsu!" Wendy shouted excitedly as she turned around to smile at the couple.

"Hey Wendy," Lucy spoke as the blue haired slayer walked up to the blonde.

"How are you both feeling?" Wendy asked cautiously as she peeked a look at Natsu, everyone knew that he was in the worst shape from yesterday and no one wanted to push the slayer further than he needed to be.

"We'll be okay," Natsu grinned his usual smirk as most of the team let out a relived breath.

"Ladies and Gentlemen before the games begin for today her Royal Highness Princess Hisui has a proclamation," the announcer called as the princess entered the field flanked by two guards and a scrip who carried a piece of parchment.

The entire stadium stood on their feet as the national anthem played while Hisui made her way to the center where a microphone stood. Clearing her throat she waved for everyone to be seated before she began speaking.

"Citizens of Fiore, in rearguards to the events of yesterday, there are a few things that need to be set straight. The first is that the Magic Council has been charged with the destruction of Crocus and the endangerment of its people. Furthermore to prevent another instance like this from occurring again I along with my father the King have created a new law," the princess spoke as she motioned for the scribe to step forward. The man unrolling the parchment as he did so.

"The Dragon protection act. It shall be known that from this date of October 5, x793 on that any and all persons shall never harm, kidnap nor trap a dragon's or Dragon slayer's mate, recognized perspective mate, children or any blood relation with the intent purpose of luring a dragon or a slayer into a fight, trap or test. Nor shall they be taken to use the power of a dragon against the person's will whether it be a child, slayer, or dragon. Any and all parties that participate in such an act will be charged with treason and handed over to the Dragon High council for punishment," the scribe spoke clearly as a loud murmuring fell over the crowd.

"Dragon High Council?" Natsu asked looking over at his mate for answers.

"Weren't you listin' to the old man last night? He already explained this," Gajeel barked as he looked over at Wendy. The little blue haired slayer kept looking over at the guild box her attention on the purple haired boy her age.

The night before Gajeel had been rather miffed about Wendy already choosing a mate; _pipsqueak is like a little sister and no way is the flaimbrain wannabe good enough for her._ The thought ran through his head again as Levy, as if sensing his thought, reached up and slapped the iron slayer on the back of his head. Shaking his head he saw as Romeo was filling out another form. After Natsu and Lucy had hightailed it back to their room after the meeting Master had talked about getting the perspective mates registered, just to make sure that another incident didn't happen again.

Levy and Gajeel both agreed that it wasn't worth the hassle of registering her as a perspective mate due to the fact that as soon as possible they were going off to the Isle to compete the process, but since Wendy was still at best a few years away from being old enough to claim her mate she and Romeo had started the large stack of paper work. Until everything was processed Master had ordered everyone to keep a close eye on the purple haired boy.

"Natsu essentially the princess has said that she will let all of us dragon slayers decided the fate of the Kulk. Though I don't understand why she would still charge them with treason?" Wendy said without taking her eyes off of Romeo.

"It's probably so that everyone understands the seriousness of the charge; most people don't understand a dragon slayer's instincts and traditions. This could lead to people not taking the law that seriously, and since treason is a severe crime, to some almost as bad as murder; the punishment for treason is usually death, the rest of the populace will understand the gravity of it," Erza said bluntly.

"So now that that is out of the way I hope you all enjoy the grand magic games!" Hisui said as she waved to the crowd as they stood and cheered for their princess as she walked out of the stadium.

"Alright after yesterday's final battle with Tatianna tying with White Ribbon leaves Fairy Tail tied for first place with Dragons keep so let's see who will break away with the lead, contestants the next game is Corral," the announcer's enthusiastic voice filled the area as the last of the royal guards left the field.

"Who wants to participate?" Erza asked looking over her team, both Gajeel and Nastu held on tighter to their mates, and Wendy still refused to let Romeo out of her sight.

"Fine I'll do it," Grey spoke indifferently rolling his eyes as he walked through the tunnel.

As the ice make mage made his way on to the field he could hear his wife cheering him on from the guild both.

"Go Grey! Juvia knows that Juvia's husband will win for their Guild!" the water mage shouted excitedly as she leapt in the air.

"Will someone up there calm her down? Proly said that she shouldn't push herself," Grey called up to the guild box as Bisca came up behind Juvia whispering something in the woman's ear that pulled the blue haired mage's attention away from the field.

Sighing in relief Grey made his way over to Fairy Tail's designated spot.

"So here is how the game is played…" as the commenter spoke several flashed of magic filled the arena. Each guild had a small caged area with their guild mark on it sitting behind their participant. "The object is to corral as many of our animals in to your guilds cage as fast as possible," soon another flash of magic appeared as throughout the center area small white fluffy bunnies filled the area.

"What the hell?" the ice make mage scoffed as he looked around at the sight, several hundred snow white bunnies with red eyes sat in the center of the field, most lazily hopping around sniffing the ground.

"You have thirty minutes go!" the announcer shouted.

"Geez this is really a challenge?" Orga from Sabertooth asked as he walked forward picking up a bunny by the fur on the back of its neck.

The little creature wiggled its nose at the man for a moment before a loud vicious snarl filled the area as the once docile bunny was now viciously attacking the Sabertooth member's face as he screamed in pain. The announcer chuckled as he spoke. "Oh I must have forgotten to mention those aren't ordinary rabbits they are Sylvilagus Carnivouros… otherwise known as…"

"Man eating Rabbits," Grey cursed as he saw a rabbit began charging towards him. The Ice make wizard cured under his breath as he ran towards the guild's corral as an idea sparked in his mind.

Taking several steps into the cage the black haired wizard froze the ground just as the cotton tailed killer was about to make contact with the dirt. As the soft fur hit the slick ice the bunny slid into the corral with a startled yip.

"And Fairy Tail catches the first one!"

Looking out over the chaos, the black haired mage saw as nearly every other guild was trying to figure out their way to catch the rabbits without getting eaten, Beth from Mermaid heel was trying to lure them with carrots but they seemed to be more interested in her then the vegetable in her hand. Orga was shocking them till they blacked out but every time he picked up a passed out bunny another would bite into his hand making him drop the one he held. The contestant from Dragon's keep seemed to be trying to cage them in some kind of force field but there were too many causing the bubble to burst before it was over the cage. Sherria was trying to blow them in the corral but just as she would get one close another would charge the pink haired girl and she had to switch to a defensive stand and poor Jenny was running around the stadium screaming that she is too beautiful to die as three bunnies bounced after her snarling.

Stepping out of the cage, that seemed to calm down the once ravenous rabbit that was after him, Grey found three more sitting in front of him snarling.

"Shit," he cursed "Ice- Make Shield!" he shouted as a wall of ice jumped up before him as the white rabbits leapt in to the air bouncing off the wall.

Minute after minute ticked by and Grey was doing what he could to get more bunnies in his pen, but so far he was having as much luck as a black cat walking under a ladder. The relentless attack of bunnies kept coming which wasn't allowing him to catch any more till an idea popped up.

"Ice- make drill!" Grey shouted as several rabbits jumped out of the way of the tool that dug into the ground causing a crevice. After it was done several bunnies growled at him as they charged. Freezing the crevice, the ice make mage watch happily as rabbit after rabbit slide into the corral through the path he had made between his legs.

Soon the bell rang signaling the end of the game, a large piece of meat appeared in the center of the field as soon all the rabbits that were running lose charged at the meal, once all were chowing down with a ferocity that only Natsu could match the rabbits disappeared.

"Now let's count those cotton tails!" the announcer shouted as an official walked up to each guild's corral. "And it looks like no one else was able to capture a bunny, so everyone gets a zero except Fairy Tail who caught... twenty six!" the announcer cheered as the crowd chanted Grey's name.

"How did you do it?" Orga asked as he groaned in pain as he lay on the ground. Jenny was curled up in a ball near her pen muttering about never wearing rabbit fur ever again.

"Nothing they just jumped right into my pen," Grey said with an amused chuckle as he walked back towards his team mates.

"So now let's start the battle rounds for today, let's see who is up first," the announcer called as the last of the participants had left the field. "And it looks like Lucy Dragneel of Fairy Tail will be going up against Rosewell of Dragon's keep,"


	31. Chapter 31

_**AN; so I would like to give Kodos the guest reviewer who got my Monty Python reference in the last chapter. and also thank you to every one that has favorited and followed this story. I have gotten such amazing reposes and feedback I can't thank you all enough. So with out further ado...**_

Lucy stood in the center of the area as the crowd cheered wildly. Her opponent stood across the field from her, the purple hood covering their face. _Be careful around Dragon's Keep, I think they had something to do with that shop in Diovan,_ Natsu's warning from the night before rang in her head as she narrowed her eyes at them.

"So I finally get to meet the famous Lucky Lucy Hartfilia?" Rosewell said smugly as she removed her hood. "Oopps, I forgot its Dragneel now," the girl said as she ran a hand through her unnaturally black hair that made her already pale skin look sickly as it was pulled up in to a sleek high ponytail, as her cold green eyes stared at Lucy accusingly.

"Did your guild have something to do with a family disappearing in Diovan?" the celestial wizard asked as a look of smug satisfaction filled her opponent's face.

"I don't know, but do you know what happened to a family heirloom of mine. It was taken around thirty years ago, recently we tracked it to a magic shop in that very town you just mentioned, but the owners of the shop had given it away to an imposter…. Do you know where I could find them?" Rosewell hissed knowingly.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the girl, she didn't know how but she knew that the girl across from her knew what was going on, and Lucy desperately needed answers. Her resolve steeling, _I'll get my answers if I have to beat them out of her._

"Well folks tensions seem to be running high here in the Domas Flau today, you girls have thirty minutes…. go," the commentator laughed awkwardly as he signaled the start of the battle.

Lucy quickly reaching into her key ring pulling out two keys quietly chanting one incantation as she held the key behind her back as she used her other had to call forth her first spirt.

"Open gate of the golden bull Taurus," the blonde shouted as she channeled her magic into the key the sound of the doorbell ringing as the large ox appeared in the arena.

"Greetings Miss Loocy, what can I do for you?" the bull asked as he leaned on his axe staring down at his key holder.

"Formation two," the blonde wizard called out as she cracked her whip.

"Right!" Taurus called as he changed his focus and charged the girl in front of them swinging his axe low near her feet as he did so Lucy extended her whip to encircle the girl's arms.

"Now!" the blonde shouted as she struggled to keep Rosewell contained, Taurus helping her as he held down the girl from one side.

"Ped ped!" Gemini called as they came out from behind the blonde and touched their opponent on the forehead.

Soon the twins morphed into the girl, the twirled around with childlike fascination at the way the cloak filled with the breeze. Chuckling slightly they looked up to see their key holder and fellow spirit struggling to keep the girl contained as they waited for information.

"Oh my!" they said shocked as their eyes seemed to move from side to side rapidly.

Soon the girl wiggled loose and throwing her magic in to the ground right under the bull. A Large explosion erupted causing the Bull Spirit to collide with the ground harshly and retreat back to the celestial world.

"No Taurus," Lucy called out in pain as she watched her spirit retreat. "Gemini?" the blonde spoke the unneeded question as the copycat nodded her head.

"Explosion mage on par with Erza magic wise," the twins said quickly as they pulled their key holder away from her spot that soon exploded mere seconds after she left it.

"Weakness?" Lucy asked as she felt sever chunks of rocks fly across her skin leaving behind trails of blood.

"Um," the spirit began but soon pushed Lucy out of the way of another explosion but not able to save themselves from the blast.

"Gemini!" the celestial mage cried as she watched Gemini return to their true form then just like Taurus before them returned to the celestial world.

"Your little spirits can't help you here," Rosewell hissed as she watched the blonde roll out of the way of the next blast as she reached into her key poach pulling out three golden trinkets.

"Open gate of the lion Leo, Open gate of maiden Virgo, Open gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!" Lucy shouted as she held up all three key.

Three Loud doorbells sounded as the three spirits appeared in bright lights. Loke quickly running over to the blonde helping her up as Virgo inspected the wounds on her legs; Scorpio standing between Lucy and Rosewell acting as a body guard with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What!?" the black haired girl cried in disbelief as she saw three of the zodiac spirits standing before her.

 _In all the legends of great celestial wizards only our shared mother ever had the ability to open more than two gates of the high twelve at one time._ Rosewell stood shocked for a moment as she watched the great leader of the Zodiac fuss over her blonde opponent.

"Unbelievable folks, I have never seen a celestial wizard be able to open three gates at one time!" The announcer called excitedly as the crowd cheered at the sight.

"That's not possible!" Rosewell finally hissed in rage and disbelief as she found her voice.

"Oh it's possible," Lucy sneered as she waved both Loke and Virgo away from her.

"Punishment princess?" Virgo asked hopefully as she held out a cat o nine tails.

"Virgo," Lucy sighed unenthusiastically as she took the whip from the pink haired maid tucking it in to the back of her belt where her whip usually sat.

"Are you trying to set me up because I can get my own girls," the lion spirit joked as he looked over at the girl as she removed her cloak

She wore long tight leather pants and high colored tank top that looked painted on. On her left shoulder sat her guild mark, Loke chocked as he recognized the marking looking over at the guild box of Dragon's keep as he began to panic. _Oh no, Capricorn warned me about them we have to get Lucy far far away from that guild._ Loke sent the silent order to every spirit in Lucy's care; he would have chuckled at the sound of the normally civilized goat spirit cursing but he was distracted as he felt the opponent gather her magic.

"Loke, I have had just about enough of you right now. And you still owe me and explanation!" Lucy shouted in frustration as Loke grabbed her by the waist jumping up in to the air as the ground where they once stood was now turned to ruble.

"Wicked!" Scorpio cheered as he slid to a stop after jumping out of the way of the discharge, Virgo pooping up out of the ground next to him.

"Formation twelve!" The blonde shouted as her three strongest spirits nodded their heads.

Scorpio blew sand all over causing a sandstorm as Virgo dug as many traps as she could. Loke set Lucy down but as he did he noticed that her right shoulder was starting to swell.

"Princess your hurt," Virgo said quickly as she jumped up out of the ground, bandages in her hands.

"I'll be fine Virgo," Lucy reassured the pink haired maid as she nodded to all of her spirits.

"Where are you hiding?" Rosewell called as she carefully walked into the storm causing it to dissipate.

"Regulus, give me strength!" Lucy and Loke called as the lion spirit spun his ring and Lucy transformed in to her Leo star dress form.

"Unbelievable folk I have heard legends about it but have never actually seen a celestial wizard use a star dress form!" the announcer shouted excitedly as the crowds cheers became louder and louder.

"Sand blaster!" Scorpio cried as he shot sand directly at their opponent blinding her again.

" Regulus Lucy Kick!" the blonde shouted as Virgo helped her gain momentum as both Lucy and Loke hit Rosewell at the exact same time pushing her back into a hole that Virgo had created.

The arena was eerily quiet for several moments but soon Lucy could feel the change in magic pressure around her causing a deathly shiver to run up her spine.

"Terra explosion," Rosewell shouted as nearly the entire ground of the area was blown to shards causing all of Lucy's spirits to retreat as the celestial wizard landed roughly on the ground knocking the wind out of her as she rolled to a stop landing on her stomach.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted in panic as Erza, Gajeel, Grey, and Mira were all straining to hold him back as he kept beating against the barrier trying to get down to his injured mate.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let Lucy compete after all," Grey said through gritted teeth as he keep having to refreeze his hands so he could even touch the fire slayer as he pushed against his chest trying to push Natsu back into the corridor.

Erza was in her newly repaired flame empress armor holding on to Natsu's left arm as Gajeel had transformed into his dragon force holding the other. And thanks to a few lessons with her boyfriend, Mira was in her Satan soul as she used a dark écriture secure to hold Natsu firmly in place by his hips as she tugged at the magical tether trying to pull him backwards. But even with some of Fairy Tail's strongest they were all still staining under the determination Natsu held to protect his mate.

"Mmm," Lucy groaned as she struggled to push herself up, her arm straining under the pain she was experiencing.

She knew she had jammed her shoulder earlier but now it felt like it had been dislocated. Holding on to her right shoulder with her left hand he could feel the joint as it hung awkwardly under her skin as she hissed in discomfort.

"I have one question for you, how do you even exist?" Rosewell barked as she struggled to climb out of the hole that she had been pushed into. Lucy at least happy to see the girl was limping and had serval large gashes littered her body once she reached the surface.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked as she wiped the blood off her face from the cut she had gotten from a wayward rock with her left hand as she tucked her right arm close to her body.

"I mean you should never have even been born so how is it possible that your alive?!" the mage from Dragon's keep growled as she looked over at the celestial mage.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lucy said firmly as Rosewell began to laugh at the blonde's confusion.

"Haha, didn't your mother ever tell you?" the black haired girl asked as she continued to laugh.

"My mama died when I was seven there was a lot she never got around to telling me," Lucy hissed in anger as she felt her mind racing as she tried to figure out a strategy to win this fight. _All of my battle spirits are down for the count; I can't just keep calling out my other spirits just to use them as shields._

"Well too bad you never know," Rosewell spoke darkly as Lucy could feel the girl gathering up a large amount of magic.

"Urg," the blonde growled as she reached in to her ring pulling out the clear key, _I know I haven't made a contract with you yet but you're may last shot._

Holding the key up she pushed her magic into it, she felt an immense drain at first but soon it began to even out. The key began glowing gold as words began appearing in Lucy's mind feeling the compelling need to speak them she spoke clearly as she focused on the key.

"I am the one who opens thy gate; I offer my blood as payment and proof of my lineage. Oh great father grant me your power: your child calls to you. Draco the celestial Dragon!"

The ground of Crocus began to shake as a bright golden light filled the arena blinding all who were within it. The air began to charge with magic power the likes of which no one had ever felt before. All of the dragon slayers smelt something that sent a twinge of fear down their spines as they all felt the need to bow before the power that surged throughout the air. Even Natsu felt conflicted, as much as he wanted nothing more than to rush over the balcony toward his mate the sense of reverence that the odor filled him with stopped him in his tracks. But just before the light disappeared, one sound filled the air as it reverberated all over the continent striking fear in to the hearts of many as the beast that had just appeared let out a mighty roar.


	32. Chapter 32

Lucy blinked in confusion as the light and smoke dissipated as a wave of fear washed over her, never before had summoning a spirit caused that kind of reaction. _Then again I don't think that was a spirit I just summoned._ Looking forward she saw the beast before her, confirming her fears.

It was large, larger than any of the other dragons that had appeared during the eclipse gate incident. He nearly didn't fit in the Dumas Flau. Deep dark purple scales adorned his body that seemed to almost glitter in the sunlight. Massive front paws sat crossed in front of her the talons of which were nearly as long as her dug into the macerated earth. His lean body was curled around the celestial mage even though there were several points that it went over various sections of the wall as it stared down at her his back paws sitting lazily next to his front ones as his tail curled loosely around her waist a few times the soft tuft at the end caressing her face.

His long elegant neck lowered his head as he narrowed his silver silted eyes at the mage, the long whisker like tendrils that hung off of his snout reached down and took her keys with one and her locket with the other. Lucy tried grasping for them hissing in pain as she did so but his tail held her back as he brought them to his nose taking a long sniff. His small ear like appendages flattened against his head as he placed the keys on his front paws as he inspected the locket closely.

"Tell me daughter why do you still keep the remains of the water bearer's key?" the dragons deep and powerful voice rumbled the arena as he spoke calmly but Lucy felt no fear as his silver eyes gazed down on her. Instead she felt a rush of calming energy as she gazed up at the dragon before her as there was a nagging feeling of recognition, but she could figure out where she would have met him.

"Because Aquarius was always there to protect me, she sacrificed her key for me and my family. I could never throw her key away, even if I'll never see her again, even if it still pains me to think about it," Lucy spoke fiercely as the memories resurfaced again causing tears to roll down her face. She felt the gentle movement of the end of Draco's tail wiping away her tears.

"Lucy?" the celestial wizard could hear Levy call her name as the arena had become deathly quiet.

She had never told the guild the cost of saving them all. The blonde knew her guild would never forgive themselves, so she kept the whole truth from them. The only reason Natsu knew was because their first day on the isle he wanted to spar with the mermaid as she was Lucy's strongest spirit. After constant begging Lucy had broken down and sobbed out the cost of saving their family. Her mate had pulled her close a whispered a promise that she mirrored in her own heart.

"I swear I will find a way to bring her back," Lucy promised as she stared up at the dragon, as he closed the locket slowly returning to its place around her neck.

The celestial mage looked down as the dragon gently wrapped her dislocated shoulder in his whiskers as she felt a gentle stream of magic flow into her throbbing arm soothing the pain. After several pregnant moments the Dragon backed away, and as he did so the blonde realized what he had done. Rotating her shoulder she gasped in wonder as the once injured joint was now fully healed.

"There is a way but you will never be able to do it," the dragon said with a huff causing Lucy to turn her attention back to Draco as stardust seemed to fall down in a wisp from his snout. The blonde chuckled as she recognized the action that all of the slayers did whenever they were annoyed.

The dragon raised his brow and looked down at the chuckling mage in confusion momentarily, but soon he lower his head to her's a he growled out the question he needed answered. "How did you summon me?"

"With your key," Lucy said quietly as she held up the key her eyes widening in surprise as she noticing that she had gotten blood on the handle.

"That's not what I mean," Draco said chuckling as he watched the blonde in front of him using the tattered remains of her shirt to clean her blood off of the key.

"Great father," a trembling voice behind him called as the dragon whipped his head around to look down at the bowing figure of the black haired girl as she knelt on the ground.

Sniffing slightly he recognized the smell of the girl, but upon further inspection he realized what had been going on before he appeared. A deep dangerous growl filled the arena as the ground shook as he removed his tail from around Lucy and used it to send the other girl flying into a nearby wall rendering her unconscious.

"Don't be rude," Draco said as he returned his tail around the blonde's waist. "As I was saying how did you summoned me? You shouldn't be able to," the dragon said as he lowered his head to look her in the eye.

"I… what?..." Lucy stammered as she tried to process the information.

Draco took a long sniff of her nuzzling his nose in to her blonde locks; pulling his head back slightly the dragon shook his head sharply. After several moments the dragon pressed is nostrils right against Lucy's stomach. The blond clutched at the dragon's scaled head as she felt him take several deep breaths as the hot air blew on her skin. Soon he chuckled lightly causing the blonde to shake as a queasy feeling filled her, as Lucy covered her mouth not to lose her lunch.

"Ah so it wasn't your power that opened my gate," the dragon purred as he curled his tail just a little tighter around her for just a moment, as if hugging her.

"What?" Lucy called out in shock as she heard a loud crash from behind her.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MATE!" Natsu roared as he jumped out of the guild's box.

The members who were holding him back lay knocked out on the floor as Wendy jumped between them all trying to bring them back to consciousness. Draco lifted his head to look at the man who shouted. As soon as the pink haired man saw the silver eyes look back at him he lit himself on fire as he began charging ahead.

"The son of Igneel?" Draco whispered quietly as a moment passed before he started roaring as well. "THE SON OF IGNEEL!? Of all the slayers in the world it had to be the son of that no good fire munching gecko?!" the dragon roared in annoyance as he continued to mutter under his breath.

"Hey don't talk about my dad that way!" Natsu roared as he started to climb the side of the large dragon but Draco removed his tail from around Lucy to curl it around one of Natsu's ankles.

"That cherry faced bastard was one of the most obnoxious…" Draco continued his rant as he lifted the now upside down slayer up towards his face.

"I said leave my old man out of this and let my mate go!" the pink haired man growled as he began taking a deep breath in order to do his breath attack.

Upon recognizing what the slayer was attempting to do Draco harshly shook his tail as a satisfied smirk appeared on his snout as Natsu's face turned green.

"Like I would hurt a child of mine, even if she does have atrocious taste in men," the dragon huffed out as he heard the queasy moans of the pink haired dragon slayer.

"That is my mate you're talking about, you giant ass lizard. I wouldn't let stash face talk to him like that so there is no way in Tartaros I would let you, you over grown glitter stick!" Lucy shouted as she glared up at the dragon in front of her as she growled as the dragon as it moved Natsu out of the way of its line of sight.

The beast looked down at her stunted for several minutes, slowing blinking as his eyes narrowed as the celestial mage continued to glare up at the dragon. Soon a loud boisterous laugh filled the air as it shook the capital once more as the dragon threw his head back.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! You have her spirit that's for sure," Draco spoke as he looked back down to the celestial mage continuing to chuckle as he set Natsu down on the ground next to his mate.

"What whose spirit?" Lucy asked as she bent down to run a hand over Natsu's forehead.

The dragon slayer groaned in appreciation as he held the blonde's hand against his cheek with his hand over her's for several moments as the world around him continued to spin. His eyes locked on his mate's as she smiled down at him. A low guff coming from the dragon caused the celestial mage to turn her attention back to the dragon.

"My daughter," Draco said fondly as he looked down at the couple, "oh it has been some time since I have looked to Earthland, but I suppose I must now keep a close eye on you daughter," the dragon said as one of his whiskers came down as gently rubbing against her cheek.

"What?" Lucy cried in surprise as she let go of Natsu's cheek as she stood back up to look over at the dragon.

"I should go I can't be away for very long and you shouldn't be competing in the first place… not in your condition," Draco said calmly as he lowered his head down to hover next to her stomach as he nuzzled her abdomen with his snout gently, even though it did push her back a few steps, before he disappeared in a puff of purple and gold smoke.

"Come back here you scaly bastard!" Natsu shouted as he jumped up and ran towards the thinning smoke. Growling at the air he turned to his mate as he looked over at her he noticed her brown eyes were widened in panic as her hands hovered over her stomach. "Luce?" the pink haired man called as he walked over towards his mate. "Luce what's wrong?" Natsu asked as he gently placed his hands against her cheeks turning her face to look at him.

"Natsu…" Lucy shuddered off as she took several shaky breaths; the air around the couple grew tense as the fire dragon slayer watched his mate's mind run a mile a minute. "I….I think I'm pregnant," the celestial mage chocked out as she took several shaky breaths.

"Luce?" Natsu spoke softly as he placed his hand over her stomach, pulling her close as he took several minutes to take in her new scent.

Lilacs, stardust, brimstone and a new scent that that was kept hidden under her normal one, the scent of sweet honey suckle and cinnamon clung to her. Gasping in wonder the fire dragon slayer clutched her tightly to him, and for a few moments all was right in the world. Lucy was his mate and now she was carrying his child. But soon a loud crash could be heard as Natsu looked in the direction of the sound finding that the entirety of Dragon's keep had broken the barrier as several of their members were now standing in the arena.

"Get her," the guild master ordered as every member charged towards pair. Natsu threw Lucy behind him as he sent a wave of fire at the advancing mages.

Only a few got caught in the inferno, their loud screams of pain filled the air as several were using various types of magic to either get around the flames or extinguish them.

"Protect our Family!" the voice of Makarov called from behind the couple as the entirety of Fairy Tail shouted in rage charging forward to engage the mages that had broken through the wall of fire.

Lucy clung to the back of Natsu's jacket as she tried getting back over to the guild's box where Juvia sat being guarded by Grey and Lyon. Looking out over the arena she watched at the crowd ran out of the stadium as fast as they possibly could as nearly every Guild had begun joining in on the fight. Screams of terror and the battle cries of war filled the air as mage after mage clashed. But despite their little known fame the members of Dragons keep were all quiet powerful.

Desperate to help Lucy sobbed knowing there was nothing she could do, as Juvia's words filled her head. _According to the paper that Porlyusica gave Juvia, when a mage gets pregnant the baby feeds off of the mother's magic. If the mother were to use too much the baby would die, but the amount a mother can use varies from mage to mage and is different at every stage. That's why it was so reckless of Juvia to fight Lyon. Juvia could have lost Grey's baby, even from doing just one spell._ The celestial mage knew she had already pushed her self too far in the battle, _oh Mavis what if I lose our baby._

"Luce, I need you to do something for me," Natsu said as he turned around shooting a fire ball at a man in a purple cloak as he charged right behind Lucy.

"Anything," the blonde said as she clung to her mate.

"I need you to run," Natsu growled as he sent another volley of flames out in front of him, sneering as the targets jumped out of the way of the flames.

"No Natsu I am not leaving you," Lucy cried as she clung to him tighter, as the once incoming mages were blindsided as Erza took them all out with the help of Kagura.

Looking down in to her pleading eyes Natsu's heart broke as he pulled her close and pressed her lips against his own. Growling softly as she tugged at his bottom lip as he reluctantly pulled away.

"I love you…" Natsu whispered as he clutched his mate tighter to his body.

"Natsu," Lucy plead as the pink haired mage smelt the salt of her tears as they began rolling down her cheeks. Pulling her away from him he looked into her eyes.

"But I need you both safe," he whispered as he placed a hand over her stomach.

"Fire dragon talons!" Natsu roared as he let Lucy go to jump between her and a large piece of earth as it flew towards them crashing into the Domas Flau creating a whole all the way through.

"Run…." Nastu called over his shoulder as the mage responsible for the earth that came flying towards them. "RUN!" Natsu shouted as he turned his attention back to the mage.

Lucy ran over to the opening hoping to simply hide in it but as she looked over the battle field she watched as all of her friends and family were being decimated all in the hope of protecting her. The celestial mage felt a rush of magic come from her locket and a voice she never thought she would hear again was shouting at her in her head. _Oh for heaven's sake brat. Do you really want to risk the next generation of celestial mages to be raised by those heathens? Your mother left them for your sake, and let me tell you it was no walk in the park. Layla went to extreme measures to hide you from them. Now don't you dare let her hard work go to waste, Run!_

Lucy let a tear of joy and relief out as Aquarius shouted at her. Looking over at her mate once more the blonde chocked back a sob as she turned a did as she was told. Coming out of the arena the celestial mage saw as the crowd was in a panic as the citizen of Crocus were trying to leave as both the army and the rune knights were trying to get closer. Jumping in to the crowd Lucy ran and she continued to do so, going beyond the city and not stopping even when the lights of Mercurius were nothing more than flickering in the distance.


	33. Chapter 33

Gasping for breath Lucy sat down at the base of a tree somewhere in the forests surrounding Crocus. The celestial mage didn't know how long she had been running for all she knew was that she had to stay safe. Taking a moment she tried to figure out a plan. _Let's see I don't know where I am, I can't use any magic, and there is an entire guild that is trying to kidnap me, at least thing couldn't be worse._ The blond thought just as she felt a stream of water run down her face as she looked up to find several cup like leaves over turned spilling their contents as the sound of distant thunder.

"Great," Lucy cried out in frustration as the water finally stopped falling. "If only I could get back home," the blonde sighed as she tucked her knees up to her chest laying her head down on them.

"I don't think that is a wise decision," a male voice called out next to her breaking the silence.

"Who's there?" Lucy asked terrified as she jumped up in panic. Placing a hand over her stomach as she turned around till she came face to face with some she never thought she would see again.

"I won't harm you," Zeref said quickly as he held up his hands in front of him as Lucy backed herself up to another tree as she was trying to both escape and keep the dark wizard in her sight.

"But… you… you're…you're supposed to be back on the isle," the celestial mage stuttered out as she continued to gap at the dark wizard before her as he mind raced to find a way to flee.

"I am," the man said as he tried calming down the anxious mage in front of him.

"I don't understand," Lucy said as she felt the harsh bark of the tree cut into her back as she tried to get far away.

"I wouldn't expect you too; I guess you could think of this like your first master. This is simply my consciousness, my body is still trapped in the crystal back on the isle," the black haired man said as he watched as Lucy crouched down picking up a rock without taking her unblinking eyes off of him.

A few moments later the stone came hurtling at him, passing right through his head to roll on the ground behind him. Lucy sighed in relief as she sagged against the tree. Her body quickly losing adrenaline and now the pain of her injuries were returning along with the exhaustion she felt in her legs.

"Why can I see you?" the blonde asked as she moved to sit down again, though never taking her eyes off of the astral projection.

"I guess would be because we are family," Zeref said simply as he chuckled at the stunned expression that filled the celestial mage's face.

"I…" Lucy began to speak as the sound of a twig snapping in the distance filled the otherwise silent forest. "Someone is coming," the blonde gasped in a panic as she moved to hide behind a set of bushes.

Zeref stood still as a pair of men in purple cloaks walked right next to him. Quietly chuckling as he saw Lucy motioning to him to hide while trying to remain hidden as well. Reaching out the dark haired wizard pushed his hand through the body of one of the men, causing him to shiver violently momentarily.

"Damn it, she shouldn't have gotten this far," one who was still trying to shake off the unnatural cold chill that had just ran down his spine growled out as he kicked at the ground unknowingly kicking a stone into the bushes that the blonde was hiding in.

"She had a decent head start and don't forget this is Lady Layla's daughter we are talking about," the other grunted as he bent down to examine the tracks as Zeref waved his hand over the man's head. Several tense moments filled the air, but soon he shook his head slightly and standing back up to his full height.

"Layla's daughter or not the girl is pregnant and exhausted from the battle, we should have found her by now," the first said in a huff as he leaned against at tree.

Lucy covered her mouth with her hand as she could smell the sweat and cologne that the man was wearing and bit the urge to puke. A ring filled the air as the second man pulled out a communication lacrima out of his pocket.

"Did you find her?" an anxious female voice filtered out of the crystal as both men huddled close together to look at the screen.

"No, we can tell she came this way but the trail is getting cold," the one who held the crystal said flatly as a loud crash could be heard over the second wave of thunder that filled the sky.

"Damn it, come back to the guild hall we are setting up perimeters around every single one of those retched allies that Fairy Tail has," the voice on the other end hissed in anger.

"Master, are we sure that is a good idea, with the new law…" the first said as he was interrupted by the screaming woman.

"Let Marshal handle those idiots in the capitol! I want that girl found and I want it done before she gives birth!"

Lucy clutched her stomach as she began shaking in fear, too afraid to even look out of the bushes.

"But why are we spying on the other guilds? Isn't watching Fairy Tail enough?" the second man asked as a string of curses flew from the woman.

"The girl is pregnant, she will need support and the first thing she will do is try to get back to her mate. But we can't let that happen, because if she does he will take her back to the Isles for the duration of her pregnancy and then it will be nearly impossible to get the child," the woman hissed in annoyance.

"But Master…" they both began but were silenced by their master.

"Don't argue with me, half of our family is rotting in jail awaiting trial. But I will not allow her to slip through my fingers again!" The irate voice screeched.

"Yes master," the both men said firmly.

Soon the woods were filled with a deafening silence as Lucy was doing everything she could to not break down in sobs.

"They're gone," Zeref's clam voice filled the area but Lucy refused to move.

Her shoulders shook with the weight of her terrified silent sobs as the once dark wizard found her in the bushes. Knelling down to her level her he waited her for to speak.

"What do I do?" the blonde sobbed out, her plans were ruined.

There was no hope of getting anywhere close enough to call for help from anyone. _And the council has been compromised again, and no else knows about it._ And with being far too exhausted to think of another plan Lucy did the only thing she could at the moment. She cried.

"You hide," the dark wizard's calm voice broke through the tears.

"What?" Lucy asked as she rubbed her eyes with her fists.

"Lucy the child you are carrying is destined to do many great things. But that cannot happen unless it is raised by you and Natsu, if that child falls into anyone else's hands then the world is doomed," Zeref said fiercely as Lucy shook her head.

"But where will I go? I can't just pick a city. I have no doubt that everyone will be looking for me. And I won't be able to travel at some point. And I can't risk traveling to the Ilse myself," the celestial wizard sighed in frustration.

"I know of a place," the black haired wizard spoke quickly trying to avoid another wave of tears.

"Where?" Lucy asked quietly as she wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"It is about two month's journey from here but once we reach it, you will be safe," he said quietly.

"How can you be so sure?" the blonde asked as she looked back down at the ground.

"You'll just have to trust me," Zeref sighed knowing how much he was asking of a girl he had just met.

"You do realize who you are right?" Lucy scoffed as she looked back up at the man.

"Yes, but I made a promise to someone and I intend to keep it," the dark wizard said with conviction.

"Who?" the blonde asked forcefully.

"I can't tell you," Zeref said as he shook his head.

"Why?..." the celestial mage began to aske but was cut off.

"Lucy, you'll have no other choice until you give birth and you know that," he said interrupting the blonde.

"But what if they capture all the other members of Dragon's keep then I can go home," Lucy said hopefully as she looked up at the dark wizard pleading.

"You and I both know there is no way to guarantee that, and until you give birth you're at a sever disadvantage because you can't fight," the black haired man said calmly as he watched the hope in her eyes dim little by little.

"But…" Lucy began but was stopped as Zeref placed a finger near her lips.

"The longer you are running around lost the easier it will be for Dragon's keep to find you," he said firmly as he watched Lucy tussle with the idea in her head.

He agreed the best course of action would be to get her back to his brother, but there were too many was that it could go wrong. Even just trying to get her to the other slayers could prove problematic. He had run the scenarios over and over in his head as he followed her, but most of them didn't end well. There was only one place in the entire world where she would be safe, and that was where he would lead her. _I promised father I would watch after Natsu, and right now that means I need to keep his mate safe._

"Fine we will leave in the morning I need some sleep," Lucy sighed finally.

"Sleep I'll keep watch and wake you if anyone comes near," Zeref said quietly as he watched the blonde fall into a fit full sleep as the thunder grew louder and louder.


	34. Chapter 34

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since Natsu had last seen his mate. There were sightings of her all over Fiore but none of them were very reliable. Every time he would reach out through the bond the only thing he felt were fear, panic, and exhaustion. It was driving him insane that there was nothing he could do to find her. Makarov had ordered that he stay put and had gone so far as to have Erza and Mira place magic canceling cuffs on him, and though it didn't cancel out his magic entirely they did render his nose useless. Makarov had tried to reason with the dragon slayer, after all as long as a single member of Dragon's keep remained out they could follow the pink haired man right towards his defenseless mate, but Natsu wasn't having it so the master had ordered that he would have to wear the cuffs until he calmed down. He whined quietly as the voices around him began shouting again.

"This doesn't make any sense, why would they want Lucy?" Erza asked for nearly the hundredth time that day.

Several large tables with benches littered the throne room each filled to the brim as the entirety of Fairy Tail, along with the twin dragons of Sabertooth, Yukino, and the council were all in the throne room as they were trying to figure out why Dragon's keep had attacked. All the members they had caught were all staying stubbornly silent, and until they passed through the court system of Fiore they couldn't be passed to the slayers to be dealt with as they saw fit. Unsurprisingly the games hand been canceled due to the fact that the arena had once again been damaged severely in the battle.

"We are doing everything we can to track them down," the princess reassured as Natsu growled in anger.

"It's not good enough my mate is still missing," the pink haired dragon slayer hissed as he slammed his fist in to the wooden table next to him as space that had surrounded him increased as his family inched way just in case he exploded again.

Over the weeks the entire group had become used to Natsu's temperamental outbreaks. After the first week when Natsu took out a squad of rune knights in a desperate attempt to leave and find his mate, they all decided that it would be best to not egg the man on. Erza clenched her fist in an attempt to keep herself from pummeling the depressed dragon slayer.

Being confined to the palace like he was would have been hard enough. Natsu was never one to like being in one place too long unless he was home, but the dragon slayer hadn't even been able to step outside in a week. A torrential down pour the likes of which Fiore had never seen had swept the continent making the search for the missing mage even harder. The rain felt unnatural and Wendy swore it smelled similar to the water Aquarius used rather than the natural scent of rain. That coupled with the fact that absolutely no towns or villages had been flooded nor had any bodies of water expanded at all caused many in Fairy Tail to believe that the mermaid spirit was in some way behind the sudden out pour.

"Besides we have a bigger issue at hand, the Alvarez Empire is still too quiet," Marshal said as he hissed in annoyance.

"They have been for almost a year, maybe they decide against a war," a second council man spoke quietly as Marshal glared at the man for daring to open his mouth.

"Or they are luring us in to a false sense of security before they attack, we are expelling too many knights and solders looking for one missing mage and guild that has done nothing wrong…" Marshal began speaking but was cut off.

"Nothing wrong?! They broke the law and they all need to stand trial," Hisui said calmly as she glared at the council man in front of her.

"Not to mention the unjust incarceration of the members of Dragon's Keep has filled our prisons to the brim, there is no room to add any additional law breakers," Marshal quipped as several other council members murmured amongst themselves .

"I have already made moves to look at releasing several prisoners who show promise," the princess spoke firmly as several of her advisors looked at her in confusion.

"And how would we control them, your majesty the rune knights are all looking for that damned child of the heavens!" Marshal roared as all eyes turned to Makarov as he seemed to be choking under the sound of an angered growl filled the room.

Mira came up behind the elder man as she rubbed circles in is back as her guild master continued to cough.

"The rune knights will no longer be in charge of paroled prisoners, they will be placed in the care of Crime Sorciére," the Hisui announced as many of the members of the council all began shouting in an uproar.

The princess allowed the council several moments of angered pandemonium, before she mentioned for them to silence themselves.

"They are criminals as well, and to make it worse they all broke out of prison," Marshal said breaking the silence as all of the members of Fairy Tail all began to get rather nervous as Jellal still dressed as Mystogan slowly began to back away.

"That may be but that didn't stop you from hiring them to take out several dark guilds," the green haired monarch spoke as a smirk crossed her normally calm face as Marshal paled.

"Your highness….I ... Um" the council member stuttered as he tried to come up with some explanation.

"It does not matter because as of the today all members of Crime Sorciére have been granted full pardon by his majesty King Tom E. Fiore," the princess spoke as a startled gasp filled to room followed by a crash as all eyes turned to Erza whom for once in her life was not enraged at the idea of her cake falling to the floor.

"Come again?" Marshal growled in restrained rage.

"The members of Crime Sorciére have done more to combat dark guilds in the last year than the magic council has in the past ten years. So my father, the King, and I have decided to grant their members full pardon for their good deeds. And in the interest of peace we will be asking if they would be in charge of keeping track of paroled wizards as well as continue their fight against dark guilds as a new segment under our justice department. We hope that you will accept Jellal," The princess said turning to look at the disguised wizard.

Several guards held on to his arms as another removed his hood. The council became enraged again as the former dark wizard was escorted to the front of the crowd.

"Your majesty… I … we … don't…" the blue haired man began as the princess interrupted his mutterings.

"I know all about what happened to you, I have read every file and report that mentioned you. Not to mention a certain guild master has told me several stories that were left unsaid. You and your guild have more than earned the countries forgiveness. Now you don't have to accept the job offer but know that all standing members of your guild are all free men and women from this day on," Hisui said as she smiled down at the tattooed man.

"We are unworthy your majesty; I will speak with my guild as soon as possible" Jellal said gratefully as he bowed before the princess and returned to Ezra's side.

"This is unacceptable your majesty but right now we have more urgent things to deal with like the coming war with Alvarez!" Marshal hissed as several guards began to move forward in case the man decided to attack as another angered growl filled the room.

"What if they weren't a problem?" Makarov asked quietly from his seat next to Natsu.

"What?" Marshal hissed in anger as he turned towards the elder man.

"What if I could promise you that the king and his twelve guards have all been taken care of and guarantee that we won't have to worry about Alvarez for a long time," Markov spoke firmly.

"Like you could ever..." Marshal began but was once again cut off by the princess.

"I will trust Makarov on this matter," the green headed girl said as she nodded her head in the guild master's direction.

"Your Highness, please be reasonable," one of the council members plead.

"I will give the entire council ten minutes to leave my palace, or you all will be charged with attempting a coup," as she spoke nearly the entire group ran out of the throne room as fast as possible.

"This is not over!" Marshal hissed in rage as he was forcibly dragged out.

"If you are not a member of Fairy Tail or Sabertooth leave!" Hisui called out as several members of the guards looked confused as they followed orders.

As soon as the door closed Makarov nodded to Freed. The rune mage stood and wrote an intricate rune that caused the room to become silent for all those who were not inside.

"Makarov what did you see?" Hisui asked as soon as Freed had returned to his place next to Lexie's stroller.

"I think it's high time I told you all what happened to me during the year apart," Markov began as the guild members crowded around him.

 _Makarov sat in the garden of the grand estate; he had been in the Alvarez Empire for some time now and had yet to meet with its ruler. Though he was usually joined by one of the twelve he was alone today as he thought about his children. 'I hope they are all alright,' he thought as a great fan fair bellowed from the other side of the castle._

" _What's going on?" he asked as he looked up at Invel who had appeared beside him._

" _His majesty is returning," the chief of staff said as he escorted Makarov toward the throne room. "His highness is anxious to meet you,"_

 _As they reached the throne room the young man sitting on it caused the wizard saint to stop in his tracks._

" _Zeref?" Makarov asked in shock as the man on the throne smiled down at him._

" _Master Makarov, how is Fairy Tail?" the dark wizard asked as he leaned back into the throne._

" _Never mind them what are you doing here?" the shorter man asked in rage as he clenched his fists._

" _This is my kingdom," Zeref said smugly as he looked down at the seemingly older man._

" _I should have known," Makarov grunted as he relaxed his hands not wishing to draw his own blood._

" _Why are you here shouldn't you be back in Fiore looking after your guild? After all think of all the destruction that Natsu and his team could have accomplished while you have been here," the black haired man called as he waved off serval servant who seemed to be bringing in refreshments._

" _I came because…" but Makarov never finished his statement as a swirling vortex of magic appeared in the hall._

 _The deep purple and gold smoke cleared revealing a girl. Long blonde hair in two pigtails that dragged along the floor, her black dress was dotted with several shining jewels in odd clumps that stopped at the purple band around her waist. Along both of her arms were six strange symbols that the guild master was sure he had seen somewhere before. Only see her profile Makarov could just barely make out large blue eyes._

" _Who are you?" Zeref sneered at the girl._

" _I have come at the behest of the Great Dragon King with a message for you," she said holding her head high as a strange power riffed off the girl._

 _Makarov had only felt this kind of power once before during the grand magic games when Lucy was attempting the spell Urano Mertia . 'So she is a celestial mage and a powerful one at that, but where are her keys?' he thought as he watched the two interact._

" _And what message is that pray tell?" Zeref asked fanning amusement._

" _That you will never be able to stop Acnologia," the girl spoke decisively._

" _You may tell your master that he does not know what I have planned," the arrogance that the dark wizard carried himself with was rising._

" _Lumen Histoire, will never be able to kill him," she said firmly as a tense silence fell over the hall._

 _Makarov was furious. He knew that the dark wizard wanted Fairy heart but the proof that he intended to use it as a weapon sent him in to rage._

" _You couldn't possibly know that," Zeref hissed in disbelief._

" _I know more about the magic that created Acnologia than you ever could, and in knowing it there is only one who would ever be able to challenge him," the woman spoke surly, as she turned to look at Makarov._

 _Placing a finger on her lips, the elder man's rage dissipated as he saw her. 'She looks so similar to Lucy, who is she?'_

" _Who is that?" the dark haired wizard asked as he sat back._

" _The Celestial Dragon Slayer," the blonde said as she turned back towards the man on the throne._

" _There is no such creature," Zeref spoke with an amused chuckle._

" _Yet," the girl spoke excitedly as she held up one finger._

" _My dear you act as if you know where they are," Makarov said silently._

" _I don't, but I know they their coming has been prophesied for centuries," the eagerness in her voice was rather endearing and so similar to his own celestial wizard's that the guild master had a hard time not smiling at the strange girl._

" _Really?" the shorter man asked._

" _It shall come to pass that the time of Dragons will end, their greatest weapon turned against them. Time will stand still, future to past will meet, and when the child of the heavens bonds with the son of dragons, the error of the past shall be corrected and the great beasts will return to Earthland," as she spoke Makarov felt a slight tingle of remembrance in the back of his mind._

 _He had heard the story once before but it was a long time ago._

" _That is nothing more than a children's story," Zeref hissed in displeasure as he rolled his eyes as Makarov remembered where the verse came from._

 _His father had told him the tale when he was very young, even master Mavis had told it to him on occasion. But for the life of him he couldn't remember the rest of the story. 'Something about a girl and a dragon?' Makarov thought as the woman's voice pulled his attention back to the two wizards._

" _An ancient prophecy coming to pass, if fate is not derailed again, this time by you," the blonde said harshly._

" _There are no more children of the heavens; they died out centuries ago," Zeref hissed as he stood._

" _That is not true, one remains," as she spoke the dark wizard scoffed "Laugh all you want but no ordinary celestial wizard could have summoned the spirit king, even with the sacrificing of Aquarius,"_

" _What do you mean by child of the heavens?" Makarov asked suddenly remembering a battle that his guild nearly didn't survive had it not been for one person. 'but I never knew she had to give up the spirit she had been given by her mother, my dear child why did you not tell us?' Markov's heart broke at his child's pain._

" _I believe you use the term born celestial wizard," the girl said with a knowing smile._

" _Lucy," Makarov whispered as a few pieces of a puzzle he had been trying to place together fell into place._

 _When she had told him that she had inherited her gifts from her mother, Makarov had run the information by the magic council. But they insisted that there was only one family of celestial wizards that passed down there magic through blood but Lucy was not connected to them in any way. But the mystery of the born celestial wizard was one he had been trying to piece together for some time; he had even asked Hibiki of Blue Pegues to assist him. As more information on this reclusive family gathered the more and more confused he had gotten, its's almost as if someone was deliberately trying to keep Lucy away from that family._

" _Yes my daughter, the last of her kind," the woman said with a fond smile gracing her lips._

' _Daughter?' the guild master had seen pictures of Layla Hartfilia, Lucy was nearly and exact copy of her mother. And while the woman standing in front of him looked very similar to his celestial mage, she was definitely not Lucy's mother._

" _Be that as it may, there are no slayers alive that have more than one dragon as a parent," the dark mage scoffed as he stepped down off his throne and began to walk out of the room._

" _Do you forget where your own last name comes from? Lord Dragneel?" as the name left the girl's mouth Zeref stopped in his tracks as Makarov's eyes widened in shock._

' _Natsu, what does my brat have to do with the darkest wizard of all time?' the guild master thought as he watched the king of Alvarez turn towards the girl._

" _I abandoned that name long ago," the dark wizard hissed in annoyance._

" _Dragneel has a meaning in ancient Fiorian. It means the Heir of Dragons," the girl said firmly as the slightest realization flickered across both Makarov and Zeref's faces. "Natsu Dragneel is not only the son of a dragon but his name means it literally."_

" _You're lying!" Zeref shouted as he turned to face the girl._

" _Haven't you ever wondered why your life turned out the way it did?" she asked as she took several steps forward._

" _Stop it," the black wizard commanded taking a step back towards his throne._

" _After your family was killed, you made sure to save your brother's body," the woman spoke as she continued her pursuit._

" _Stop it," Zeref nearly begged as he continued backwards._

" _You become obsessed with learning how to concur death,"_

" _I am ordering you to stop!"_

" _The R system, Eclipse gate, the demons, were all failed experiments at trying to bring your dead brother back to life,"_

" _You will be silent," Zeref hissed as he finally stopped moving._

" _Your reputation as the most feared wizard in history all stems from you desire to see your brother live out his life, because there was a nagging feeling that he was meant for greatness," the woman spoke plainly as she stood in front of the dark wizard. "Fate has had a plan written out for Natsu long before he was born. Your desire to destroy Acnologia may be a noble one but, you will only succeed in extinguish the only chance this world has of not only ridding itself of such evil but of surviving in general."_

 _The hall was filled with hatred as the dark wizard threw his head back in laughter that chilled the wizard saint down to the bone._

" _Evil? It is the Humans that are the evil ones," Zeref said as a cold light filled his eyes and a black cloud began to fill the throne room._

" _You mock your own race?" the girl asked as she narrowed her eyes seemingly unworried about the dark aura the man in front of her was emitting._

" _I have lived for centuries, and humans live life in a pattern of destruction, violence, and tyranny. There are pockets of peace and prosperity. But after a while they toss aside the lessons of the past in favor of war and hatred. They crave it. I had at one point wished for death, but now I have discovered my true purpose, I will rid the world of the plague that is humanity. And I will do it by any means necessary!' Zeref shouted as he reached near the thrown pulling out a book._

 _The sole word on the cover, E.N.D. Makarov gasped in terror as Zeref held the book._

" _I will awaken my brother and with his help destroy the world and fate cannot stop me!"_

" _Vincula," the woman's voice rang with power and reverence as she threw her magic forward._

 _A blinding light filled the room causing all occupants to cover their eye. As the smoke and light cleared the sight before them caused everyone to gap in surprise and horror. Zeref stood still the book of E.N.D. in his hands still thankfully closed, but the man was not encased in clear Etherious crystal._

" _The book of Etherious Natsu Dragneel will never be opened; you have played you part, Zeref. Know this you will get what you wished for. Your life will end, but only when your brother's does. You and he are now linked," the woman spoke evenly as she narrowed her eyes at the trapped man._

 _Makarov's head was spinning; there had been too many revelations today. All of them leading to more and more questions, the main one being what does fate have instore for two of my children?_

" _Emperor Spriggan, will never die!" Inval shouted as the Spriggan Twelve gathered and the shocking sight of their ruler trapped in the Crystal._

" _He has insured that this world will be sparred. His part played, and I will not allow him to take away the last chance this world has for survival," the woman hissed as she turned to face the twelve._

" _For the Emperor!" Inval shouted as every member of the twelve gathered their magic to attack as one._

" _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens, All the Stars, Far and Wide, Show me thy appearance, with such shine, oh Terabiblos, I am the ruler of the stars, Aspect become complete, open thy Malevolent gate, oh Eighty eight Stars of the Heaven Shine! Urano Mertria!" she shouted as Makarov covered his eyes to the blinding light._

 _Shouts of pain and agony from every member of the twelve filled his eyes as the light continued to expand. Reaching out he felt the pulse of a magic barrier protecting him form the immense spell. As the light faded the guild master opened his eyes to find every member of the twelve lying battered and bleeding all of them had been tossed around. Turing swiftly he found the woman looking down at him._

" _Who are you?" he asked reverently as the woman smiled down at him._

" _I have been forgotten, lost to time; there is none alive who would remember me," she said quietly as she walked over the crumpled bodies making her way towards the crystal at the other end of the room._

" _I asked for your name," Makarov said firmly as he followed._

" _My name is of no importance anymore," the woman said as she placed a hand on the clear crystal looking at the man trapped inside._

" _What are you going to do with him?" Makarov asked quietly._

" _I will put him somewhere that only those who can reach him will never use him," she said with a smile as she waved her hand the crystal disappearing in a puff of purple smoke._

" _Wait, Lucy, Natsu, what is going to happen to my children?" the guild master asked._

" _Together they will bring forth, the redeemer," the woman said as she turned to face him smiling._

" _Can't you give me anything more?" The guild master plead._

" _Their journey is a torturous one; there are others who will desire the power they will create," the woman said as the air around her began to shimmer with a strange light._

" _Wait please," Makarov cried out._

" _Always remember the power of One magic, it will keep you safe," the woman said as she vanished._


	35. Chapter 35

"Master, how ….what?" Mira asked as the entire room looked at the small man stunned.

Makarov looked over at the dragon slayer on his right, Natsu's head was bowed his eyes covered by the ends of his pink hair. But his shoulders were rigid and tense; his hand gripped each other tightly as his elbows rested on the table as the slight smell of burning wood filled his nose. _Please Mavis let him be able to handle this,_ the elder prayed as he turned his attention back to the rest of his family.

"I still haven't figured it all out, everything happened so fast. When the country found out that not only had their king disappeared but the twelve people who commanded their military were nearly killed the country began to panic," Makarov explained as he looked over at the princess who nodded her head in recognition.

A few months before Alvarez went silent there was a huge uprising that many of the navel guards who patrolled the edge of Fiore's Empire noted thankfully it was all contained to Neutral waters but by the time Hisui and her father made it out to the area to see it for themselves, the commotion had disappeared. The princess had tried sending communications asking about the display but no response had ever been received.

"What if the twelve wake up?" the green haired royal asked firmly as the elder man sighed.

"With some help I put them somewhere they can heal but they can't harm anyone," Makarov assured.

"Cape town," Levy said shocked "they're in Cape town," the solid script mage spoke firmly as she looked to her guild master as he nodded his head smiling softly.

"Yes, I contacted Jura and told him some of what happened and the wizard saints all agreed it would be in everyone's best interest if they were kept contained," Makarov said quietly.

"How did you know that Levy?" Jet asked.

"Before Marshal took over the council and it was just the wizard saints I did some budget work. There was a lot of unexplained money being sent to the town. Plus invoices for a lot of highly powerful magic canceling equipment sent in that direction. I asked Ward about it but all he would say was that sometimes it is best to not poke a sleeping bear," Levy said quietly.

It had confused her greatly as to why the wizard saints would allow the group of twelve to take over council as easily as they did. Though in spite of the majority of the rune knights pledging their loyalty to the wizard saints alone the highly skilled mages did nothing to stop the coup. In fact many stated that there were more pressing issues to deal with at the time, _and now that statement makes so much more sense._ The blue haired girl thought at as felt Gajeel placed a hand on her shoulder as Levy turned her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"They are all alive but last I heard not a single one of them had awoken yet," Makarov spoke firmly as he gazed over his children.

Most seemed to be stunned silent, even Hisui looked a little over whelmed. After spending three month in Cape Town securing the twelve Makarov had spent another three months shut up in the magic library trying to figure out what was about to happen to Natsu and Lucy. The strange girl had left nothing but more questions and Makarov was determined to find the answers, but all too soon Ward had passed on the knowledge that Fairy Tail was being revived and the old Master knew that his children would need him.

"Do you know why?" the princess asked breaking the long silence that had fallen over the normally rowdy group.

"No I was planning on sending Porlyusica over there to inspect, after the games," Makarov said quietly and the green haired princess nodded her head as another tense silence filled the hall.

Soon Grey screamed in rage making an ice lance and hovering it over Natsu's neck. The pink haired dragon slayer jumped back until he crashed against the wall in a mass of broken chairs and tables but the icy weapon still hung just above his throat.

"Grey, what are you doing?!" Erza yelled in shock as Jellal held her back from getting too close.

The air around the two wizards was a confusing mix of blistering hot and deathly cold and despite Erza's strength the blue haired man doubted she would be able to withstand such an onsite of harsh conditions. Though Nastu and Grey spontaneously breaking out in to a fight was in no way an odd occurrence the look of hate and rage that filled Grey's eyes shocked the requip mage. Short ragged breaths came from the half-naked wizard as he seemed to be in the middle of a fierce internal struggle.

"Are we really just going to sit here and not talk about the fact that Zeref's strongest demon has been here under our noses the whole time?!" Grey shouted in rage as nearly every member of the guild flinched.

"Darling this isn't right…" Juvia plead as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"No!" the ice make wizard shouted as he brushed off his wife's hand as Bisca came up behind the water mage and pulled her out of the way. "So tell me E.N.D., did it make you happy to trick us," Gray sneered as he narrowed his eyes at the pink haired dragon slayer.

"I am not E.N.D." Natsu spoke as he struggled to get the words out.

A small whimper left him as he was still processing what Makarov said. _Need mate, he will hurt mate if he hurts me, but can't fight without mate._ Natsu placed his hands over his ears, his dragon had been whining and shouting about finding Lucy since the battle was over and now with everything that Master had just told them his head was spinning. There were now two voices arguing in his head, one desperate to find Lucy and another that wanted to slaughter everyone in the palace.

"You heard the same story I did, and to make it worse not only are you a demon but you're that bastard's brother," Grey hissed as Natsu flinched.

"Grey you will release Natsu," Makarov ordered as he prepared to jump in between the two males if things got out of hand.

"I promised my dad I would kill E.N.D." Grey chocked out as he began trembling.

Tears streaked the normally stoic man, as his lance waved as his shoulder shook. There were too many conflicting thoughts running through his head at the moment and it was driving him crazy.

"If you do you'll kill Lu," Levy called as Gajeel held her back, Natsu had been itching for a fight all week and without his mate near by the iron dragon slayer knew that the son of Igneel would be more destructive than usual if he gave in to his urge to fight.

"She might be better off, after all this... this... Monster got her pregnant, who knows what that kid will be like," the black haired wizard growled as he steadied his hand once again his resolve renewed.

"According to the legend the child will save everyone," Sting spoke up calmly as he nodded to the other slayers as they all moved forward to help one of their own.

"Like anything good can come from something made by Zeref," Grey sneered out unaware he was being surrounded by the slayers as each activated their dragon force.

"I wasn't made by Zeref," Natsu mumbled out.

"You're E.N.D., Zeref's most powerful demon!" Grey shouted in rage.

"No I am Natsu, and yeah I didn't know about that whole brother thing but I am still the same Natsu that kicks your ass every single day," the pink haired dragon slayer growled out as the dragon side of him began winning the fight inside his head allowing the confusion he once had to begin to disappear.

"How could you not know that you have a brother?" Grey asked unbelieving as no one noticed the red headed requip mage had joined the group of dragon slayers surrounding the polar opposites.

"Because I don't have any memories before I was eight," Natsu finally choked out as the ice lance dropped to the floor shattering as in made contact.

"What?!" Lisanna asked from her seat on Bixlow's lap as she cuddled with three of his totems.

"I don't even know how I met Igneel," the dragon slayer sighed out as he placed a hand over his eyes. "The earliest memory I have is of Igneel telling me that I was finally old enough to begin my training as a dragon slayer," the pink haired slayer as he looked back up at his family.

"How is that possible?" Mirajane asked as she shared a look of confusion and disbelief with the rest of the guild.

Over the years many members had tried to get Natsu to open up about his past but not even Happy knew much. Once Lucy entered the picture many guild members corned her to see if she knew anything more but the celestial mage knew as much as the rest of them.

"Igneel told me he had to suppress my memories, and that someday I would remember when I was old enough to understand," the pink haired dragon slayer said as the entire room we enveloped in silence again but only for a moment as soon Grey let out an aggravated roar.

"That…. That still changes nothing!" the ice make mage shouted in pure rage as he charged forward but was soon stopped as his head collided in to the polished marble floor curtesy of the red haired requip mage standing next to Natsu.

"Erza-san, was that really necessary?" Juvia asked as she gently placed her husband's head into her lap as the ice make mage groaned in discomfort as Tatiana bent down placing a magic canceling cuff on the temporarily passed out wizard.

"Yes," the requip mage said as she turned to stare down Natsu "I don't know if you are telling the truth but… I am willing to believe you for the sake of not only Lucy but because you have been a brother to me," Erza said firmly.

"Erza," Natsu began to speak was quickly interrupted by Tatianna.

"But let me just warn you, if you turn on us I will come after you," the armored female growled out as Natsu jumped back slightly as several members laughed at the normal behavior.

"I wonder where she put Zeref; we should probably look for him," Levy mused out load as a few people turned to look at her.

"There is no need," the pink haired dragon slayer said as he stood back up amongst the rubble remains of the table and a few benches.

"Natsu?" Makarov asked as he turned his attention back to the fire dragon slayer.

"He is on my Isle," Natsu said as everyone looked confused.

"Is that really wise to place him somewhere his demon brother can get to him," Grey growled out but his wife was currently holding him back from jumping at the pink haired man.

"He is trapped in Etherious crystal and even if I wanted to I doubt I would have enough power to break him out. Besides that's impossible now," Natsu reassured as several people looked confused.

"Why?" Levy asked enthusiastically as Gajeel groaned in annoyance.

"Before we went back Luce had Gemini copy both Freed and Levy. While we were training she had them create several ridiculously intricate runes that if by any chance anyone got through they would be out of magic power once they reached where Zeref is and then expelled in less than twenty minutes after arriving, not to mention after she did that I made sure to block the passage way with molten lava. I doubt even I would be able to get through to him now," Natsu explained as he inhaled deeply and as he did so smelt a familiar scent, a very familiar scent moving quickly he grabbed ahold of the suit just as it began to materialized and rammed the pesky person in to the wall that the dragon slayer had just been leaning against.

"Damn you Loke, you better start talking," the fire dragon slayer growled out as he slammed the spirit's head against the wall causing a loud thunk to reverberate around the room.

"Geez Natsu hold on I just…" Loke began but grunted in pain as his head made contact with the wall once again.

"No I have had enough! You have been screwing with Lucy for the last three months and she is not here to hold me back," the pink haired man growled out as his eyes flashed gold causing the orange haired spirit to pale.

"Look you pink haired idiot do you think I liked treating my master like that... well sure maybe if they were like Karen but… Look I didn't have a choice Draco forbid any of us spirits from saying or doing anything you had to figure all of this out for yourselves," Loke said quickly as he stuttered out between the angered growls of the dragon slayer.

"That policy was miss guided there are many thing going on that we need answers too in order to protect your master and the child she is now carrying," Makarov said calmly as Loke looked over Natsu's shoulder to look at the elder man.

"I can't!" Loke shouted in frustrated rage as he began to sob as Natsu loosened his grip on the lion spirit as he collapsed against the wall. "I wish... Oh Mavis I wish that I could explain everything but I can't. Look I only came here to tell you that Lucy is safe but she can't come home until after the baby is born," the orange haired man spoke.

"What?!" the majority of the guild shouted in surprise as Natsu growled in rage as he picked up Loke by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"You will tell me where my Mate is or I'll…" the pink haired man growled out but was interrupted by the man he held captive.

"You'll what?! Face it Natsu ever since Lucy left Crocus you haven't had it in you to fight," Loke jabbed as Natsu visibly deflated.

"She… she needs me; I can keep her safe…" Natsu barely got out as he slumped to the floor. "she hates being alone," the dragon slayer whimpered as several stay tears fell down his face as he realized there was nothing he could do.

Lucy could be anywhere in the whole of the world by now and the odds of finding her were almost none existent at this point. It would take a miracle of grand proportions to find her now. _It's not like we need her anyway she would just hold us back,_ the sinister voice filtered through his head as it was shouted over by another. _Will always need mate, must protect mate even if from ourselves._

"She's not alone," Loke's voice pulled Natsu out of his head as the Lion spirit knelt down placing a hand on the dragon slayers shoulder.

"What?" the pink haired man asked as he looked up at the Zodiac leader.

The look of utter hopelessness in the fire dragon's eyes shocked the celestial spirit. Over the years that Loke had known Natsu not even Lisanna's death had caused the pink haired man too look so utterly defeated. Taking a deep breath the lion spirit continued speaking.

"She's not alone. Draco said that she is with someone who is taking her somewhere safe. Now I don't know where that is but soon we spirits won't be able to go to her but just know that the person she is with had been approved by the great dragon king."

"Why can't the spirits help, I know she wouldn't be able to call on you all but the Spirit King has allowed you all to come and go as you will before?" Erza asked from her spot near Jellal.

"Dragon's Keep has a way to track celestial spirits; if we were to pop in and out they would find Lucy with a few hours," Loke explained as the gravity of the situation finally came to light.

"So in other words Lucy is on her own," Cana said gravely as she stared down at her cards.

Over the last few weeks she had done everything she could to get a lock on Lucy's location and future but the cards showed nothing… literally nothing, every card she drew looked blank. She had asked everyone in the guild for help and no one saw a single thing on any card whenever Cana was thinking about Lucy.

"Yeah," the Zodiac leader sighed softly.

"But she is pregnant; she needs to see a medic or healer," Wendy said as she began to panic.

"Yeah I know but rest assured all of us spirits will keep a close eye on her and if anything does happen we will do what we can to help. Take this," Loke said as he held out as clear crystal key Natsu reached out and took the key pulling it closer to him.

"What is it?" the fire dragon slayer asked as he stared down at the key in his hands that warmed at the touch.

"A tracking key if Lucy is in danger then the key will glow and lead you to us," Loke said as he watched as Natsu began to slowly stand up and turned around.

"Thank you Loke," Makarov said calmly as the lion spirit nodded his head as he disappeared in a puff of golden smoke.

"Natsu…" Wendy called as she watched the pink haired man slowly make his way towards the door not even caring if people moved out of his way or not. "Natsu where are you going?" the sky maiden asked.

"Home," Natsu grunted out without turning around or taking his eyes off of the clear key.

Erza reached out to stop him but her hand was caught by Makarov's

"Let him go," the elder man said as he watched the pink haired man disappear through the door.

"But Master," the requip mage began to argue but was halted as Makarov held up his hand silencing her as he began to speak.

"Natsu was overwhelmed today, and to make it worse Lucy isn't here for him to lean on he will need some time. I suggest we all do as Natsu is and go home."


	36. Chapter 36

_Safe, that is what he felt despite the terror that raced through his body. He couldn't see anything but inhaling he recognized the scent. It was one that had always comforted him. Loud crashes, explosions and screams of terror, and agony filled the skies as the wind whipped through his hair as the figure caring him continued to run._

" _Nayla, go! Get out of here. Keep him safe," a familiar voice called through the air as the person holding him began running away from the voice._

 _He wanted to stop the one holding him telling them that the man who just spoke had to come with them but he was too afraid, trapping his voice in his throat. Peeking around the blanket he saw the back of the man as he charged forward crying out in rage raising his sword as the white scaled scarf blew in the breeze behind the man as he disappeared from sight._

 _The smell of death and destruction filled the air as the person holding him continued to run but soon a terrifying roar filed the air as the person carrying him stopped. Gently he felt himself being placed inside of a cave as he saw the face of the woman who had been carrying him. Large dark eyes stared down at him as soft black hair fell haphazardly out of the bun that sat on top of her head._

" _I have to go," the woman pushed out as she tried to catch her breath, "Stay here, and the great protector will find you and keep you safe," she choked out as she pulled him to her chest crying kissing his forehead as she held his face in her hands. "I love you," she exhaled out as she grabbed a second blanket that matched the one he was wrapped in as she picked up a medium size stone and wrapped it in the blanket._

 _She ran out of the cave holding the disguised rock looking around for a moment before she ran away out of sight, "mama," his voice sounded odd coming out of his throat, too young not anywhere close to what it was now . But a loud angry roar filled the air as a stream of black fire covered the entrance to the cave as an agonizing scream filled the air sending shock waves of fear down his spine. Sitting alone in the cave for who knew how long his desire to see the woman again gets the best of him as he slowly began making his way out of the cave._

 _As he reached the mouth the silence that filled the world was deafening, not a single utterance was made. Slowly he made his was out of the cave looking all around for the woman who had carried him to safety. Looking back the way they had come was nothing more than piles of rubble were a once thriving city sat. Soon a low predatory growl filled the air as he turned to look for the sound as he came face to face with a black dragon as he opened his mouth…_

"AHH!" Natsu shouted as he bolted upright in bed. Clutching his rapidly beating heart the pink haired man quickly looked all around him. _I'm safe,_ the dragon slayer sighed in relief as his heart beat returned to normal. Reaching in to is bond with Lucy he felt her shiver as the cold continued to pelt down on her as she slept restlessly against a tree as Natsu felt the all too common now scratch of bark against his back.

Standing and stretching he dug through a pile of his clothes on the ground searching for a pair of pants. Not even bothering with a shirt before he exited the small room as he looked over the cavern before him piles of gold, silver, and gem stones filled the large cavern as they lay on the clay floor, a twisting path that had been packed down over the years surrounded each pile. Off to the left was rack upon racks of cloths from the barest of bikinis to the most elegant of dresses each carefully hung and taken care of, as the wall next to it sparkled with the most brilliant of jewelry imaginable. As he made his way around the piles towards the mouth of the cavern he looked at one he made his way towards one he just started. Like the clothes and jewelry this area was well maintained.

These racks however held blanket upon blanket each different bright color and magically protected against fire. While still in Crocus he had heard the Cornell's telling Juvia and Grey about everything they would need for the baby. " _Just remember get at least fifteen of everything,"_ he had heard Bisca chuckle as Laxus agreed whole heartedly. Before they had left the capitol Natsu had gone out to the best baby stores and purchased everything they had. And anything that had keys, dragons, or stars on it was bought in excess. The dragon slayer had even had a custom made mobile made. Looking at the dangling shapes, as the gold keys and stars caught the lights of the torches as the ruby red scales of the dragons shimmered alongside them.

Looking to the right he saw the one piece of furniture that he hadn't asked Laki to make. The old white and gold rocking chair sat still as he had found it, Lucy had told him about how she had been rocked in the same chair as an infant and it had been a gift from her mother's father. Lucy had been upset about the thought of never seeing it again so Natsu had taken the couple day journey to the Hartfilia mansion broken in and found the chair still in the sealed nursery. In the seat sat a brown leather book that held a familiar mark etched in to the cover. He had found the book on the windowsill next to the rocking chair and figured Lucy would love to have it.

Turning away slowly he continued to walk towards the entrance of the cave, the early morning light barley peeking through. For reasons unknown to the dragon slayer the Magnolia was one of the few places that had escaped the magical downpour that assaulted the country. He could still hear the patter of rain off in the distance but paid no mind as he continued on his way as he sighed out.

"Alright time to get to work,"

* * *

"This is unbelievable!" the blonde growled out as she pulled at her leg that had gotten stuck in a sink hole filled with mud as the hood of her cape was knocked back drenching her already damp head as the rain continued to pour.

"How is any of this unbelievable? It's been raining for a month straight," the black haired man spoke evenly as he turned to look at his light haired companion.

"Even when she is 'helping' me, she finds some way to screw me over." Lucy grunted out as she ignored the man as she continued pulling at her mud covered leg. "Even if I didn't interrupt a date with her boyfriend!" she yelled up at the sky.

Four weeks… one month… thirty one days … No matter how she counted the time if felt like an eternity. _Natsu must be going crazy with worry_ , the blonde mused internally as she was able to dislodge her leg from the trap it had fall in.

"Finally," the celestial mage sighed in exhausted relief.

"Are you quite done goofing off?" Zeref asked from his place further up the path.

"Goofing off?!" Lucy cried out as she collapsed next to a tree, as she watched the rain begin to clean off her mud covered leg.

"Yes, you know we have a limited amount of time before you start to show…" the ex-dark wizard began but was interrupted by the annoyed celestial mage.

"And?" Lucy asked as she tried to readjust to a more comfortable seating position against the tree.

"And… it is already hard enough to hide you now, but it will be nearly impossible once you start to show," Zeref sighed out as he looked around the abandoned trail they followed.

" _Zeref... Zeref!" the familiar and comforting voice called out as the person came in to view he was tall, seemingly a giant. Short spiky hair that matched his brother's as a wide infectious smile appeared on his rugged face. "We're almost home son, don't worry," the man before him said smiling down at him as a small child was strapped to his back with a scaled scarf but all that was visible was a small stuffed of pink hair._

"I won't show for months," Lucy lied as she broke the spell the man with her had been under while she patted her stomach as she took a deep breath feeling the taunt resistance that the once ill-fitting shirt now gave.

"You don't know that this is an unusual pregnancy. Plus you don't know how far along you are," Zeref said as he shook his head to clear out the unwanted images that kept flashing around him the closer and closer they got.

"I think I finally figured that out…" Lucy said excitedly as she stood up and began walking towards the black haired man.

"How?" Zeref asked as he waited for Lucy to catch up with him.

"Well…Draco said that I wouldn't be able to summon him and that it was the power of someone else that did," Lucy spoke as she continued walking, following the broken stones as they had been for some time.

"Your child," the man spoke as he matched the blonde's pace.

"Yes, but the thing is. I tried to summon him in the guild once months ago but nothing happened," the celestial mage said as she stepped over a large tree root that had grown over the worn path.

"I don't understand," Zeref said as he simply walked through the obstacle as Lucy turned around to free the end of her cloak that had gotten snagged on one of the splinters in the wood.

"Well, you see Natsu and I didn't have sex..." Lucy began as she continued walking but was soon stopped by a loud shout from her companion.

"No! No! NO!" Zeref shouted loudly as he interrupted the celestial mage shaking his head violently.

"What?" the blonde asked as she looked over quizzically at the dark haired male.

"I am not going to discuss THAT with you," the ex-dark wizard said as he quickened his pace to get away from his blonde companion.

"Aww, the most evil mage in all of history is a prude," Lucy teased him lightly as she continued following the male in front of her as she maneuvered around a rotting log.

"When it concerns Natsu, Yes!" the man in front of her hissed in disgust as he refused to look back at the girl trailing behind him.

"What is your deal Natsu and I are married and mated it is completely normal that we…" the celestial mage began but was quickly interrupted again.

"No!" Zeref shouted forcefully.

"Okay," Lucy sighed as she followed behind Zeref for several minutes in total silence as the awkward silence filled the forest.

"So?" Zeref asked breaking the silence.

"So what?" Lucy asked as she had become lost in her own thoughts as they traveled along.

"How far along are you?" he asked quietly as he turned around and waited for Lucy to catch up with him.

"Oh… at most two and a half months," the blonde sighed anxiously happy as she ducked under a low hanging branch.

"You could start showing any day now," Zeref muttered as he continued to forward as the trail broke off again. Turning his head left and right he paused waiting for his blonde companion to catch up with him.

"Yeah…" Lucy grunted as she stepped over a fallen log. "But didn't you say that this was an unusual pregnancy? So how can we judge what is going to happen to me based on the standard?" She argued as she stood next to Zeref looking up slightly.

"Lucy you are already stretching out your shirt," the black haired wizard pointed out as he looked down at the stretched out fabric of her midsection turning his head forward as he began to walk up the hill.

"Oh, I didn't think you had noticed," the celestial mage sighed as she placed a hand over the small bump.

"It's my job to keep an eye on you," he called over his shoulder.

"But why?" Lucy asked as she began walking up the hill.

"We can talk about it later," Zeref sighed as he continued his trek upwards.

"You've been saying that for a month," the blonde complained as she reluctantly followed.

"Come on we are almost there," the dark haired man said chuckling.

"Where? I thought you said it would take two months," Lucy asked as she paused momentarily sighing in frustrated defeat as the man in front of her continued upwards at a brisk pace.

"Yes and no. Technically we are almost to the safe lands, but the best place for you to stay is about a month's journey further in," Zeref explained as he looked behind him to find the blonde was several yards behind him.

"Why would we go further in once we reach the safe lands?" the celestial mage asked as she held on to a low hanging branch as she reached a steeper section of the hill.

"Trust me you will understand soon," the former dark wizard reassured as he stopped momentarily.

"That's what Capricorn said when he dropped off my pack three weeks ago, and guess what I don't believe you anymore than I did him," the girl said as she stopped again to catch her breath.

"Please just trust me; this place will be the safest place for you," Zeref reassured her again.

"The safest place for me would be on the isles with my husband," Lucy complained as she began walking again.

"I know you miss him but this is for the best," the dark haired man sighed out as he continued walking once again

"The further away we get the more is miss him," the blonde's voice waivered as she bit back tears.

"I know but we are almost there," the ex-dark wizard said as he reached the top and paused to look out at the view.

"Yeah and how much farther after we get up this hill?" the celestial mage grunted in annoyance as her breath began to labor.

"No time at all," Zeref chuckled as he turned around to help the blonde up the last little bit of hill.

"What does that…?" Lucy began speaking but stopped as soon as she made it to the top.

The once lush green landscape that had once surrounded her became a barren plain. Three large mountainous peeks were all that could be seen for miles across the dry cracked dirt. Small crevices divide the soft grass beneath her feet and the red soil in front of her as she gapped out at the sight.

"Lucy, welcome to the lands of the fire king Igneel."


	37. Chapter 37

"What...how?" Lucy shuddered as she looked over the land the rain still pelting down her open hood as the once cold rain now slid down her numbed spine.

The land before her was dry, earth cracked with need of the liquid that stopped its down pour at a well-defined line. The grass green and lush beneath her feet but just a few steps ahead ended with the dry caked dirt. Taking a few steps forward out of the rain the celestial mage cried in joy as she felt the warm rays of the sun for the first time in months. Removing her rain soaked poncho she threw it to the ground as she danced under the clear sky.

"Oh the sun, the sun is shining again," the blonde sighed happily as she lay down on the dry earth as she felt the water slowly begin to evaporate off of her gradually heating skin.

"Come on we have to keep moving," Zeref spoke as he crossed the threshold of the desolate lands.

"How much longer till we can finally rest?" Lucy asked in annoyance as she propped herself up on her elbows. For the past month the blonde hadn't gotten more than four hours of sleep at one time and it was beginning to piss her off.

"There is another crevice about half a day's walk in that direction." The black haired man explained as he pointed straight ahead in the direction of the mountains, "Once we past that there are some caves were we can rest for a full day."

"Ugh..." The blonde groaned as she laid back down. "We're still in danger aren't we?" She asked as she looked over at the blank haired wizard as he nodded his head. "Alright let's go but I want to rest for two days before we move another step." The black haired wizard sighed in aggravation as he nodded his head yes.

"Fine let's go." Lucy groaned as she sat up.

* * *

Erza made her way through the over grown foliage that surrounded Natsu's house. It had been two weeks since the guild had returned to Magnolia, and in that time the pink haired man hadn't stepped one foot out of his house. Apparently he and happy had raided Lucy's apartment stealing all of her sheets and clothes before holding up in their house. The only reason the Tatiana knew this was a few days ago Happy had appeared at the guild to pick up food for the dragon slayer and ever since then he had decided to stay with Wendy.

Making a mental note to have Natsu clear out an actual path to his house the red haired woman finally reached the clearing where it stood. But rather than the usual shack that was there it was stacks and piles of lumber. The frame work of several walls already standing on a base of grey stones one area having a set of stairs leading down in to what Erza assumed would be the basement as the constant sound of hammering filled the clearing.

"Natsu?" Erza called as she equipped into a hard hat before continuing forward. "Natsu?" She called as she followed the sound of labored grunting and pounding. Turning a corner she found said man.

"What are you doing here Erza?" The dragon slayer breathed out as he took a short break wiping the sweat from his brow.

"You haven't been to the guild since we got back. Everyone is worried," the red headed girl said as she walked around a pile of stones to get closer to the pink haired man.

"Yeah right," the dragon slayer scoffed as he dropped his hammer into a bucket then picked up the frame work he had been working on. "I highly doubt Grey was concerned," he said as he set the panel upright next to a wall as he grabbed a mallet and started to attach it to the ground.

"Grey is struggling right now, we all are, the news is kind of a shock to us all," Erza said over the loud pounding.

"Yeah? Well try living it," Natsu grunted as he moved to connect the two sides.

"You are still family Natsu, don't ever forget that," the requip mage reassured as she watched Natsu move about the construction site with ease.

Famous for his lack of restraint Makarov had at one time made the dragon slayer help rebuild areas he had destroyed especially if the damage was simply from another fight with the ice make wizard rather than through the completion of a job. And if there was one thing other that fighting Natsu was good at it would have to be building houses. _Maybe I should ask him to help me build a house of my own,_ Erza thought absentmindedly.

"But it would be better if I wasn't a demon or related to Zeref?" Natsu grunted as he turned back towards the Tatiana as he snapped her out of her thoughts. "Don't deny it, everything would be a lot better if we could go back to before this all happened." The pink haired man said as he turned back around to begin building the next wall segment.

"And what if you randomly one day devolved into E.N.D.? Would that make everything better all of us being blindsided like that?" Erza screamed in pain as Natsu stopped smelling the tears that were rolling down her face. "Face it Natsu it is better we know now, what if someone were to take Lucy and your child again."

"That won't happen!" Natsu roared as he turned back to face his team mate.

"Natsu the whole damn country saw what you are capable of at the games but Dragon's keep still attacked." Tatianna said firmly.

"I stayed in control," the dragon slayer growled.

"You did...then... We all felt it during search... You went demon on us, didn't you?" Erza spoke afraid to ask, but she had to know the power she felt was far too familiar just to be a coincidence and with everything that had been happening to her team mate recently the requip mage was beginning to doubt if there actually was such a thing as coincidences.

"Not fully..." Natsu mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"Would you harm Lucy?" the requip mage asked the one question she wasn't sure she should.

"Never!" the pink haired man growled out in anger at the accusation the question even posed.

"Natsu," Erza warned as she stepped a little closer the man in front of her.

"I would never hurt my mate!" Natsu shouted as in his rage he released a small ring of fire around his body, as the queen of the fairies jumped out of the way of the disappearing fire. "Sorry, look Erza it knows," Natsu said quietly as he sat down on a pile of lumber.

"It knows what?" The red headed woman asked as she sat down across from Natsu.

"The demon E.N.D., I can hear it sometimes. It's voice, it thirsts for violence, death, destruction. But it won't hurt Lucy," the pink haired man reassured quietly.

"How can you be certain?" Erza asked skeptically.

"Because it would hurt me."

"I don't understand," the red head said as she raised an eyebrow at her team mate.

"My connection with Luce is stronger than I could ever hope for; it is so strong that right now I can feel her joy at feeling the sun on her face for the first time in a month. I've felt her shiver from the ever present rain that slide down her spine. The demon knows that if Luce gets hurt so will it. It was Luce that restrained it in Crocus, not me,"

"Okay, well I want to train with you on keeping it at bay," Erza said forcefully.

"That's fine," Natsu sighed quietly knowing that a refusal would earn him a beating.

"What are you doing?" the requip mage finally asked as she looked around the area where his house had once stood.

"Luce wanted a house so I am building her a house, one that is big enough for us to raise a family in" Natsu said quietly as he stood up to get back to work.

"That's sweet Natsu, I will assist you," Erza said firmly as she reequipped in to a construction outfit she had just bought.

"No I don't need help," Natsu said frantically as he dropped the hammer he was about to pick up.

"Nonsense... Where are you sleeping?" the red headed woman asked as she looked around not seeing any tent or lodgings available for the dragon slayer to stay.

"My hoard," the dragon slayer sighed in submission knowing that it would just be easier for him to accept the help then try and get Erza to leave him be.

"Good, let's begin." Erza said with a clap.

* * *

"Grey, darling Juvia really thinks Grey should talk to Natsu," Juvia spoke as she rubbed the small bump on her abdomen. At four months along it wasn't visible unless she was naked but it was still there.

They sat in the guild hall that was unusually quiet. A few days ago Erza had come to the guild and told them that Natsu was building a house for him, Lucy and their new baby. The nearly every single member had all volunteered to help; half were there now while the rest were out on jobs or running errands. The only person who didn't volunteer to help was the ice make mage as he told Erza rather rudely that there was no way he was helping Natsu build a house.

"No!" Grey hissed in disgust as he shook his head as he downed the last of his beer the magic canceling cuff still rattling against his wrist, which Master still refused to remove.

"Why?" Juvia asked as she sighed in slight concern.

"I don't want to talk about it," the ice make mage muttered as he removed his shirt.

"Is Grey embarrassed by Grey's behavior at the palace or is Grey still mad at Natsu for things that are out of Natsu's control?" Juvia asked as she went to reach for his shirt but her hand was swatted away by a hovering Mirajane for doing so.

"No stretching!" the she demon scolded as she picked up the shirt and handed it to the rain woman.

"He is a demon," Grey hissed out as Mira bit back a growl of her own while she turned around to walk away.

"We don't know why Natsu is," Juvia said firmly.

"He still is one; he is Zeref's brother and enemy of Fairy Tail," the dark haired mage growled out as his wife jumped away from him in fear.

"Well then Juvia guesses that Juvia must go then," the blue haired mage said sadly as she stood to leave but was stopped as her husband grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going? You can't be on your own; you keep freezing everything whenever you get excited," Grey said sternly as he watched Juvia's down cast face.

It had started happening a few days ago with the first kick Juvia managed to freeze the entire bath trapping not only herself but the majority of the guild's women in the solid water as well.

"Juvia was once a part of Phantom Lord and the enemy of Fairy Tail," the rain woman said quietly as she stood there with Grey's hand still attached to her wrist.

"But you're not anymore," the ice make mage said as he tried to reassure his wife.

"No Juvia is not. Juvia is now a Fairy Tail mage, but by Grey's Logic Juvia can't be trusted," Juvia said sadly as she pulled her hand away from her husband as she turned to walk away.

"What? I never said that," Gray shouted in panic as he stood to stop his wife from leaving.

"But Juvia is worse than Natsu because Juvia choose to be a part of Phantom Lord, while Natsu had no choice in becoming a demon or being brothers with Zeref. If what Master said was true then the choice made for Natsu and we …" the rain woman began but was interrupted by the ice make mage as he begged.

"Juvia please don't leave me," the ice make mage plead, it was the only time she had ever hear Grey sounding so desperate. And he was pleading for her not to go, and that fact broke the water mage's heart.

"I don't have a choice, until Gray goes and talks to Natsu to realize that Natsu is the same person Natsu has always been then Juvia will not be near Gray," the blue haired mage said strongly as she walked towards the bar. "Mira, may Juvia stay with you for a while, Juvia and Gray are fighting and Juvia doesn't want to be near Gray right now," she said as she bit back the tears that threated to fall.

"Yeah, I have an extra couple of rooms since Elfman and Lisanna moved in with their partners," the bar maid smiled as she locked the cash register and grabbed her coat.

"That must be so lonely for Mira," Juvia said as she followed Mirajane to the door.

"Nonsense Freed took over one of the bedrooms with just his books," the she demon laughed as she put an arm around her shoulder. "Now how about we go over to Natsu's house to see how everyone is doing?" Mira asked as the two girls walk out of the guild hall leaving Gray to stand alone in the large room.

"Juvia," Grey called out several tears began to stream down his face. "Juvia!"


	38. Chapter 38

"Why here?" Lucy asked while she warmed her hands by the small fire as she sat in the dark cave. They had arrived here nearly two days ago and the blonde had spent the majority of those two days sleeping in peace for once in almost two months.

"What?" the dark haired wizard said confused as he seemed to snap back to reality.

"Why here, why did you bring me here?" the blonde celestial mage asked a little more force fully.

"These are Igneel's lands, the only other person that could survive here is Natsu..." Zeref began but was interrupted by his ever curious companion.

"Then how do you know so much about it?" the celestial mage asked as she scratched her cheek, after sending two weeks traveling through the lands of the fire dragon king had finally dried out Lucy in more ways than one.

 _I desperately need a bath,_ the blonde thought as she sighed but the magic canteen that Capricorn had said was a gift from Aquarius may never run out of water but couldn't produce enough water for Lucy to bath in.

"I..." the ex-dark wizard began to stutter as he tried to come up with an answer.

"I mean, you knew exactly were to bring me, the best route, one that looks like at one point in time was well use but now no knows about it. You knew there would be caves here..." Lucy began but was interrupted by her dark haired companion.

"This is the land of a dragon of course there are caves," Zeref said condescendingly.

"But we walked past fifty of them till we got to this one. Why?" Lucy said with a huff.

 _"Zeref how many time have I told you to not take your brother out to play in the lands of the great protector!"_ the familiar maternal voice filled the ex-dark wizard's head as he became lost in thought again.

 _"I am sorry mother," a young Zeref said as he bowed his head in shame as he stood in the living room of their house._

 _A small wood burning stove sat against one wooden wall that was also filled with jars of food along with a few pots as the floor held a thick woven rug over the cold smooth stone, a large pile of pillows were against one wall and on the opposite was the arch way that lead to the rest of the small house, a low laying table sat in the center as a small pink haired toddler played with a group of stones as he knocked then over with one of the pillows giggling as he did so._

 _"I know you have been gifted with magic, but your brother is not old enough to begin his training," the woman said firmly as she ran her hand through her long flowing black hair._

 _"I just wanted to show him a new spell the priest taught me," the small black haired boy said as he pouted._

 _"I know but..." his mother began but a knock on the door interrupted her. "You stay right here," the woman said as she pulled her long hair in to a bun on top of her head as she walked down the hall way to the front door._

 _"Zer! Zer!" Zeref heard his little brother call his name as the dark haired boy looked to find Natsu standing next to the stove tugging on the wires of a jumbled mess of tubes on a stand._

 _"Nastu that's my new experiment don't touch!" the dark haired boy cried out in panic as the pink haired toddler continued to tug on it._

 _"Zeref, come here," His mother called from the door way._

 _"I can't mother Natsu is trying to eat my new experiment," the dark haired boy cried out as he tried to get his brother to let go of the wire clutched in his fist, but as Natsu tried to get way from his brother he pulled too hard causing the entire structure to collapse "No!" The serious young boy shouted in frustration as he watched the vials crash to the ground as their contents spilled out on the floor combining together._

 _"Oh you're just like your father," the boy's mother chuckled as she picked up the toddler as he giggled in joy._

 _"Yeah destroys everything he touches," Zeref growled under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest._

 _"Zeref, behave yourself," his mother scolded._

 _"My my very ambitious what were you trying to find out?" a voice of an unfamiliar man asked as he examined the destroyed contraption on the floor._

 _"If it is possible to combine pure etherious with organic material," the black haired boy said quickly getting ready for the same confused expression to face to appear on the man's face._

 _"Intriguing to what end?" the stranger said as his eyes filled with excitement rather than confusion which surprised the boy completely._

 _"Stabilizing life force to allow a number of health issues to fix themselves," Zeref said as he watched his mother sit on the pile of pillows with his little brother in her lap as he continued to play with the wires that were still in his grip._

 _The man nodded his head in understanding before he spoke._

 _"Well you are exactly the type of student we are looking for. I teach at a private academy for mages like yourself, people who challenge the known and unknown. Are you interested in attending?"_

"Zeref?" Lucy's voice called out to the man breaking the memory that Zeref had been trapped in.

"What?" the ex-dark wizard said as he shook his head to clear it.

"Where did you go?" the blonde asked as she tilted her head to the left.

"I didn't go anywhere," Zeref said firmly.

"Not physically but your mind wondered off, it's been doing that for a while now," the celestial wizard spoke as she fiddled with the only thing she had found in the cave when they arrived.

The blanket was old and covered in dust and dirt but once she had shaken it clean the blonde had found the soft woven blanket comforting for some reason. The smell that clung to the cloth smelled so much like her mate that she had become very attached to it.

"I don't know what you mean," the dark haired wizard said unconvincingly.

"Well anyway I hope you don't expect me to stay here for the next five months, there is no food here and I am about to run out of the last of the supplies," Lucy said pouting as she only had enough food to last until tomorrow. As the months had started to blur together her appetite had increased tenfold, _at least I stopped throwing up a week ago._

"Not too far from here is a place that will have plenty of food for you, it may be a little work to get it but there will be more than enough to feed your ravenous appetite," Zeref said chuckling as he remembered the viciousness that Lucy had used to attack her lunch.

"That has Natsu written all over it," the celestial mage grumbled as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"No matter whose fault it is you still are eating for two," the man said as he pointed to the now visible bump protruding from the blonde's abdomen.

Lucy looked down and ran a hand over her now solid stomach she had the shirt she was wearing was now torn at the sides reveling her rounded belly. Something felt off as she continued to gaze down at her midsection, if she stood up her stomach almost eclipsed her feet. She was growing at a ridiculously fast pace, _something is wrong_.

"Well then come on lets go," Lucy said as she struggled to stand up wrapping the blanket around her neck like a scarf.

"Go where?" Zeref asked as he turned around to find the blonde gathering her stuff as she struggled to pick up her bag.

"To the place with the food, I want to start getting a stock pile going as fast as possible," Lucy said with a grunt as she finally got her bag on to her shoulder.

"I thought you wanted to rest?" Zeref asked a little panicked as the girl began walking out of the cave.

"Yes but if this isn't the final destination then I want to get there soon, I keep expanding and at this rate the amount of time I have left before I won't be able to move much," Lucy said chuckling as she continued forward. "So which way?" Lucy asked as she stood at the entrance of the cave.

"Left," Zeref said quietly as he watched Lucy walk in the direction her had told her.

The blonde walked for about an hour and a half until she noticed that her black haired guide wasn't going to follow her. Shrugging her shoulders she continued walking until she saw what looked like the remains of a city ahead of her. The air was thick with tension, the feeling of powerful and dark magic still lingered as the girl continued forward.

Broken cobble stone began appearing underneath her feet as crumbled buildings lined the sides. There were no sounds to fill the wind other than the girl's tense breathing.

"What happened here?" Lucy asked as her voice shook in fear, but continued onward.

As she came to what appeared to be the center of town the celestial mage found what looked to be a temple but half of it was turned to utter rubble while the other half was left to disrepair. But despite its dilapidated look she could tell that the building had at one time been rather ornate. Large spirals reached up into the sky, as the overhanging roof held what seemed to be the design of carved flames along its edge. Walking up the steps that lead towards the building she was gazing up a the ornate stone Lucy wiped away the dust and dirt from a panel reveling a gold plate with strange writing on it, the etching seemed odd there were a few words she recognized as fire draconic and the others she didn't.

"Palace of… Protector…Fire…" the blonde mumbled as she tried to make out the script pulling out a note book she tore out a piece of paper and used the pencil she had made a carbon copy of the etching. Afterwards she made sure to seal the paper with her hairspray so it wouldn't smudge. _Maybe Levy can read it,_ Lucy thought as she tucked the parchment back in to the note book before putting everything back in her ready bag that Capricorn had brought her.

Looking in through the small opening that she guessed used to be the front door the inside was as she saw what looked like a ferocious dragon gripping the celling with its claws as it's mouth was open but the sculpture had been broke either due to time or what had caused the destruction of the other half of the temple. And alter like area was against one wall as jugs, and bowls lie tipped over with spider webs and dust coating the items, there seemed to be one open hall way but another that a large stone was covering.

"I'll looking in to this place later," the blonde said to herself as she turned to walk down the steps as she did so she heard a very familiar voice laughing. "Natsu?" Lucy asked out loud as she heard it again but this time it seemed to be higher pitched like that of a child.

Hearing it again Lucy raced down the street right across from the temple. The houses around here were still in piles of rubble but every once in a while she found on that seemed to have been left mostly intact. She heard the laugher again and followed it. Getting further and further in she began seeing patched of scorched earth that the celestial wizard had guessed at one time had been gardens but now the ground seemed to be just as dry and unusable as clay she had just spent three weeks crossing.

Hearing the laugher again she continued forward as she came upon a house standing all by itself, in all the destruction that Lucy had seen this house appeared to have been the only one spared. It looked like it was made out of clay; a small opening which the blonde guessed was the door was covered by a sheet of what looked like very heavily woven material the fluttered lightly in the breeze. As what appeared to be a small window had been left open. Approaching cautiously she heard the crash of waves coming from what appeared to be the other side of the small house. Walking around she found the house set upon a cliff that over looked the ocean that was cut off by a large ridge of rocks creating a secluded section for miles, there was a well-worn path that looked easy enough to climb down even if she was beginning to wobble. And to the left there was a large garden full of fruits, vegetables, and beans. Inspecting the plants Lucy realized that they were all still in perfect condition.

Returning to the front she carefully moved aside the sheet and stepped into the house. On her left was a short hall way that broke off in to three separate doorways looking into each room she found them to be bedrooms one was a complete disaster a mess of pillows were piled up on the floor with a blanket haphazardly crumpled on top of them as what she guess was supposed to be the bed was leaning against one wall with toys packed to the brim against the wall. Another was immaculately clean with selves full of what appeared to be hand written books but Lucy couldn't decipher what they said, placing the book back she continued on. The third she guessed was the master bedroom as it had a small washroom inside of it. A large mattress covered in pillows sat on a few pieces of wood so it say just barely off the floor with two large blankets neatly folded on the end.

Walking down the hall on her right she came to a large open room. A wood burning stove sat against one wall with shelves of jars and a few pots and pans. Another held a large pile pf pillows as a low sitting table was set in the middle of the room. On the table was a piece of parchment turning it over Lucy discovered it was a painting of a small family, a father, mother, and two sons, but upon taking a closer look she realized that they all looked familiar.

The man stood the tallest pink spiky hair sprouted from his head as his eyes and a wide infectious grin that Lucy knew she had seen before along with the white scaled scarf wrapped around the man's neck. The woman had dark black hair and dark eyes the little boy in front of her who was no more than four years old at her feet as she smiled softly and the boy looked anxious. Taking a closer look at the very familiar face of the small boy Lucy let out a surprised gasp as she spoke.

"Natsu!" the celestial mage cried out as she took a closer look at the two parents and couldn't deny that she saw her husband's resemblance in both of them. His mother's eye's and the near spitting image of his father, thought Natsu was much leaner than the bulky man in the picture it was there was no denying that these two people were his parents.

Taking a deep breath she looked over at the other boy in the picture as she clutched the parchment tightly as she uttered the one name she never thought she would as she looked at the serious elder boy in the picture.

"Zeref"


	39. Chapter 39

"I don't know," Natsu grunted as he looked over the plans for the house. It had been two weeks since the entirety of the guild had come over to help the pink haired man build his new home; they had finally finished laying out the first floor, but had spent the last week arguing over the layout for the second floor.

"Natsu do you want more than one child?" Alzack asked as he leaned against a pile of lumber, his poncho lying on the ground as his daughter at her lunch on top of it.

"Yeah I want a whole bunch of kids," the dragon slayer said enthusiastically.

"What about Lucy since she has to have these children?" Cana questioned as she took a swig out of the flash in her hand.

"Well Luce always said she wanted a couple, she hated being an only child," Natsu said as he continued to stare down at the plans.

"A couple can mean two," Bisca pointed out as she knelt down to help her daughter open a bottle of juice.

"But I want forty five," the pink haired man whined as most of the people surrounding him gapped at him in shock.

"Please, let me be there when you tell Bunny that," Gajeel grunted as he chuckled.

"Shut it ya lighting rod," Natsu growled out as the iron dragon slayer growled in return before he hissed in pain to find his newly marked mate had punched him in the side.

"Shrimp?" the black haired slayer asked as he looked down at his tiny mate.

"No fighting! We have already had to rebuild the living room's frame work twice thanks to the both of you, so play nice or you're grounded!" Levy shouted as she crossed her arms across her tiny chest as she flashed her mate mark as the iron dragon slayer paled.

The iron tipped feather pen ran the length of her right forearm the tip resting on the back of her small hand, as it glittered in the sunlight. Kinana and Cobra had been waiting in the guild hall when they had returned from the games a month ago. The moment Gajeel had seen them the iron dragon slayer as whisked his little blue haired mate away to the Ilse, despite Mira's shouts to stay put. They had returned a week ago on Levy's insistence, as she wanted to find her best friend as fast as possible.

"Can Auntie Levy really ground Uncle Gajeel?" Asuka asked as she looked up at her father as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"In… certain ways…" the man stutters out as his wife glared at him.

"Natsu if you are both planning on more than one child then a large playroom is a good idea," Makarov said quietly as he rocked the sleeping Lexie in his arms.

"But then we lose space for three bedrooms," Natsu whined.

The one conversation he had had with his mate on the subject of a house was that Lucy wanted the kids to each have their own space, meaning each kid with their own room. Looking down at the blue prints the dragon slayer frowned. The master bedroom was larger than most. The huge walk-in closet that he wanted for his mate took up a lot of space add the private bath with a large free standing shower and a top of the line whirl pool tub on their way the bathroom was no small area either. He wanted his mate to have the best of everything and it was costing them precious space. _Maybe if we expanded the first floor?_

"What if we add a third floor?" Freed asked as he took hold of the plans, bending them over so the wood make mage could look at them as well.

"That could work we would have to do some reinforcements here and here to support the additional weight but it's plausible," Laki said as she began a rough sketch on the blueprints.

"Alright," the pink haired man spoke unconvinced.

"Natsu of you have a third floor it adds and additional three bedrooms minimum," Freed said as he help Laki configure the addition supports needed.

"This is already an eight bedroom house," Gajeel grunted in frustration.

"So?" Levy asked as she looked down at her mate challenging him to say something else, the iron dragon shirked back a little as he got up mumbling about checking the foundation.

"Whipped!" Cana shouted in joy at Gajeel's retreating form as she whole heartedly laughed falling off the stood she had been sitting on.

"Lunch!" Mira Jane's voice filled the area as the guild members all began making their way towards the designated area. But as the dragon slayer walked towards the food he felt a shiver of fear and confusion coming from his mate. Pulling out the key he looked for any sign of response, with not even a glint of magic all he could do was pray that she was safe.

* * *

"Lucy," the smooth voice of the man who had been the blonde's guide for the last two months pulled the celestial mage out of her head as she looked away from the picture and up to the person in front of her.

"Why are you in this picture?" Lucy asked returning her eyes to the painted canvas.

"You are smart enough to figure out on your own," Zeref said almost whispering.

"I want to hear it from you," the blonde said as she looked up to find the ex-dark wizard standing in the kitchen area.

"My full name is Zeref Dragneel; I am Natsu's older brother," the black haired man spoke firmly as he stared down at the familiar cobblestone floor.

"That's impossible Natsu is just barely 22…" the celestial mage began but was quickly interrupted by her male companion.

"No he is not, like me Natsu was born over four hundred years ago," Zeref said forcefully as he took a step out of the kitchen

"That's not possible," Lucy whispered as she looked down at the picture still sitting in her hand.

"Think about it. In the battle of Fairy Tail Natsu couldn't get through the barrier the rune mage had placed the only stipulation being that anyone over eighty couldn't get through," the black haired man began as he took a seat on the pile of pillows next to Lucy.

"But wait that means," the blonde said is shock as she quickly raised her head up in realization

"Yes with the exception of Laxus and Erik, all the dragon slayers came from the past," the man said as he bowed his head.

"But … but… how did they?" the pregnant woman asked as she looked over at her brother –in-law.

"The eclipse gate was opened on…" Zeref began as Lucy finished his thought.

"July 7th x777,… but you need a celestial mage to open that portal and you are not granted to know what time it will connect," the woman said quickly as her mind started to race.

"It will if you use two celestial mages, one from each time you wanted the gate to open," the dark haired man said firmly as he chuckled to himself.

"Who would ever?" Lucy questioned as she pulled out her note book to tuck the picture in to it.

"You ancestor Anna Hartfilia and your mother," the ex-dark mage said quickly and clearly.

"My mother would never," the blonde shrieked in repulsion.

"Your mother knew what was at stake!" Zeref yelled in rage as the blonde jumped back on to the pile of pillows her arms protecting the child growing inside. "I am sorry, but your mother did, Capricorn gave me this to give to you," the black haired man said as he pointed to a little used pocket in the blonde's ready bag.

Opening the zipper she found a letter stashed away. The cover read _for when the truth must be known_ opening it up she unfolded the letter.

 _My dearest Lucy,_

 _Say this spell, matris_ _meae ponam spiritum evocare_ _._

 _And if you can't darling then know that Zeref is telling the truth._

 _With all my love,_

 _Layla._

Taking a deep breath she cursed her predicament. No magic, that was the promise she had made, the child growing inside of her made the use of any spell no matter how needed or small could endanger the life of the fetus inside of her.

"So… is this why you needed to keep me safe?" Lucy asked as she finally looked back over at Zeref.

"Yes, I promised my father on the day that Natsu was born that I would look out for him always. Now that includes you," Zeref spoke softly.

"You did a bang up job of that two years ago," Lucy growled under her breath.

"I'm sorry?" the black haired man asked in confusion.

"You and those stupid demons of yours nearly killed not only Natsu but Me as well. And to make it worse that incident cost me the ability to see a dear friend of mine," the blonde cried out as she began to sob.

The over whelming desire to punish the man responsible filled her up and if it wasn't for the fact that her ever growing midsection was in the way she would give Zeref a taste of just how powerful her Lucy Kick was.

"I am deeply sorry, whom did they kill," Zeref said sound rather sincere.

"No one," the celestial mage stammered as she continued to wipe the tears shrieking down her face.

"I don't understand?" the dark haired man spoke as she shook his head, he had been there not too long after everyone had returned and made sure that his brother was okay.

"You can't kill a Spirit, but Aquarius made me break her key so I could save my family including your brother!" Lucy shouted in rage as she gripped the locket tightly.

"I am truly sorry, but if it make anything better. I never ordered them to attack, the demons were only supposed to guard the book of E.N.D. they went off on their own. They were punished for it I destroyed every last one of them after you all had defeated them," the ex- dark wizard spoke as he watched the blonde's shoulders continue to shake as the tears still leaked from her eyes.

"I guess that makes things a little better," Lucy spoke as she stopped trying to erase the steaming tears.

"Then why are you still crying?" Zeref questioned concerned as the girl to his left gapped a pillow clutching it tightly.

"I don't know!" the blonde whaled as the sobs wracked her body even harder than before.

* * *

The sun set over the cliff side causing the sky to light up in hues of orange, red, and pink. The black haired man looked over at the blonde as she cuddled deeper in to the pillows. She had fallen asleep after nearly an hour of sobbing, a slight snore coming from her as she moved again. Looking over the house it was hard not to remember the last time he had been there.

 _Zeref sat on his bed as he sobbed in to his hands, the stones and clay of his childhood home lay in piles of rubble all around him. He all he had found of his father was the white scaled scarf he had won in the games long before Zeref had been born. And there was even less of his mother. A tattered woven blanket wrapped around a stone that had laid next to a charred earth was all that remained. And not twenty feet from that mark was the cold dead body of his four year old brother._

 _Zeref had picked up the pink haired child and carried him back to their family home. The body lying on his bed next to the dark haired male 'This wasn't supposed to happen, Natsu was born to be a keeper' the sorrow filled teen thought as the tears continued pouring down. Thinking about all the times he had shared with his brother, every single one flashing threw his mind until her came to one. The day Zeref had been accepted in to his school. The experiment, he had had limited success in fusing organic material with etherious but only after it was dead._

" _And doing so brought it back to life!" the dark haired boy said reverently._

 _The process was still unstable. The plants hand only lived an extra few moments after the process was complete, but if he could find a way to stabilize the transfer._

" _I can save him!" Zeref shouted in determination as he stood up turning around he whispered a spell he had just learned. "_ _Vincula,"_

 _As he whispered the spell Natsu's body glowed lightly as it incased it's self in crystal levitating the body out of the ruins of the house the black haired teen mutter a spell._

" _What once was, be again, shield yourself from the wrath of time," as the magic began its work the house slowly returned to how it had been moments before it was destroyed. As the barrier spell finished working Zeref turned and began walking through the ruins of his hometown with his brother's preserved body following behind him._

" _I'll save you brother, if it's the last thing I do,"_

"Zeref?" Lucy's voice broke the memory that Zeref had been trapped in. turning around he found the blonde beginning to sit up as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" the man asked as he watched he stretch slightly.

"Hungry," the celestial mage said as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

"Well everything in the garden is safe to eat and there is a fish trap down in the sea that I can teach you how to use," the dark haired man spoke quickly.

"Alright," the blonde nodded her head as her brother-in-law turned to look out the window again. "Hey Zeref,"

"Yes," the ex-dark wizard spoke without turning around.

"You will explain everything eventually right?" Lucy asked as still refusing to move from her comfortable position.

"Yes, all in time," Zeref said as he turned back to the smiling girl. "Now let's get up and fetch you something to eat."


	40. Chapter 40

"Lucy you need to sit down and rest, you have been pushing yourself very hard over the last month and a half," Zeref said as he worriedly watched the blonde begin to smoke another batch of fish as she munched on her fourth meal of the day. _And it is not even midday yet,_ the dark haired man thought.

The small cupboard his mother had built centuries ago was now filled to the brim with smoked fish and preserved vegetables and fruits. The blonde had been working nonstop from sun up to sun down every day ensuring that every nook and cranny of the small space was filled with food.

"I can't stop we don't know when but there will come a time when I won't be able to go back down the beach anymore and then it will be hard for me to pick the ..." The blonde began but stopped as she felt a sneeze approaching.

Getting up she quickly walked toward the window that over looked the garden just in time before she sneezed and out of her mouth flew a small stream of fire. Taking a moment she watched as the puff of flame slowly fizzled out before it dropped to the ground. It had started happening a few weeks ago; whenever the blonde would sneeze, cough, or yawn fire would escape form her mouth. The first time it had happened Lucy had been hanging up the laundry to dry and caught two sheets on fire as she did so. Lucy had given up trying to control it and settled for making sure to at least keep from burning down the house.

"Ug, I need to make sure I have more than enough food to last me the last month of my pregnancy." The celestial mage spoke finishing her thought as she waited by the window again for the second sneeze that usually followed the first.

"That may be, but you need to rest as well all this work can't be good for the baby," the black haired man spoke as he looked over at the nest she had made.

The blonde had rearranged the house in spite of Zeref's protest. His parent's bed now occupied the space where the mound of pillows had been at one point and was now covered in every pillow and blanket that the blonde had been able to find. All placed precariously to allow maximum comfort and ease of getting up, at least in the woman's perspective. Thankfully there was a second bathroom just off of the kitchen or else the ex-dark wizard feared that the blonde would have made a way to get to the bathroom easier.

Gazing over at the blonde it was hard to not notice the change a month and a half had brought. Her midsection had expanded to twice what it was before now over shadowing the girl's feet whenever she stood. Lucy had given up on trying to fit into her old clothes and had found some old dresses that had belonged to his mother and modified them so that they would fit. The end of the white material came down to just above her knees, as a small breeze caught the movement as she waddled away from the window. Sitting back down in the chair she had taken from his room she returned to the task she was working on before. Picking up a small knife she began cutting into a favored medium sized fruit with a dark skin.

"What is this called?" Lucy asked as she bit into the ruby red fruit careful to avoid the bitter skin.

"We called it Dragon's blood. It only grows in volcanic rich soil with extreme heat," Zeref said quietly as he chuckled. "It was Natsu's favorite growing up,"

"Hmm maybe I can save some of the seeds and plant them on the Isle," the celestial mage mused as she reached the core and rather than tossing it out the window like she normally did and placed in on the table.

Looking down at her large midsection she sighed, _something is different about this pregnancy._ The blonde mused as she rubbed her hands over her stomach wincing as she felt was she was assuming was her child kicking her hand as it did so. _Natsu I wish you were here to feel this._

* * *

"Come on, you stupid thing" Natsu growled as he was trying to attach the mobile brace to the crib.

Laki had dropped off the finished fire proof crib yesterday along with the rest of the furniture he had commissioned. The dragon slayer had quickly brought up all the baby items from his hoard to start setting up the nursery in spite of the pink haired wood make mage telling him that the girls would be over to do so the next day. The house had been finished just two days ago and the fire slayer couldn't be happier with how it had turned out. It had taken longer than he had hoped but the two month construction of his and Lucy's home was finally finished. In a few days Team Natsu was going to go over to Lucy's apartment to pack everything up and move it in to the couple's new home.

"Not that icicle dick will be there," the pink haired man growled in frustration as he gave up momentarily to raid the fridge.

It was rather obvious to Natsu that the ice-make mage still hated him for what he was, even if the pink haired man didn't fully understand it himself. Every time he ran in to Juvia the water mage quickly apologized for her husband's actions before running off and hiding. It was odd behavior even for Juvia, and the woman was a near professional stalker.

As he walked out of the nursery which was right next door to the master bedroom he placed his hands on the railing to look over the large open space which was only filled with a few support beams that helped hold the weight of the third floor. The empty living room took up most of the space to the right dark hard wood floor with a large fire place against the right wall as the kitchen with the latest appliances was to left, taking up the rest of what could be seen from the second floor landing.

Underneath the landing was a library which included a private office for Lucy to write in along with access to the basement, a large pantry, and a half bath. Looking across the room he saw Happy setting up his own private area which was suspended between three of the support beams above the living room. After Lexie had pulled his tail a little too hard in one of her first attempts to stand up on her own he demanded that they build a sanctuary for him since quote "Lucy will let her weirdness get on the baby and it will love pulling my tail," the exceed had wailed as Natsu chuckled at the memory while walking down the staircase the dragon slayer quickly made his way towards the fridge until a familiar sent crossed his nose.

"No way!" The dragon slayer growled in rage as he changed direction and when straight towards the front door. Opening it he confirmed what his nose had known all along there standing at the edge of the clearing near the path that Ezra had forced him to make stood the one person who had abandoned Natsu for the last two months. "Grey!"


	41. Chapter 41

There were a lot of things Grey hated. He hated the fact that his village had been destroyed by Deliora; he hated the fact that after finding someone to care about him she too died at the hands of the same monster. He hated the fact that his father had been used a weapon of the demons; he hated Zeref for being the cause of all the pain in his past. He hated the fact the Lyon still chased after his pregnant wife, but most of all he hated Natsu because not only was he a demon and Zeref's brother but now he was the reason he hadn't seen his pregnant wife in a month and a half.

Wendy kept him updated on the health of the child but that was it, the small dragon slayer would growl furiously at him if he ever asked about anything other than the health of the baby. The entire guild ignored him and went out of their way to make sure he was isolated. He had even gone so far as to take the cake straight out of Erza's hand and smashed it on the ground right in front of her, surprisingly the requip mage had calmly walked back up to the bar and simply ordered another slice. They had all chosen Natsu over him and Grey had hand enough of it.

Exiting the clearing he saw the large house that the guild had been working on over the last few months he had to admit it was some of their best work yet. The large three story stone covered structure loomed over him, a covered wooden front porch seemed to wrap around the entire house and the ice-make mage had spotted a medium sized lake in the back yard. He spent several moments just gazing at the building in silence not even noticing that the front door had been flown open until he heard his name called from the porch.

"Grey," the pink haired dragon slayer growled out in anger as the ice-make mage looked over at him.

For the first time Natsu looked unhinged, it was sight Grey figured that he didn't seem it himself but the dragon slayer was not in a good place. His hair looked dulled and flat like he had been constantly running hands through it; his clothes looked dirty and wrinkled like the dragon slayer hadn't bothered to change them after he had fallen asleep for a few nights. His skin was several shades lighter than it usually was and dark rings circled his eyes that stared down at him in hurt, confusion, and rage.

"Hey," Grey said coolly.

"Hey?… Hey?…. It had been three months since you have seen me after trying to kill me and all you can say is Hey!" Natsu bellowed as a small stream of fire flew out of his mouth scorching the grass where it had landed.

"Well what do you want me to say dick wad, you're still related to Zeref, you're still a demon. I still hate you…"

"Then why are you here!" Natsu shouted interrupting the ice-make mage as he jumped down the small flight of stairs to land on the ground.

"I am here because my pregnant wife won't come home until I talk to you," Grey hissed as he clenched his fists.

"Yeah yeah poor Grey, his mate is staying over at Mira's. Please I wish things were that simple for me. I have no idea where my pregnant mate is and to make matters worse there is a group of psychos trying to find her and take our hatchling. So excuse me for not caring about your little marital spat," the pink haired man hissed as he walked closer to his longtime rival.

"Like I care!" the ice make mage shouted as he bit back tears.

"Really I want you to say that to Luce when she gets back. You know you're like a brother to her how do you think she is going to feel when she finds out what a jackass you have been since she left," the dragon slayer growled out as both men began staring each other down and in an instant began attacking.

* * *

"I thought we were waiting until tomorrow to help Natsu set up the nursey?" Wendy asked as she skipped along with the small group of girls as they walked along the path towards the slayer's house.

"We are but, we need to make sure Natsu has everything first. We'll just pop in see what he has and fill any gaps that might be missing," the requip mage said as she continued forward as Juvia and Bisca were quietly discussing birthing plans.

The walk through the woods had been a calm and relaxing trek until they reached nearly the end of the path.

"Fire Dragon Talons!" Natsu's loud shout filled the air as a burst of heat exploded ahead.

The group of girls stopped momentary but the silence was interrupted as a second shout filled the air,

"Ice-Make Daggers!" Grey's voice filled the air as the girls began running towards the sounds of fighting.

Finally making their way out of the woods they found the two dueling wizards going at in in the cleared out area next to the house.

"Juvia knew it was a bad idea for Master to take the cuffs off of Grey," the water wizard sighed as she winced as Natsu decked Grey hard causing him to fall backwards.

Getting up quickly the black haired man charged Natsu as they both seemed to block and attack simultaneously.

"Happy how long have they been fighting?" Erza asked the exceed as the blue haired cat hovered over the girls.

"About an hour now, but the good news is that the enchantment Freed made around the house is working well. If not we would have had to rebuild the living room again," Happy sighed as he sat down on Wendy's shoulder.

He had heard the screaming and had come fly out of the house but both males were too wrapped up in fighting each other to notice the exceed that looked on worriedly. A stray wisp of flame came barreling toward the girls as they all jumped out of the way as it quickly barely missing Juvia.

"Bisca get Juvia in to the house and keep her there. Wendy and I will deal with these two," Erza said as she reequipped in to her flame empress armor as the gun mage quickly escorted the panicked looking Juvia in to the house.

"I think we should let them fight it out," Wendy spoke firmly as she watched the two males continue their duel.

"What?" the red haired mage asked in surprise as she looked down at the sky dragon slayer.

"Think about it, Natsu and Grey have always fought. Nearly every day they have had at least three brawls. But in the last three months they haven't had any," the blue haired girl said as she looked up at Erza holding her ground.

"They haven't seen each other in three months," Tatianna said firmly as she held her gaze with the teen in front of her.

"Yes and that's the problem." Wendy insisted as she turned to look back at the two men slugging it out. "They both have complicated and hurtful pasts. And part of how they deal with that, and from what you have told me how they always dealt with that fear and anger and insecurity was to fight it out. Three months ago they both received a lot of very upsetting news and to make it worse Natsu is separated from his mate. So I think they need to fight out all of their pain, hate, and fear. I am not saying that we should let them kill each other but, they need this more than they are even willing to admit,"

"When did you get so grown up?" Erza asked as she crouched down to look the sky dragon slayer in the eyes.

"I don't know," the blue haired girl said as she blushed, a blast of ice and fire flew towards the girls as both of them jumped out of the way. "Maybe we should wait inside?" Wendy said as jumped back again to avoid another volley of elemental discharge.

"That's a good idea," Erza said as she threw the teen over her shoulder and ran towards the house.

* * *

As the sun set the two men were exhausted both gasping for breath as they glared at each other. Gray was bent over his hands on his knees as he gulped in air greedily while Natsu was sitting in a pile of melting ice doing the same.

"So have you two had enough?" Erza asked from the front porch as both men looked over to her.

"When did you get here?" Natsu growled out enraged that they just walked in to his home without permission as he watched a few more figures move inside of his house.

"Hours ago, " the red headed mage said as the rest of the girls joined her on the porch and as Juvia stepped out Grey couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Her once nearly invisible bump was now well defined as she had finally reached the six month mark of her pregnancy. She looked healthy and vibrant until the ice make mage saw the concern ad worry in her eyes. Bowing his head in defeat he cursed himself for the things he had said to her, this fight had given him the one thing he needed most of all clarity and now there was only one thing left to do.

"Hey fire breath," Grey called out as the pink haired man returned his gaze on to him. "You still in there?"

"Never left," the fire dragon slayer grunted out as he continued lying on the ground.

"You ever come after my wife or my kid I will end you," the ice make mage sneered out as he finally sat down on the ground.

"Get in line I think Luce would take me out before you had the chance," Natsu grunted out as he leaned all the way back so he could gaze up at the stars.

"How ya doing?" Grey asked as he felt Juvia move to sit next to him for the first time in nearly two months.

"I am having a hard time remembering what she smells like," the fire dragon slayer said softly as he bit back the urge to cry.

"Hey it's not like this is forever, she'll be back before you know it," Bisca said quietly as she leaned against the porch.

"Not soon enough" the pink haired man said as a fluttering feeling raced across his stomach all of a sudden causing him to bolt upright. "What was that?"

"What?" Wendy asked as she raced over to Natsu.

"I don't know, I got this funny feeling," Natsu said as he ran his hand over the area and it happened again. "It feels like bugs crawling on my skin inside of me,"

"There is nothing wrong with you there, but it feels like that movement is coming through your bond with Lucy," the sky dragon slayer said unsurely.

"Oh, I know what that is," Bisca said happily as all eyes turned to her, "it's probably the baby moving,"

"Wow," Natsu whispered as he felt the movement again but this time knowing what it was caused him to gasp in wonder, _our baby? How will I ever repay you for this Luce?_


	42. Chapter 42

"So I have a question," Levy spoke as the dragon slayers surrounded a table in the middle of the guild hall.

Last month the twin dragons of Sabertooth had decided to stay close to Magnolia to help support Natsu as the weeks continued onward. And as such several members of their own guild had tagged along and they interacted with the members of Fairy Tail while the dragon slayers and mates talked. The exceeds were all gathered on top of a table talk as Frosch seemed to be telling a story. Freed and Rufus were discussing magic runes as they were surrounded by several large stacks of books. Mira, Erza and Minerva were talking by the bar. Orga and Elfman were lifting weights in the gym in the basement, while several others dotted around mixed in with the Fairies.

"What's that Shrimp?" Gajeel asked unenthusiastically as he looked down at his tiny mate.

"How much do you all know about the time before your dragons found you?" The solid script mage asked as she looked at each slayer.

"Well I don't remember anything, but Grandeeney told me that I was the only survivor from my village that was attacked by bandits," Wendy said quietly as she looked down at the table. Laxus patted the girl on her head as she beamed up at him with Lexie sitting in her lap, the small baby cooing gently as she shook the rattle in her hand.

"I don't remember much but I remember a lullaby and the faces of a woman and man that I guess we're my parents," Sting said as he stared down in to him mug.

"Is that the tune you hum right before bed?" Yukino asked as her mate nodded his head yes.

"What about you Rogue," the blue haired mate asked turning towards the man in question.

"I had a screwed up family," the shadow slayer said rudely as he got up abruptly. Levy began to stand up to follow after him.

"Shrimp," the iron dragon slayer said quietly as he reached out holding back his mate. Levy looked forward watching as Rogue made his way about half way across the guild sitting at one of the few tables that was unoccupied.

"What about you Gajeel?" the solid script mage asked as she turned to sit back down.

"I was born in a town called Asher, it doesn't exist anymore," the black haired man grunted unenthusiastically.

"What about your parents?" the bluenette asked with familiar curiosity burring in her eyes as the iron dragon slayer fought the urge to roll his eyes, _pain in my ass. You know you love it,_ his dragon purred back in repose as small grin crept on to his face, _yeah I do._

"The bastard who got my mom pregnant ran out on us when I was five and then she died of a plague a few years later." Gajeel said quickly hoping to move past the subject.

Truth be told he had been actively avoided talking this out with his little mate, he already knew what would happen. She would ask a bunch of personal and random questions half of which he wouldn't have an answer to. Then she would lock herself up in a library somewhere looking for a solution, or more information hoping that the knowledge would somehow make him feel better. When that didn't work she would break down crying because to Levy knowledge was the answer to everything and when it couldn't provide her with comfort her world shattered momentarily.

Though she may have been getting better about just letting things go, for some reason the small girl had been extra sensitive for the last couple of weeks. Just this morning she had broken down because the iron slayer had called her Levy instead of Shrimp, and when he had promised to always call her Shrimp his tiny mate had literally growled at him and told him that the nickname wasn't very nice and that he shouldn't be so mean. _Which reminds me I need to have the pipsqueak look her over._

"Well how did you get found by Metalicana?" Levy asked breaking Gajeel out of his thoughts.

"Wondered through the woods lookin fer him," Gajeel grunted out nonchalantly as he raised his empty mug over his head signaling to Mira for another, if Levy was going to continue this line of question, which she was, the iron slayer needed to keep drinking.

"Why?" the bluenette asked as she took Lexie from the sky dragon slayer.

"The town I grew up in was rough no one wanted me after mom went. I blamed my father fer mom's death. He was a soldier in the army and I wanted to become stronger than him to kill him," the iron dragon slayer grunted out as he kept staring down at his mate as she cuddled with the baby as his dragon purred in happiness of the thought of the solid script mage cuddling a little bundle of black hair and red eyes.

"Gajeel, did you ever..." Levy said as she kept her eyes on the baby as Lexie giggled at the funny faces that Levy was making.

"No, pops wouldn't let me, but I did get some sort of revenge." Gajeel grunted out as he shook his head to clear his line of thought.

"Why?" Levy asked none the wiser to the inner battle that her mate had been fighting.

"The bastard was killed by Skiadrum," Gajeel said gruffly at the exact moment everyone in the guild stopped talking

"What?!" the crowd shouted as now all eyes and ears were on the centered table.

"There's a lot ya don't know bout Ryos and me," the iron slayer spoke quietly as he turned around to face Mira. "Oy Demon I need a drink!" he bellowed as he slammed his still empty on the table, the loud noise bothering Lexie as she began to whale in displeasure.

"Like what?" Levy asked cautiously as she stood meeting Laxus half way as he picked up his daughter rocking her gently as her loud sobs began to quiet in to whimpers.

Soon a medium charge of lighting struck the iron dragon slayer momentarily causing him to curse loudly as he growled at Laxus's retreating form.

"That we're brothers," Gajeel grunted out as he shook his head of the funny felling being electrocuted had just left.

"What?!" the entire guild shouted in confusion as Mira slammed down a new tankard of Ale, slapping the back of his head as she left.

"Half-brothers" Rogue's steady voice carried through the quiet guild hall, "we have the same father."

Levy glanced between the two men and wondered why she had never seen it before. The dark hair and red eyes, hell even the shape of their eyes. Rogue's features looked a little bit more delicate than Gajeel's but still nearly identical, and even their size they were the same height but Gajeel was bulkier and even that could just be a personal choice. _How did I not see this before?_ The solid script mage asked as she finally stopped her examination.

"When the bastard left mom and me it was cause his second wife was givin birth. Not that we knew why he left at the time," Gajeel grunted out as he downed half of the glass in one gulp both brothers refusing to meet each other's eyes as he broke Levy out of her trance.

"I was five when everything happened; we lived in a town that was protected by a dragon, Skiadrum. Once every few years all the kids in the town are inspected and a few chosen to protect certain items in the hoard, and the others were trained in the ways of a warrior. That year Skiadrum choose only one, me; saying that I would guard something worth more than anyone could ever imagine. Father was so proud until he realized that unlike the other children, Skiadrum was taking me away. He went crazy saying that he already had one disappointment as a son and he wasn't going to let a dragon take the one that he liked, and the village backed him up. Skiadrum destroyed the town, he told me that I was now his son, and that I would never be lonely again." As the shadow dragon slayer spoke the hall had become deathly quiet as they listened to his story.

"Why would you stay with him?" Levy asked breaking the silence that the guild had been under.

"Because my father hated me, he was a sick bastard that hit me and pushed me around unless I did everything perfectly. My mother died when I was one and he blamed me for it. I was happy that Skiadrum took me away from there," Rogue spat out venomously as he stared down in to his drink.

"But if you're brothers then why didn't you join the same guild or look for each other when your dragons disappeared?" Levy asked as she looked between the two men.

"Shrimp I was a messed up kid, I was mad that the one person I actually cared for left me again. Wasn't gonna let that happen to me again," Gajeel grunted out trying to not laugh at the irony.

He had only agreed to join Fairy Tail to stay out of prison, after Phantom Lord the iron dragon had planned to remain solo. Stay with the Fairies until he was done with parole then bolt, mate or not Levy deserved better than him. But the stubborn little Shrimp would leave his side and all too soon he discovered that he couldn't leave even if he wanted to.

"When I was younger I followed Gajeel around like a lost exceed, but after the fall of Phantom Lord I couldn't find him anywhere and when I heard he joined Fairy Tail I was really mad, Fairy Tail was the joke guild. He had gone from Number one to last place as far as I was concerned…. Boy did I have that wrong," Rogue said quietly as he laughed at his own ignorance, if only he had known the real power of the Fairies maybe he and Sting would have joined them and not Sabertooth.

"Well you will have to come over for dinner some time," Levy said happy as she started making a list of things to do in her head for the upcoming dinner.

"Shrimp, just cause we're brothers ain't mean we gotta act all happy family like," the iron slayer grunted out as he chugged the last half of his ale.

"Nonsense," Levy said as she made a mental note to ask Bisca if she had any frog shaped cookie cutters.

"Levy, why did you want to know about our pasts?" Wendy asked politely.

"It's what Natsu said," the solid script mage spoke as she gestured to the fire dragon slayer at the end of the table.

"What?" the pink haired man said as he finally looked up from the meal that he had been eating.

"You said you didn't have any memories until you were eight. I thought maybe that was a byproduct of becoming a dragon slayer," the blue haired mate said quickly as she felt Gajeel stiffen next to her.

"No that has more to do with my background before I meet Igneel than anything else," Natsu said quietly as he pushed the stack of plates in front of him away.

"Oh, well do you know if and when you'll have access to those memories?" Levy asked untactfully.

"No... I... I need to go," the fire dragon slayer stuttered out as he shook his head. Standing quickly he raced toward the door and out of the guild desperate to get home as soon as possible.

"He's having nightmares," the blue exceed said as he watched the closed doors sadly.

"Happy?" Mira asked quietly as she looked over that the table of cats.

"He doesn't want me to know about them, but I can hear him. He cries out in the middle of the night, he keeps calling out for his mom, dad, and sometimes he cries out for his brother, and when he wakes up he just sobs for Lucy," Happy said quietly as he looked down at the table he wanted desperately to help his partner but he feared that the only one who could was the only one who wasn't here.

"What do you think this is happening?" Erza asked quietly as she looked over her studded guild mates for answers.

"It could be that the magic that Igneel used to suppress his memory is wearing off and the flashes are of his past," Freed spoke up as Rufus nodded his head in agreement.

"What ever happened to him but have been very painful, and if Igneel was anything like Skiadrum or Weisslogia, I would bet that the dragon wanted to protect Natsu form it," the memory make mage said.

"But right now that is doing more harm than good," Lisanna said quietly as she looked back over at the door worriedly.

"There must have been some trigger; Natsu said that he would remember when he was old enough to understand but why now?" Rufus said quietly as Freed nodded his head in agreement.

"There must have been a trigger written in to the spell to set for it to slowly deactivate once a certain point was meet and but I have no idea what that would be," the rune mage said as the guild began to ponder the question.

"Lucy," Makarov said breaking the silence.

"What?" Freed and Rufus said in unison as all eyes turned to the guild master.

"Lucy was the trigger, most of you didn't know Natsu that well before but…before Lucy Natsu acted like a child no matter how old he was he still acted like a child until the day he brought home Lucy," the elder man said as he looked out over his children.

"That's right gramps had to give him the talk like five times but he still couldn't understand," Grey spoke as he rested a hand on his's wife abdomen.

"That's true and almost as soon as he brings Lucy home, he starts making rational decisions. He could finally work with someone consistently who wasn't Happy, he and Grey began getting along better, he was way less destructed," Erza spoke up as she really thought about her team member and the change she had seen in him over the last few years.

"Natsu less destructive?" Sting asked unconvinced that such a sentence could be uttered.

"I know it is hard to imagine but he has gotten a lot more control over himself," the requip mage insisted.

"But how could Igneel know what Lucy would be to Natsu?" Rufus asked as he looked to the dragon slayers for answers.

"Cause it wasn't Bunny girl specifically, it was his mate," Gajeel grunted out.

"So finally meeting his mate was the trigger but what if his mate had been someone he meet when he was still very young, like Lisanna or Erza or even Levy," Freed asked as the iron dragon growled in anger at the addition of his mates name to the list.

"Well, then maybe there was a secondary trigger?" Rufus offered as the rune mage looked to him.

"It was probably puberty," Freed offered.

"But that could still leave him too young," Rufus countered as they both pondered the answer.

"Not if it was Dragon puberty," Wendy spoke up as all eyes turned to her.

"What?" Freed and Rufus asked in unison as they looked at the little bluenette.

"Dragon slayers go through two puberties there is the human one where we really start to grow and change and then a few years later there is Dragon puberty where we grow in power, our instincts' get stronger and the desire to begin a hoard becomes unavoidable," the sky dragon slayer spoke up as she began to get nervous with all the attention on her.

"Well what if…" Freed began but was quickly interrupted by the master.

"There is no point, we can no sooner ask Igneel why than Natsu could, all we do know is that right now the poor boy needs all the support he can get," Makarov said firmly as he looked over his children.

"He won't accept it," Rogue spoke quietly.

"Why?" Lisanna asked worriedly from her place next to her sister.

"Cause we aren't Lucy," Sting spoke quietly as all the dragon slayers nodded their head in agreement.

Makarov thought over this before he quietly spoke, "He is still our family, so we will be there for him, whether he wants it or not."


	43. Chapter 43

"So what was this place?" Lucy asked as she approached the shattered remains of the temple. Her steps uneven as she continued her walk through the village with Zeref close behind her.

"It was the palace of the great protector; it's where he kept a few sacred treasures from his hoard. Each was assigned a specially trained human guard," Zeref spoke as he watched the blonde explore.

"A Keeper and the great protector was Igneel?" Lucy asked as she turned around to face him again.

"Yes, now would you please go back home, you need your rest. You are at least seven month pregnant; you need to be off your feet," the black haired man spoke worriedly as he watched her begin walking up the stairs to the temple.

"It's boring there I want to explore," Lucy said excitedly as she finally reached the top of the stairs panting a little.

"Lucy," Zeref called out in concern as the blonde sat down on a large chunk of the place's roof.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing?"

* * *

"Grey darling Juvia is fine," the rain woman said as she waddled in to the guild hall with her husband right behind her. Over the last few months Juvia had grown exponentially and at eight and a half months pregnant she was ready to go any day now.

"Juvia, you shouldn't just walk in to the guild what if there was a brawl going on?" The ice make mage asked as he looked around his wife breathing a sigh of relief that the guild was quite for once.

"Grey worries too much," Juvia sighed as she made her way to the closest table as she suddenly got the urge for anchovy covered chocolate ice cream with pickled radishes and sweet and sour sauce. Despite being so far along the rain woman had yet to kick the crazy cravings despite the agonized protest for her guild members at her strange concoctions.

"Mira Juvia is hungry," the rain woman called out as the bar maid cleared her head as she made her way over to the table.

"What'll ya have?" She asked with a force smile that quickly left as the she demon's face turned green as Juvia ordered her messed up sundae.

"Excuse me," Mira barely got out as she threw he pad down and ran towards the bathroom her boyfriend following right behind her.

"But Juvia wants her ice cream, Grey, Juvia and baby want Anchovies and chocolate ice cream with pickled radishes and sweet and sour sauce," the rain woman whined as she looked up at her husband with pleading eyes.

The ice make mage bit back the urge to gag at her food choice trying to figure out how that was ever consider good, but before Grey could open his mouth to speak Freed ran out of the bathroom light pen in hand as he muttered under his breath as he sprinted across the guild hall tripping over an over turned bench and out of the doors, looking rather nervous and unkempt.

"I'll get your ice cream," Lisanna said unsurely as she turned to look at the closed door her sister was behind before walking towards the kitchen with two of Bixlow's totems following behind her.

"So Juvia not long until you have that baby, how are you doing?" Levy asked as she sat down at the table across from Juvia.

"Well, but Juvia just wishes Juvia's breasts would stop growing," the pregnant mage sigh as she looked down at her chest that had gone up two cups.

"Yeah sure rub it in!" the solid script mage shouted in unexplained rage as she growled covering her own small chest.

"Um... Juvia is sorry," the rain woman apologetically spoke as she raised an eyebrow at the small girl in front of her.

"You better be!" Levy screamed as she quickly got up and stomped way from the table. Mira Jane quietly exiting the bathroom looking a little pale, as Freed quickly ran back in to the guild tripping over the same over turned bench as he raced back towards his girlfriend.

"I finished," he exhaled happily as he bent forward gulping in air.

"Ice tits!" Gajeel roared as he stomped in to the guild kicking the doors open.

"Mavis what now?" Grey groaned as he turned to face the pissed of dragon slayer.

"What is it with you pissing off my mate?" The iron dragon slayer roared as he sent his fist flying in to the ice make mage's gut. Grey dodged and sent back a volley of ice shards which after Gajeel jumped out of the way that were headed straight for Mira. But just before they could connect the ice hit a wall of magic and disintegrated.

"Um, what?" Mira said as she began to speak as more and more members were drawn in to the fight. A chair headed towards a distracted Juvia disintegrated as well when it too hit a wall of magic.

"Freed, honey what did you do?" Mira asked as she watched magic and furniture alike hit the walls around her and Juvia.

"I set up runes that protected all pregnant mages from fly objects and magic as long as they are in the guild," the rune mage spoke as he finally caught his breath.

"We should have thought of that ages ago," Juvia said as she happily stared down at the ice cream that was being set in front of her.

"Mira!?" Lisanna cried out in confusion as Mira looked over at her baby sister nodding happily as she beamed.

"Yeah!" The youngest Strauss sibling screamed as she ran towards her sister dodging a chair as she did so to hug the girl while the babies began ramming in to the rune mage's stomach mimicking Lisanna.

"Um Levy!" The rain woman cried out in panic as a chair hurtled towards the unaware solid script mage as her nose was stuck in a book. But before anyone could get to it the chair hit a magical barrier shattering it in to pieces.

"Oh well that explains the mood swings she's been having lately," Lisanna said quietly as Freed was trying to wake Mira up from her fainting spell. Over the last few months everyone in the guild had been the victim of Levy's raging out bursts even the smallest comment would send the girl in to a whirling dervish of anger and annoyance.

"What?" Levy asked quietly not understanding what was going on. But soon Mira woke back up shouting.

"Levy's pregnant!" The she demon squealed with joy as Freed was asking her to calm down. The brawl had suddenly stopped as Gajeel was gripping on tightly to Nab's shirt his eyes widened in surprise.

"Levy's what now?" The solid script mage asked as she looked towards the white haired barmaid her face going pale.

"How dare you not tell me you were pregnant, how far along are you?" Mira fussed happily as she walked toward the solid script mage.

"I am not pregnant," Levy said as her voice waivered.

"You have to be. When was your last period?" Juvia insisted as nearly every guy in the guild cringed at the mention of that horrible week once a month. After all with a guild as close as Fairy Tail all the girl's biological clocks synchronized making one week a month very stressful for all the guys in the guild.

"I...that's not important," Levy stuttered out as she denied everything.

"Yes it is, when was it?" Mira asked again.

"When I am stressed sometimes I…I don't get one," the blue haired mate said making excuses.

"How many?" Lisanna asked not buying it.

"And sometimes it happens a… few months in a row," Levy defended again as she was beginning to see the flaws in her logic.

"How many!?" All the girl's cried out as they surrounded the solid script mage.

"Four," Levy chocked out weakly.

"Wendy!" Mira called out over her shoulder as the sky dragon slayer walked out of the guild's infirmary.

"Shrimp?" The iron slayer spoke quietly as he pushed his way towards his mate.

"Gajeel," Levy whispered out afraid, she knew she was but refused to get verified by anyone.

With Lucy gone all the dragon slayers were on hyper alert about their mates, she didn't want to cause him any more worry from the day she found out she started covering herself in a power to mask her sent hoping that Gajeel wouldn't notice the change in her scent.

"Yes?" Wendy asked as she made her way up to Mira.

"Check her," the she demon said firmly as she point towards Levy.

"Why?" Wendy asked as her face morphed in to one of fear as she shouted in panic, "Is there something wrong with the Hatchling!" she asked as she knelt down in front of the solid script mage her hands glowing over the girl's abdomen.

"What?!" Levy asked as Wendy continued her examination.

"Your scent it changed three months ago, I have been working with Juvia to help me train my nose to spot the early sighs so what happened at the games doesn't happen again" the sky dragon slayer said quickly as she finished her examination.

"But... I... We..." the solid script mage sputtered out as she tried to figure out what to say.

"Yeah so in-between six to nine months you should be having a hatching," Wendy said happily as she stood back up.

"What!?" Levy screeched in shock as he held a hand over her stomach.

"Yeah apparently if the hatchling is a dragon slayer you'll be pregnant for a full year," the sky dragon slayer spoke happily as the newly discovered pregnant mage gapped in shock.

"Gajeel!" Levy growled in rage as she looked up at her mate.

"Shrimp I..." the iron dragon slayer tried explaining but words failed him as he tiny mate glared at him.

"Wendy why would she be pregnant for a full year," Mira asked as she looked down at the little dragon slayer.

"It has to do with dragon slayer physiology. Since the change happened to us on a genetic level we can pass it on to our hatchlings. And if they are a dragon slayer they have to be in the womb for at least ten months but twelve is better," Wendy said quietly as she began sniffing the air noticing a slight change in Juvia's scent.

"A year! You did this to me," Levy shouted in rage as she began smacking Gajeel with the book she had just been reading.

"Ow... Hey Shrimp...Levy!" Gajeel cried out in pain as he tried to rid his mate of the weaponized literature in her hands.

"Hey Levy if your pregnant that means your boobs will grow," Juvia said quickly as she grabbed ahold of the book before it could hit Gajeel again.

"You really think so?!" Levy asked excitedly as she quickly forgot about her rage.

"Yep Juvia's did so will yours," the rain woman reassured as she suddenly felt weird. "Umm. Grey," Juvia said quietly as a sudden jolt of pain rocketed through the water mage as she cried out clutching her bump.

"Juvia?" Grey asked in concern as he rushed towards his wife as Wendy began examining her.

"It's time," the sky dragon slayer said as all the girls began looking excited.

"Time… Time for what?" Grey asked panic stricken as Juvia finally stopped cringing.

Wendy quickly but her arm around the water mage as the crowd of members moved out of the way as she help the water mage move towards the stairs as she called over her shoulder, "the baby is coming."


	44. Chapter 44

Juvia's cries of pain could be heard throughout the guild. Not long after the sky dragon slayer had gotten the very pregnant mage up the stairs she ordered Jet to fetch Porlyusica and then no one else was to come in to the infirmary as she slammed the door behind Grey. After the old healer had arrived they shut the door Wendy only ever appearing demanding hot water and clean towels but that was several hours ago. A violent storm raged outside, sleet along with the branches of trees as they bent in the wind were hitting the guild windows as the once nice day was now long forgotten. Soon a loud bang echoed through the quiet hall as the door flew open aided but the winds.

"Not cool, not cool," Jason called out as he struggled to close the door Bixlow sent is babies over to help, the little totems slamming the door shut on the first try.

"Good one babies," Lisanna called out as the little dolls raced forwards crashing in to the animal take over mage as they all nuzzled into a different part of her, their bodies purring.

"What are you doing here?" Makarov asked annoyed as the reporter wrung out his drenched and half frozen shirt without taking it off.

"I came to talk to the dragon slayers about their take on the new law," Jason said as he pulled out his notepad which was water logged as well.

"Go to Tartaros" Gajeel growled out at he pulled Levy closer to him, the small bluenette had been shaking in fear with every scream of pain that filled the guild hall, just trying to imagine what she was going to have to do soon.

"What? But people want to know," the reporter whined as he looked around for Fairy Tail's other three dragon slayers

"Well they can live without knowing," Laxus growled out from his table with his team as his nine month old daughter clung to his shirt sparks flying off of her cheeks as she tried hiding her face in her father's shirt.

"it's the people's right to know, the twin dragons of Sabertooth refused to talk and I can't find Crime Sorciére, and I can always count on you Fairies for the scoop," Jason said giddying as he moved to sit next to Kinana, causing her the growl and move away.

"Jason it is best if you leave, Fairy Tail has nothing to say about the dragon protection act," Makarov said firmly as he glared at the insistent man.

"Come on we need a scope," Jason said again as he moved closer to Levy.

Gajeel's angered growl filed the hall stopping the reporter in his tracks he bellowed, "Get out!" the iron dragon growled as he picked up the reporter and throwing him out of the door that had been opened by the other members of team Shadowgear, the three men bolting the door shut at ensure he wouldn't be returning again as the guild members cheered.

"Grey is never touching Juvia again!" The rain woman shouted in furious agony over the commotion of the guild as she began screaming again.

"That's what they all say," the elder woman called back as she faced the guild "stop all the shouting we are trying to concentrate."

"Come on Juvia, the head and shoulders are out just one more push," Wendy called out as the pink haired woman ran back into the room.

The guild was silent as Juvia's last cry filled the halls as it was replaced by the cry of an infant. The storm outside has all of a sudden ceased as the new born's cries continued to fill the all.

Wendy rushed out looking tired, but happy as she leaned over the railing shouting "it's a boy, mother and son are doing just fine," the sky dragon slayer called out as the guild shouted in joy.

"A round of drinks for the new born, let's toast the newest member of our family!" Makarov called out.

An hour later Grey appeared at the top of the stairs with a bundle of white in his arms. As he walked down the stairs the new father was happy to find their first master sitting next to Makarov as she joined the guild in celebration. Making his way towards her he spoke, "Master Mavis Juvia and I were hoping you would bless our son."

Holding out the precious bundle the guild gathered around to see their newest family member. He had a small tufted of dark black hair that matched his father's, his rounded chubby face was scrunched up in dislike as he wiggled against the arm that was holding him. Looking up he opened his eyes revealing the same deep shade of blue that his mother's eyes were.

"Well Juvia will be happy, her son looks like Grey," Lisanna laughed out as the guild chuckled as the infant yawned in boredom.

Mavis reached down placing her glowing hand over the infant as she spoke "May you always find peace and hope within these walls, may your life always be filled with laughter and love, many your sorrows be few and your cup always full. May you always look to the skies in wonder and may you never lose your way."

"Thank you master Mavis," Juvia's voice filled the hall as she walked down the stairs with the help of Wendy.

"You should be resting," Grey said worriedly as he move closer to his wife as the sky dragon slayer helped her sit down at the first table they reached.

"I wanted to see this," Juvia spoke as she reached out for her infant son, Grey placing him into her arms.

"What is his name?" Makarov asked as he motioned to Mira to bring the book of members, "His name should be placed with our families,"

"We could never agree on a name," Grey said quietly as Juvia stared down at her child.

"Storm," the rain woman said calmly as she rocked the small bundle in her arms.

"What?" the ice make mage asked as he looked down at his wife,

"Storm Silver Fullbuster," Juvia said as she looked up at her husband, Grey smiled down at his wife as he embraced her, their son caught between them.

"Perfect!" Mira exclaimed as the handed the book to master as he found the page with Juvia and Grey on it, the book magically updated every mage that held the Fairy Tail guild mark on them as he reached the page Makarov watched at the name etched it's self into the book as a strange mark appeared by the name, it was a small dragon curled up.

Getting a strange feeling Makarov turned to Levy's page finding the same mark by her name, and doing the same to Lucy's and Kianna's with the same result. Quickly he flipped through the book finding Romeo's page and it too had the same mark. When he had first become guild master he had been told that the book sometimes knew thing before they happened. Makarov didn't believe it until he went to check on Laxus being added to the guild's registry and finding his own son's name had been crossed out of the book, several years later Makarov had banished Ivan from the guild. The week Lucy was added was the same week that his grandson's name had disappeared, and the week before they had all left for Tenrou Island Laxus's name had reappeared in the book as well. Looking up he spied Levy as Gajeel's hand rubbed gentle circles in to her stomach.

Looking over at the baby again Makarov smiled softly as he pondered, _so little one who's mate will you be?_

* * *

Loud shouts and screams could be heard through out the large house as all those who live inside were filled with fear, seven months they had been searching and came up with nothing. The cloaked figure moved about the hall as she headed away from the central hall. All her life she had only known one truth that Draco's will was to be followed. But her Master had gone crazy. No one else saw it or they were all too terrified to say anything about it. There was no doubt in her mind that their master had killed her own mother to obtain power, especially after what she had just discovered.

Clutching the pack in her hands she race through the halls hoping not to be seen, she didn't know how but she knew who could help. Her master had to go down and there was only one person who could stop her, but no one knew where she was. So she would travel across the country and throw herself as the mercy of the girl's mate and pray for compassion. Because she would do anything for the redeemer.


	45. Chapter 45

As the months wore on things in the guild settled down. Natsu came to the guild at least once a week to check in and when he couldn't either a member of team Natsu or one of the dragon slayers would go visit him. As the fifth month of Lucy being gone began the dragons had decided to gather at the Dragneel house for the day, as their mates clamored around a single table at the guild hall. Levy glowing as she was just starting to show and Kinana being forced to rest by the she demon after announcing her own pregnancy the day before. The usual chatter filled the guild hall was finally returning to a state of normalcy until the doors flew open and standing in the center was Hisui. Her cape was torn in several places, along with several long gashes in the bell of her dress, her green hair which was pulled into a bun had several loose strands falling down touching her tear stained face and neck.

"Your Majesty what do we owe this honor?" Makarov asked as he nodded his head then glared at his children who gapped in shock. "Where are your manners you brats?!" He bellowed as the princess flushed.

"No, that is not necessary," the green haired monarch said quietly as she waved her hands. Walking in to the hall she approached the table of mates. "Um...have you found Lucy yet?" She asked shyly as the group threw confused glances at each other.

"No, we haven't is there something we can help you with?" Romeo asked as the princess blushed even more.

"Well... I... You see..." Hisui shuddered as she failed to notice Yukino coming up behind her.

"Hisui what are you doing here and without an escort?" The white haired celestial mage asked as she moved to face the girl.

"I snuck out... I really need to talk to Lucy," the green haired monarch spoke forcefully as she began fidgeting.

"Why would you?" Levy began to ask before she was interrupted by the mate of the white dragon slayer.

"Oh my stars!" Yukon exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of the princess's wrist to stare at the bracelet she was wearing.

It wasn't as ornate as anything else she had owned but it was well cared for, the black leather cuff was surrounded by tightly braided strands that circled around her wrist and in the center was a black jewel upon closer inspection Yukino saw it wasn't merely a jewel but a tiny lacrima crystal designed to catch any shadow it came upon. "Princess?" The white hair celestial mage asked looked up at her friend.

"I... I... I have to go," she said abruptly as she raced out of the guild hall. As soon as the doors closed Yukino ran over to the bar grabbing the communication lacrima and called Natsu's house.

"Hey Yukino what's going on?" Wendy ask nervously as the sound furniture breaking could be heard in the background followed by shouts of pain and muffled orders as they were barked out.

"Rogue! I need to speak to Rogue!" the white haired celestial mage cried out in desperation as she walked over to the door of the guild walking out as the rest of the mates were running after her.

"umm...he is kind of busy at the moment," the sky dragon slayer said nervously as she looked over her shoulder a chair came flying her way, the bluenette ducked quickly shrieking as she did.

"Wendy!" Romeo shouted in worry as he race forward ahead of the group heading towards Natsu's house.

"Wendy please Hisui was just here and it's really important that I speak to him," Yukino said quickly as she looked a head and noticed a figure that kept moving in and out of the shadows.

"Hisui?" Rogue's voice called out quickly in the back ground as Wendy turned her head again.

"Rogue!" Sting called out in panic as the lacrima was ripped out of Wendy's hands.

"Alright, yur gonna explain cause that bastard brother of mine just went berserk and disappeared," Gajeel's gruff voice came through the crystal as he glared at the celestial mage.

"There is no time, I need all of the slayers help we need to find the princess as fast as possible," Yukino barked out as she glared at the iron dragon slayer who seemed shocked that the girls voice had ever raised higher than a whisper.

"But what about Rogue?" Sting asked anxiously as he leaned over the iron slayer's shoulder.

"If we find the princess we will find Rogue," the white haired woman shouted as she tossed the lacrima back to Levy and took off towards the shadow.

* * *

It had been several hours since the dragons had returned from their search. Frosch was crying in Yukino's arms as the white haired mate tried to soothe the upset exceed.

"Where could they have gone?" Wendy asked anxiously as she fidgeted next to her mate, the only traces of either missing person they found had been a puddle of blood that smelled like the princess though Rogue's scent was nearby along with the scent of three others.

"Shadow realm probably but if one of them is hurt that could be bad," Sting's worried remark left the rest of the group uneasy as the doors of the guild hall opened revealing the king and is general.

"Your Majesty to what do we own this honor?" Mira asked as she bowed light.

"I have come to request the assistance of Fairy Tail, my daughter is missing I would like for you to find her," the King spoke firmly as his eyes revealed the worry and panic that was running through the monarch.

"Your Majesty Hisui was just here a few hours ago," Makarov evenly said as he took a sip of his cup.

"That's impossible she has only been missing for half a day, and we left the palace as soon as she did," the king insisted dropping his façade.

"What happened?" Erza asked as she moved forward.

"We were discussing foreign policy, I mentioned that we would need to find suitors for her engagement, she became irate and the just disappeared," the ruler explained as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Disappeared how?" Sting asked suspiciously as he moved Lector out of his lap and on to the table as he stood up.

"She backed in to a corner and just vanished," the King said as he focused on the guild master.

"Was there a shadow in the corner?" the white dragon slayer asked as he placed himself directly in front of the King.

"I can't remember what does that have to do with anything?" the monarch spoke annoyed as the blonde dragon slayer crossed his arms over his chest as he took a deep breath trying to find the best way to break the news to the king.

"Your Majesty, this may be hard to understand but Hisui is the..." Sting began but was interrupted by a loud crash from upstairs.

"Wendy!" Rogue's panicked voice filled the guild from the infirmary as the sky dragon slayer raced up the stairs followed by the king and the other slayers.

In the infirmary was the princess, her dress was torn on one side but was covered as her midsection was wrapped with a dark cloaked that stank of blood. Hisui looked pale as her breathing labored and Rogue bent over her panic and worry running freely across his normally stoic face.

"What happened?" Wendy asked as she raced forward hands glowing as she began to unwrap the injury.

"She was losing control, she kept jumping in and out, and unfortunately she jumped in to a group of bandits who recognized her," the shadow dragon spoke quickly as he watched the little blue haired dragon slayer begin healing the princess.

"Where are they?" Sting asked from the doorway already knowing the answer.

"They will live for eternity in the shadow for what they did to my mate," Rogue growled out as Hisui's eyes began fluttering open.

"Ryos," the labored way she whispered his name put him on edge but as Wendy moved up the chest the princess's breathing began to stabilize.

"There, you should feel some soreness for a few days but your all good," Wendy smiled down at the green haired monarch.

"Thank you Wendy," Hisui breathed out as she sat up with the help of Rogue stopping in fear as she came face to face with her father.

"I need to speak with my daughter and this man alone," the king said as the dragons all turned to leave, Sting turning around looking at Rogue. Who merely nodded at him to go.

Nearly a half an hour passed as the muffled voices upstairs continued to talk. But soon the door to the infirmary slammed open as the king walked down the stairs as Hisui leaned over the railing yelling, "You cannot make me do this, I will not marry anyone else. I love you father, I love this country and I will gladly lead it but not without Ryos by my side!" the princess cried out as Rogue stood behind the princess placing his arms around her body so that she knew he was there.

"Arcadios," the king said softly as the general knelt down as the king whispered an order in to his ear, nodding lightly he left the guild.

"Do you know what you're asking daughter?" the king spoke quietly no turning around as he continued. "It is the duty of a princess to not only look out for her people, but to put them and their needs first. Your marriage is way to provide protection and peace for the people, as a royal we gain much but with such come many sacrifices. We cannot just get whatever we want; all choices have consequence and even more for us since they affect the land. Are you really willing to risk the people to have this man as your husband? After all he offers nothing for this kingdom; a marriage to a prince of Bosco would provide the people with products and goods we desperately need and with the threat that not only Alvarez poses, the additional military support would be necessary. "

"You discount the greatest thing Ryos offers father, he is a dragon slayer. All kingdoms know of the power they wield, what country would dare attack with a mate on the throne. I have many plans to improve this country including how to produce the goods we so desperately need here in our own lands. But if you cannot accept this they I am no longer your daughter!" the princes cried as she turned around burring herself in to Rogue's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"and you boy" the king began as he turned to look up at the shadow dragon slayer, "are you ready to face the truth of what royalty has to offer, you would no longer be a mere guild mage, you would be a member of royalty. You won't be able to take jobs anymore; politics will be your game. You would never be king, you would be the queen's consort, your children would be princes and princesses first and one of them will need to take the throne when Hisui is ready to retire. The weight of the people will be on your shoulders," the king spoke firmly as he continued to stare up at the dragon slayer that held his daughter.

"You know little about dragons if you think you can scare me with that speech. Our mates are our entire existence I will only ever have Hisui and no one else, this is not about your tawdry human titles, I am a son of a dragon king and as such we are held to the highest standers. And one of my own hatchlings will need to take my place just as I did with my own father. Hisui is my mate and I dare you to take her away from me!" Rogue growled out at he clutched the girl tighter to his chest.

"Then I just have one thing to ask of you," the king spoke as the guild could feel the tension in the air grew thicker and thicker. "You must wed today,"

"What?!" the entire guild screamed as Mira squealed for joy.

"Father?" Hisui asked as the turned around to face the man as Rouge pulled her closer.

"The king of Bosco is becoming instant on a marriage between you and his second son. I am running out of excuses to deny him. He is coming in a few days to force a marriage, if you want this it has to be now," the king spoke as Arcadios returned with a priest along with him.

"I won't lose you" the shadow dragon slayer said as he placed a kiss on to his mate's forehead.

"But what about the mating ritual you told me it would take a few weeks, and the king will want to see both of us," the green haired monarch worried as Rogue began walking down the stairs with her.

"So we stay on the Ilse for a few days, return to the palace to make sure he knows your mine and then head back to Ilse for a few weeks," the shadow dragon slayer said as they reached the bottom step.

"But we need bridesmaids, groomsmen…" Hisui began as Rogue chuckled.

"My brother and the dragons can stand up for me and why not let their mates for you," the shadow dragon said as he motioned for the dragons to all stand.

"But what about maid of honor?" Hisui questioned as she and rouge reached the front of the guild were her father and the priest were.

"Well you could always choose my brother's mate she is about to become your sister-in-law," Ryos spoke as he turned to face his mate.

"Do you mean Yukino?" Hisui asked as she raised an eye brow.

"No I mean Levy, I guess I never told you Gajeel is my half- brother. But if you feel more comfortable with Yukino I doubt Levy will mind," the shadow dragon spoke as Hisui looked behind her to find both Yukino and Levy standing right behind her both smiling brightly.

"I guess it doesn't really matter," the green haired monarch said happily as she beamed up at her soon to be husband.

"Now then let's begin," the priest spoke as all of Fairy Tail stood to watch the ceremony. As the vows were spoke and the couple were finally pronounced husband and wife the couple disappeared in a puff of smoke as the guild cheered in joy as the celebration began. Natsu sat back watching the festivities as he let his mind wonder back to his bond with his own wife. _Luce come home._

 _ **AN: I would like to dedicate this paring to Galaxy Princess, I was having trouble figuring out who Rogue's mate would be and your idea seemed crazy at first but… the plot bunnies runith over after I thought about it. Thank you so much you have no idea how much this propelled the story forward. Until next week.**_


	46. Chapter 46

"I can't believe it's been a year," Mira spoke quietly as she and Juvia made decorations for the upcoming event. With the exception of the dragon slayers who were all in Crocus beginning the process of sorting through the captured members of Dragon's Keep, most of the guild was out doing jobs and due back tomorrow for the big party they were throwing to celebrate Lexie's first birthday.

"Yes, Juvia can't believe the change a little one could bring to the guild," the rain woman said happily as she looked down in the play pen as her son seemed fascinated by the design on the blanket, as Lexie crawled after a ball. Grey was off on his first job since Storm had been born and he was due back at any minute and Juvia couldn't be more excited.

"Well soon they won't be alone," Mira sighed happily as she rubbed a hand over her protruding midsection; she has been staying with the Fullbusters since Freed was off on one last mission with the Lighting squad until the baby was born. So the two tied down mages had grown rather close.

"No they won't and with Levy and Lucy's little ones it will give them each plenty of playmates," Juvia agreed as she moved to pick up her son who was beginning to fuss for his lunch.

"Maybe we should set up a nursery area for them, with a quiet room so that they all can nap without having to leave the guild," Mira suggested as she prepped Lexie's lunch making up a bottle with a small bowl of soft poached pears and rice cereal.

"Yes, Juvia finds it hard to feed Storm when the guild is full, plus we can have a few of the younger members watch the little one's if their parents have to go on a simple day job," the rain woman suggested as she threw a blanket over her right shoulder and adjusting her clothing so her son could feed.

"What if we turn the s-class lounge on the second floor in to it," Mira spoke as she picked up the one year old placing her in her high chair handing the small girl a spoon.

"Good idea," Juvia sighed in relief as Storm latched on quickly, her son was a notoriously fussy eater and had not been happy that his father wasn't around.

"What is?" Master asked as he chuckled as his great granddaughter threw her spoon on the floor and stuffed her hands in to the slightly warned cereal dumping it on the table and mixing it with her pears.

"Turning the s-class lounge in to a nursery slash daycare," Mira sighed in concession as Lexie brought handfuls of the mixture to her mouth and slowly chewed it.

"Hmmm we don't use that space anymore, and with the number of babies that are appearing it would serve a purpose," Makarov said thoughtfully as he picked up the spoon placing it on the table of decorations.

It had been considered a perk for achieving S-class status to have a quieter place to be at the guild but any more the entirety of the members would just gather around in certain groups whenever they came to the guild. And most of the S-class missions being issued recently had all had specifically requested mages attached to them so more and more often the s-class board was barren of jobs any way. Master turned to the girls and nodded his approval as Mira squealed in delight.

"Let's get started on it right away that way when Lucy comes back it will be ready," Mira shrieked excitedly as she raced over to Reedus and began talking about painting the lounge.

"Thank you master," Juvia spoke as she held her son close.

"It's nothing, we never needed it before but it seems since this little one appeared more and more of my children are having children. First you and Grey, Natsu and Lucy, Levy and Gajeel, Mira and Freed, and even Kinana" Makarov mused quietly as he found a clean spoon and dipped it into the over turned cereal and began feeding the little girl as she giggled and cooed.

"Yes and did you here Bisca and Alzack are trying for another baby," Juvia said happily as she moved the baby to burp him.

"Wonderful, do you know when Grey will be back?" Master asked as not a moment later said ice make mage strolled in to the empty guild hall his shirt thrown over his bare left shoulder. Looking up Storm began to squeal in joy and he bounced at the sight of his father.

"Hey bud, whats going on?" Grey asked as he took the infant from its mother and placing him on his hip.

"Welcome home darling," Juvia spoke happily as she stood up to kiss her husband hello.

"How was the mission?" Master asked as Grey sighed in annoyance.

"The client had no idea what they were dealing with, it took me twice as long as it should have and I only got half the reward," Grey muttered out as he looked down at his son.

"Why?" Makarov asked afraid that it was due to the usual reason they never got the entire reward. _I haven't written an apology letter in months I would like to keep it that way._

"The requestor was an idiot and deducted the pay because it took an hour longer that he told me to do it in," Grey huffed as Storm began squealing in joy and bouncing on his father's hip as Grey turned around to see an exhausted and expanded Levy walk in to the guild.

"Why is he always so happy to see me?" Levy grumbled as Storm reached out for the solid script mage to hold him.

"Because Levy is either carrying his best friend or future love," Juvia sighed dreamily as the bluenette took the boy from his father.

"Like hell!" Gajeel's gruff voice came in to the hall as the slayers all filed in.

"How was Crocus?" Makarov asked.

"To much work," Natsu grunted as Laxus pushed his way to the front.

"Jiji, how many times do I have to tell you not to give Lexie rice cereal," the lighting dragon grunted as the little girl looked up smiling.

"Daddy!" Lexie called out as she struggled against the high chair.

"Well why not?" Makarov asked as he looked down at his smiling great granddaughter.

"Cause every time I feed her that she ends up wearing more than it going in her stomach," Laxus growled as he picked up his daughter, "alright bug bath time for your," he said softly as Lexie growled at him. "Yeah, yeah growl all you want your getting a bath," the lighting dragon slayer sighed as he headed towards the guild's baths.

"Juvia can you help me with something," Natsu asked quietly as the rest of the slayers spread out Gajeel was sitting next to Levy who currently making faces at Storm. Erik was following Kinana around trying to get her to sit down. Sting was over with the exceeds as Yukino sat at the bar gossiping with Lisanna.

"What dose Natsu need help with?" Juvia asked as she fixed her top.

"Can you help me wrapped Luce's and mines gift to Lexie?" Natsu asked as he held on to his pack.

"Yes of course, what did you get her?" The rain woman asked as Natsu placed his pack down and dug through it till he found the stuffed toy.

It was about half of the little girl's size the small yellow creature had three brown zigzags across it's back and two red dots on its cheeks, a tail that looked like a lightning bolt and two long black tipped ears.

"That is adorable, did you pick this out?" Mira asked as she picked up the stuffed toy.

"Luce did back in Crocus she saw it on a stand and though Lexie would love it, was gonna give it to her for Christmas but ... Well...," the pink haired man said as he rubbed the back of his head. Natsu had locked himself up in his hoard for the holidays and refused to leave for anyone, saying that if they weren't Lucy or Happy that they could go to Tartaros.

"This is too irregular for wrapping paper but we can get a bag and tissue paper Juvia will go tell Grey that Juvia and Natsu have to go to the store," the rain woman spoke as she stood to go speak with her husband.

"How are you doing?" Mira asked as she handed the stuffed toy back to Natsu.

"Nine months, two weeks, four days, twelve hours, and ten minutes since I last saw her... I'm numb," Natsu said dully as he gazed down at the toy in his hands.

"Things will get better she'll be back before you know it," Mira reassure and Natsu shook his head.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait around if she doesn't come back by the end of Lexie's party I'm looking for her," the dragon slayer swore as he headed out of the guild to wait for Juvia.

* * *

Lucy paced back and forth in the living room as she began to panic. _How is it possible that I am eleven months pregnant?_ The blonde pondered as her extra-large stomach lead the way her back hurt, her feet hurt and everything was swollen. She was so sick of being pregnant, she and to make matters worse Natsu wasn't here for her to vent her frustrations out on.

"Come on I know you want out… I want you out," Lucy plead as she rubbed her swollen midsection wondering how she was ever going to fit in to her clothes again.

"Draco what the hell, have you done to me!" Lucy shouted up at the sky as she gazed out of the window at the stars, soon she felt an odd movement in her stomach as she felt a twinge of pain across her back. As she gasped out "Ow,"


	47. Chapter 47

The dusty land sat before them as the group of cloaked mages stood out against the threshold. It should have been obvious where the girl had gone; the master rejected the idea immediately when it had originally been offered. But after nearly a year of searching they had finally found her. Tucked away in a barren wasteland that had been long forgotten; how she had survived this long on her own the master didn't care to know. Not as long as the child was healthy. Finding the old pass that had once been used by the people who lived there had been difficult; the fall of the city and centuries of unused had made the terrain almost unpassable now, making her believe that the girl had instead crossed the barren plain instead. The feat would have taken weeks and only achievable by a few but the blonde was luckily one of them.

She had sent a party ahead consisting of fire mages to make sure they had found the girl. And to her utter delight they had, though they nearly died in the process. The great and powerful magic that protected this land still existing even after centuries had passed; which made the master giddy with delight. After all a child born of such a blood line would surely be powerful, and add in her own rare and powerful blood to the mix and once the child had grown all would bow before her. For the child would do what no one else could, it would save this world form itself. The woman watched over the fire, water, and rune mages as they decided a way for them all to cross the harsh land unscathed as they etched the runes into every member's arms. The one on hers glowed bright as she stared out as the sun began to set. The horizon shone brightly in hues of deep red, orange, and gold, against the dark black sky of night, it was fitting for the event that was about to occur.

The woods they were in were silent even the waves that beat against the rocky cliffs to their left lessened as if to take heed at the prophecy coming to pass, but she could hear it, it broke through the still night, the pained cries of life entering this world and it gave her joy to know that they hadn't been too late.

"For Draco!" The woman cried out as she spurred on her horse as her members followed behind her in to the destroyed city.

* * *

"Chu, Chu," Lexie cheered happily as she hugged her new toy's red cheek to her own.

"Well I have to hand it to Ash for brains, he got bug her favorite gift," Laxus said happily as he watched his daughter surrounded by shredded wrapping paper, torn bags , destroyed boxes and scattered toys as she giggled while Bixlow's totems danced around her head each occasionally bumping in to her.

The party had started hours ago, many of Fairy Tail's allies had come to celebrate Lexie's first birthday and the girl couldn't have been happier about the amount of toys that she had received, most of which were scattered around the guild along with the few allies who had stayed so late. The twin dragons had left not long ago, Sting needing to finish up his own paperwork and a newly pregnant Yukino need a nap, while all of the other members of Sabertooth had followed their master. Whereas Rogue and Hisui needed to return to the palace. Bacchus and Cana were both nearly passed out as the couple took shots at any and everything that happened.

As most of the guests were preparing to leave, Gajeel had dragged Levy upstairs not too long ago demanding she take a nap after having chased around Storm all day who had just learned how to crawl. Though as he did so he would randomly leave patches of ice where ever he went, causing several people to slip and fall, ironically Lyon seemed to be the most common victim much to Grey's amusement.

"Yes he did well," Makarov spoke nodding his head as he looked over that dragon slayer concerned.

After over hearing the pink haired man's conversation with Mira Jane the day before had left the guild master concerned. The continual rain fall had stopped several months ago and the rune knight had tried again and again to find the missing blonde but every single search had turned up nothing. Even Gajeel and Grey had reported that while on shared missions with the son of Igneel, Natsu would go out of his way trying to find any hit of where his missing mate would be. Thought he never said anything Makarov knew that each fruitless attempt just hurt the fire dragon slayer more and more. It had been several months since anyone had spotted a member of Dragon's Keep. It wasn't hard to figure that they had been watching Fairy Tail but it had shocked everyone when several member had been caught spying on their allies.

Thirty more members sat in jail awaiting trial all of which captured as they spied on the Fairies' and their allies. Natsu was losing his patience and nearly torched three prisoners to death looking for answers, two of which had nothing to do with Lucy. Hisui had suggested that they all take a break till the missing mage could be found.

"Do you really think he's going to go find her?" Laxus asked as he looked over at the pink haired man as he talked with Ezra and Grey.

The son of Igneel ran a hand over his face as he spoke quietly elbows resting on his knees as the din of the guild keeping the master in training from over hearing the conversation that obviously left Natsu agitated. Erza bent down in worry as she sat on her heels placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder as Grey held his son tightly.

"I am surprised he has held off this long," Makarov spoke softly as Lexie stopped rubbing her cheek against her toy to sniff the air.

The little dragon slayer growled in warning as she got unsteadily got up taking a couple of rigid steps towards the guild doors growling as she did so. Falling down she got back up all the while dragging the stuffed toy behind her. All the slayers recognize the growl that was coming from the little girl as she made her way forward until the guild doors were thrown open by a strange robbed figure.

He was tall. Nearly as tall as Laxus and Gajeel the tattered black cloak that covered his face waved about in the wind as it was wrapped around his broad shoulders. The long pants he wore were tucked in to clunky boots that were dotted with iron studs. He took a deep breath in before taking a step forward causing Lexie to growl even louder. The stranger stopped and looked down at the little girl and muttered something low and in a strange tongue. As soon as he was done speaking he patted the girl on the head as she looked utterly pissed before zapping him with everything she had leaving her panting in exhaustion. The stranger stopped as he heard Laxus growl out too, looking up to the lighting dragon growl out in rage as sparks of electricity shot off of the dragon slayer.

"Ain't here fer ya," the gruff unsteady voice filtered through the guild hall just as Natsu dubbed over in pain.

"Luce!" The pink haired slayer growled out in panic as he felt the immense pain filer through the bond.

"Natsu!" Wendy cried out running towards the dragon slayer away from Sherria, kneeling down once she had reached him, as she pushed her magic into her hand gasping as she realized what was causing the pain.

"Wendy what is it?" Makarov asked as Laxus kept watch on the stranger who seemed to stare down at Natsu.

The bluenette bit her lip anxiously before she looked over at the guild master with worried eyes, "It's Lucy... She's in labor,"


	48. Chapter 48

Lucy paced across the floor of the kitchen for the near hundredth time.

"Ahhh!" She screamed in pain as she bent over while another wave rocketed through her body hissing as the pain began to lessen.

"Lucy, please sit down," Zeref plead again as the screaming had stopped.

Lucy had been in labor since late last night and had done nearly nothing but paced since it had started, now the sun was beginning to set and the poor woman was still in agony. There was no one around for miles and the once comforting thought now terrified him as the thought of what could go wrong began flashing through his mind.

"For Draco!" The shout followed by the war cry of hundreds of others filled the air as a wave of panic rushed over the blonde.

"No!" Lucy cried out as she felt the now familiar agony course through her again as she felt a trickle of water flow down her leg.

"Come now, you need to lie down," an unfamiliar voice filled the air as the celestial mage turned quickly to find a strange woman standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked as she panted out.

The woman had long white hair that was braided the cord of hair was thrown around her right shoulder that seemed to have feathers weaved in to it as the bottom tuff brushed along the floor. She was dress simply, a simple brown dress that came up to her knee and apron tide around her middle and the sleeves pushed up to rest on her biceps. Her large impossibly blue eyes gazed back at her in understanding and determination.

"Look at you twenty hours in to labor and still asking questions," the woman said as she placed a hand on Lucy's back and another on her arm, "time to get you down, you can't give birth standing up,"

"but... What about...Ahh!" The blonde began but stopped as another wave crashed over her.

"Don't you worry about those idiots the others will take care of them," the mysterious woman said as they reached the bed.

"I...need... Natsu!" Lucy cried out between pants as she lay down.

"Your mate can't be here right now, but don't worry we will get this hatchling out together and then I'll take you too him," the white haired woman said as she squatted down in front of Lucy. "Now let's see how far you are along,"

* * *

The foot soldier members charged forward as they reached the city line they all stopped, most dropping down choking and gasping for air. A fine mist covered the city it swirled with an eerie green color making it impossible to see more than a few feet in front of your own eyes. The closer to the city the group got the more it expanded, the only sound to filter in over the distressed cries in the distance was a feral hiss which signaled the extension of the mist and as it reached out more and more mages dropped to the ground desperately seeking air.

"Wind!" She shouted angrily as several mages stepped forward and blew the mist away just enough to reveal two figures standing in their way.

One was a large bulky figure that had sparks jumping off of them, the yellow hue contrasting with the sickly green of the concentrated smoke in the most disturbing of ways. As the other looked almost childlike in comparison their thin and tiny statue was dwarfed completely as they release a steady stream of the mist form their nose as they breathed out causing the two figures to become even blurrier.

"Break their line!" The mater called forward as she pushed her members forward at the two figures raced forward to engage.

* * *

"I have to get to Luce," Natsu cried out as the pain stopped and he stood up to race forward only to be stopped by a large metal arm in his way.

"Not happenin'," the gruff voice called out as he moved forward to grab Natsu by the back of his neck.

The pink haired dragon slayer growled out as he sent a flaming fist forward and it collided with the man face burning his coat to shreds. But rather that the soft give of human flesh Natsu's hand meet hard steel as the coat was torn to shreds revealing the face of the bulky man. He had several scars along his jaw as his salt and pepper hair stuck up straight. Moving forward both colors appeared again, Natsu's flaming red and gold fist colliding with dark grey of the iron in a very familiar dance.

"Oy, stop the racquet Shrimp's trying ta sleep," Gajeel bellowed as he slammed the door to the infirmary open and leaned over the railing shouting. But he was stopped mid-sentence as he saw the man that the fire dragon slayer was going up against.

"Um..." The iron dragon slayer said softly not noticing what his mate was doing.

"Gajeel how many times to I have to tell you not to... Ahhh!" The bluenette cried out as she made her way to the infirmary door but stopped as she felt the trickle of water down her leg.

"Shrimp?!" Gajeel screeched as he turned around to find his mate clutching her baby bump cringing in pain. "Pipsqueak!"

Wendy turned quickly and pushed herself off the ground with her magic landing easily on the other side of the railing and raced thought the door. The strange man looked up worriedly at the spot where Gajeel once stood. Taking advantage of this Natsu tried to make his way out of the guild door but was stopped as an iron covered hand grabbed the back of his jacket and slamming him in to the ground. Natsu cried out in pain as he once again clutched his stomach. The stranger quickly created iron cuffs that bond together the dragon slayer's feet.

"Not that I haven't thought about doing that before but who are you?" Makarov asked as he glared as the man as he kept his eyes on the closed infirmary door.

"Runt?" The stranger spoke as he watched to door slam open and out walked the little bluenette.

"Jet! Fetch Porlyusica tell her Levy's early and the baby is presenting breech!" The sky dragon slayer growled out as she turned back around as Jet flashed out of the guild. Levy's pained cries filled the air as Wendy spoke over them.

"Alright I know this is going to be uncomfortable but I have to try and turn this baby around," the bluenette spoke as Levy cried out again. "Gajeel hold her still... Damn it!" The bluenette swore as the guild doors burst open reviling the pink haired healer and the speed mage who was bent over gasping for breath.

"Child what's the status?" Porlyusica asked as she raced up the stairs with a speed the guild didn't know she possessed.

"Baby can't turn…" Wendy called out as levy cried out again, "Something else is wrong Levy shouldn't be in this much pain and the labor is moving too quickly," the sky dragon slayer called out as the solid script mage screamed again.

Once the old healer had reached the infirmary the door was slammed shut once again, the guild sat around in pained silence as not too long Nastu tried to crawl away only to be stopped once again by the stranger as he created identical cuff that bound the man's hand now.

"I'm asking the question again who are you?" Laxus growled out as he held on tightly to his daughter as she glared at the stranger with the same face as her father.

The smell of smoke filled the air as the stranger looked down to see Natsu lite his body on fire that was surrounding the cuffs.

"Try all ya want ain't gonna be able to melt that, not while I got this," the stranger said as he raised his shirt revealing an odd looking rune etched into his skin just above his pelvic bone that continuously moved on his skin, the interlocking circles swirling in a hypnotic dance as they burned in several hues of red, gold, and blue.

"Oy! Where did you get that?" Natsu asked in both anger and genuine curiosity as he continued fidgeting, no one noticing the door to the infirmary slamming open.

"Sky dragon Roar!" Wendy shouted out as Gajeel flew over the railing and land on the tables on the other side of the guild.

Getting up he growled in anger as the bluenette slammed the door racing across the guild the iron dragon slayer hit the stairs taking them three at a time. Reaching the door he tried to open it as terror coursed through him noticing the runes that appeared on the door.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel cried out as the panic increased as he began pounding on the door as he screamed out in utter distress and pain, "Levy!"


	49. Chapter 49

Loud crashes and explosions mixed with screams of pain floated in the air as the woman narrowed her eyes at the town ahead. The two people that her guild had come across had skillfully held their line as the battle moved on. Both moving in sync a feat only accomplishable by a pair that had both utter and complete trust in each other but also had work together for years. Acid filled the land, puddles of it leaving a minefield though neither of the two feared stepping in them, as charged bolts crashed from the sky scattering her members around the field occasionally setting a few scattered puddles on fire.

In the heat of battle both of their over coats had been destroyed revealing their faces the bulky one was male, spiky gold locks spouted from his head as he pushed through, steel grey eyes cold as the sky during a storm glared at her. His companion was a delicate looking as the woman has guessed dark purple hair flowed down her back with streaks of vibrant red throughout, but she attacked like a viper, as she hissed a group of the guild members her golden eyes glowing in rage before she quickly lashed out knocking out ten men.

Growling in frustration she watched as many members we being dragged off the field of battle as they groaned in pain or worse remained deathly still. Having had enough she jumped off of her horse and took her stance focusing on the man who charged the air as he was distracted by thirteen of her members. Turning her hand slightly she smirked in pleasure as she watched him double over cringed out in pain, as the female rushed over to him in panic as she looked at him in worry.

"Now push through!" She cried out as the members that remained standing raced forward.

* * *

Gajeel continued banging on the door as several members of the guild attempted to get him to move. But the only thing he would say was to call out for his mate.

"Yur not gonna get him away from that door," the stranger said as he held a foot down on Natsu's shoulder keeping him in place as the fire dragon slayer wiggled in an attempt to get free.

"What does breech mean anyway?" Jet asked has he and Dory looked up at the iron dragon slayer in concern from their usual table.

"Typically a baby is born head first. Breech means that the baby is being born upside down," Bisca spoke quietly as she hugged her daughter close.

"Why is that bad?" Dory asked his voice no louder that a whisper as he pushed the food around on his plate.

"A number of reasons the most common is that the umbilical cord could get wrapped around baby's neck," Mira spoke quietly as she rubbed her swollen stomach as Freed placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she flinched as Levy's cries filled the otherwise quiet guild hall.

"Is that bad?" Natsu asked in all seriousness as he stopped wiggling the stranger looking down at him in disbelief that anyone could be that stupid.

"Is it bad when something gets tightly wrapped around your neck?!" Grey growled out as Storm began to fuss.

"Oh," Natsu sighed quietly as he began to worry about the same thing happening to Lucy, _and she is all by herself_ , the single thought terrified him as he made more of an effort to get to his mate.

Gajeel whimpered by the door as the stranger chained Natsu to the floor as he slowly walked up the stairs. The Iron dragon slayer growled in anger as he saw the man approach him from the corner of his eye, but all was forgotten as the door slammed opened.

"Laxus we need you up here now!" Wendy's panicked voice filled the air as Gajeel rushed in and nearly died at the sight.

Wendy was straddling his mate as she compressed her folded blood covered hands over the small girl's heart every five presses she pressed air in to the girls lungs, a pool of blood filled the sheets between her thighs. Porlyusica held a small bundle of blankets as she gently rocked them back and forth doing the same motions as Wendy but with merely two of her fingers. Gajeel collapsed on to his knees gasping for breath at the scene as he felt his bond with his mate become ice cold; gasping for breath he barely registered when the lighting dragon pushed past him and to Wendy's side.

"I need you to shock her heart," the sky dragon slayer said firmly as she swung her leg to the opposite side as Laxus charged his fingers. "Clear!" she called as the little bluenette stepped away as the charge filled the unresponsive girl's body.

Just as quickly she pressed move air into Levy's lungs as she looked for a pulse not finding any she moved again as she shouted "Clear!" as once again Laxus stocked the iron dragon slayer's mate with a little more juice than he had before.

Levy's body jumped slightly as she groaned gasping for breath, Wendy pressed her glowing hands on to the girl's chest sighing in relief as Levy's eyes fluttered open. "Welcome back," Wendy gasped out as she caught her breath.

Gajeel panted hoarsely as he rushed over to Levy's side scooping her up so that she was cradled in to his arms as he peppered her sweaty forehead with kisses, but soon a quiet cry filled the room. Both Levy and Gajeel looked over to the old healer as she walked over with the crying bundle that seemed to begin to cry louder as it reached its parents.

"It's a boy," the old healer said smiling as she placed the baby in to Levy's arms.

Levy gasped in joy as she began to cry looking down at the tiny baby, he carried so much of Levy in him, from his hair color to his face but there was one thing that stood out was that he had his father's piercing red eyes. "He's perfect," Levy giggled as Gajeel held her close enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms.

"Yeah he is," the iron slayer agreed as he held out a finger for his son as the infant latched on to it with his tiny fingers.

"Runt," the stranger spoke as he stood near the doorway watching the joyous couple, the pair looked up at the stranger with cautious eyes as Levy held their son a little closer as she asked the question everyone wanted answered.

"Who are you?"

* * *

"Alright I can see the head one more push and it will be here," the strange woman said as she held her position keeping the blonde on her side with her right knee up near her chin.

Lucy growled out as the next contraction came and pushed as hard as she could as she gripped her knee, feeling slight relief as it ended. Zeref stood in the doorway nervously, he had been told to stay put by the pushy white haired woman not too long after she had arrived, hearing the battle that was occurring just outside of the town left the ex-dark wizard wishing he still had his powers.

"Good the head is out and it look like hatchling's got it's mother's hair color," the woman spoke excitedly as she cradled the head in her hands.

The celestial mage panted exhausted as she felt the next wave come quickly crying out she pushed hard as the woman chuckled with joy, "it's a boy," the woman called as the cries if the infant filled the air. Wrapping the baby closely in cloth she placed the newborn on its mother's chest after she had rolled on to her back.

"Oh he's perfect," Lucy panted out as a strange man with a picky red hair and a goatee to match bounded into the room.

"I heard the hatchling," he said breathlessly as he looked over at the blonde as she laughed down at her crying son.

"It's a boy," the white haired woman said calmly as she knelt back down waiting for the placenta.

"A boy!?" The man asked as he moved closer to Lucy, but the blonde soon cringed in pain again as the red haired man lifted the baby off of its mother, the infant wailing as he did so. "We need to move, Brux and Penna can't hold them off for much longer," he said quickly as he smiled down at the still crying infant.

"We can't!" The white haired woman cried out in disbelief as Lucy sobbed.

"Why not!" The red headed man growled out as he held the infant to his chest. As the mysterious woman looked up at the man in confusion as she spoke, "Because there is a second hatchling!"


	50. Chapter 50

"What do you mean second hatchling?" The red haired man growled out as the white haired woman rolled her eyes at the fact that the infant in his arms had begun crying at the sudden loud noise.

Gently rocking the small body back and forth to calm him down the man smiled brightly at the child as the new born quieted. Looking down at the infant in his arms the man swelled with pride, the hatchling looked so much like his father when he was a baby, but he had Lucy's eyes and hair color. The precious bundle sneezed slightly as a small spark flew out of the tiny creature's nose. Chuckling slightly the man watched in wonder at the small child yawned wide as it continued to wiggle and move.

"There is this thing among humans where they can carry more than one hatchling at a time, it's quite common," the white haired stranger said sarcastically as she leaned over to check the second baby's position. Satisfied that this one would be born just as well as it's brother she smiled at the girl as she grunted in discomfort.

"I... can't... not again..." Lucy panted out as she felt another wave of pain rack her body.

"Come now you did so well with the first, the second with be even easier," the woman reassured as a loud pained roar filled the air drowning out Lucy's sobs.

"Penna," the man whispered out in concern as he heard the cry of hundreds in victory followed after.

"I suggest you put the hatchling down and go help them. I already sent the others off to warn my mate that we will be a while longer," the white haired woman growled out as she returned her gaze on to Lucy. The blonde was still in the process of the last contraction as she gasped slightly as the pain ebbed away.

"Igneel," the blonde sighed out as the pain stopped momentarily. The red headed man stopped in surprise as he was placing the boy next to his mother. "That's his name..." the blonde said as she looked down at her son, "You have to tell Natsu," the blonde panted out as the red headed man's golden eyes softened at the statement.

"A fine name indeed, but you'll be able to tell him yourself along with the name of the next one. Because we are getting through this, all three of you," the white haired woman said calmly as she looked at the stunned man next to her.

"Go now before it's too late," she whispered as the man nodded in stunned silence and turned to leave stopping in front of Zeref as he growled out,

"Anything happens to them and I will roast you like I should have when you were younger," the ex-dark wizard nodded his head in fear as the red headed man pushed his way forward.

"Alright, now the Hatchling has finally moved in to the birth canal so it won't be much longer," the woman spoke as she pushed her magic towards the blonde as she panted as the pain returned.

Lucy scrunched her face in confusion as she felt the familiar tingle that eased away the pain and discomfort she had been feeling, as she tiredly asked "Why does your magic feel like Wendy's?"

* * *

The crazed woman cackled in victory as she watched the duo that had been in her way disappearing in a cloud of green and yellow smoke. A loud agonized roar from the female filled the air as the guild master cried out in victory followed by her members as they regrouped momentarily before pressing on ward. They were so close; a few mere yards separated them from the prized baby. The screams had stopped not long ago and now they just had to reach the house before the girl regained enough magic to leave.

But not a few moments before she gave the order to charge forward a figure appeared on top of the roof of the old temple. His lean figure seemed to glow in the light of the finally setting of the sun as it disappeared for the night. His bright red hair stood straight up as his cold gold eyes glared at the group in utter rage, and disgust.

His body was set a flame as he cried out, "you dare enter MY LAND!?"

* * *

The strange man stood staring at the little family a look of wonder on his face as the mother, father, and son forgot the world and just enjoyed the fact that they were finally together. The deep bond they already had made the man miss his own mate and longing for the child that hadn't been. He hadn't meant to disrupt their moment but the need for his son to recognize him took over. The small girl's question had caught him off guard as he looked at the way the man lovingly gazed down at the tiny human in its mother's arms. Not being able to take it anymore he turned to leave after all he still had to keep the pink haired idiot in the guild hall till it was time.

"Wait?" Levy said as the bulky stranger stopped moving too slowly turn and stare at them once more.

Soon a bright smile spread across her face as she realized who was standing in front of her. She moved slightly so that she was out of Gajeel's arms as she held her son out to the stranger. "Don't you want to see your grandson, Metalicana?"


	51. Chapter 51

The strange man stared down at the new mother in shock as she smiled up at him. Looking down at the fussing wiggling bundle in her arms it took everything he had not to reach out and hold his grandson. Several anxious moments passed as he looked up to meet the eyes of the child he once raised. It was hard watching the runt make some of the most stupid decisions of his life, chief of them being ever raising a hand to his little mate. The iron dragon had almost broken the spell then and there just so that he could beat some sense in to the boy himself. But even after the whole mess had been resolved the Runt's stubborn refusal at accept the little spitfire as his mate nearly drove the dragon mad. And now here she was offering up their new born son to him, it didn't shock him that she was the first to figure it out, not that he was really trying to hide it. Cautiously he took the small bundle into his arms as the infant made its displeasure known. Holding it close he looked down into the pudgy face of the baby as it glared familiar beady red eyes at him.

"Gihi taken after yur old man, gave me the same look first day I meet him," Metalicana laughed as he looked up to find Gajeel standing right in front of him.

"I thought you were gone," the black haired man whispered lightly as he placed a hand on his mate's leg needing the contact.

"am just vistin, got business here cause of Draco," the iron dragon spoke as he returned his gaze to the newborn. For a moment the world was at peace but that was soon broken by a commotion downstairs.

"Oy Metal head!" The annoyed voice called out as the dragon turned human turned to walk out the door.

"What!?" Metalicana growled out as he leaned over the balcony the tiny bundle still in his arms.

The guild had thinned out a little in the near thirty minutes they had been upstairs, but even still the guild was half full leaving the dragon turned human nervous if anything went wrong. Too many people could be hurt.

"Gajeel!" Levy's panic cry filled the air as the iron dragon slayer followed his father out the door pausing momentarily to pick up his mate in his arms to see what was going on.

The old dragon still held on tightly to the tiny bundle as he descend the stairs growling as the man with stark white hair and beard kept Natsu pinned to the floor with one foot in the middle of his back as the pink haired man was mere inches from the door.

"You're supposed to be keeping an eye on this one not cuddling a hatching," the new man barked out as Metalicana reached the last step.

"Not my fault the Runt's mate delivered early, sides weren't ya supposed to be helpin' my mate?" The dragon growled as he narrowed his eyes as the white haired man.

"There was...a complication, we were sent to tell you it would be a little longer," a second man spoke as he leaned against the guild door as he was half hidden in the shadows.

"What kind of complication?" Metalicana growled as Levy walked up to him plucking her son out of his grasps.

"Shrimp," Gajeel said nervously as she stumbled a little bit. Soon a vortex of green and yellow smoke appeared in the guild as two more strangers appeared the man clutching his gut as he groaned in pain while the woman was leaning over him in concern.

"Where is the daughter of the sky dragon?" The woman spoke quickly.

"Wendy!" Levy called out over her shoulder, as she moved back to smile down at her son. The younger dragon slayer quickly ran down the stairs as several member gathered around Levy to see the baby.

"Ha! blue hair and red eyes pay up suckers!" Cana cackled as half the people around her groaned reaching into their wallets while Levy scowled at the card mage.

"You bet on my son?" the new mother growled as Gajeel reached over taking a large wad of cash from Cana as he smirked in pride. "Et tu?" his mate hissed as the iron dragon slayer backed up in fear at his pissed mate.

"What happened?" The bluenette asked as she reached the new stranger ignoring the commotion behind her.

"I don't know there was a strange woman and she simple twisted her hand slightly and he wasn't able to move," the woman hissed as her eyes slanted dangerously.

"Penna calm yur self don't want my new runt to croak on the day he's born," the metal dragon spoke as Wendy finished healing the man as he sighed in relief as Lexie cried in terror at the man who had materialized on top of her new toy.

"Chu, Chu!" The little girl screamed out as she tugged on the toy's tail. The little girl began growling in anger at the man who looked down at the one year old in confusion, at not a moment later Lexie zapped him with everything she had.

"What do you mean you can't find her?!" Laxus shouted in panic as he raced to the main hall finding his daughter glaring at the stranger panting. "Bug what did you do?" the lighting slayer asked as the fellow blonde man looked intently at him then down at the little girl chuckling lightly at her as he sent the little girl a jolt of his own.

Blinking in confusion for a few moments she soon jumped in to the man's lap babbling. Tugging on the stranger's cheek she kept chanting "Chu,chu!" The man looked down at the little girl in confusion as Wendy giggled.

"She wants the toy you're sitting on," the sky dragon slayer informed the man as he raised himself momentarily to retrieve the toy. Once it was with in her grasps the birthday girl squealed happily as she cuddled the toy making herself comfortable in the man arms.

"Bixlow you were supposed to put her to bed," Laxus hissed as the seith mage walked up behind him.

"Was, boss. Put her down for a moment looking for that damned toy and then she was just gone," Bixlow said firmly as his dolls snickered next him. "Babies?"

"Lexie go go!" They tittered as they floated down to the tiny girl as she fell asleep against the stranger.

"Gihi, thought you said hatchlings didn't like you Brux," Metalicana laughed out as the blonde man growled out lowly afraid of waking the sleeping girl in his lap.

"Careful, metal head, Grandeeney isn't here to heal you if you over step again," Penna hissed as she smiled down at her mate as he rubbed slow circles in to Lexie's back.

"Levy do you know what's going on?" Makarov asked as he held the newest member.

"Master Makarov I would like to introduce you to Metalicana, and who I am guessing are Weisslogia and Skiadrum. And based on what I heard those two are Brux and Penna... Their dragons, the dragons" The solid script mage said quietly as all of sudden Sting appeared in the guild.

"Dad!" The white dragon slayer shouted in joy as he tackled the bearded man as Yukino stood over the pair in worry. Rogue stepped out if the same shadow as he quickly looked around in confusion.

"Hisui?" He called out as the man in the shadows moved closer to the confused shadow dragon slayer.

"She was with us when we left," Yukino said quietly as she looked for the princess.

"Look who I found in the freezer!" Mira called as she had an arm around a shivering Hisui.

"Why can't I get that right?" Hisui asked her teeth chattering as Rogue quickly walked up to his mate putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, it took Ryos years to figure out how to travel by shadow," Skiadrum said chuckling as he patted the green haired girl in the shoulder.

"Dad, dad, dad, you have to meet Yukino!" Sting cried out in excitement as he quickly sat up not realizing the fact he was sitting on top of Natsu until the fire dragon slayer lit his body on fire.

"This is great and all but I need to get to my mate!" The pink haired man bellowed as the guild hall looked down at him in silence.

Penna chuckled lightly as she spoke "Don't worry about her, Igneel and Grandeeney won't let anything happen to her,"

* * *

The ruins were now nothing but ash the only buildings surviving were those behind him and the temple as member after member fell to the Fire Dragon King. No matter the spell or magic she threw at him the man would not go down.

"Retreat!" Several members called out to the few who remained, most of them adding the few left alive that couldn't move.

"I am the master and I say when to retreat," she called out in rage as they didn't listen and continued to run. The man before let them as he bellowed out in victory before turning his glowing golden eyes in to her.

"Now I'll make you wish you were never born!"

* * *

Lucy growled out as the contraction worsened glaring up at the stars through the window.

"You're doing great one more push and the head will be here," the white haired woman called out as the celestial mage panted once more as the pain lessoned. Looking down at her son who had been moved to the pillow next to the blonde as she was turned back on her side again, she prayed that she would make it through this as the pain returned again.

Screaming out Lucy called for the one person she wanted most "Natsu!"


	52. Chapter 52

Itchy that is what he felt. One moment he was laying on the guild floor, writhing in agony. The next he felt the tale tell scratch of unkempt grass against his skin. Groaning slightly Natsu opened his eyes. Trees were all he saw the bright lights of the stars above casting their light upon the earth he laid on. Slowing getting up he felt a pull, one he hadn't felt in so long, taking a big breath the scent hit him hard.

"Lucy," the pink haired man gasped in shock and wonder as he stood on shaky legs and began racing towards the smell. The low hanging branches scratched his face and body as he continued forward at the blistering pace, but the pain never registered in his mind as he ran closer and closer to the scent he had longed to be near. Then he saw it the flash of gold that was his mate's hair. "Lucy!" Natsu cried out in joy as he collided with his mate knocking her down to the ground as he wrapped his arms around her. Sticking his nose in to the crook of her neck he inhaled deeply as he cried tears of joy at finally having her in his arms again.

Unclearly he heard a vaguely familiar voice speak, "See I told you she shouldn't be holding either one," but the dragon slayer was too absorbed in his mate to neither care nor notice.

"Mavis I missed you," the blonde whispered as Natsu chuckled lightly. The moment was perfect until he heard it the soft coo of a baby.

"Luce..." Natsu asked nervously as the blonde untangled herself from her mate, standing up, and walked up to a man with red hair she plucked the bundle of cloth from him as the fire dragon slayer sat up.

"Natsu meet our son," Lucy said smiling as she carefully handed Natsu the little blonde baby.

Staring down at the little person in his arms Natsu chocked out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob. The baby sneezed slightly as little flicks if embers flew from his mouth. The sweet smell of cinnamon with a slight undertone of Lucy's lilacs and stardust drifted up too his nose.

"Hey there little dragon," Natsu said quietly as the baby looked up at him with Lucy's eyes.

The world was perfect, but soon the cry of a baby broke his trance. One that did not come from the child in his arms, looking up he saw his mate take another bundle from a man with long black hair that was tied up in a low hanging tail, his silver eyes looking familiar to the slayer as he turned back to look at his mate as she motioned for him to hold out his other arm.

"And this is our daughter," the blonde said smiling as she placed the other bundle in his left arm.

There wrapped in a mess of blankets was another little person this one had his pink hair the little baby moved slightly as she opened her eyes revealing green orbs with gold flakes within but her Irises were a mesmerizing silver. The light smell of honeysuckle and stardust filled his nose as he gapped down at her little scrunched up face. Laughing again the dragon slayer looked between his son and daughter as he memorized every single detail.

"Luce... They... Mavis, thank you just isn't enough," Natsu spoke as he watched Lucy sit down next to her husband as she tried to take their son from him.

"Give him to me," Lucy said quietly as Natsu shook his head.

"No, you got them for a year all to yourself it's my turn," Natsu said as he heard a familiar chuckle.

"See I told you once he got here we wouldn't be able to hold them anymore," the voice said as the pink haired man looked up to find the owner of the voice looking down at him. The man was sitting on a rock as his short red hair stood up in spikes, matching the goatee that adorned his scarred face.

"Dad!?" Natsu asked as he gasped in shock not noticing the Lucy had taken their son before he could stand up.

"Hi," Igneel said smiling as Natsu walked right in front of the dragon turned human. He pulled his son closer to him hugging him tightly being mindful of the little bundle that was still in the pink haired man's arms.

"How… what?" Natsu fumbled with his words as he looked at his father with tears in his eyes.

"I am afraid we don't have much more time we need to return," the second man spoke, the authority that rang in his voice made Natsu want to cower a feeling he had only had once before.

"But, I... You..." the pink haired man began to stutter as he felt more tears fill his eyes, Lucy was back he had two beautiful hatchlings, and his father is here but once again they never got a change to talk. _And I have so many more questions now._

"I am very proud of you my boy, always have been, I know you have questions, but I can't answer them," Igneel said as the two figures began to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"No dad, please," Natsu begged as he felt his daughter begin to fuss from feeling the tension in her father.

"I am sorry Natsu but you all will understand soon," Igneel said as he between the little bundles in the arms of their parents.

"Dad!" Natsu called out in pain as he once again watched his father disappear from his life.

"Good-bye my little hatchlings," the fire dragon king said as the last of his body disappeared in to smoke that slowly cleared.

"Dad" Natsu cried out as his daughter began screaming with him. Rocking the bundle gently his watched as his own tears fell on to the blankets that held his daughter, soon he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Luce," the pink haired man whispered out as he pulled his mate to him as they both clutched their children.

They stayed there for some time, both holding each other and their children close as Natsu mourned once again the loss of his father. Peppering the crown of Lucy's head with as many kissed as he could he held his mate close praying that she would never be taken from him again. As the hours drug on he watched as Lucy nursed and cared for their children. Wincing only at the smell of changing their diapers for the first time, he would asked where she was later. The information he had learned about himself would keep for now. Now he just wanted to bask in her presence and never let her go.

As the sun began to rise over the tree line, the fire dragon slayer felt both is mate and hatchlings wake. They had fallen asleep not long ago and the slayer was content to simply watch them as they as they slumbered. Though all too soon several voices broke through the silence and the little bubble they had created.

"Lucy!" the two bluenettes called out as they both raced towards the newly reunited family.

"Levy, Wendy!" Lucy cried out in joy as she stood still cradling their son as Natsu stood holding their daughter. "Hisui what are you doing here?" the blonde asked as she saw the green haired royal walk up with the rest of the slayers.

"I … well…" the princess stammered off a Rogue chuckled behind her.

"Lucy I would like you to meet my wife," the shadow dragon said as he pulled the embarrassed girl closer to him causing her shawl to fall to the ground reviling her marked shoulder. The golden crown that seemed to fade into the shadows fit the two a Lucy giggled.

"Congratulations," the blonde laughed as she watched the two interact.

"Mavis, you had twins!" the sky dragon slayer gasped as she looked at the two bundles in the arms of their parents, as Natsu saw all of the slayers, their mates, and hatchlings make their way through the trees. Even Laxus was there Lexie on his hip.

"Levy you had a baby?" the blonde cried out in alarm as she looked down at the bundle in Levy's own arms.

"Yeah his name is Ren, what about yours?" the solid script mage said excitedly as Gajeel placed a hand on her shoulder and looked down at the two infant's.

"Well this is Igneel," Lucy said as she moved slightly so that the entire group could see the little boy.

"And this is Layla," Natsu said quietly as he stared down at his daughter.

"Natsu," Lucy gasped in shock as she turned towards her husband. They hadn't discussed names yet and though Lucy had been contemplating using her mother's name as her daughter's middle name she figure Natsu would want to name her some weird mix of both of their names. _Knowing Mira she would convince him to name our daughter Nalu or Nashi._

Natsu chuckled as he looked down at the little girl as he spoke, "yeah she's Layla I just know it,"

* * *

"Master why do you have the guild register?" Mira asked as she sat next to Freed as Lisanna and Laki cleaned up after the party.

Not too long after the slayers and mates as well as the dragons had all disappeared in various hues of smoke, Even Laxus and Lexie had disappeared, in a puff of yellow smoke. Makarov had told everyone to go home that the cleanup could wait until tomorrow. Mira instantly recognized it as them traveling to the isles which set the guild at ease. Most of the guild had not come in this early but Team Natsu, the thunder tribe, team shadowgear and a few had arrived to aide in the cleanup.

"I wanted to see the names of our newest members as they were added," Makarov said as he looked own at Levy and Gajeel's page as a name was inscribed under theirs. "Ren Redfox," the old guild master said with a nod as Mira clapped her hands in excitement.

"What about Natsu and Lucy?" Erza asked as she finished off the last slice of cake that had been left over as Makarov turned to the page.

"Hmmm, well Igneel Dragneel," the white haired man said as Cana laughed.

"Pay up," she called out to the few remaining members most of which dug into their wallets groaning at the lost bet.

"What?!" Makarov called out in astonishment as he watch a second name begin inscribed just under Igneel's.

"Master what is it?" Lisanna asked as she walked up behind the guild master as she watched the second name finish.

"And Layla Dragneel," Makarov said quietly as the guild stood silent for a moment.

"What?!" Canna cried out as Mira squealed in excitement.

"Twins!" The takeover mage cried happily as master banged his head on the table.

"Master what's wrong?" Laki asked as she repaired a stood that had been broken during the party.

"There are two more little Natsu's running around," Makarov groaned in pain as he slammed the book closed.

"And?" Erza asked as she placed the empty dish on the bar.

"Think of the paperwork!" the old guild master groaned in agony as his children all laughed in agreement. With two more Dragneels around things were definably going to be more interesting.

* * *

The sound of two needy and unhappy cries echoed throughout the cave waking the two sleeping wizards. Groaning lightly the male waited momentarily hoping that the noise would stop, after a minute it wouldn't and in fact it got louder. Sighing in defeat he let go of the death grip he had on the body next to him.

"Luce, the hatchlings are up," Nastu grunted as he lightly shook his mate as he rolled off the pile of furs.

The cave that held his father's hoard had been rearranged again late last night. After spending most of the day in the central isle with the other slayers all cooing over and hogging his children the fire dragon had quickly moved his mate to their isle as fast as possible. Once they arrived they were awake long enough to fashion a make shift crib out of the pile of random cloth and a few furs just before passing out themselves. Walking over to the second smaller pile he picked up his daughter smelling the tell of needing a diaper change.

"Come on my sweet little dragon let's get you all cleaned up," the pink haired man said softly his voice still rough from waking as he stomped, bending down so that he was sitting on the cave floor reaching in to the diaper bag that Virgo had brought them yesterday.

"How do you know how to change a diaper?" Lucy asked groggy as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes unsure if she was still asleep or not.

"Gramps and Mira decided they were going to teach me how to care for a baby a few months ago," Natsu said quietly as he stood up holding the pink haired child as she continued to fuss carrying her over to her mother and placing her in the blonde's arms.

"Here she's probably hungry, I'll change her brother," the fire dragon slayer said as he repeated the pervious actions as Lucy nursed her daughter looking down at the little girl as she suckled at her mother's breast filled the celestial mage with a sense of peace.

"If only this would last," she mumbled quietly as she looked out the mouth of the cave.

"What?" Natsu asked as he rocked the still crying Igneel as he waited for his turn.

"The quite, I know once we go back home things will never be peaceful again," Lucy sighed as she rocked back and forth gently.

"Don't worry we can come back the Ilse if things get too crazy," the pink haired man reassured as he lit his fingers in fire and wiggled them in front of Igneel who became memorized by the sight.

"I don't know there is no bathroom here and I am done with going in that pit," the blonde groaned as she felt her daughter pause momentarily.

"I can build us a house here but I need to get supplies," Natsu said quietly as he cut the magic running through his fingers as he watched Lucy stand up not even bothering to cover her exposed breasts as she changed the way she held Layla

"hmmm, I can't wait to get home and take a proper bath," Lucy sighed as she placed their now full daughter down taking their son in her arms. "I missed my tub," the blonde sighed dreamily as she envisioned sinking down into a warm bath, the hot spring on their island maybe a close alternative but Lucy was ready to bath herself in something other than salt water.

"Ummm, about that..." Natsu mumbled nervously as he picked up his daughter smiling down as she blinked up at him.

"What," Lucy asked as she turned to face her husband, after making sure Igneel was latched on.

"Well I gave away your apartment," the fire dragon slayer said quietly as he held his daughter hoping that as long as she was in his arms Lucy wouldn't hurt him too much.

"What?! Natsu, your house is so much smaller than my place and it leaks how are we..." The blonde screeched as Igneel continued to feed greedily.

"I tore down my house," the fire dragon interrupted as Lucy gapped at him blanking for several minutes. The look of utter and complete shock and horror filled her face as tried to calm down her anger not wishing to upset the currently happy babies.

"Natsu Dragneel are you telling me that we are homeless," the blonde growled out lowly through her teeth as the pink haired man simply shook his head quietly. Growling lightly Lucy readjusted Igneel and her top before she took Layla in to her other arm and marched out of the cave.

"Wait Luce," Natsu stumbled after her as she continued forward and began wading through the sea to the central isle. Earlier that day before the group had decided to stay on the Ilse for a little bit Lucy promising Levy to meet up with the script mage for a few hours at midday.

"No no no no, I will go back to the house I was staying at least there was a roof," the blonde screamed as she reached the other beach heading towards the small group.

"Lu!" Levy called out happily as she began racing forward.

"You idiot!" The blonde cried out in rage as she neared the group.

"Gihi what did salamander do now?" The iron dragon slayer asked as he cradled the tiny blue haired baby in his arms.

"He made me homeless," the blonde nearly sobbed as she collapsed on the sand as she realized she forgot to grab a blanket for the twins to sleep on.

"Homeless?" Wendy asked as Virgo pop in with both a blanket and an umbrella, setting both up as Lucy placed her children down.

"Is there anything else the little prince and princess needs?" the maid asked.

"No, thank-you Virgo," Lucy said as she patted both of her children on their tiny tummies as Igneel smiled widely.

"I just hope that my landlady hasn't rent out my apartment yet," Lucy growled out as Natsu neared.

"Why would that matter Lu?" The solid script mage asked as she picked up her son placing him on the blanket next to the twins and sitting in her own mate's lap.

"I need some where for me and MY children to live," Lucy hissed as Natsu flinched.

"But I thought Natsu built you a house?" Wendy asked as she looked down at the three newborns, running her magic through her hands as she made sure all three babies were healthy.

"What?" Lucy croaked in shock as she looked over at her mate.

"Ya wouldn't let me tell you," Natsu said breathlessly as he collapsed near the blanket.

"He built you a gorgeous house, Erza is even jealous," the solid script mage smiled brightly as she used her magic to make a mobile for the children to look at.

"But, is it safe?" The celestial mage asked, after all Natsu had built the shack he was living in before, and Lucy was sure that a stiff wind could blow it over.

"Yeah the entire guild helped," Wendy said as she lifted up Igneel as he sniffed in her face, just before sneezing lightly. The little boy smiled as the sky dragon blew the embers that had exited his mouth away from her face.

"A house?" Lucy asked as she looked over at her mate, a soft smile on her lips.

"Yeah," the fire dragon slayer said softly as he took his son into his arms. Lucy picked up their daughter as she demanded, "Natsu take me home I want to see it,"

 ** _A/N; So Natsu and Lucy are finally back together, and after a lot of hard work this fic has reached its first year anniversary. This is the longest fic I have ever attempted and it's not over yet. Thank you to all the readers who have favorited, followed, and reviewed you are all awesome people and I am so glad you are with me on this journey, so until next week…._**


	53. Chapter 53

"Keep em closed," Natsu said cheerfully as he gently led Lucy down the path to their new home. He had purposely set them just outside of the entrance to the forest wanting his mate to be surprised when she saw their new home.

"I am carrying a baby, this isn't very smart, what if I trip over a root?" Lucy laughed as she clutched Layla tighter to her chest as she could feel Igneel wiggle in his father's arms.

"It's okay Luce, we cleared a path to the house it's even paved and everything," Natsu said calmly as he quickly disintegrated a large stick that had fallen on the path before his mate got near it.

"Wow, going all out?" Lucy laughed as she felt her husband's magic expand and contract.

"You have no idea," the pink haired man said nervously as they continued onward. Not too long the house came in to view and Natsu placed as hand on Lucy's shoulder forcing her to stop, "okay open them."

"Natsu!" Lucy gapped in shock as she gazed at her new home.

The multistory building before seemed more like an apartment complex than a single family home. The mixed blue stone that wrapped around the bottom section contrasted beautifully with the dark wood of the top section and the wrap around porch. The small pond that she could see off to the side rippled slightly as the cattails along the edge danced in the slight breeze that filtered through the trees.

"What do you think," the pink haired man asked anxiously as he looked over at his wife.

"Is this it? Is this really our house?" Lucy asked in awe as she continued to stare at the building afraid that it would disappear. Despite its large size she could tell that this building would be more welcoming and feel like home, much more than the Hartfilia mansion ever did.

"Yep," Nastu said as he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh let's go in," the blonde nearly shouted as she tried to contain her excitement.

"After you," the man said as he watched his wife quickly race across the stone pathway that lead straight to the few stairs on the porch, as she reached the door she turned around and shouted.

"Natsu come on," her happiness contagious as the dragon slayer broke out in a large grin and jogged up to the front door as she turned the handle.

"Lushi!" the blue haired cat cried out in joy as he quickly few down from his space and latched himself on to the blonde head of hair.

"Hello Happy," Lucy giggled out as she scratched the cat behind his ears.

"Let me see," the feline said happily as Natsu introduced him to the new additions to their family, "but I just wanted a brother, take the other back," Happy said firmly as he waved to Igneel.

"No way you stupid cat!" the celestial mage cried out in shock as she clutched Layla closer to her body.

"Happy you go near my daughter and you'll be sorry," Natsu growled out as he placed an arm over Lucy's shoulder.

"Ahhh Lushi turned Natsu against me," the cat cried out as he flew up to his loft.

"What's that?" the blonde asked as she looked up to the wooden platform that was braced between three pillars which covered at least half of the living room.

"Happy's area, so he can hid from the hatchlings if they get too rough," Natsu spoke quietly as he watched Lucy walk out of his arms as she took in the large empty space, the only interesting feature in the room was a massive black stone fireplace that took up half of the wall on the right.

"Nice big room," Lucy smiled happily as she spun around on the hard wood floor.

"Yeah I figured we could get new furniture since most of your stuff was broken and worn down anyways, but I knew you would want to pick it out," the fire dragon slayer said feeling proud that his mate looked ecstatic about the prospect of decorating. Moving forward he pointed to the left as he said "the kitchen is over here,"

"Natsu these are the latest appliances," Lucy asked in shock as she took in the shiny new pieces.

"Only the best for you," the pink haired man confirmed as Lucy looked at the room.

A large island filled the center of the room standing at her hip, the large open surface on top black granite. Both a wood burning oven and gas range were fitted between cabinets and counter space that ran along the far wall including a large sink and top of the line dish washer. And two extra-large fridges sat against the left side.

"Why do we have two fridges?" the blonde asked opening both finding them to be most empty.

"Well I want a big family," the pink haired man began as he watched Lucy narrow her eyes at him, "and even if we don't have one we have two more dragon slayers to feed," he said quickly watching as she paled slightly.

"Mavis," the blonde sighed in fear as she realized how much food she would have to make on a daily basis just to keep up with her husbands and two children's appetite. _Let's hope one of them enjoys cooking as much as I do._

"Here is the pantry," Natsu said opening the two doors to the right of the fridges revealing a large area with build in shelves, happily Lucy spied the many items she had left from the house she had been staying at. Gently she placed her hands on her keys, sending a silent thank you to her spirits for bringing them here and putting them away.

"What's over here?" Lucy said motioning to the hallway under the landing which held only two doors; one was cracked open reveling a half bath while the other was closed tight.

"Oh go ahead and open it," he said as he grinned widely at her, turning the handle cautiously she looked in the once close doff room as she gasped in awe for the near hundredth time today.

"Natsu, you built me a library," she said in glee as she walked in to the room, shelves lined every wall several of which were completely blank, her pink sofa sat in the center and under the bay window was a cushioned bench.

"It's not as big as Levy's," the pink haired man said sheepishly as he thought about the massive room that Gajeel had built onto his house for his mate.

"I don't care it's wonderful, oh and you even moved my writing desk in here," Lucy squealed happily as she turned the corner around one shelf finding her desk tucked away in the far corner in front of a window, several boxes that she guessed contained the content of her desk sat around it waiting for her to unpack them and but put in their proper place.

"Yeah and pull that switch," Natsu said as Lucy did ask asked she felt a rush of magic and turned towards her husband in curiosity. She noticed that his lips were moving but she couldn't hear anything that his was saying.

"I can't hear you," the blonde said as she shook her head. Natsu pointed to the switched and widely mouthed pull it again, doing so she finally heard Igneel as he cooed in agitation.

"It activates a silence lacrima so that you can work in peace," Natsu said as he filled in the blanks as Igneel continued to fuss. "Time for your nap huh?" Natsu asked as he gently rocked the baby as he continued to fuss, looking down in her own arms she noticed that Layla had fallen asleep.

"Take me to the bedrooms," Lucy said as she rocked the little one in her own arms.

"They aren't all decorated," Natsu said quietly as he led the way out of the library and up the stairs.

"All? Natsu how many bedrooms did you build?" the blonde asked.

"Twelve, it would have been more but everyone convinced me to turn most of the third floor in to a play room for the hatchlings," Natsu boasted as he grinned at his mate who went slightly slack jawed at the thought of having such a large house again. _Mavis who is going to clean everything,_ she panicked before she shook her head clearing the thought. _I'll just make sure my children clean up after themselves._

"well that's something we can do," the celestial wizard spoke as she took in the view of the entire living room from the second floor landing she could see Happy snoring away on a small pillow, as visions of her two children tumbling around with their father in the living room filled her mind as she smiled at the happy thought.

"This is the nursery," the dragon slayer said as he opened the second door to the left.

"Oh," the blonde sighed in amazement as she looked at the nursery.

The walls were painted as soft gold and red as a strip of white separated the two colors. Along the strip were painted little stars, keys, and flames each seeming to jump right off of the walls. On the left wall was a door that she guessed connected to the master bedroom, a single crib set underneath the central window along the far wall. The other two reached to the floor but were easily covered but the curtains. A large rug sat in the center of the floor, and several dressers, bins filled with toys and a changing table lay littered over the wall. There was one object that was covered by a sheet of fabric that sat in the center of the room.

"I had Reedus do the painting, I didn't know we were having twins or else I would have gotten two cribs made," Natsu said quietly as Igneel had just stopped his whimpering as the pink haired man lowered his son in to the crib.

"They shared my womb they can share a crib for a few weeks," Lucy confirmed quietly as she placed Layla next to her brother as Natsu leaned over and filled the medium lacrima with his magic.

"I guess, but I need another mobile made," he said quietly as Lucy looked up and noticing for the first time noticing the dangling shapes.

"Oh it's beautiful," the mother sighed as she gently touched the dangling pieces.

"I had it made by the same guy who did your hair pieces," Natsu said as he gently led his mate to the door on the left wall.

"Were are we going?" the blonde asked anxiously as she looked back over her shoulder at her two sleeping children.

"To see the master bedroom," the dragon slayer purred as he wrapped an arm round his mate.

"But...but..." she tried to protest as her husband held her close.

"We can hear them since it's right next door and there are runes all over the place, anyone gets within ten feet of the house an alarm will set and no one is allowed in the house without being expressly invited," the pink haired man said softly as he gently lead his mate to the door.

"You thought of everything," the blonde chuckled happily.

"Hmm, close your eyes," Natsu playfully growled out.

"What?" Lucy looked at him in surprise.

"Come on Luce," he whined as his lower lip stuck out in a soft pout.

"Alright," she said quietly as she covered her eyes with her hands. Lucy felt Natsu usher her into the room stopping quickly felt Natsu let go of her as he took a step back.

"Okay open them," the pink haired man said excitedly as rocked back and forth anxious to see her reactions.

"Natsu," Lucy gapped in shock as she looked at the bedroom, the large bed was sitting on top of a small raised platform that took up half of the central floor space. Two doors were sitting along the back wall one was closed and the other was left ajar showing the large white tailed bathroom. The large tub looked ever so inviting as Natsu chuckled as he walked toward the closed door.

"The closet is through here," the pink haired man said as he opened the closed door, Lucy quickly walked across the room and peeked in only to stop as she looked as the neatly organized racks of clothes shoes and accessories.

"I don't recognize half of these clothes," she whispered in awe as she ran her hand over the expensive fabric of a row of gowns finding it was a mix of things she owned and stuff she had never laid eyes on.

"That's cause they are from my hoard," the pink haired man said with a chuckle as he leaned against the door way watching his mate stare at all of her options.

"What?" Lucy shouted in shock as she turned to look at her husband.

"I told you, we dragons collect things our mate likes. You love fashion almost as much as your spirits. Besides I love seeing you in pieces of my hoard," the son of Igneel said firmly as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

"I don't know what to say," the blonde said quietly as she tried to figure out just how many different outfits she could have.

"Don't say anything just press this button," Natsu said as he pointed to a small golden knot in the wood by the door.

Walking over Lucy did just that, as she did two panels at the end of the closet moved to reveal several rows of the most glittering jewel, silver, and, gold pieces that would rival even the crown jewels.

"Mavis, Natsu," Lucy said as she walked towards the display cases.

"I hope you like them," the pink haired man said quietly as he wrapped his arms around his studded mate.

"Like them... They... You jerk!" Lucy cried out as she elbowed her husband in the gut.

"Ow hey Luce what gives," the dragon slayer asked as he clutched his stomach in pain as he looked up to see her pacing.

"Do you know how many times I was late on my rent because I spent my money feeding you!" the blonde howled out in rage as Natsu winced at the volume of her screeching.

"Luce the Hatchlings," the pink haired man said quietly as he looked over his shoulder trying to hear if the twins had woken up.

"I thought you were always broke, you spent all this money on jewelry and you could have bought your own food this whole time!" The celestial wizard growled out as she continued her pacing.

"No I couldn't I had to buy this," Natsu said firmly stopping his mate dead in her tracks.

"Why!?" the blonde asked as she glared at her husband.

"Cause when I saw that mansion you grew up in I knew the clothes just weren't going to be enough!" the fire dragon slayer growled out in frustration remembering the utter and complete shock of finding out just how his mate had lived before he had found her.

"I hated living there," Lucy said quietly.

"Yeah because it reminded you of your mom and the fact that your dad was a jerk, but I know that you always like stuff like this," Natsu said as he gestured to the entire closet.

Looking around the blonde suddenly realized the every single new article of clothing was to top designers this closet had to be worth millions of Jewels and that never included the jewelry behind her.

"How?" the celestial wizard asked her voice suddenly horse.

"You drool at every window display we ever passed, especially the jeweler's," the pink haired man spoke quietly relived that their children were still asleep.

Looking behind her the blonde suddenly realized that there were several rows of jewels that she had seen before "wait those look familiar."

"They should they were your mother's," Natsu said smiling as he watched his mate's eyes widen in surprise as she turned to get a closer look at the stones.

"What?" Lucy gasped out as she reexamined the two rows, upon a second look she found the one piece that she remembered her mother wearing all the time.

"About a month and a half after the games ended I got a letter asking me to meet someone at the old manor. It was a lawyer from your father's estate. Apparently before he died he set up a will, stating that once you married you were to not only receive the deed to the land that the Hartfilia mansion is on but that there was a safe hidden in his office containing these, I have the deed in my hoard. But I figured you would want the opportunity to wear these," Natsu said quietly as he watched tears begin to well up in his wife's eyes as she continued to stare down at the jewels. "Luce are you okay?"

"I thought I would never see these again," the blonde said quietly as she gently ran her hand over her mother's jewels. When her father had told her what had happened to the railways Lucy was sure that her father had sold the priceless pieces in a desperate attempt to stay afloat, but as she gazed down at the sparkling jewels Lucy bit back tears as she realized her father valued them just as much as she had.

"Why?" the fire dragon asked.

"Not important do you still have the letter?" the celestial wizard said as she shook her head turning around to face her husband.

"Yeah," the pink haired man said quietly as he left the closet momentarily and retuned with as small white envelope.

Turning it over the blonde laughed lightly as she small seal of the Hartfilia family still remained in the wax. Gently she took out the letter and began to read.

 _My dearest Lucy,_

 _By now I am most likely long gone. My lawyer was against this but I know you are still alive, so I want you to have your mother's jewels. I still remember the day I gave each and every piece of the collection to her but none of these beautiful stones has ever out shined you. I know I was never able to fully redeem myself in your eyes. And that my daughter is my biggest regret. I may not know the man you marry but I hope he is worthy of you. All I have ever wanted for you was a perfect life, but I guess that our ideas of such has always differed. You always had your mother's craving for adventure and I could never stand to lose you like I did her. I do not have any money to leave you and your husband but the house is yours to do with as you see fit._

 _With all my love,_

 _Jude Hartfilia._

Tears flowed down the blonde's face as she finished the letter. Tucking the envelope next to her mother's jewels Lucy grasped ahold of Natsu's hand as she went to leave the closet. Natsu pressed the golden knot again causing the Jewels to disappear from sight.

"Luce?" he asked in concern as he felt his mate drag him towards the bed.

"I am tired Natsu, can we just go to sleep for a few hours?" the celestial wizard asked as she looked up to her husband pleading that he say yes.

Picking her up, Natsu carried his wife to the bed and laying her down on to her side. Walking around her crawled in and held her close as he watched her eyes drift shut, and not to long he followed her into sleep.

* * *

The gentle cry of a baby woke Lucy from her sleep; looking out the window she saw the sun was nearing evening. As quietly as possible she wiggled her way out of Natsu's grasp not wanting to wake him up. Making her way towards the nursey she opened the door to find her brother-in-law looking over the crib.

"Zeref what are you doing here?" the blonde asked as she picked up her crying daughter.

"I just want to be near my family," the dark haired man said quietly.

"That's fine with me but you need to talk to Natsu," Lucy said quietly as she carried her daughter over to the changing table.

"He's not ready," Zeref said quietly as he smiled down at Igneel as the little boy was just beginning to wake up.

"He's not or are you not?" Lucy asked as she quickly placed Layla back in the crib to change her brother.

"Lucy," Natsu's groggy voice filled the room as the blonde saw the ex-dark wizard pale as he slowly began to disappear.

"I will give you four months and then that's it," the blonde hissed as Zeref's slowly retreating form.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" the dragon slayer asked as he walked over to the crib and picked up the crying baby.

"Sorry I just got a little distracted the blonde said as she looked for a place where she could sit and nurse her children.

"Let's take them to the bed," Natsu said smiling as he rocked his daughter in his arms.

The blonde nodded her head as she followed her husband out of the room, looking over her shoulder she watched as Zeref kept his eyes on his brother's retreating form.

* * *

The battle field was filled with the tattered remained of hundreds as the silence filled the land. A great pool of blood lay in the center as the red liquid flowed to one point. Soon a figure rose from the puddle as she cried out in rage and pain. Breathing heavily she bent over gasping for air as she wiped the crimson liquid from her eyes as she hissed out, "Now let it be war upon you all,"


	54. Chapter 54

_**AN; Hello my lovies I just wanted to take a quick second to tell you all thank you for reading, favoriting, and following this story. We are in no way done yet, there is a lot of ground to still be covered before this story is over. But I wanted to give you all a quick warning. Things ahead are not all happy, there will be some darker things ahead, though I promise this story has a happy ending, there are bleak times coming. If that's not you cup of tea I understand so without further ado...**_

It had been a long and hard four months but the Dragneels had made it through. From the midnight feedings to early morning wake up calls the two adults were always exhausted but now that the twins were finally only waking up once a night it was time to visit the guild. It took a lot of convincing but only the dragon slayers and mates had visited in the time the couple had been home. Walking through the city they smiled as the townsmen and women flocked out their stroller to ooh and aww at their twins, as they made their way towards the guild for the first time.

"Natsu are you sure their ready?" Lucy asked nervously as she knelt down and tucked a blanket back around Igneel who had kicked it off the little boy giggling as his mother tickled his toes.

"More than ready, and don't worry your magic is right back to where it was before the twins were born, everything will be fine," the pink haired man reassured as he pushed the double stroller towards the guild hall.

At first he had been against the idea of them staying away from their family, but when Lucy had pointed out that her magic was still going hay wire the dragon slayer had agreed to the hiatus at least until his mate was back a full power. He chuckled excitedly as he placed an arm around Luce's shoulder as she took control of the stroller. Quickly they made their way forward, as Lucy bit her lip as they reached the door running her hand over her now chin length hair.

"Were back!" the dragon slayer shouted as he slammed open the door to the guild.

"Ohh let me see the babies!" Mira squealed in excitement as she shoved her own son towards his father as she raced forwards.

"Hey hey calm down," Natsu said firmly as he heard Layla begin to fuss at all the loud noises as the entire guild all followed behind the exuberate take over mage.

"Please Layla is really sensitive to loud noises," Lucy plead as she picked up the crying daughter, trying to comfort her.

"Come now everyone clear the way let them through and get settled then you can all meet them in time," Makarov said as the guild groaned in disappointment as Natsu bent down and picked up Igneel leaving the stroller next to the others by the guild hall's door.

Lucy was already making her way to their team's usual table which had two bassinets sitting on it ready for the newest members. Gently Lucy placed her daughter down as she moved to greet Erza.

"Lucy, I love your new haircut," the re-quip mage said as she slammed the blonde in to her chest.

"Thanks," the celestial wizard groaned as she watched Natsu place their son in the bassinet next to Layla.

"Alright just a few at a time," Natsu said quietly as Lucy returned to his side.

Both Mira and Erza raced forward making sure they got the first looks. As both awed and ohhed in adoration Lucy was soon surrounded by other guild members all asking about her time away.

"Lu!" Levy called out as she raced forwards from the guild door as Gajeel followed behind her with their son strapped to his chest.

"Levy!" Lucy squealed in joy as she pushed her way towards the solid script mage.

"Hey so the rest of the slayers will be here soon and then all of us mates are taking the kids to the park want to come?" Levy said happily as Lucy looked on nervously as the guild crowded around the twins.

"Maybe," the blonde said as she sat down across the table from Igneel who just giggled and smiled at everyone around them while his sister just seemed to become unsure.

"Alright now you all have seen them back it up!" Natsu growled out as he stood in front of the twins, as suddenly a puff of smoke filled the room next to were the twins were sitting.

"Lucy here is your pack," the goat spirit spoke as he placed the overstuffed bag she had with her while she was away on the table next to his key holder.

"Thank you Capricorn," the blonde said as she nodded her head. The spirit bowed before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

"Oh and Lu before I forget I have a job that both of us can do, we don't even have to leave Magnolia and it will only take a few hours," Levy said happily as leaned over the bassinets to get a closer look at the two newest members.

"There is something I need to do first," Lucy said as she stood up and walked over to her bag, pulling out the opened envelope she placed it down on the table as the unfolded the paper. "Matris meae ponam spiritum evocare," Lucy spoke as her voice rang out in the guild hall.

A bright light filled the room as her two children whined in discomfort Natsu leaned over his son and daughter comforting them as the lights went out. Picking up his pink haired daughter Natsu turned to find his mate staring in to a face that mirrored her own.

"Mamma," Lucy spoke in a small voice as the woman smiled in front of her

"Oh my sweet star seeker you're so beautiful," Layla said in awe as she hear the whining cry of the babies, smiling brightly she walked over to the bassinets looking down at the blonde boy in side. "Oh look at you so handsome, just like his daddy," the woman cooed as she bent down to pick up her grandson.

Lucy gapped in shock at her mother as she cradled Igneel in her arms. The pink haired infant fussed gaining the blonde's attention.

"Oh and I can't forget about you, my precious angle," Layla said as she ran her hand across the girl's cheeks as she sucked on the edge of her father's scarf. "What are their names?" The blonde woman asked as she looked at her son-in-law.

"You have Igneel, and this is Layla," Nastu sputtered out as he looked at the face of his mate, but upon taking a sniff in her direction confirmed that this person only smelled of only stardust rather that the perfect blend of Lilac, stardust, and brimstone that his Lucy was.

"Momma what's going on?" Lucy asked as she moved closer to her mother ignoring the questioning faces that her guild members wore.

"I guess there is not much point in beating around the bush," the elder woman said as she smiled down at her grandson who giggled loudly.

"Yes there are many questions to be answered," Makarov said as he sat on the end of the table that held the twins bassinets.

"You're Makarov, are you not?" Layla spoke as she looked up at the white haired man.

"Yes I am," the guild master nodded as he continued to gaze at the woman before him, chuckling at the fact that if it wasn't for Lucy's new haircut he doubted that anyone other than Natsu or the other dragon slayers would be able to tell the difference.

"Thank you for taking in my daughter," the elder blonde said as she handed her grandson to his mother and turned to take the little pink haired girl from her father.

"She is the light of our guild, there was no way I could even turn her away," Makarov said quietly as he watched the woman fuss over her granddaughter.

"Why is all this happening momma?" Lucy asked again as she cradled Igneel gently.

"That's a long story and one I can't tell you completely," the elder woman said as she turned to look at her daughter.

"Not this again," Natsu sighed in frustration as he sat down.

"But I can tell you my portion, it started a little before I was born. You see before I married Jude I was a part of Dragon's Keep. My mother was the master there," Layla began as she sat down.

"I thought you said your parents were dead?" Lucy said quickly as she stared at her mother in confusion.

"They are sweetie, my mother died when I was twelve and my father a few months after you were born, he never got to meet you," the elder blonde said sadly.

"Okay but what does that have to do with me?" Lucy asked impatiently as her mother chuckled.

"Oh being around your husband certainly hasn't helped your problem with patience," the woman laughed.

"Momma!" the blonde screeched in frustration.

"Alright, after my mother died my sister took over as master," Layla said firmly as she ran her hair through the fine hair on the child's head.

"I have and Aunt?" the celestial mage asked her mother as she sat down next to her.

"And she tried to kidnap you," Levy said in confusion as she took a seat on the other side of the table as Natsu growled in anger.

"Not this again," Erza sighed in annoyance as the pink haired dragon slayer gritted.

"Oh hush you," Layla spoke quietly as she swatted Nastu's nose making him snap out of his daze in surprise as she turned back to her daughter and continued talking. "Anyway, once I became of age my sister, Lorena tried to marry me off to this awful man. But I would not stand for it so I left,"

"Left for where?" the solid script mage asked excitedly.

"Fairy Tail," Layla said with a chuckle as many members of the guild looked at her in confusion.

"Mom I already know of all of this," Lucy growled angrily as she felt Igneel being lifted out of her hands, looking up she found her mate moving the little blonde boy in to his arms.

"I know my little star seeker, but I cannot tell you anymore," the long dead woman sighed as she handed her granddaughter back to her daughter.

"What why?" the celestial mage asked in confusion as she held on to her daughter.

"I am not allowed," Layla said biting her lip as she stood.

Lucy recognized her mother's body language from when she was younger, it meant only one thing, you ask again and you will go to your room without desert.

"Then why have me summon you at all?!" Lucy cried out in anger as she felt Natsu lifting their daughter from her arms as well.

"Because I was the only one you would believe," Layla said mater of factly as she kept gazing at the wall neat the door.

"Believe about what?" Lucy asked in frustration.

"Him!" Layla said quietly, she knew that Lucy had kept quiet about her time away and that no one else would know to whom she was referring but the realization on her daughter's face calmed the blonde down. "Yes honey, I did help him and yes it lead to my death, but I was already running on borrowed time,"

"But why?" her daughter asked quietly as she looked down at her hands.

"For Draco, because he gave me you and you are and always will be my little star," Layla said quietly as she rubbed the back of Lucy's head like she did when the now mother was just a little girl.

"Momma," Lucy sobbed quietly as she felt her mother's reassurance once more.

"I have to go, I can't stay much longer, but I have one more thing to ask of you," Layla said quietly as she looked down at the keys on her daughter's hip.

"What is it?" Lucy asked as she looked in to her mother's eyes.

"Our friends, the spirits, they need your help, centuries ago there was a cursed placed on the high twelve. One that allowed them to become no better than slaves, and kept them from protecting the other spirits and I need you to break it," Layla said firmly as she watched her daughter nodded her head as she held her gaze.

"Wait, how could they be curse? And wouldn't they say something to me about it?" Lucy questioned.

"Darling, they can't. The curse blocked out their memories of the time when they were completely free. Besides only one wasn't cursed," Layla said quietly as she ran a hand through her daughter's hair.

"Which one? Maybe they can…." Lucy began to ask but the tearful look in her mother's eyes as she glanced down to the locket around her daughter's neck. Sighing in realization the blonde daughter touched the locked as she whispered, "Aquarius, she was the one that wasn't cursed was she,"

"Yes, but she never talked about it while I was alive," Layla said quietly.

"Then how did you find out about it?" Lucy inquired as she looked back up to her mother.

"Draco, after I died my spirit went to him as all of our ancestors before had. He knew I had given you the conjuring spell and asked that you break the curse," Layla spoke quietly as Lucy nodded her head.

"I promise, on my honor as a celestial mage that I will do everything I can," Lucy said fiercely as she felt her keys buzz at the promise.

"Always, remember, darling I love you so much," Layla said as she faded away in to a puff of purple smoke.

Lucy stood still as her tears began to roll down her cheeks, soon she felt her mate come up behind her wrapping her in his arms. Looking up she found Igneel babbling at her from the playpen across the guild as her little girl did the same.

"Lucy, do you need for us to go home for today?" Natsu asked as he watched Lucy shake her head as she scooted over towards her pack,

"Let's see...ah here it is Levy you're never going to guess what I have," Lucy said ignoring her husband as she pulled several stacks of books out of her pack not noticing a slip of paper that had fallen too the floor.

"Hey Luce you dropped..." Natsu began as he stared down at the paper in shock. It was one thing to hear it but to see it was another thing. The small portrait was held tighter by his hands as he gazed at the faces of the two elder people in the picture.

 _"Oh you, you're just like your father,"_

 _"That's it come on come to papa!"_ The two voices filled his head as he looked down at the photo. Gripping his scarf tightly in one hand he recognized the familiar fabric that was always around his neck. But the fourth person in the picture gave him pause as he growled out lowly

"Where did you get this?" the pink haired man asked not taking his eyes off the image.

"Well I found it," Lucy said nervously as she bit her lip. She had meant to save that for when she and Natsu were alone but just like her pregnancy nothing was going according to plan.

"Where," the fire dragon slayer asked as he looked up at his mate desperate curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Where I was staying," the blonde said dodging the question.

"Where," her husband insisted as Lucy set the stack of books down.

"I don't think I should tell you," she said quietly.

"Luce," the pink haired man growled in frustration.

"No not like this, not while you're mad," the celestial mage said firmly as she looked over at the playpen that held her children.

"Where were you?" Natsu asked firmly as he wrapped and arm around his mate's waist, trying to control the anger in his voice.

"I was in the ruins of the place where you were born," the blonde said quietly as she looks up to find all eyes on the couple.

"Where is it," the pink haired man asked as he bit back the over whelming emotions building up inside of him.

"It's... it's not my place to tell you," Lucy said quickly as she moved out of her husband's arms and quickly walked towards the playpen.

"Then how did you find it," Nastu asked as he watched his mate walk away as he gently place the painting down next to the books.

"I was lead there," the blonde said quickly as she picked up Igneel. It was hard to believe they were growing so fast but the little blonde haired boy chanted random syllables as he was lifted in to the air.

"By who," Natsu asked staying rooted where he was.

"You're not going to like it," the celestial mage said nervously as she clutched her son to her side.

"Luce stop skirting around the issue, who were you with?" The dragon slayer growled in frustration as he glared at his mate.

"Zeref," Lucy's small voice echoed through the hall as she clung to Igneel. The five month old whimpering quietly felling the unease of his mother and upon hearing her brother Layla began doing the same.

"What were you thinking," Natsu finally asked as he looked over at his wife in disbelief.

"I don't know anyone is better than Dragons Keep," the blonde said sarcastically.

"Luce, you let him near our children and you when you couldn't use magic," the pink haired man growled as he moved towards the playpen as well.

"Well neither could he," the blonde's irritation filled her voice as she bounced her son on her hip.

"That doesn't excuse anything," the dragon slayer hissed as he picked up his crying daughter.

"Natsu, he did nothing wrong!" Lucy defeated.

"Nothing wrong! This is Zeref we are talking about. You know the guy who has been screwing with use for nearly the last ten years!" Natsu shouted out as Layla began to cry in unease.

"No, that wasn't Zeref," Lucy retaliated in kind as she felt Igneel being lifted from her looking over she saw the blond haired boy being held by Lisanna.

"What do you mean, our first mission as a team Natsu was to stop Lullaby," Natsu's growled out as Mira took the sobbing Layla.

"But that wasn't Zeref, that was Eisenwald," the blonde stated firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And what about the tower of heaven, Deliora, Tenrou island, the eclipse gate, the demons, they only have one thing in common, they were all made by Zeref!" The fire dragon slayer roared neither noticing that the entire guild had slowly backed away.

"Yes but there were all other people behind those incidences. Zeref himself wasn't behind any of those attacks," the celestial mage said firmly as she watched the Strauss siblings take her children upstairs followed closely behind by Juvia and Levy with their own children as Lexie toddled up the stairs slowly behind them as Bixlow's babies helped her.

"Ha," the pink haired man laughed sarcastically drawing Lucy's attention back to him.

"Ha! Natsu your brother tried to hide, lock, and keep safe any and everything that could cause people harm. You can't blame someone for someone else's actions." The blonde cried out.

"Why are you defending him do you know what he has done!" Natsu growled out furious.

"Do you know what kind of life he has had?" the celestial mage stretched as all the dragon slayers in the building flinched.

"No! I am not having this discussion with you," The pink haired man huffed as he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?!" Lucy asked as she grabbed a hold of her husband's arm.

"Out!" Natsu spat out as he rolled his arm out of her grip and ran out of the door.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out after him as she prepared to follow him.

"Let him go," Makarov said quietly as he watched Bixlow, with Mira and Freed's son in his arms, walk up the stairs towards the Nursery as Mira, Levy, and Juvia left.

"But master," the blonde began as she turned back to leave again but stopped dead in her tracks by a figure blocking her way.

"Lucy...let him go he's not ready," Zeref said as he stood between the blonde and the door.

"He'll never be ready, he has to know," Lucy said firmly.

"Lu who are you taking to?" Levy asked in confusion as she made her way back to the table that she and the blonde had been sharing before the fight.

"Yes but not now," the ex-dark wizard said firmly.

"Yes now, no more secrets, this whole mess is because you're hiding from him," the celestial mage said as she ignored the bluenette.

"He doesn't want to..." The black haired man said as he was interrupted by his sister in law.

"No I am not accepting that, he is your brother and you dedicated your entire life to him and now his family and he doesn't know it," Lucy cried out as she glared at the black haired man information of her.

"Lucy?" Mira asked concerned laced in her voice as she touched the blonde's shoulder.

"Hold on... Guys were trying to have a family meeting," Lucy said as she gestured to the empty space in front of her.

"Are you drunker than me cause you're talking to a wall," Cana called out as she too looked down at her cards.

"No I am not I am..." the blonde began but stopped as only she heard the voice say.

"They can't see me," Zeref said quickly as Lucy sighed in realization.

"But their family," the blonde said as she looked back over at the ex-dark wizard.

"If Natsu can't accept me then, I doubt they will," the black haired man said firmly as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Well try!" The blonde shouted.

"You're very pushy," the black haired man said.

"Do it or I won't let you see your Niece and Nephew," the blonde threatened as Zeref looked taken aback. She couldn't really keep him from seeing them after all he was a disembodied spirit, then again she has the both the best rune and script mages in two hundred years as guild mates.

"Fine," the black haired man said as the entire guild jumped at finally hearing the voice. It took a few minutes but all too soon Zeref was visible to the entirety of the guild.

"You bastard!" Grey shouted as he sent a volley of ice shards at the ex-dark wizard. Neither Lucy nor Zeref even flinched as the frozen water sailed right through the man's head and imbedded themselves in to the wall.

"Okay everyone calm down," Lucy said firmly as she turned to address the guild looking up she found both Igneel and Layla in the arms of Bixlow as Lisanna held both Storm and Ren.

Lexie was standing next to the takeover mage one moment then the next she was standing between Lucy and Zeref as she growled as fiercely as she could. Resisting the urge to giggle at the adorable little dragon slayer Levy spoke, "Lu, why,"

"He is my brother in law and it was him who kept me safe and sane for over nine months" the celestial mage said as she turned to face the guild.

"Lucy," Erza said wearily.

"No, the only thing any of you know about him is the stories, and they are all so screwed up and backwards," Lucy ranted as Bixlow reached her and forcefully handing over both of her children as she suppressed the urge to laugh at the fact that his helmet looked like it had blocked a fireball or two and the feathers that once adorned it were now none existent.

"How?" Levy asked as she watched her mate take her son from Lisanna as she kept Storm in her arms.

"I told her what really happened," the black haired man said quietly.

"Zeref is a victim, in all of this you just haven't heard his side," blonde insisted as Igneel sneezed, a stream of fire coming out of his mouth causing several members to look at the infant in shock as Lucy didn't even blink.

"Alright," Markov said defiantly as several members swore under their breath.

"Master!" Grey shouted in anger as he kept clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Fairy Tail believes in giving people second chances, there are many of you standing in this room now that have been given second chances and I will not besmirch the name of our guild simply because of someone's past," the elder man said as Lexie toddled over to him as she chanted "jiji,"

"Thank you master," Lucy said quietly.

"I won't say anything until Natsu comes back and I will not tell this story again," Zeref said quietly as he looked up spying Mavis sitting on one of the rafters smiling up at her she simply turned her gaze away with a conflicted look on her face.

"Gajeel go find him," Makarov commanded.

"Damn Salamander," the iron dragon slayer growled out as he put his son back in its mother's arms. Several quiet and awkward moments passed before the sounds of shouting could be heard outside of the guild doors.

"Damn it Bolt breath ya gonna tear my scarf!" Natsu shouted before the guild doors were violently thrown open as Gajeel threw the pink haired man in to the waiting rune trap.

"Let me out!" Natsu screamed as he wailed against the barrier.

"No. Natsu you need to talk to your brother," Lucy shouted as Igneel began crying at the loud noise.

"Shh it's okay," the blonde said quietly as she bounced the now quieting Igneel.

"Natsu," Zeref said quietly as the pink haired man turned to glare at his brother. "You look well,"

"Really that's what you start with?" Natsu growled out as he stared down Zeref, "No explanation, no apology, just you look well?"

"I thought that some pleasantries..." Zeref began before he was interrupted by Natsu

"we are a little past pleasantries, what I want to know is why is it that everything wrong in my life is your fault, why would you think it was even appropriate to be around my mate and why the hell you turned me into a demon?"

"Well all those things are connected, and it's a long story," the ex-dark wizard spoke quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Recognizing the gesture Natsu groaned in frustration as he collapsed on the ground.

"Where would you like me to start?" Zeref's voice floated through the air as the pink haired man start at the ceiling.

"When is my birthday?" Natsu asked not taking his eyes off the beam above him.

"June 21st in the year x200," Zeref said firmly as the dragon slayer sat up in surprise as he looked over at his brother.

"Wait your telling me that Natsu is over five hundred years old!" Levy screeched as everyone looked in shock.

"five hundred seventy four to be exact," Zeref said nonchalantly as the guild started in shock.

"What?" The pink haired man said confused as he looked over at his brother.

"We're brothers Natsu you had to figure you weren't from this time in fact with the exception of Laxus and Cobra all of the dragon slayers are over four hundred years old," the ex-dark wizard said quietly as all the dragon slayers looked at each other in confusion.

"How?" Levy asked as she looked up at her mate.

Zeref never taking his eyes off of his brother spoke, "Well it all really started the day you died,"


	55. Chapter 55

"I died?" Natsu asked as he looked up at his brother in confusion, the reoccurring nightmares he had for nearly the last year flashed in his mind. _Those are just dreams…. or are they?_

"Yes in the year x204," Zeref said quietly as he shut his eyes trying to fight back the tears.

"We lived on the land of fire kind Igneel, our village had been there for generations," Zeref began slowly pausing trying to find the right words. He knew from his conversations with Lucy that there was one girl who would probably corner him and ask him millions upon millions of questions about his long life and what he witnessed but this particular story he didn't want to tell more than once. "but this story really begins on the day you were born,"

 _Terrified that's what he felt his mother had been screaming in agony for the entire night. But no one had come. His father had raced out the moment the screaming had woken him but no one had arrived._

 _"Zeref stay here I am going to check on your mother," his father said not even trying to hide the worry he felt for his wife._

 _Several minutes passed as the black haired child pulled at the pages of his note book. He was making notes of a new experiment of his. The idea had come to him when last month his father had broken three ribs in the last games he had participated in. The old healer had refused to see him, since it was her son that his father had beaten. After watching him have to miss out on the rest of the tournament had eaten him up so he was devising a way to speed up the healing process without the aid of a healer. Soon a knock filled the house as he heard his father rush to the door. "Thank the protector your here,"_

 _"Move aside," the old healer barked in annoyance as she forced her way through the door and towards his parent's bedroom._

" _Don't worry everything will be okay," His father reassured as he walked into the living space letting out a relived breath. Nearly half an hour had passed and all Zeref had seen was his father pacing in the doorway awaiting the cries to stop._

 _"Sire please there are better families, ones more worthy of a visit," the old priest cried from outside the house broke the silence, as the curtain was pushed aside._

 _There standing in the door way was a man Zeref had never seen before, spiky red hair sprouted from his head as the same color framed his mouth. The tall built man sent a stock wave of fear down Zeref's spine as the priest pushed his way into the house as the cry of his new sibling filled the house. Without a word the stranger walked in the direction of his parent's room and returned with a wiggling crying bundle in his arms._

 _"That's my child," his father hissed as the priest hit him with his cane as the pink haired man tried to stand._

 _"You will not speak to the great protector like that," the old man scoffed as the young boy watched his father pale._

 _"Natsu," the first words the protector had spoken filled the room with apprehension as the baby continued to cry._

 _"Sire?" the priest asked as he looked back to the red headed male._

 _"His name will be Natsu and he shall be my chosen one, my keeper," the man said as he continued to look down at the infant in his arms never taking his eyes off of the child._

 _"Sir, may I remind you that in accordance with our laws that no new keeper shall be named until, one has died. There are no relics that..." the old priest began but was soon interrupted by a fierce growl._

 _"Silence! You dare defy me? I created the laws I can certainly change them," the redheaded man hissed out as his eyes constricted into golden slits._

 _"Yes milord," the priested bowed quietly as he trembled in fear._

 _"He shall hold my greatest treasure one that none of you can ever imagine," the red headed man said as he passed the child off to his father._

 _"We thank you Sire," the pink haired man said as he took his new born son in to his arms. Looking over the red headed man noticed that the little boy was glaring at him._

 _"Why do you look at me so?" the red headed man asked as he raised a brow at the little boy._

 _"I thought you were a dragon," the little black haired boy said in confusion as he looked up at the stranger before him._

 _"Zeref behave yourself what would your mother say," the pink haired man chided as the little black haired boy never broke his gaze with the stranger._

 _"You have the gift," the red headed man said firm as he smiled down at the boy reviling his sharp teeth._

 _"What gift?" Zeref asked in confusion as the red headed male turned to look at the old man._

 _"Priest why has this child not been brought before me?" The stranger growled in anger as he glared at the priest._

 _"Sire he is but a Dragneel, they are not worthy to stand in your presence," the priest said disdainfully as Zeref watched as his father glared at the man._

 _It was not an odd concept many of the merchants in town refused to do business with them. The other children around town were always pulled away from Zeref if they ever began to play with him. His mother had told him that the Dragneels were a proud family descendants of dragons themselves and that the other's in town were simply jealous of them._

 _"You wish for me to end you!?" The man roared as the room was filled with an uncomfortable heat as Zeref watched as fire began to wrap around the man's hands._

 _"Sire?" the priest stepped back in confusion as he began to cower in the man's presences as he ordered._

 _"You will begin this boys training immediately, and he is to be brought before me every week for evaluation is that understood?"_

"What's a keeper?" Levy asked as Zeref turned his head to find that the little blue haired mate was fiercely scribbling down everything that he had said as the green haired man next to her did the same.

"A keeper was a person who personally guarded a piece of the hoard," the disembodied spirit said clearly as he paused lettering the two catch up.

"But then why," Freed asked as he momentarily stopped writing.

"We never knew why," Zeref said as he turned back towards Natsu.

"What was I supposed to guard?" The pink haired man asked quietly.

"I'll get to that later," his brother replied quietly.

"Why did you create all those demons? And what gift did you have?" Levy asked as she continued her scribbling.

"Having magical abilities was even rarer then and only a select few could sense it, we were a family of out casts so I have never even seen the high priest until then. A few years later I was offered a place in the only magic school in the land. Mostly only nobility were allowed in but I was offer a place. Igneel said I should take it but I had to return once a year for the summer solstice celebration," Zeref finished as he stopped looking down as he did so. "I...the third year... While Igneel was with the other dragons… I... The village was attacked... I got back too late... If I was there... But... I followed a set of foot prints outside of town... I found not only the little remains of my Mother but that of Natsu... Then I remembered my experiment, so I encased his body in Crystal to preserve it,"

"What experiment?" Freed asked quietly.

"The life stabilizer, it was what caught the attention of the school, but I had abandoned it years before," the ex-dark wizard spoke quickly.

"What did it do?" Levy asked as she noticed that Lucy had passed their son to Natsu as the dragon slayer clutched the small boy to his body.

"The idea was to stabilize a person's life force to allow them to heal at a faster and better rate, but it didn't work I only had limited success in reanimating plants," the disembodied spirit said quickly as many of the guild had no idea what he had just said only a few seemed at look at him in understanding.

"What about the demons?" Grey asked hoarsely as ice continuously crawled our around his clenched fists.

"They were tests, experiments, I had to make sure the process would worked on humans before I used it on Natsu," the ex-dark wizard said quietly as he continued. "I needed workers, but by then the price of my work had caught up to me, my demons were the only ones who could survive around me,"

"What price?" Makarov asked as Mavis began to look rather unsettled.

"The Ankhseram cruse, the curse of contradiction. The more I value life the more I take it. The demons were at one point my peers and professors, all of who were victims of my curse when it first took effect," Zeref explained as he looked up at Mavis guiltily.

"Then why would they follow you?" the green headed rune mage asked.

"Well,"

 _The eight others fluttered around him as Zeref bit his lip in worry it had been twenty years since the experiments had begun and with each failure he grew closer and closer to his goal. The once preserved body lay on the table as the crystals glowed around him. He watched as the man who was once his most favored teacher opened his eyes._

 _"Are you alright?" The dark haired teen asked as the man sat up looking around in confusion as he took in his surroundings._

 _"Where am I?" His voice was different from before his larynx was crushed in the chaos and had to be replaced by another._

 _"My lab, or rather yours," Zeref began as he shook his head it didn't really matter at this moment._

 _"Do I know you?" the man asked in confusion as the dark haired man's hoped dwindled._

 _"I am Zeref, your student," the dark haired teen spoke quietly as he bit his lip in anxious anticipation._

 _"Oh, who am I?" the man asked. 'just like the others' the raven haired teen thought._

 _"You are Mard Geer," Zeref said quickly as any and all hope began to dwindle._

 _"What is my purpose?" Mad Geer asked blankly as Zeref growled in anger._

 _"Stay here," the teen barked as he stomped though the door way._

 _"Master shall we tell him of his purpose?" Jackal asked as he bowed._

 _"Fine!" Zeref growled out as he made his way down to the library._

 _It wasn't working nothing was their minds were always blank no matter what he did they were nothing more than tidbits of personality attached to a familiar face._

 _"There has to be something I am missing!" Zeref shouted in rage as he slammed a fist into the book shelf knocking it over._

 _Growling in frustration he bend down and began picking them up. Standing he looked on to the shelf and found a section of hidden scrolls that had been stored in an open crevice in the stone walls behind the shelfs. Pulling them out one by one he studied their content. He had nearly memorized every tome in this library but had never once had he seen these. They were hard to read, the writing was smudged in several places and holes littered the parchment. But the script itself was what was the hardest, it was and ancient dialect of a tribe of people who were hard to trace down. Children of the heavens they were called. An ancient family who can trace their magic back to the king of Dragon's himself._

 _"To preserve the self beyond death one must pen his truth in the blood that binds you," Zeref read along as he widened his eyes in realization. The scroll was describing the origins of spirit magic more importantly, seith magic. "Now I know what I must do,"_

"Wait, wait, wait, the book of E.N.D is essentially a condensed form of both Celestial magic and seith magic?!" Levy cried out as she interrupted the ex-dark wizard.

"How did you..." Zeref began to ask as Lucy interrupted him.

"Zeref this is Levy, my best friend, and the one I told you about," the blonde said quietly as she cuddled her daughter close to her as Levy shook her head before speaking.

"So if I am getting this right, you successfully brought back several different people, the reason some of them didn't look human was because their bodies were in pieces so you had to combine a few of them together. But no matter how whole the individual was they had no past memories only base line personalities mostly due to you knowing the deceased. And the only way to ensure Natsu came back completely whole was to bind his soul to a book using seith magic and create a channel from the book to his mind using celestial magic." Levy said quickly as even Freed looked over at the bluenette in confusion at how fast she had figured it out.

"Umm, yes that's right," Zeref said anxiously as he watched the girl.

"Okay, wow, do you still have those scrolls?" Levy asked quickly as the entire guild groaned in concession.

"Mavis Shrimp!" Gajeel cursed as their son yawned in his arms.

"What if those scrolls were ancient in Zeref's day then imagine what they would be worth now. Plus they rightly belong to Lu if they have to do with her family. Also since seith magic is solely passed down in bloodlines there is not a lot written about it, Bixlow could learn so much about his magic origins. And think of the new language I could translate," the solid script mage said excitedly.

"I am afraid to disappoint you but I lost track of those scrolls centuries ago. I have no idea where they are or if they are even still around at all," the disembodied spirit said quietly as he watched Levy deflate with every word.

"Oh," Levy sighed dejectedly as she pouted down at her paper as Zeref continued his story.

 _"Lullaby silence," Zeref said quietly as he walked into the lab._

 _Five years since Mard Geer had been brought back. It took a year to find enough etherious crystal to run the process once again and another to complete the spell needed for the book. The bridge taking even longer to assure, so Zeref created a flute that would keep his brother in trance like sleep while the bond was made and the process worked._

 _"It's now or never," Zeref said quietly as he watched his brother's tattered soul as it was chained to the book._

 _"Now!" Zeref cried out as he filled the tower with his power as the Blonde next to his brother's body formed the living link needed._

 _"Mmmm," Natsu groaned as his head, fingers and toes twitched._

 _Soon both Zeref and the blonde stood by panting. Natsu's body remained unmoving as the little boy remained still. Slowing the dark haired man stood and stumbled his way over to his brother placing his fingers in his neck he felt his brother jerk away. Slowly Natsu opened his green eyes as he stared up at his brother as confusion filled his eyes._

 _"Zzz...Zeref?" His little voice called out as the dark haired man cried out in joy as he lifted the boy's body off the table. "Zeref...mama and Papa," Natsu stuttered out as tears began to coat the man's jacket ad he too cried but unlike his brother they were tears of joy._

 _"I know, but don't worry your safe now," the elder brother sighed in pure elation as he ran his hands through the spiky pink hair. Looking up he found the blonde smiling down at him as she stood the leave. "Thank –you Anna,"_

"Anna as in Anna Hartfilia? Ancestor to Lucy?" Makarov asked as he looked over at the blonde who looked over at the elder man in confusion.

"Yes, when I first began doing my research into seith magic I ran in to her. Her eldest brother was a seith mage while she and her sister were both celestial mages. The rest of her family was terrified of me but she helped in more ways than one," Zeref said quietly as the guild murmured quietly.

"Why would she do that?" Levy asked as she looked over at her best friend.

"Because she knew what was at stake, Natsu wasn't supposed to die, he was needed to fulfill the prophecy," Lucy said quietly as she reached a hand through the barrier to hold on to her husbands.

"What about Deliora?" Grey growled out disturbing the silence that had momentarily fallen over the guild.

"Deliora was not mine," the disembodied spirit said firmly as a hit of disgust filled his voice at the mention of the abomination.

"But…" the ice make mage began but was cut off as Zeref turned to the enraged boy to defend himself.

"The demons created it, I destroyed the first one they made but not too long after I went in to hiding they must have made a second," Zeref said bitterly as he looked away in shame.

"What about the eclipse gate or the r system?" Erza asked quietly from her seat her cake left untouched in front of her.

"The eclipse gate….originally my plan had been to simply go back in time and stop the attacks from happening but time isn't very linear it mostly made up of random occurrences plus there was no guarantee what time the gate would open to. That takes a celestial mage opening the gate at the exact same time from both eras to have definite results. But the idea became useful much later," Zeref said softly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And the r system, and how were you able to bring the dead back to life?" the green haired rune mage asked as he looked up from his nearly covered parchment.

"No," the ex-dark wizard growled.

"No?" Levy asked as she looked up in surprise.

"I will never tell a living soul how to do it and I destroyed every single piece of writing pertaining to the process when I destroyed Tartaros," Zeref vowed as a twinge of fear flew down the backs of most everyone in the guild. Even Makarov shook from the cold tone the spirit was using.

"Why?" the blue haired dragon slayer asked as she looked over to Zeref.

"It was never meant to be discovered... I know that now," the dark haired spirit uttered as his voice trailed off quietly.

"But think of all the good it could do," Wendy begged as she watched Zeref chuckle in disbelief.

"And all the evil... I went insane as did the demons the process is a long arduous one. The slim good it ever did will in no way contradict the evil it created in the process!" the ex-dark wizard ranted as he became out of breath most of the guild jumping back in fear as he screamed. "I apologize, but the truth still remains that what I did went against every magical and natural law there ever was, and I vowed to never let it happen again," Zeref panted as the tension in the guild reached an all-time high.

"How did I meet Igneel?" Natsu asked as he broke the tension that raced through the hall.

" _You can't catch me!" Natsu taunted as he raced in and out from around the trees as Zeref followed him through the forest._

 _It had been nearly two decades since Natsu had come back to him. Life should have been great if it wasn't for the one problem, Natsu wasn't changing. He was still the same over eager child he had always been. The only difference now was that he was insanely powerful._

" _Natsu I cannot run as fast as you," the black haired man said firmly as he trudged through the thick foliage after his rambunctious brother._

" _Awe your no fun, hey what's that?!" The pink haired boy asked as he disappeared in to a thicket._

" _Natsu!"_ _The dark haired teen raced after his brother as all that could be heard was the slightest of scratches as the pink haired child ran through the thicket. Soon an awe chilling roar filled the air as Zeref's eyes widened in fear._

 _"Natsu!" He shouted as his curse activated causing the plants to fall away dead reveling the clearing that the boy had run in to._

 _Seven large dragons filled the area most glaring down at the little boy as he growled up at the large red one. "N...Natsu," the red Dragon's voice chocked out at his golden eyes widened in surprise._

 _"Do I know you?" The pink haired boy asked as he scratched the back of his head in confusion._

 _Soon the red dragon was surrounded by red fog as the dark haired boy watched as his brother disappeared in the mist before he reappeared in the arms of a man he had only seen once before._

 _"H...h...how?" The great protector sobbed as he clutched Natsu close to his human body as tears soaked Natsu's shirt._

 _"Zeref look I found lizards!" The pink haired boy called over his shoulder in glee when he saw his brother in the tree lines._

 _"Lizards! Igneel you will let me at the brat and I will teach him not to call us lizards!" A yellow dragon roared as sparks flew off his large spiked body._

 _"You come near him Brux and you will regret it," the red headed man hissed as a white feather covered tail landed between the two drakes._

 _"Come now there is no reason for any of this senseless violence," the owner of the tail chided as she moved her head to look over the boy wiggling in Igneel's grasp._

 _"Stay out of this Grandeeney or I'll fry you too," Brux roared as a slim purple scaled dragon wrapped herself around his tail her body carefully avoiding each and every group of spikes, revealing the single red strip that ran down her back._

 _"Yer gonna wanna not threaten my mate!" A polished iron dragon roared as he moved to stand in front of the white feathered dragon as she placed her head on his back to return her fascinated gaze to the boy._

 _"Enough!" A white scaled dragon bellowed as the last stepped out of the shadows. "Igneel who is this," he asked as the dragon turned man clutched Natsu even closer._

 _"He's my chosen one," Igneel breathed out in glee as he felt the boy nuzzle in to his neck and sigh in pleasure at the brimstone scent he found there._

 _"I thought you said he had died at the hands of the monster?" The purple she dragon asked as she snaked her way along her mate's body till her head nudged against his._

 _"He did, I don't..." Igneel began before he looked up to find Zeref standing a few feet away. "It was you," the red headed man said in shock as several of the Dragon's whipped their heads to look at the second intruder._

 _"There is much darkness in you," a voice said coming from behind him as Zeref turned to see the shadowed dragon standing over him. "Yes, he has been given the curse, who are you?"_

 _"He's Natsu's older brother his name is Zeref," Igneel said as he let got lightly to find the pink haired boy had fallen sleep in his arms._

 _"A second Dragneel... Interesting," Weisslogia spoke as Penna uncoiled herself from around her mate as she slithered down over his shoulder._

 _"Why does he still have the appearance of a child?" The poison dragon asked as she sniffed the boys pink locks, backing away the moment she heard the fire dragon growl._

 _"I don't know, it has been nearly twenty years since I brought him back but he hasn't aged a day," Zeref said quietly as he watched as a white feathered tail wrap around the top of Natsu's head._

 _"hmm," the female sighed as she proceeded the information she was gathering._

 _"Grandeeney?" Igneel asked with the smallest glimmer of hope ringing in his voice._

 _"It could work, we would have to suppress his memory and the side of himself that has stopped the ageing at least until he reached maturity but, it will work," she confirmed as she uncoiled her tail from around the boy._

 _"What will?" Zeref asked as he kept glancing between each dragon all of them seemed to be unanimous in the decision._

 _"Natsu shall inherit his birthright." The dragon turned human said as a familiar wide grin spread across his face._

 _"And become a keeper!?Our culture died out nearly fifty years ago," Zeref cried out in frustration as all the Dragon's seemed to chuckle at the thought._

 _"No, Natsu was never meant to be a mere keeper. I told your father he would guard something more valuable that you could ever imagine," Igneel said as he cradled the still sleeping Natsu in his arms._

 _"What's that?" Zeref asked uncertainly._

 _"The future,"_

"Wait what?" Natsu cried out as he felt Igneel began to fuss in his arms.

"What Igneel was talking about and what I didn't know at the time all came down to this point, you were always to be a dragon slayer and you were always meant for a celestial mage from the Haroworth clan," the disembodied spirit said as several members of the guild looked confused.

"Who's Haroworth?" Happy asked as Carla rolled her eyes next to him.

"He obviously means Lucy, Tom cat," the white haired exceed growled as she flew over to Wendy who was struggling to hold a very upset Lexie.

"Okay but then how did we all end up in this time?" Natsu asked as Lucy sighed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Wendy asked as she felt Lexie being lifted out of her arms and into her father's.

"Huh?" The pink haired dragon slayer sighed in confusion.

"The eclipse gate, that's how we got here," the sky dragon slayer said as she picked up her exceed.

"Yes, the only way to make sure the gate opens at the right time you want it to is to have two born celestial mages from each time open the gate using the twelve zodiac keys. Anna and Layla Hartfilia were the two who helped me but I am afraid that that is the reason Layla died so young," Zeref said bitterly as the guild looked to Lucy in confusion.

"Lu?" Levy asked as she looked to her blonde friend who was crying.

"She had given Aquarius's key to a family friend for safe keeping but when she needed to open the gate she couldn't be reached. So my mother used her own magic in place of Aquarius," Lucy sobbed as she clutched her daughter as the implications filled the minds of each member.

"What happened next?"

 _"Where will you take them?" Zeref asked as he watched the little slayers gather around his brother and Gajeel as the wrestled on the ground._

 _It had been twelve years since Igneel had taken Natsu in; it had taken a decade for the fire dragon king to finally suppress the demon with in the pink haired boy. During that time Zeref had only sporadically seen his brother as the teen was busy building the gate need for their plan to work. Then once the block had been placed Zeref had to stay away to ensure that Natsu wouldn't remember, it had been a long two years but worth it as a small smile spread on his lips as he watched the now aging pink haired boy._

 _"We will take them to our lands in that time," Igneel said as he smiled fondly as Natsu gained the upper hand._

 _"How?" The black haired man asked as he turned to face the dragon._

 _"An enchantment, we will be able to keep our human forms for as long as it takes to reach our nests and then we will disappear completely," the fire dragon King said quietly._

 _"Where are Brux and Penna?" Zeref asked unknowingly as he looked up to find Igneel looking at the horizon a few tears rolling down his face._

 _"They couldn't make it, Acnologia took too much of them," the fire dragon said quietly._

 _"But we need all seven how..." Zeref began to ask before Igneel handed him a bag. Taking it he opened it up to find two hand sized lacrima._

 _"These contain both their powers and a part of their spirits. They will lead you to the chosen child," Igneel said quietly as Anna walked over with a scarf in her hand._

 _"I add your scales to the scarf it will protect him from the darkness until he his older," the blonde said as she handed Igneel the article._

 _"Thank-you," the dragon said as he bowed his head._

" _One more hour until it is time," Anna said as she watched as Igneel called over Natsu while the other dragons did the same._

 _"Anna," Zeref began before the soft voice of the blonde interrupted him._

 _"You know Draco told me that it was supposed to be me, but now it will be her daughter," the blonde began as the two humans walked towards the gate._

 _"Are you disappointed that it won't be you?" The black haired man asked as the blonde laughed._

 _"Honestly no, I am happy with my life," Anna smiled as they reached the gate._

 _"Anna without you..." Zeref began before the girl cut him off._

 _"He was never supposed to die anyway," the blonde said as she smiled down at the pink haired child as Igneel handed him the scarf._

" _but you will never have children," Zeref said as Anna's smiled disappeared, not only had she been kicked out of her family but they had cursed her to never be able to have children all because she had help Zeref all those years ago._

 _"My family has begun to see the error of their ways, after all I have all of the high twelve with me," the blonde said as she pulled out her key ring to inspect the many gold keys she held._

 _"But there is nothing anyone can do about the curse," Zeref said quietly._

 _"There is one who could but I'll tell you what I told him. I don't need a child to make my life feel complete," Anna said firmly. "Everything I did I did because father asked me too,"_

"Why would her dad have asked her to help again if the first time caused her to be cursed?" Levy asked as she looked up from her paper.

"It wasn't really her father," Zeref began. "It was Draco, the members of the Haroworth family has always referred to the Celestial Dragon as their father, since they are all decedents of his child,"

"Yur telling me Bunny girl is part dragon?" Gajeel growled out in confusion as Ren began fussing softly.

"No, she is not," the disembodied spirt said "but like every single one of the dragon slayers here her ancestor was raised by a dragon and taught magic. Celestial magic to be precise, which is why Lucy is so powerful…"

"Because her magic comes from not only a dragon but the king of all dragons even though it is not Draconic in origin!" Levy cried out in joy as she interrupted the dark haired spirit again.

"I am getting really tired of that," Zeref sighed as the blonde laughed.

"You get used to it I am convinced that given the right information Levy could solve any problem given to her," Lucy said with a laugh.

"But wait how did Zeref get such a bad reputation?" Erza asked quietly.

"The Haroworth family, it started after Anna closed the eclipse gate,"

" _There it is done," Anna said happily catching her breath as she looked over to Zeref as he continued to stare at the now closed door. "Zeref, it will all be okay you will see your brother again someday,"_

" _Yes for a moment and then he will be gone again," the black haired man said quietly as neither realized that they were quietly being surrounded._

" _Well if it isn't the little thief and traitor," a menacing voice filled the air as the two people found themselves surrounded by a group of mages all in purple robes._

" _Sarah what are you doing?" Anna asked as the woman stepped forward._

" _Didn't you hear, your poor mother died yesterday, along with your sisters," the woman said as she removed her hood._

" _No I just saw them two days ago and they were in perfect health," Anna shouted as tears began to stream down her face._

" _True but you can never know what is hidden in the blood," Sarah said coolly as a sinister smile ran across her face._

" _How could you?" Anna sobbed as she slowly tried to find a way to escape._

" _My sister was week as are all of her children. Barose has gone into hiding, but that is no matter after all your brother is not a celestial mage and there for cannot lead this family, after I destroy this gate it won't matter," Sarah hissed as she narrowed her eyes at the keys in Anna's shaking hands._

" _Anna I need you to run," Zeref said quietly as he felt himself become over whelmed with the terrified felling._

" _Zeref?" the blonde asked as she looked over at the dark haired teen seeing the black mist begin to come from him._

" _Run!" the black haired man shouted as he watched the blonde take off as the mist began to reach the people surrounding him._

 _In an instant they fell to the ground, dead. Sara screamed in agony as she clutched her head, but rather than died she began to cackle hardheartedly._

" _Death, Death, Death…. The apple poisons the tree!" she called out as Zeref backed away in terror as he watched her roll around in the gathering puddle of blood. "Mine, mine, mine, the liquid of life is all mine!"_

"My curse drove her insane. Sarah was a blood mage and as such held resilience to most curses. Anna got away and a few days later her family found Sarah still rolling in the blood of their fallen members. After that it didn't take long for them to connect the dots, the Haroworth clan were close to the ruling powers at the time. They labeled me an enemy of the state, and not long after that a great manhunt was underway. So I faked my own death," Zeref said quietly as the guild

"What about the lacrima that Igneel had given you?" Laxus asked as Lexie wiggled in his arms.

"Just like Igneel said they lead me to who they were always meant for. Around the year x771 the yellow one pulled me closer and closer to Magnolia and soon it lead me straight to you. I gave the lacrima to Ivan and put a charm on him to make sure he would place it in your body, I knew the how greedy he was and I didn't want to take the chance of him selling it. I had tried to do it myself but you were always either with Makarov or Ivan and I knew that your grandfather would never do it," the dark haired man said quietly as Laxus nodded his head in acceptance.

"And what about Erik?' Kinana asked quietly as the poison dragon growled lightly in annoyance next to her.

"Not long after I had given Ivan Brux's lacrima Penna's lead me to an orphanage up north. He was just a little baby just a few weeks old but I knew it had to be done. After his body accepted the lacrima I left to prepare for opening the gate in from this time," the dark haired man said quietly.

"What about Alvarez and the twelve?" Makarov questioned as he watched most of his brats suffer from the information overload.

"After I faked my death, I need a place where I could live out the centuries until it was time. I found an abandoned group of Islands and settled there. Not long after several ships carrying refugees from different countries all began landing on my land, one thing led to another and we created a country and they named me their king. All was well until after the eclipse gate closed. My purpose was filled I had nothing to hold on to, my entire life I always had something to reach for a goal, someone I had to live for. I went mad trying to find a new purpose…." Zeref trailed off as Makarov nodded his head.

"How did you end up on Tenrou Island?" the pink haired dragons layer asked as he looked over to find his mate asleep on his shoulder their daughter snoring lightly along with her mother.

"I was looking for it; I wanted to be near Mavis's grave, when I arrived on the island the insanity I had been suffering from vanished… at least until…" Zeref began before he was interrupted again by Levy.

"Why would you want to do that?" the ever curious bluenette asked.

"I wanted to tell her about our son," the disembodied spirit said as the entire guild nearly chocked in astonishment.

"Y….Your what?!" Makarov chocked out as he pounded his fist against hid his chest trying to clear out his lungs.

"I'm sorry I must have drunken more than I thought can you repeat that?" Canna slurred out as she pushed her mug away and turned to face Zeref.

"I haven't felt his magic in a long time," Mavis confessed softly as she clutched on to the rafter she was sitting next to.

"What do you mean his magic…Why wasn't I told about this first?!" Makarov sputtered out as he looked up at the ghost of Master Mavis.

"We met before Fairy Tail was founded; I taught Mavis how to control her magic. After a few years she was traveling around and…." The disembodied spirit spoke as he was intruded by the girl in the rafters.

"When I found out that I was pregnant I stayed away from the guild when I started showing. When our son was born the curse that plagued both of us caused him to age at a very slow rate. Zeref offered me a place in his court as his queen but Fairy Tail…. I couldn't give it up not even for my son." Mavis continued. "People would be too suspicious of him so Zeref took him to his kingdom."

"After a few years Mavis's curse caught up to her and her life ended… I mourned until the day that Brux's Lacrima lead me straight back to the guild she could never give up, to the great grandson of the man who pushed Mavis and I together," the black haired man said as the guild filled with silence.

The overflow of information washed over the group as they all tried to process the story they had just been told. After nearly twenty minutes Natsu took a deep breath and broke the building tension, "is there anything else?" he asked quietly as he looked down to find Igneel lightly snoring against his chest.

"The only thing left I have to say is more of a question, my son was a part of the twelve and I haven't been able to find him, do you know where he is?" Zeref said quietly.

"He is in Cape Town along with the other members of the twelve, currently they are all in a magically induced coma due to trying to avenge you," Makarov said quietly as Zeref chuckled.

"I would expect nothing less from the matriarch of the Haroworth clan," the black haired man laughed quietly as Lucy blinked in realization.

"What did you just say?" the blonde mother asked handing the child in her hand to its father as she stood to face Zeref.

"The woman, who placed me in the crystal on your island, the one who stopped the twelve with one spell. The one who drained their power completely but made it so that they would survive. She isn't really alive she is a spirit, the spirit of the daughter of Draco," Zeref said quietly as Lucy ran her hands over her face and continued through her hair.

"This girl, do you know her name…. any discerning features?" the blonde asked as she stared down Zeref.

"Honestly Lucy she never told us her name. She looked a lot like you but with blue eyes, the only thing I could think of that would set her apart were her tattoos," Zeref said coolly as Nastu sucked in a breath.

"What kind of tattoos?" the pink haired dragon slayer asked as his voice grew serious as his children began to fuss feeling the tension in their father.

"Along her arms, six on each, they were the symbols of the Zodiac," Makarov said quietly as Lucy and Natsu shared a look of surprise between them. "What is it?" the old guild master asked as he watched the couple seem to have a telepathic conversation.

"We know her," Lucy said quietly as she walked back towards her husband and picked up her daughter as Natsu stood to hold his mate.

"How?" Levy asked.

Lucy took a shaky breath before she responded, "From that mission, almost two years ago…. The one that I got Draco's key from…. And that book... she was the guardian,"


	56. Chapter 56

Her teeth chattered as she made her way thought the dense forest, she had been traveling for ten months and was just now nearing her destination. The already long and difficult journey was delayed even more by trying to avoid rune knights, members of Fairy Tail, and even members of her own guild. _Then again the fall down half a mountain side to avoid a group of rune knights didn't help any,_ she mused as she felt the tension in her right calf increase again. Hissing in pain she stopped momentarily she opening her pack to check its contents; the books were all still safely tucked inside. Sighing in relief she stood grabbing ahold of the branch she had been using as a cane for the last few months. Limping her way forward she just barely saw the lights of the city as she came over the hill.

"Finally Magnolia,"

* * *

Lucy sat on the porch of her home, her leg bouncing nervously as she clucked a crinkled envelope in her hands watching her children play on the grass in front of her. Igneel seemed to be testing his limits more and more as the little blonde baby crawled into the rune barrier that Lucy was using as a play pen. The little boy looked up in surprise as he continued to head butt the barrier in various spots, his annoyed cries filled the air as the blonde mother kept her main focus on her daughter.

"Somethings wrong," she said quietly as she bit her lip. Layla had her nose in the grass smelling deeply as she rolled her cheeks on the foliage. Sticking her tongue out she licked the blades groaning in disgust as she sat up crying, Lucy hadn't noticed it at first but last night it had become obvious.

 _"Come on you can do it," Natsu cheered as he sat in front of the little blonde baby, a ball in his hand. Not really paying attention Igneel threw the ball forward and Natsu caught it._

 _"Yeah you did it!" The pink haired man said as watched his son bonce excitedly on his butt as his father continued to cheer._

 _"Natsu be careful with them I think they are still a little young to play catch," Lucy called from the kitchen as she worked on cleaning the dishes from dinner._

 _"No their fine, Iggs is doing great," Natsu said as he gently tossed the ball to his son who caught it as his sister was sitting to the right rubbing her toys along her cheeks. Soon the fire dragon slayer looked over and decided that his daughter should join in on the fun._

 _"Hey my pretty Layla catch," Natsu said and once she turned her head to face her father he tossed the small rubber ball and it hit her directly in the face. The little girl never even reached out to try to catch the flying ball. Her surprised and upset cries started the blonde causing her to drop the plate that was in her hands._

 _"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she marched to the living room just as her husband was picking up their daughter._

 _"Shh, it's alright daddy's sorry," he gently cooed as he looked up to find Lucy glaring at him._

The fight they had had after calming down the upset little babies was bad. But that didn't stop the worry that Lucy had been feeling about her daughter. Her son was perfect he hit every milestone exactly when he was supposed to if not a little early, just like Lexie, Wendy had guessed it was an advantage of being born a fourth generation dragon slayer, but Layla was behind especially when it came to her sight. She would ask were the blue ball was and Igneel would find it nearly every time while his sister would either just sit there or would end up playing with one of her other toys.

Her mother's letter had done nothing to reassure her. _Every child is different_ , she said. That's what everyone said, hell even Natsu had told her the exact same thing the night before. But the issue still ate at Lucy. Looking down at the letter the last line stuck out at her, _just relax and trust your instincts_. Taking a deep breath she steeled her resolve, picking up her children she took them upstairs and began packing a few things for a few nights away.

Natsu had left that morning for a week long mission along with his brother; they had found some information about a possible sight for Dragon's Keeps headquarters and had gone to investigate. The blonde knew of a pediatric doctor in Crocus that specializes in children of wizards. She called the office and made an appointment for the next day as she quickly scribbled a note to Natsu if he was to come home early and left for the train station with the twins in tow.

* * *

Natsu growled as he made his way to the guild hall. _I have to check something be gone no more than three days will let the guild know if I am away longer_. The note had been left on the counter dated six days ago. The pink haired man thought he would get reamed for being home late from his job, the lead was a dead end but the brothers had decided to take a detour to pick up a few extra members that had been spotted not far from where they were, only to find his wife and children gone.

"Where is she?!" He snarled out as all action in the guild halted as he kicked down the doors.

"Who?" Mira asked holding her son as she placed a plate of food in front of Makarov.

"My Mate, she took my hatchings and left. I want to know where she is!" The pink haired man growled slamming the now crumpled note on to the bar.

"We though she was home," Cana shrugged as she downed the rest of her glass.

After the myriad of revelations a month ago Lucy and Natsu both had spent most of their time trying to sort through everything. It hadn't been odd at all to not see them for several days at a time.

"Well she's not there," the fire dragon slayer growled out as the guild's phone rang.

"Fairy Tail, Lucy!" Mira answered as she saw the face of their missing mage.

"Mira," the blonde's voice broke as she looked at the takeover mage.

"Luce where are you," Natsu asked quickly taking the lacrima from the takeover mage as the sight of his crying mate broke his heart as she clutched a file and kept looking down.

"Crocus, I...I..." The celestial mage began but barely got a word out as she heard the twins began to fuss.

"Luce are the hatchlings okay?" Natsu asked anxiously.

"Igneel...he's perfect," Luce said quietly.

"And Layla..." Natsu questioned as he watched his mate bite back another sob.

"I'll... I'll be home tomorrow," the celestial mage said quietly as she hung up.

"Happy!" Natsu called out in a panic, the exceed flying forward.

"Aye Sir," the cat said as he saluted as he flew forward to pick up Natsu knowing that the fire dragon slayer wasn't just going to sit around and wait for his mate to come home, at least not again.

"Natsu!" The voice of Hisui called out as she stepped through a shadow pushing the twin's stroller through though Igneel was the only one in his seat. In Layla's was Lucy's travel bag and the twins diaper bag.

"Hey Igg," the pink haired man said quietly as he picked up the giggling boy. Sniffing his son the pink haired dragon slayer found nothing amiss as Igneel's giggled and laughed.

"Where's Luce?" He asked just as Lucy was carried in to the guild by Rogue Layla laying on her mother's stomach cooing softly.

"We found her in the lobby of the Crocus Hospital," the princess explained as she gently picked up Layla.

The princess' consort set the blonde down on top of a table as Natsu placed their son on the floor and scooped up his mate.

"Luce?" Natsu asked as she held a single folder to her chest as the tears continued to fall.

"Luce you have to tell me what's wrong," Natsu said quietly panic surging through his voice watching his mate continue to sob as the blonde in his arms handed him the folder. The Pink haired man opened it up and squinting his eyes at the confusing words inside.

"There you are, you missed the twins checkup three days ago where were you?" Porlyusica growled in annoyance as she walked down the guild's stairs.

"Luce I don't understand what any of this doctor mumbo jumbo means," Natsu confessed as the pink haired healer came up behind him.

"Of course not you fool," she growled as she plucked the file from his hands. Not a minute later her scowl was replaced by a solemn expression. "I see," she said quietly as she took the pink haired baby from the princess.

"What's wrong Porly?" Makarov as the guild looked on in confusion.

"We will have to make special arrangements, I assume this is the number of the doctor I would like to speak with him about all of this," the old woman said firmly as Lucy nodded her head and continued to sob.

"Come on Luce your scaring me," Natsu said quietly as the blonde in his arms began to stop crying.

"Natsu," the blonde croaked as the guild turned to look at her.

"Yeah Luce?" the pink haired man said quietly as he waited for Lucy to continue.

The blonde bit her lip before she finally whispered, "Layla's blind,"


	57. Chapter 57

Two days had passed since Lucy had dropped the bomb on Fairy Tail. After her statement she quickly stood scooping up her children and exited the guild. The blonde had spent the last two days doing nothing but spending time with her children. She was currently upstairs in the nursery watching the both of them sleep with dark circles under her eyes. No matter what he did Natsu couldn't get Lucy to leave the babies alone for a single moment, she would even call out Virgo and Loke to sit with them so she could use the restroom before she would race back into the room panicking that something had to have gone wrong in the two minutes she had been away.

"Natsu," Levy's voice filled the air as the pink haired man walked out to the porch finding the iron dragon slayer, his mate, and their son standing by the door.

"Come in," Natsu motioned as the black haired mage made his way in to the kitchen were Natsu picked up the untouched glass of whiskey he had poured.

"I'm going to go check on Lu," the bluenette said as she made her way up the stairs.

"How are you doin'?"Gajeel asked as Ren cooed from the harness his father was wearing.

"My daughter is blind," the pink haired man choked out as he stared down at the glass with dead eyes.

"And?" the iron dragon slayer scoffed glaring at the father in front of him.

"And? She's blind you plate head, she will never see," Natsu roared as he moved forward to sock Gajeel in the jaw only stopping when he heard the baby on the other man's chest coo.

"tch, what is sight to a dragon?" Gajeel asked as he rolled his eyes.

"What?" Natsu scoffed in confusion as he returned to his drink swallowing the whole thing in one gulp.

"Nothing! Of all our senses, sight was never one that was enhanced and do ya know why?" the black haired dragon slayer asked as he ran a hand through Ren's blue hair.

"No ya lazy bag of bolts," the fire dragon slayer growled out as he reached back in to the cabinet for the bottle.

"Cause it's the weakest one. Think about it salamander sight is easily tricked, the sudden loss of it will turn a fight and it always diminishes over time," Gajeel said with a smirk as he watched the man in front of him place the bottle back in the cupboard.

"What's your point," Natsu barked as he continued to stare up at the bottle.

"My point is yes, Layla not being able to see sucks right now, but she has never been able to see. Nothin' is being taken away from her. From what the old bat said, she was born blind, so she'll never know any different," as Gajeel spoke the pink haired man banged his head on the cabinet door.

"You're turning in to Levy," Natsu said quietly after several minutes of silence.

"Gihehe, and?" the iron dragon slayer laughed as he watched Natsu turn towards him the fight and fire returning to his eyes.

"And I'll make sure my daughter's gonna be the toughest dragon of all," the pink haired man swore.

"Nope my kids gonna have that title," Gajeel bragged as he crossed his arms over his chest lightly hugging his son as he did so.

"Ren's not a dragon slayer," Natsu said in confusion as he tickled the boy's cheek making him laugh.

"Yeah but Shrimp is pregnant again," the black haired man said smugly as he flashed his large canines.

"Shit!" Natsu swore as he looked up towards the upper level, "Luce let's go for another hatchling!" He shouted as he raced up the stairs.

* * *

Lucy awoke to the sound of her fussing son. Sitting up quickly she looked around to find that she was in her bed; _Levy must have knocked me out with a sleeping rune last night._ Yawning loudly she noticed a note on Natsu's pillow. _Gone to guild meet me there for lunch_. Shaking her head the blonde walked in to the nursery and picked up her cranky boy, looking over to the other bed she screamed in fear as her daughter was missing from her crib walking over she found another note scrawled on her daughter's mattress, _took my princess too bring Igg when you come_.

Growling in anger the celestial mother stomped over to her son's crib and picked him up. She changed her son quickly not even bothering to put him in clothes as she placed the diaper only clad baby on her hip as she marched down to the first floor. Walking over to the lacrima she pushed her magic in to it calling the guild.

"Oh hi Lucy," Kinana said as the blonde could here Cobra curse in the background.

"Woman your son just peed on me," the poison dragon growled as Lucy saw the poor man struggle to change the diaper of their new born son. "Little shit, why the hell are you calling me not mom, and your name is Damian not Stromagedon dark Lord of all!" the maroon haired dragon slayer growled in the background.

"Erik just ignore him," the purple haired girl said softly over her shoulder before returning her attention to the blonde. "Sorry Lucy what can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with my mate!" The blonde growled out.

"Alright," the takeover mage said sympathetically before she walked out of the nursery and called out for Natsu over the din of the guild.

"Hey Luce!" The pink haired dragon slayer spoke as he took the crystal from Kinana as Erik stormed over and handed their son to its mother.

"Ungrateful brat... And what the hell are you calling your mother milk machine for?" The position dragon growled as Natsu laughed.

"Natsu..." The blonde hissed in anger as the man in question turned back to the device in his hands "you bring my daughter back here right now!"

"No," the fire dragon slayer spoke defiantly

"No? No? Natsu she can't..." Lucy began before she was interrupted by her husband.

"No Luce it's time, crying about it isn't going to change anything. Layla is healthy and that is all we need to focus on," Natsu spoke calming as he looked over the railing.

"She can't see!" the celestial mage cried out in frustration as Natsu growled in annoyance.

"So," he rumbled out as he muttered something under his breath.

"So? So? Natsu," Lucy began before her husband forgot he was talking to her and yelled over the railing.

"Grrr ice freak I heard that you're gonna pay!" The fire dragon slayer shouted as he dropped the lacrima ending the call.

Luce balked as she looked at the blank screen. "Igneel, your father is so dead!" The blonde mother shouted as she marched back upstairs to change. With her son still on her hip Lucy marched towards the guild, reaching the large double doors she kicked them open to find nearly every male member of the guild in the middle of a brawl.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" She yelled as the fight continued looking around she spotted her daughter in the playpen with the other children.

"Come here little man," Mira cooed as she picked up Igneel before she yelped in pain as the baby giggled.

"Yeah he somehow learned how to heat up his skin, scared off three potential nannies," Lucy sighed in concession as she took her son from the barmaid.

"Why would you need a nanny?" Lisanna questioned as Lucy noticed most of the girls in the guild were surrounding her.

"I'm just not comfortable leaving Layla here without me and I don't want Igneel and her separated," the celestial mage said nervously as she watched hurt fill the eyes of the woman around her.

"Lu we are family, don't you trust us?" the solid script mage asked form her spot near the playpen, a box of cookies in her hand.

"It's not that it's just that with Layla being blind..." The blonde mother began before two little angry growls filled the hall as all heads turned towards the children.

Layla was sitting on top of Lexie's head as she bared her little gums with three sharp teeth at the one year old who growled back. Small streaks of tears were falling down Storm's face as the cookie that was once in his hand was now a pile of crumbs on the floor.

"Natsu," Laxus called as the fire dragon stepped through the barrier and started to remove his daughter from Lexie.

As soon as she was air born the pink haired infant growled at her father as she wiggled and wiggled to the point that he dropped her. The little girl hit the ground crawling as she moved right next to Storm and licked the tears off his cheeks.

"Bug what happened?" Laxus asked as he looked down at his daughter.

"Cookie, my cookie," the toddler cried out in anger and annoyance as Layla turned and hissed at the blonde toddler who growled back.

"Oh I saw what happened. Levy gave all the kids cookies, Lexie ate hers right away. And it was so cute you should have seen it Storm gave his cookie to Layla and Layla gave her cookie to Storm. Anyway Storm waited until Layla finished her cookie before he tried to eat his but Lexie walked over and tried to take Storm's cookie and Layla must have not liked that," Lisanna said while laughing as Erik doubled over laughing.

"What's up with you acid breath?" Natsu asked in agitation as he watched his daughter purr as she rubbed her head under Storm's chin, _I don't like where this is goin'._

"If you could hear what's going on in her head...Oh I can't wait until she's a teenager your life is gonna be hell," the poison dragon slayer laughed as Kinana walked over and slapped him upside the head.

"Layla," Lucy sighed as she stepped forward to take her daughter after handing her son off to Natsu. The little pink haired girl cried as she was lifted up by her mother.

"Lala," the little black haired boy cried out using the name he called the pink haired girl as he ran towards Lucy until the barrier stopped him.

"No,no no," the little boy cried as he pounded his fists on the runes causing a wall of ice to cover them.

"Storm baby mamma's here," Juvia cooed as she picked up her son.

"Lala...Lala," he cried out as he struggled against his mother's hold as Layla did the same in Lucy's arms.

The pink haired baby shrieked in anger as she leaned down and bite Lucy's arm the blonde mother grunted in pain as she tried to keep her child in her arms. "Layla we are going home," the celestial mage grunted as the little girl in her arms turned and growled in her face.

Quickly Natsu handed his son to Erza then snatched Layla out of her mother's arms laying her down on the table and growled in her face as she growled right back at him.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked in confusion as Gajeel held her back while shaking his head.

"Bunny leave it," the iron dragon slayer said as Natsu had to readjusts his hold on the little girl.

"Natsu don't hurt her," the blonde mother cried out as she was ignored by her husband.

"He won't hurt her, he's just establishing his dominance," Wendy said quickly without looking away from her book.

"I thought only wolves did that," Levy said quietly.

"It's the same with dragons too. Once hatchlings get older they start to test out where they land in the pecking order. When Layla growled at her mother she was trying to assert her dominance over Lucy. As your mate and her father Natsu can't let that go so he is putting her in her place, but she is a little young to do this, not even Lexie has shown signs of this," the sky dragon slayer informed as she placed a mark in her book before closing it watching as the two pink haired dragon slayers continued to growl at each other.

"Must be an alpha," Erik huffed out as he watched as Natsu fully immobilized his daughter and leaned in and snarled in her face.

Several tense moments filled the guild as the only audibly noise was that of the two growls coming from the dragon slayers. Without a warning the smaller growl turned in to a whine as Layla stopped her struggling, after a minute Natsu released his grip on his daughter. Picking her up he cuddled with the pink haired baby as she rubbed her head under his chin.

"Give me my baby!" Lucy cried out in panic as she snatched her daughter from her father, taking an inventory of anywhere there were marks on Layla.

"Geez Luce I wouldn't hurt her, but she has to learn her place," the pink haired man said quietly as Lucy looked around seeing that everyone was looking at her in concern.

"But I have to protect her," the blonde insisted as she watched the looks of concern turn to ones of pity.

"Luce we can't protect her form everything," the pink haired man spoke as he tried to take their daughter.

"But… she… can't see… it's not her fault," the celestial wizard stuttered as her grip tightened on the baby.

"Lu, is everything okay?" Levy asked as she watched her best friend begin to come unhinged.

"Fine... fine… everything is fine… Bottles! I forgot to wash the bottles last night," Lucy cried out as she began pacing as Layla began to whine.

"Luce we didn't use the bottles last night," the pink haired dragon slayer said calming as he watched his mate's new habit of pacing begin.

"But I clean them every night, and the laundry I have to clean bedsheets again. And Igneel needs changed, the pacifiers need sanitizing… and I have to give Happy a bath!" the blonde cried out.

"No!" the blue furred exceed cried out in horror as he flew up to the rafters.

"Why do you have to give Happy a bath?" Mira asked as she watched the blonde mother pace.

"He has flees and I saw him playing with my babies he will infest them," Lucy growled out as she glared at Happy.

"Hey I don't have flees!" the blue furred cat scoffed as he continued to pout.

Before Lucy could continue her rant she quickly fell to the floor passed out as Wendy stood behind her holding Layla up with her magic.

"Was that really necessary?" Natsu asked in annoyance as he bent down to pick up Lucy.

"Bring her to the infirmary I think I know what's wrong," the bluenette ordered as she plucked Layla out of the air and carried her over to the playpen.

The pink haired dragon slayer did as he was told, growling slightly as the bluenette closed the door behind her. Forcing her magic into her hands she ran her hand over the blonde's head. "Just as I thought," Wendy said quietly as she stopped using her magic and walked over to the cabinet.

"What's wrong with her?" Natsu questioned as he looked down at his mate.

"Undiagnosed postpartum anxiety," the sky dragon slayer said quietly as she grabbed a vile and syringe.

"What?" the pink haired dragon slayer asked as he watched the girl prep the syringe.

"Anxiety that is caused by the chemical imbalance from having children, when pregnant women have almost ten times more hormones running through their body than normal and not long after giving birth that number drops almost to zero. Sometimes the extreme shift can cause and imbalance in the brain leading to anxiety and or depression," the bluenette said as she turned back towards the couple.

"Can it be fixed?" Natsu asked as he ran a hand through Lucy's hair.

"Yes, with the right medication, I'll talk to Porlyusica and we'll get her what she needs. For now I am going to sedate her," Wendy said quietly as she injected Lucy with the needle.

"Why?" the fire dragon slayer asked as he watched his mate physically relax for the first time in months.

"Because she looks like she hasn't slept in weeks and lack of sleep will make anxiety worse," the bluenette informed as she tossed the needle in the trash.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise as the blonde woke up, looking around she noticed that she was not in her home but the guild's infirmary. Panic surged through her as she looked around trying to find her children. Slowly she got out of bed and raced out of the room, as she made her way towards the stairs she heard Igneel's cries coming from the nursery, opening the door the blonde walked forward and picked up her son. Sighing in relief she held the baby close as she rocked him.

"Luce," Natsu's voice was filled with concern as she turned to find him holding two bottles and a still asleep Layla.

Upon seeing her husband the blonde began to cry as she slowly knelt down to sit on the floor. "Natsu what's wrong with me?" she asked as tears streamed down her face.

"Some post-pardon shit, but Wendy said that her and the grouch can help," the pink haired mas spoke quietly as he tried to calm the blonde down. After her sobs had subsided Natsu spoke, "Hey Mira's here how about we take these two down stairs and see if she'll make us a nice big breakfast?"

Nodding her head Lucy took the bottle from her husband as she stood up and moving their son to her hip as the pair walked out of the nursery.

* * *

Later on that day as the guild was filling up, a group had gathered around the Dragneels as Lucy still clutched her daughter to her side as she watched her son giggle as laugh as the others played with him. A small smile spread across her face until the doors of the guild slammed open reviling a single figure in a terrifying purple cloak.


	58. Chapter 58

The hushed voices could be heard outside of the cluttered office. Shelves that reached to the ceiling were over flowing with scrolls, papers and ledgers filled two entire walls, the oversized desk took up most of the floor space and held stacks upon stacks of paperwork all marked urgent and final notice; two trash cans sitting next to the desk each overflowing were filled with the same red marked parchment. Cabinet drawers left open the contents lazily stuffed inside.

The girl gripped the worn pack to her chest as she prayed to Draco for safety. She hadn't gotten a chance to talk to the woman before she was blindfolded and dragged up here by her mate and several of the other dragon slayers. A man with long green hair had placed runes around her chair, not that she was going anywhere until she talked to the blonde. Soon the door opened revealing two men.

"My name is Makarov I am guild master here at Fairy Tail, this is my..." The short man began before he was interrupted by the girl in front of them.

"Your grandson Laxus, he is the descendant of Brux the great lighting dragon, father to Lexie the next in line," she said quickly leaving both men blinking in confusion.

"How do you know that?" Laxus asked in concern as he laid the photo of him and Lexie the day she came into his life down on the desk away from her view.

"It was my job to keep an eye on all dragon slayers," she said firmly as she smiled at the two men.

"What is your name?" the guild mastered asked as he sat on top of his desk.

"Elaina Berkwood, and I won't say anything more unless I can speak with the son of Igneel and his mate, Lucy daughter of Layla," Eliana spoke firmly as she watched Laxus narrow his eyes on her bag.

"What's in the bag," the lighting dragon slayer probed, sniffing deeply trying to determine what was in the bag but all he could smell was the scent of forest musk and mildew. _How long was this chick wondering around the woods?_ He thought as he leaned against his grandfather's desk.

"Books," she quickly spoke as she pushed her hood down reveling dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"What kind of books?" Makarov questioned as he looked her over.

Her clothes where worn down and tattered. Several long slashes along her arms and legs were hand stitched together as the fabric tried desperately to fall apart. Her hair looked matted and greasy, and what he guessed was once pale skin was deeply tanned. She looked ready to fall apart.

"I cannot show them to you," Eliana quickly said as she pulled the bag closer to herself suddenly nervous under the old man's gaze.

"Why not?" Laxus questioned in annoyance.

"I am not allowed, I brought them for Lucy," the strange girl said quietly as the guild master stared into her eyes for several long minutes.

Nodding his head he turned to leave motioning for his grandson to follow. Makarov walked out of his office as he looked over the railing at Lucy and Natsu. Both Sting and Rouge and their mates were here, something that had to have happened only in the last five minutes he had been gone. _Lucy must have called them_ , the guild master reasoned as he made his way down stairs.

"Well what did she say?" Gajeel asked as he handed Levy their son.

"She will only speak to Natsu and Lucy," Makarov said quietly as he sat down at the bar waiting for the couples decision.

The blonde bit her lip as both worry and fear passed over her face. Taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly the celestial mother turned as she spoke.

'Can you watch Layla and Igneel?" The blonde asked the two new comers as she handed her daughter to Hisui while Yukino took Igneel from his father.

The couple made their way upstairs in silence pausing just outside of the door. Looking over the dragon slayer could see the worry in his mate's eyes. Pulling her close he kissed her tenderly hoping to provide her with some calm before she opens the door. Lucy smiled slightly as she reached for the door handle and pushed it open. Upon walking in the strange girl quickly stood up and bowed. Her knees and elbows hitting the floor loudly.

"Please forgive me for taking so long to arrive Master. I injured myself on the journey and it slowed me down," She said formally as she reached for her bag which had fallen on the floor next to her.

"Where's master?" Natsu asked as he turned around in a circle making sure that Makarov hadn't followed the pair in.

"I meant your mate," Elaine's voice wavering in concern as the pink haired man stopped turning to look down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, okay?" Lucy spoke unsurely as the girl reached for her bag which had fallen next to her.

"These are for you my apologies that I could not bring the whole library but these were of the most importance," she said as she pushed the bag towards the blonde.

Natsu bent down picking up the bag and began pulling out the books four in all. "What's with the books?" The fire dragon slayer asked as he sniffed them.

Lucy grabbed the books out of her husband's hands and began inspecting them. They were all old, well-kept but old. Opening them up she found all were printed in an odd language she recognized a few word here and there due to helping Levy with a few translation jobs but most of the text was in legible to her.

"Where did you get these?" Lucy questioned as the brunette shook a little.

"I stole them from the library... I…I will accept any punishment you deem worthy, but I ask to work in your household afterward," Elaina stuttered out as she somehow curled herself up smaller than she already was.

"Wait a minute, why would I punish you," the celestial mother asked as the girl trembled.

"For my crimes against you and your mate, not to mention it is an offence punishable by death to remove archived literature from the family's library," her frightened voice spoke as she held her position.

"Okay what did you do, and then why would you take these books?" Natsu asked in disbelief as he watched the girl quake.

"I had to bring them to you of proof that you are our true master and I could not stop your Aunt and for such a heinous crimes I must be punished." Elaina shouted out as tears began to roll down her face, pulling out a knife she quickly moved her left sleeve revealing an arm that was covered in scars and fresh bandages.

Raising the knives the brunette was moving to cut a bare area of skin right under the crook of her arm.

"Wait wait wait, okay put the knife down!" Lucy cried out in panic as she got the girl to look her in the eye. Elaina looked down at the knife in her hands then back up at the blonde with wide unsure eyes. "Yes down on the floor," Lucy said as calmly as possible as the girl slowly did what was asked of her, "Yep now push it towards me," the celestial wizard said quickly as the girl pushed the blade toward the blonde. Lucy sighing in relief as she handed the knife to her husband.

"My apologies you must want to punish me yourself," Elaina said quietly.

"No I will not, Virgo," Lucy sighed as she called out the spirit.

"Punishment Princess?" The pink haired maid asked in excitement as she bowed.

"No! No one in this room is getting punished!" The blonde shouted, taking a deep breath she sighed as she turned to the spirit.

"Please take these to Levy and have her begin translating them," Lucy spoke as she took the books from Natsu and handed them to the maid. Virgo bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke as soon a distressed baby's cry followed by a loud shout filled the guild hall.

"Damn it Bunny, we just got him to sleep!" Gajeel bellowed as Ren howled.

"Now we have a lot of questions but that can wait until you are looked over by Wendy," Lucy said quietly as Natsu nodded and disappeared out the door.

"I don't need that," Elaina insisted as Lucy turned to look out the door, the guild's nursery was left open as inside she could she her son and daughter cuddling as they napped on the floor as Levy rocked a fussing Ren.

"Yes you do, you also need a hot meal and a bath. Then after a night's sleep we will talk," Lucy said firmly as she watched Wendy begin to make her way up the stairs, sending a mental note to Natsu telling him to order the girl some food then wait by master.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" The brunette asked in genuine astonishment as Lucy turned to look at her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

* * *

"Do you think we can trust her?" Hisui asked in a hushed voice as she and Lucy sat up in the make shift beds.

The entire guild was sleeping the hall tonight on master's orders. The mates and the dragon slayers were all sleeping upstairs in the nursery protecting all the children; the two women unable to sleep as their husbands were currently guarding the girl as she slept in the infirmary.

"I don't know the only thing Levy could tell me was that one of the books looks like it's writing is similar to the inscription on the book I got in Diovan, I have no idea why she would risk death in order to bring them to me," Lucy sighed as she looked over at the fire place. Her two babies lying on several hot cinders as the slept half in the fire place.

"Dragon's Keep… their members are loyal I'll given them that, but what I don't understand is how isolated most of the members seem to be. You know most had no idea that the games even existed until they showed up for it," the princess said in disbelief.

"Isolation, fear, and an unwavering loyalty... A deadly combination," Lucy sighed "and you know what I don't understand?"

"What?" the princess asked as she looked over at the blonde mother.

"Somehow my mother got out,"

* * *

The early morning sun filled the guildhall windows as several high pitched cries woke the members.

"What the hell is that?" Warren asked as he sat up clutching his head.

"Hmmm, life with an infant," Macao groaned as he sat up and finding Romeo's spot empty, "Where's my son?" The fire mage asked as the smell of food filled the hall.

"Romeo is upstairs with Wendy she took the last shift and Romeo didn't want her up and alone," Mira spoke quietly as she bounced her son on her hip.

"Sis what are you doing up?" Lisanna groaned as the totems groaned with her snuggling back in their spots along her body.

"Freed is always up before the damned sun," Bixlow growled next to her has he pulled the white haired girl closer to him.

"Yep and our son takes after him I've been up for hours," The barmaid said with a smile as Lisanna muttered several curses as she turned around to bury her face in the seith mages chest.

"Alright everyone up!" Master yelled as a multitude of curses filled the guild hall.

"Why the hell do we have to get up?" Cana growled as she rubbed the crock of her arm which was sore for some odd reason.

"Bixlow, Lisanna, Juvia, and Grey you are on babysitting duty," Makarov said firmly as the seith mage grumbled. "Everyone else I want you all to patrol the city no one is to come near the guild hall till I give you orders that includes members of the royal guard and magic council. Erza, Mira, and Warren you will stay here and coordinate,"

"Alright everyone report to me for your patrolling assignments. Bisca and Alzack set up on top of the roof I want a bird's eyes view at all times..." Erza barked out orders while she requiped out of her pajamas and into her armor as Makarov walked back into the nursery.

The dragon slayers and their mates were all gathered around as they watched their children play. Ren was toddling behind Lexie as she glared at Layla. The pink haired girl growled lowly turning her head towards Lexie as she clutched her blanket as the blonde haired girl inched back towards her father whining in the back of her throat as she tripped over her own feet to reach him faster. While Igneel was sitting in the dead center of the fire place licking at the flames as they came up around him.

"Okay, that concerns me," the old guild master spoke as he watched the little blonde haired boy sneeze causing the flames around him to expand momentarily.

"You want him happy leave him there for at least another thirty minutes," Natsu grunted as he watched Layla begin to fuss.

"Why?" Levy asked as she bent down to pick up Ren.

"It's been cloudy the last few nights, both of them are getting restless," Lucy began before Layla walked over to her mother and grunted. Lucy picked up the pink haired girl as she curled in to her mother's arms.

"What does cloudy nights have to do with anything?" Sting asked as Yukino rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Sting how do you feel when you don't eat enough light?" The white haired woman asked as she ran a hand over her protruding midsection.

"Grumpy, but they are fire dragons and last I checked they spent all last night in the fire place, hell Desucto Jr. is there right now," the white dragon slayer huffed as Igneel sneezed again laughing as the fire once again expanded.

"I don't know why but they both will still wake up in the middle of the night whenever it is a full moon and they won't stop crying until we take them out side for at least an hour," Lucy said quietly as Layla whimpered as she clutched to her mother.

"Maybe Crux knows why," Levy offered as Ren wiggled in his mother's arms groaning in annoyance as he wanted to be put down. "What do we say?" the bluenette asked as she looked in to her son's red eyes as he babbled incoherently.

"Maybe…. I'll ask him after we talk to Elaina," Lucy said quietly as Levy placed Ren down on the floor watching as he crawled towards the door only stopping when Gajeel stretched his arm out blocking the open door.

"So what's the plan?" Makarov asked.

"Natsu and Lucy lead the questioning; all of us will listen in as they do, except Levy. She is going to go work with Freed and try to decipher the books," Laxus grunted as he watched Lexie walk towards her great grandfather with her pacifier in her mouth.

"Don't you think she is getting a little old of that," Grey asked as he walked in to the nursery with his son on his hip. The little boy squealed in joy as he saw Layla.

"You try taking it form her," Laxus chuckled as the ice make mage bent down, reaching for the pacifier.

Grabbing the end he tried to gently pull the object out of Lexie's mouth. The little lighting dragon slayer was having none of it as she shouted in annoyance before growling "Mine!" and proceeded to zap the black haired man for daring to do so. Laxus bent over laughing as Grey hissed and cursed under his breath as he shook his hand trying to regain feeling in it.

"She packs a punch doesn't she?" the seith mage asked as he leaned against the door frame chuckling as Lexie squealed in delight.

"Ixlow!" the blonde girl cried out as she raced forward as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Hey there lighting bug," Bixlow cooed as he scooped up Lexie in to his arms as his babies giggled while circling her. "Wendy and Romeo have her all set up in the infirmary, and Erza's got everyone else taken care of," he said quietly as he sent a few babies down to help Lisanna bring up a try filled with breakfast for the kids.

"Very well let's begin,"


	59. Chapter 59

The room was deathly silent as the stranger looked around the nearly empty space. Rows of neatly made beds and compressed curtains, full cabinets stuffed with vials of potions, salves, and antidotes each neatly labeled stacked near rolled bandages all waiting for the time that they will be needed. The two youngest of the group sat quietly by the door. The female dragon was looking at the clock her knee bouncing as she gazed over at the vile of blood she had brought up stairs earlier, after dropping a few other liquids in she stirred the mixture and left it to set. The male whispered softly to the bluenette whom nodded her head in agreement.

Several more minutes pass and soon the sky dragon slayer jumped up in anticipation as she lifted the vile in to the sun, the once red liquid had turned deep purple in color. She sighed loudly as the vile was emptied into the trash, just as the door to the infirmary was thrown open. The blonde woman leading the charge as she made her way towards the table that had been moved to the center of the room.

"Why is your guild after me?" Lucy asked as she moved to sit down In front of the girl as the rest of the draconic high council and their mates filled in.

"It wasn't you she wanted, it was your child," Elaina spoke quietly looking into the girl's eyes.

"Well what did she want with our children?" Natsu hissed as he leaned over Lucy's shoulder.

"Children?" The strange girl shouted in shock as she looked between the two as Lucy groaned in exasperation.

"I had twins, why did she want them?" the blonde sighed as she elbowed her mate in the gut.

"She wanted to control the fulfilment of the prophecy," Eliana informed as she bit her lip watching Wendy as she dried the now clean vile while Romeo came up beside her rubbing his hand into her upper back.

"What prophecy?" The son of Igneel asked with a groan as he sat down next to his mate rubbing the area that had just been assaulted.

"Long ago our land was ruled by great beasts known as dragons..." The brunette began before she was interrupted by an exasperated groan coming from the blonde across from her.

"That's not a prophecy that's a bed time story my mother read to me," the celestial mage sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

She had forgotten all about the story until her husband showed her the items he had brought from her own nursery back at the mansion. She had already read the story to her children as they fell asleep at night.

"They are one and the same," Eliana insisted.

Looking up the blonde narrowed her eyes at the woman across from her. The tension in the room was mounting as she continued her inspection. _She can't be serious,_ the celestial mage thought as she bit her lip but soon another voice filled her head. _Legends are lessons, they ring with truth._ Her mother's voice filled her head as she exhaled loudly before speaking.

"Okay let's argue that they are so then what does that have to do with my children?" Lucy asked as she looked over at the girl.

"Lucy," Makarov called out in wonder as he silently went over everything he knew.

"Yes master?" The blonde mother asked as she turned around to face him.

"They're both dragon slayers," the old man said gently.

"Yes?" Lucy responded unsurely.

"But are they both fire dragon slayers?" Makarov asked as Natsu growled in annoyance before shouting, "Oy, of course they are!"

"Are you sure?" The guild master asked as several others began to look at the third Master in confusion.

"Master what are you thinking of," Wendy asked gently while she placed the now clean vile away as she saw the old man's face ponder in worry.

"Remember when I was in Alvarez?" Makarov asked firmly as Laxus sucked in a breath.

"Shit... Jiji which in is it?" the lighting dragon slayer questioned looking over at his grandfather who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked as she looked around and nearly every other person seemed to meet the same realization that Laxus just had.

"I guess we never fully filled you in," Rouge spoke softly as he pulled Hisui a little closer to him.

"What's the end of the story?" Makarov asked in curiosity.

"That Draco takes the last of the eggs to the celestial world..." Lucy began before she realized what they all seemed to, "Until one of his own power can protect them," the blonde mother whispered softly as Eliana coughed lightly regaining the group's attention.

"She doesn't want both of your children she wants one in particular," the brunette said quietly.

"But why?" Natsu asked as he wrapped an arm around his mate's waist.

"Because not only will they bring the dragons back but they will be the only one capable to defeat Acnologia and she wants control over someone that powerful," Eliana spoke as she looked down at the table.

"Why is the dragons coming back so important? And what does it have to do with that bastard?" Gajeel growled as he felt a jolt of elation through his bond with Levy as the princess groaned anxiously.

"Your majesty?" Laxus asked as he looked over at the green haired royal as her mate was whispering in to her ear.

"Well... You see..." Hisui grumbled as she bit her lip, looking around nervously she tried finding a way to delay telling them what her mate and the Master of Fairy Tail already knew. Sighing in defeat she finally just blurted out, "There was an ulterior motive for passing the dragon protection act."

"What was it?" Romeo asked from his spot next to Wendy.

"Well it started a year before the first magic games. We noticed extreme fluctuations in the ethernano levels," the princess sighed, clutching on to her mates hands.

"What kind of fluctuations?" Yukino asked as she felt Sting wrap his arms around her baby bump.

"They were skyrocketing," the green haired royal whispered. "We began looking in to a way to fight the problem but then, future Ryos came to us and told us about the dragons," she said as she felt her mate tighten his grip on her.

"So you began building the eclipse gate," Lucy continued on, Hisui nodded her head.

"All the while we were working on the gate we monitored the ethernano levels, every year around the games there would be a noticeable dip. But after a few months the levels would return and continue to climb," the mate of the shadow dragon slayer spoke as she looked around at the confused faces.

"Why does it sound like this is a bad thing?" The pink haired dragon slayer asked the question everyone else was thinking.

"What happens if you fill a lacrima with too much magic?" Hisui inquired.

"It explodes," Natsu said shrugging.

"Exactly, I confirmed with Queen Shagotte, and she confirmed that thousands of years ago Edolas was a lot like Earthland in the way that magic flowed. But one day all the dragons suddenly died out. With the death of all the dragons in their land, it began to over flow with magic and one day, millions of mages died due to over exposure to magic. After the catastrophe magic quickly began disappearing at an alarming rate. It is my hope that the Dragon slayers can save us from suffering the same fate," the royal spoke firmly.

"Why is that significant?" Laxus questioned.

"We've been studying dragon slayer physiology and found that way your bodies absorb ethernano is a much different way than ordinary mages. You required magic for the most basic bodily functions which exponentially increase the amount of magic you all consume on a daily basis. Even when you are asleep you absorb and use more magic than most S-class wizard's strongest spell and that is done subconsciously. When you actually begin to use magic it is between four or five times what most mages can ever hope to use. Which explains not only why you all are so powerful but also why it is so easy for you all to go overboard," the green haired mate spoke.

"And you figured out that due to the parts of us that are draconic are the cause of the change then Dragons themselves must use up an insane amount of magic," Wendy continued on.

"Yes, that and the fact that after the eclipse gate fiasco the levels dropped to an all-time low taking nearly a year to build back up to the level it was at. But with dragons extinct and even with the number of slayers increasing, it will only be a matter of time before the ethernano level prove too high and it destroys everything," Hisui soberly spoke.

"So that's why you passed the dragon protection act," Yukino exhaled gently.

"Yes, we can't afford to lose any one with draconic heritage," the princess insisted.

"But what about Acnologia?" Lucy worried biting her lip.

"He's the reason the dragons are extinct, so before the eggs can be returned to Earthland and balance brought back to the world, he must be destroyed!" Eliana raved as she took several calming breaths, _nothing she knew absolutely nothing of what is happening,_ the stranger thought as she looked up at the stunned blonde.

Natsu quickly wrapped his arms around his mate sensing the panic that was coursing through her as her over active imagination wreaked havoc on her already frayed nerves.

"Are their anymore questions?" Elaina asked breaking the tension that was mounting in the air.

"What do you know about my mother?" Lucy croaked out as she wiped several tears off her face.

"Not much, Lady Layla left before I was born and my mother told me very little about her. All I know is that her sister forced an engagement between her and someone close to the family. That's why she left," Elaina spoke quietly as she watched Lucy noting no shock to what she had said.

"I am surprised given how she was raised that she even thought about leaving the only people she ever knew," Hisui calmly sighed as Elaina snapped her head towards the monarch.

"Lady Layla wasn't raised with us," she insisted.

"What?" Lucy asked as she looked up from her lap to stare at the girl in confusion.

"According to my mother, she was raised by her father until she was twelve and then she was brought back to live with the family," Elaina revealed watching as confusion and doubt ran across her face.

"Why?" Lucy wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Elaina sighed as a loud shout filled the guild,

"My brain is better that everybody's!" Levy cried out in joy as everyone could hear the sound of the solid script mage race her way up to the infirmary.

Slamming the door open the bluenette race towards the table a placed a single book down in front of her best friend.

"It wasn't a deviation it was a root," Levy boasted as she slammed her hand on the table.

"Okay sweetie I know you think your explaining yourself but you're really not," the blonde said calmly as she watched the script mage rock back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"The langue in all the books that she brought here, were familiar because I have seen writings like it before. It is a mix of Fiorian and Draconic, which was easy to determine the hard part, was figuring out which draconic I was dealing with," Levy began as she took several deep breaths hoping to slow herself down. "None of it made any sense until I realized that this draconic is not another deviation but the root of all other draconic languages,"

"How did you figure out that?" Hisui asked stepping out of her mate's arms and walking towards the table.

"It wasn't hard to determine that I was dealing with the celestial dragon's language, the hard part is trying to find the base what each symbol means since all other forms of draconic use nearly identical symbols but the means are what is different. Well I was struggling until I remembered, Draco is not just an alpha he is the alpha. He's king of all the dragons so it would make sense that his written language would be the root to all others," Levy informed as Lucy looked over several pages that were jammed in the book. "So then it was just a matter of taking the other dialects and configuring them back until I reach the root."

"Okay so what does this mean?" the blonde asked as she gestured to the papers in front of her.

The hurried scrawl was almost illegible, even beyond the fact that the blonde knew that when translating Levy had a tendency to switch writing between several different languages. Sighing the solid script mage looked over at her best friend.

"I haven't finished translating everything she brought over but when I realized what this book was I had to bring it to you. This is a registry of all members of the Haroworth family," Levy said as she placed a hand on the book and turning it to specific page.

Lucy Hartfilia Dragneel was at the top followed by the symbol of a key. Underneath not only held the symbol of every key she has ever had a contract with but the named of her children followed by writing that the blonde had no hope of understanding yet.

"Levy it is no surprise that Lucy would be in the book," Makarov said quietly as he walked towards the table.

"Not that's not the surprising part it's the name after Lucy's," Levy said as she flipped the page and held the book so all of them could see.

There written in magic ink was Bixlow.


	60. Chapter 60

"There's no way," Natsu said in disbelief as he watched Laxus walk out of the room.

A few moments later the lighting dragon slayer returned with the seith mage in tow.

"I swear boss her hair was like that when I got back," Bixlow insisted as he was thrown in to the empty chair at the table.

"We're not talking about you giving my daughter a Mohawk," Laxus growled as he pointed to the book.

"What's that?" the seith mage asked as he looked over at the book in Levy's hands seeing not only his name but the names of all of his totems.

"This is like the guilds directory but this book belongs to the Haroworth clan," Levy solemnly spoke as Bixlow looked between Lucy and the stranger.

"Look I know my magic is related to celestial magic but there is no way," he began but stopped as the stranger removed his helmet.

"A true seith mage is not only born of blood but born of circumstances. That mark is the proof that you are a full seith mage," Elaina explained. "So how did you end up in Fairy Tail?

* * *

 _Bixlow ran through the crowed halls of his childhood home bumping into relative after relative laughing as his older cousins chased after him._

 _"We're gonna kill you weirdlow" the eldest boy called after him as the little blue and black haired child turned around sticking his tongue out at the two as he ran backwards before he stopped suddenly, running in to someone._

 _Looking up sheepishly he greeted the familiar face "oh hi Pappa," the old man smiled down at him with familiar eyes as his mother came around the corner._

 _"Dad, you're supposed to be in bed taking a nap like the doctor ordered, and Bixlow you are in so much trouble look at the mess you caused," the woman gestured to the back window where everyone was cleaning up the backyard most of them having dried bright green goo stuck all over their bodies._

 _"Haha, did you use the charge I taught you?" The old man laughed as he looked down at his grandson as the boy nodded in excitement._

 _"Yep, the first one was small, but ten minutes later as everyone was picking up after the first one cabooom!" Bixlow shouted in joy as the old man laughed whole heartedly as his grandson joined in._

 _"Dad don't encourage him," the woman scolded as she gripped her son's shoulder as a third explosion when off as the family was cover in glitter this time._

 _She was groaning in annoyance while Bixlow and his grandfather laughed, "it's my birthday party and what's a party without a little mischief?" The old man said as his daughter glared at him._

* * *

 _Later that night Bixlow found his grandfather in his work shop. "Come here," the elder man said as he pulled the boy up on the stool. "Here take it in your hands," the older man said as he handed his grandson a block of wood. "Now take a deep breath and tell me what you feel," following the instructions Bixlow calmed his mind._

 _A low yet harsh green light began to fill the work space as he opened his eyes revealing the green rings that surrounded his irises. "I see, that mom and dad are fighting again," the small boy said disappointedly his father was a member of the rune knights always on the move the man only ever came home once every three months and was always angry with how much trouble his son caused. "They're both in so much pain. And I see a lost one," the boy said sadly._

 _As he watched the small glowing orb flit around the open field next to the house. "It's so lonely," the boy sighed as the glow ceased._

 _"You have a gift Bixlow, you're not quite ready yet but soon you will be strong enough to help the lost ones you see," the old man said as a cough exited his mouth once the coughing stopped he wiped the specks of blood off of his hands onto his pants before handing his grandson a chisel the little boy automatically went to work._

 _Only Bixlow had ever shown an interest in the family business, but then again hand carved puppets weren't as popular as they used to be._

 _"Mom says that I am a mistake, that what I see means that I am evil and that I need to hide it," the boy grunted as he hit the chisel too hard causing the block to spilt slightly at the top._

 _"Balderdash, your mother doesn't understand. You will become very powerful just like your great-great-great-great-grandpa. He had the same gift too and he passed it down to you," the old man cheered as his grandson giggled._

* * *

 _A few weeks later Bixlow was sitting in the hospital as he watched the nurses hook up his grandfather to ventilators._

 _"How long does he have?" His mother asked as Bixlow looked down at the wooden doll his grandfather had helped him make the week before; the paint had finally dried on it showing a widely smiling face in bright colors._

 _"Not long maybe a week, honestly I am surprised he lasted this long," the doctor said quietly as his mother and the doctor walked out of the room to discuss options leaving the nurses to finish, after the nurses had gone Bixlow walked in to the room._

 _"I don't want you to die Pappa," Bixlow said quietly as the old man chuckled._

 _"I don't want to go either but this old body of mine won't cooperate," the elder man coughed._

 _"But there is something you can do to help me,"_

 _"Anything Pappa," Bixlow said enthusiastically._

 _"Good now go lock the door," the old man said as the boy went to do as he was told._

 _"Coding in room 594!" A nurse yelled as the hall filled with beeps the woman cried out in fear as she raced to her father's room._

 _Finding that the nurses couldn't unlock the door she glanced in through the sole window seeing an eerie green light fill the room as she watched her son's glowing eyes stare at her father's body. Soon the beeping stopped but was replaced by a monotone buzz as the small wooden doll her father had made floated in the air off of his body as her son smiled widely. The doll floated towards him nuzzling his cheek as the boy turned to his mother reveling an odd human shaped tattoo as it began to appear on his face as he said. "Look mom I save Pappa!"_

* * *

 _"Mary look what you let him become!" His father shouted in rage as Bixlow sat in the rune cage in their living room._

 _Three other knights were in their living room as Bixlow sat on the floor his legs crossed as he held the totem in his hands. The soul of his grandfather sat inside shaking in anger as the other men glared down at him in disgust._

 _"Me?! How is this my fault you're the mage in the family," the woman shouted as Bixlow flinched._

 _"Seith magic is genetically passed there is never a history of it in my family," his father roared as the boy covered his ears._

 _"It's not my fault it was my stupid father's," the woman scoffed as the boy gritted his teeth he may not know much about his magic but he knew that he had been born with his gifts. At least that was what everyone had told him his entire life._

 _"Well now you have a full blown seith mage to care for. Do you know the kind of regulations that need to be put in place?" His father growled as Bixlow clutched the totem in fear._

 _His father's colleagues had already tried to take it from him when they first arrived. The little boy had shouted in anger causing his eyes to glow brightly as Pappa began swooping and diving to protect Bixlow. It had taken all four of them to even get him in the rune cage._

 _"Why?" His mother asked horrified._

 _"He's a danger to society," his father growled as he pointed right at Bixlow._

 _"He is your son," the women plead as tears began to fall down her face for nearly the fourth time in that hour._

 _"The minute he took that soul I lost my son," his father yelled as Bixlow himself began to cry._

 _"Enough!" A new voice shouted as all eyes turned to the new comer._

 _"Council man Yajima," his father said with a bow blocking Bixlow's view of the door._

 _"So this is the boy..." The old man asked as he walked over to the rune barrier and gazed at him closely. Usually Bixlow had issues with people staring at him ever since the mark had appeared on his face but this man never made the boy feel on edge. "We haven't had a seith mage in nearly four hundred years," Yajima said quietly as he smiled down at Bixlow._

 _"Sir I will make sure the proper safe guards are in place and make sure his power is..." His father began before he was interrupted by another unfamiliar voice._

 _"You will do no such thing," the voices owner walked in right behind the council man._

 _"Master Makarov what are you doing here?" One of the other knights asked as the old guild master ignored the adults in the room and walked right over to Bixlow as he too stared at him._

 _"I asked Maki to come look at the boy," Yajima spoke firmly glaring at his father's friends as Makarov removed the rune barrier._

 _Immediately the knights tensed as the single totem slowly rose up to the high of an adult before it zipped around the room punching every guard in the stomach and not stopping until it purposely ran into the boy's father's head. Bixlow laughed as Pappa continued his assault several times before blowing a raspberry at the man and flying back into Bixlow's arms._

 _"Hello what is your name son?" Makarov asked as he sat down across from the boy._

 _"Bixlow and this is Pappa," the seith mage said happily as the totem purred._

 _"Hello, Pappa. So how did you get him?" Makarov asked as Bixlow bit his lip looking uncomfortable, "it's alright you won't be punished as long as you tell the truth," the guild master reassured the boy as he nodded._

 _"Pappa was sick...He didn't want to die, so he asked me too," Bixlow said quietly as the totem raised it's self-up and nodded in agreement._

" _You loved him very much," Yajima said quietly as he stood next to Makarov._

 _"Pappa never made me feel bad because I can see," the boy said quietly as he looked down._

" _What can you see?" The guild master asked as Bixlow looked up is eyes glowing green._

 _The rune knights all fled from the house as Yajima stopped his parents from doing the same. Makarov stared at Bixlow as the boy narrowed his still glowing eyes at the man. Casing a glance over to his parents he began to speak._

" _I see that dad hates mom and that he has been seeing someone else. I see that mom is afraid of me, and she hates me because she blames me for Pappa's death." Bixlow paused as he turned his expressionless face towards the man sitting in front of him. "I see that your soul is in so much agony someone you love is making very bad choices and it is causing you so much pain that you don't know how to make yourself whole again… But there is someone else that you are very worried about, you love them so much,"_

 _"You have quite a gift," Makarov spoke softly fresh tears in his eyes._

 _"Gift?! He's cursed!" His father shouted in fear as he tried to push his way out of the house._

 _Makarov huffed in annoyance as he kept his sights on Bixlow watching as the totem just buried itself further into the boy's torso while he wrapped his arms around it. "I have a guild it's for wizards such as yourself; many members are around your age would both like to join?"_

* * *

"Bix?" Lisanna's voice pushed through the silence as Bixlow stopped speaking, turning his head he watched as Pappa pushed the white haired girl towards him and into his lap. The little wooden doll sat on Lisanna's head chirping away as Bixlow looked at the totem in annoyance.

"Hey now that's uncalled for," the seith mage nearly growled at the totem that seemed to chuckle back at him.

"So your first animus was the soul of you grandfather?" Elaina asked as she watched the totem spun around very fast glowing brightly soon a small translucent man stood on the table.

"You must be from the old family," the soul said as it stood on top of the totem.

"Bix?" Laxus asked as he gaped at the soul in surprise.

"What I didn't know he could do that!" the seith mage cried out as the spirit laughed.

"The Seith mage must have a strong connection with the soul in order for them to have this ability," pappa said as he looked around bowing to Makarov, "Thank you for taking in my grandson,"

"It was my pleasure," Makarov laughed as he nodded his head.

"Wait if you could that all the time why didn't you before now?" the seith mage asked as he glared at the soul of his grandfather.

"Hehe, well if you know I could then you wouldn't have gotten as hot and heavy with your young lady with me in the room would ya?," the soul laughed his tongue lulling out of his mouth just like his grandson as Lisanna blushed madly.

"You old perv!" the seith mage barked as his own cheeks flushed.

"So other than being born with the abilities what circumstances need to happen for a person to become a seith mage?" Levy asked as she looked down at the soul.

"There is only one they have to claim the willing soul of a loved one just before death before they turn twenty," pappa said "if not they may still practice soul magic but will not be a seith mage."

"How do you know all of this?" Lucy asked as the spirit turned to her.

"We are descendants from the same line; Anna was an Aunt of both of ours. We are related to her brother Barros, but you are a descendant of the youngest of them all. After his mother and sister died Barros ran way with his baby sister who was merely a year old. He raised her as a daughter and once she grew up she discovered she was a celestial mage and returned back to the family. And as was tradition she was placed as head of the family, her line leads to you," Pappa informed.

"Wait so Cosplayer is my cousin?" Bixlow asked as he looked up at Lucy in shock the blonde mirroring the same expression back to him.

"Yes and if you have any daughters there is a possibility that they will be a child of the heavens, not that a cute little takeover mage isn't just as likely," the soul laughed as he watched Lisanna blush even brighter.

"So what happens to me now master?" Eliana asked as she turned towards the blonde celestial mage.

"Well we have to look in to a few things but I think a conditioned release would be appropriate," Hisui spoke. "We have about sixty members who have been cleared to leave as soon as we find a place for them but we don't know anywhere big enough that we can secure,"

Lucy sat back in her chair as she spoke, "I think I know of a place."


	61. Chapter 61

_**A;N/ Hello all my beautiful readers. With the updates going out last week I am going to guess that most of you hadn't realized I had updated, and by the time everything was working again I was in the middle of the work week from hell. So I wasn't able to let you all know about the chapter I had posted, but no matter now that the issue is fixed make sure you go back and read the previous chapter. So with out further Ado...**_

"Mira, why do you hate me?" Cana sobbed against the bar as the barmaid placed another glass of milk in front of the brunette.

Over the last week every time the resident drunk had order a drink she would receive water, milk or juice. She had even wandered around to every bar and liquor store in town and every single one of them had refused to sell her alcohol. Even her private stash had a rune barrier written on it making it impossible to use her own. She had been sober for a week and was not happy about it.

"I don't I am just following healers orders," Mira giggled as the drunkard sobbed.

"I just want a beer," Cana cried out.

"Well ask Wendy why she placed the ban," the takeover mage said happily as she picked up her son off of the bar and pulled him away from his pile of toys.

"You!" The card mage yelled out in accusation as she saw the bluenette walk down the stairs. "Why do you hate me," Cana cried out in anguish as Wendy smirked.

"I don't Cana but I have to look out for your hatching since you won't. So with the help of Hisui I have place a call to every bar, restaurant, liquor store, and grocery store in Fiore banning you from both purchasing and drinking alcohol," the bluenette said as she watched the card mage's face fall.

"What hatching?" Cana cried out in horror as her face paled.

"Canna you're a month pregnant," Wendy said as the guild went quite.

"No I am not," the brunette insisted.

"Yes you are my nose doesn't lie and last week when you were passed out I did a blood test to be sure," Wendy spoke firmly as she walked up behind Romeo and ran her fingers through his hair. The boy relaxed back into her stomach and sighed in bliss.

"You don't know how to do that," Cana protested quickly.

"Actually she does, with so many of my children having babies I financed Wendy's training. She's a certified midwife now, and on her way to being the fore most expert on mage pregnancies in the country," Makarov said quiet proudly as Cana turned to him.

"You let her ban me from drink in the entire country?!" the card mage shouted.

"We knew you wouldn't stop, you're also grounded from leaving Magnolia by yourself," the guild master said with a smile.

The brunette huffed in agitation before a sinister smirk spread across her face, "Fine but on one condition,"

* * *

A few days later Guildarts had returned home to check in at the guild and to meet the newest members of Fairy Tail, bringing home piles and piles of toy with which to spoil the new arrivals.

"Aww, thank Mavis you look just like your mother ," the crash mage cooed as he held Layla, the little girl growling in annoyance as the red headed man had taken her away from Storm and her new toys in order to cuddle with her.

"Yeah watch it she has Luce's temper too," Natsu sighed as he burped his son a steam of fire coming out of his mouth along with some drool.

"You take that back!" Lucy hissed out in anger as both Natsu and Guildarts flinched.

"Yes ma'am," the both of them said nervously.

Cana was sitting at the bar arguing with Wendy about prenatal vitamins, the bluenette continuously trying to shove a bottle into the card mage's hand just as the doors crashed opened.

"Alright Cana, were the hell are you!?" Bacchus called out in annoyed anger as the brunette in question waved from her place leaning against the bar a smug smile on her face.

"What the hell! I haven't had a drink in four days and after some searching I find out it's all your fault," the drunkard man shouted as the brunette shrugged.

"Hey if I have to be sober so do you," Cana said firmly as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wait you're sober!? Get this girl a drink right now!" the Quarto Cerberus mage yelled as she slammed his hand down on the bar.

"Nope," "No," "Not happening," all of the Fairy Tail barmaids said at one time.

"Well why not?!" Bacchus asked in agony.

"Cause you knock me up you idiot!" Cana shout in annoyance as Guildarts handed Layla back to her mother a stunned look on his face.

"I did what now?" The Quattro Cerberus mage asked in horror.

"Cana is about five weeks pregnant," Wendy said firmly as she took the glass from Mira as she pulled the brunette down on her knees holding her head back by her hair as the bluenette glared down at her. "Now you will take these vitamins and you will do it twice a day or do I have to get rough with you every single time?!" The sky dragon slayer roared out as she shoved the glass near Cana's mouth. The card mage quickly swallowed every drop and nodded her head in agreement before Wendy would let her up off the floor.

"Good luck man," Gajeel laughed as he locked Romeo in a head lock and gave him a noogie.

"Cana?" Guildarts said quietly as he looked at his daughter while she stood up.

"Yeah dad I'm... Pregnant," the brunette sighed out in annoyance.

The guild hall was filled with silence for a moment before the crash mage ran forward not noticing he had knocked over Bacchus in the process to scoop up his daughter in a tight hug.

"You're making me a pappy!" Guildarts cried out in joy.

"Dad! Not too tight!" Cana called out in anger as the crash mage put her down.

"Okay so first thing first I am buying you a house," Guildarts began.

"Dad," Cana sighed in frustration as the man continued to talk not paying attention to what his daughter was saying.

"Then I am getting you all the latest baby gear," the red headed man continued.

"Dad," the card mage shouted as her father turned and stared her in the eyes as he said.

"Oh and don't worry I'll kill the insect who did this to you," as the crash mage spoke Bacchus gulped in fear.

He had had several run in with Guildarts since he and Cana had started dating and after spending a week in about three hundred little version of himself the drunk had learned to never take the man's threats lightly.

"Shit, Babe run!" Cana yelled as she quickly jumped on to her father's back as Bacchus raced out of the guild hall as fast as possible.

"Sweetie I'll be right back," Guildarts growled as he reached behind him and picked up his daughter by her bikini strap and sat her down on the bar before running through the guild wall after Bacchus.

"Well that's one way of telling you boyfriend you're pregnant," Mira giggled as she quickly picked up her son. "Here Cana you'll need the practice," the barmaid said as she handed off the baby to the card mage along while picking up his diaper bag.

"Mavis he stinks," Cana cringed as she held the child out at arm's length while the boy simply looked at her with a blank expression as he sucked his pacifier.

"Well Marcus has had an upset stomach yesterday so he has diarrhea today," the white haired mother said calmly as she placed a diaper bag on Cana's shoulder.

"What do you want me to do?" The card mage questioned holding back the urge to vomit.

"Change him," Mira said simply as she continued her work behind the bar.

"Nuh, no way," The brunette insisted as she tried to hand the child back to his mother.

Mira growled as she quickly transformed into her most powerful Demon soul as she roared, "change him!"

"Okay!" Cana cried out in fear as she clutched the child close to her.

As the words exited her mouth the mother shifted back. "Good and don't forget to powder his cute little tuchus," the she demon squealed as she filled a tray of beers and walked over to her boyfriend's table.

Cana watched the woman walk away as she grunted to the baby who still held his passive expression before whispering, "dude your momma is scary,"

* * *

"Alright that's everything," Sorano sighed in relief as she shakes her hands off.

The now filled aircraft was finally loaded the only things left in the hall were old furniture and a few paintings. Jellal had said that Lucy would be by in a few weeks to close out everything a decide what to do with the building.

"Hey make sure those book boxes are secured master said his sister was going to get those first and there will be hell to pay if any of those things are damaged!" Meredy called out as she raced towards the ship flying up the loading ramp as she maneuvered towards the cockpit.

"Are you sure it's alright to leave everything else?" Elaina asked as she turned her head to look in the guild hall where she grew up once more.

"Everything is fine, I doubt Lucy will tear it down," Dorenbolt reassured the nervous girl as he locked the guild hall. "Let's see if I remember how to do this," he muttered under his breath as he tacked up the official notice.

Taking several steps back he placed a single device on the ground inputting a few commands soon a bright flash of light filled the clearing where the old hall sat nestled in the woods. Walking up he went to touch the door sighing in joy as the runes flashed before his eyes. Teleporting around the build he checked every single opening finding runes everywhere. Satisfied with the job he returned to the ship just as they were closing up.

None of them had noticed the lone figure hiding in the bramble. They had been watched for days as they quickly packed up and loaded the ship. The cloaked figure stepped out of the clearing and stalked towards the door.

 _By order of her Majesty Princess Hisui of Fiore,_

 _The guild known as Dragon's keep is now under the authority of Lucy Dragneel, whom has moved the base of operations at this time. Any and all members must report to the Fairy Tail guild hall located in Magnolia for assignment. Failure to do so within five months of the posted date will be seen as a violation of Guild rules and the members will be excommunicated from the guild and labeled as dark mages. This property and all its contents are now under the protection of the royal family until further notice._

The figure sneered in rage as they read the notice. Slamming their fists against the door they were thrown back into the bramble. Grunting in pain they crawled out of the thicket.

"Take my guild will you," they hissed. "Fine I guess I'll just take one of your own,"


	62. Chapter 62

"It took us a while to empty the library but they finished yesterday and they should be here with in ten hours," Jellal said as he and Lucy walked around the outside of the mansion. It had taken three weeks but the necessary renovations to the manor that were need were finally completed. She had been unsure when Hisui had insisted that she take over as acting guild master to Dragon's keep.

After try and failing to argue that it didn't make any sense, it was her own mate that had convinced the blonde that she would be perfect for the job. _Hey their guild symbol is already on your body, our mate mark; obviously you're supposed to lead them._ He had argued leaving the room stunned that it was Natsu who had said it. Thankfully Master Makarov, Hisui, and Master Mavis had all insisted that she still remained a member of Fairy Tail, _you're only the acting master until we can find someone else that we can trust to run the guild plus they are suspended form taking jobs for the time being so there won't be as much paperwork to do._ After that the only thing holding her back was the knowledge that her children might be without their parents for weeks while everything was settled. Thankfully Natsu had agreed that he would take some time off from doing jobs to watch over their children while Lucy got more used to her role as Guild master.

"Did you get the list of prisoners being released?" The celestial mage asked as she watched Natsu play with their children in the large fountain that sat between the front door and main gate. Igneel was laughing loudly as he chased a moving stream of water, his chubby little legs moving as fast as they could while Layla clutched on to her father's leg unsure of what she was supposed to be doing.

"Yes, thirty total and not including the children. We estimate about fifty people will be relocated here," the bluenette man confirmed as he opened the folder in his hands to look at the paperwork inside.

"Good, then we can have them get to work, how did Eliana do?" Lucy asked gazing around at the gardens her mother loved.

"Well she helped us keep the books organized as they were packed and she knew where all the funds were stored. It looks as if Dragon's keep had quiet the hoard," Jellal laughed.

"I just hope I am doing the right thing," the blonde sighed as she watched two teams of men work on reinforce the fence that surrounded the property.

"Lucy you are giving them all a second chance," he insisted looking down at the blonde watching her take several deep breaths trying to calm her nerves.

"I will feel better once the perimeter is secured," she steeled her resolve as she heard her son shrieking in joy as he walked through the water fall sputtering as he tried to empty his mouth of water.

"Of course and Midnight, Racer, and Cobra are going to be first on watch for here," the heavenly body mage said as he sighed a form his assistant had brought him.

"Is that alright, I am sure Fairy Tail can..." the blonde began but was quickly interrupted.

"Lucy, Racer and Midnight just got out of an undercover operation and our rules state that everyone needs at least six months off before going back under. As far as Erik is concerned he already told me that since Damian's birth he wasn't going to be doing undercover work anymore, and he asked for this post since it is close enough to Magnolia for him to be home at least once a week," Jellal said quietly as he watched the blonde gaze at her family. "Go have some fun, everything is taken care of."

"Okay, Nastu don't let Igneel go too far in," she called out as she watched Loke pop out bending down at his knees. Layla sniffed the air cautiously as she tried to identify who had just arrived.

"Come to me my princess," the lion spirit cooed as Layla let go of Natsu's leg and teetered over towards the zodiac king. Tripping over her feet Loke caught her before she could fall.

"Igg don't do that," Natsu's laughed as he found his son trying to push his finger into one of the holes that water was pouring out of; screaming in frustration that the water was still flowing out despite his chubby little finger blocking most of the hole.

"How are things going?" Loke asked as he watched Lucy remove her shoes and placing her feet in the water.

"Things would be going a lot better if you had just told us about all of this from the get go," she growled as the faithful lion held on to her daughter. The little girl picked up the end of his tie and put it in her mouth.

"I couldn't and I still can't so don't ask me again," Loke sighed in defeat reminding Lucy of the argument a week ago.

 _"Don't worry we will make sure to secure everything," the heavenly body mage reassured as he stood near the open door to the infirmary._

 _Not long after deciding that the abandoned Hartfilia mansion was the perfect place to hold the new guild hall for dragon's keep, Hisui had called the master of Crime Sorciére and asked him to pick up Elaina and have his team escort her to the old guild hall to retrieve all the books contained in the library. Thankfully with their new base was close enough to Magnolia that he was there within the hour._

 _"Alright," the blonde nodded her head as Jellal turned to walk out with the girl._

 _"I think I should remind my brother how to handle ancient books," Levy stated as she marched out of the room calling out after her brother._

 _Their relationship was slowly getting better the two finding how much they had in common rather than simply their genes. Looking over Natsu saw his mate was grumbling under breath._

 _"Luce?" He asked as finally the blonde reached for her keys pulling up two gold ones._

 _"Open gate of the lion, gate of the goat!" She shouted, slashing the keys through the air forcefully. The two spirits in question appeared quickly._

 _"Lucy we..." Loke began but was cut off by his key holder._

 _"Which of my children has to face Acnologia?" She shouted as the rest of the slayers flinched in pain at the pitch she was bellowing at._

 _"We don't know," Capricorn reassured steadily._

 _"Bull shit! You all knew about the prophecy. You all knew about dragon's keep according to this my mother didn't get your key until she was already in dragon's keep," Lucy cried as she showed Capricorn the book which had been turned to her mother's page. Spirit of the goat, thirteen. It hadn't taken her long to realize the number next to the spirit's name was the age the contract was set._

 _"As a part of my contract with Lady Layla I was forbidden from telling you about her family until you found out the truth," Capricorn said quietly. "But now that you know I can tell you all about them. I have only ever been contracted with leaders of the Haroworth family, I know all about their traditions and laws. I can instruct you just as I did your mother," the spirit said with a bow._

 _"Alright. I am sorry for shouting Capricorn," the blonde spoke with tears in her eyes as Natsu wrapped her in his arms._

 _"It is quiet alright Miss. Lucy, you and your mother always jumped to the worst conclusions at first," the goat spirit said with a bow as he vanished form the room._

 _"Natsu could you go check on the children, I need a moment alone with Loke," the blonde hissed as she glared at the lion spirit who looked down on shame._

 _"Alright," the pink haired man sighed as he let go of his mate and walked out of the room following the other slayers and mates. The room was silent as the two stood alone for several minutes as the air grew thick with tension._

 _"Lucy I know your mad," Loke began trying to ease the blonde's anger._

 _"Mad?" She scoffed "more like furious," she growled._

 _"Look there wasn't," Loke stuttered off nervously but was stopped as the blonde growled, "No! No don't you dare start with that crap again!"_

 _"What do you want me to say that I haven't already had? I wanted to tell you years ago, once that damned book found its way to you I knew. I tried fighting it but then you walked right towards that cave and it was done with. After that everything was and is unavoidable," the lion sneered._

 _"No you could have told me, us. You all knew I was pregnant during the games," she shouted not even asking if it was true. She watched as the lion tried to find what to say, "Don't try to deny it I had nine months to think about everything and every single spirit I called out did everything they could to make sure I wasn't hit. Had you told me I never would have participated!"_

 _"And if you hadn't they would have kidnapped you," he stated through gritted teeth._

 _"You don't know that!" she retorted sitting down at the table._

 _"Lucy they wanted your child!" Loke growled as he flung a chair across the room satisfied as he head it crash in to the wall as it shattered._

 _"Well you could have told Natsu where I was, he could have been there too see his children born," Lucy coughed as she tried to calm her racing heart. Everything in her body told her that what she was doing was wrong but she was so mad that she had been kept in the dark for so long that she was unable to stop herself as she dumped all of her resentments on to her spirit._

 _"No he couldn't have!" the lion spirit insisted as he began pacing._

 _"Why not!"_

 _"Because he would have devolved. It wouldn't have been Natsu it would have been E.N.D.!" Loke finally shouted as he stopped pacing and turning his back on Lucy not wanting to see her as he told her the one thing he was afraid could break her._

 _"You don't know that," she whispered quietly trying to not shudder in fear._

 _"Yes I do, you were a little preoccupied giving birth at the time but we almost lost that battle against dragon's keep. The only reason we didn't was because of Igneel, but if Natsu had been there he would have been too distracted trying to keep Natsu as Natsu that we would have lost," the leader of the zodiac finally sighed as he walked up to the window and gazed out of it._

 _The room was filled with tense silence as Lucy processed the information. She had no doubt that Loke was telling her the truth; after all he had nothing to gain from lying. But one thing still bothered her immensely. "Fine but you had nine months you couldn't have given him a hint where I was?" She growled out her grievance._

 _"And let him lead them right to you? They had people watching him at all hours of the day!" Loke scoffed._

" _He captured those people," Lucy countered as she readjusted her position trying to get comfortable, but it wasn't working._

" _He only apprehended some; most of them are still out there," Leo sighed as he had a hand over his face, before turning back around to look at his key holder._

 _"Well if I knew what was going on maybe that whole situation could have been avoided!"_

 _"Grr, if it had happened any other way things would have gone wrong," the lion spirit insisted._

 _"How can you say that!?" Lucy cried out as she abruptly stood up knocking over her chair._

 _"Because Draco told us it would!" Loke bellowed._

 _"Leo that is quite enough," a new voice said from behind Lucy. She watched as her faithful spirit grunted in frustration as he began pacing once again._

 _"What are you doing here stash face?" Lucy asked without even turning around recognizing both the spirit's voice and magical presence._

 _"Old friend, while I can understand your anger the lion was only doing as he was commanded," the spirit king spoke firmly as he walked around to stand between the two._

 _"Well then why would you make him keep this all from me?" the blonde mother accused as she glare at the king._

 _"It was not my order that held his tongue. Given his behavior with you I have no doubt that he would have told you everything the day you found that book. But once it was hidden away all spirits were given precise orders that they could never speak of such things until you figured it out on your own. He already told you too much when he told you who wrote the book," the spirit king sighed as he watched the lion tense under his accusations. "Lion leave us," the king said with a wave of his hand as Loke disappeared in a puff of golden smoke._

" _Why did you do that?" Lucy huffed in annoyance as she reached for Loke's key to call him out again._

" _You won't be able to call him out again for some time, I am giving him a vacation of sorts he had been under so much stress trying everything he could to help you, that he has neglected his other duties," The spirit king said firmly._

 _Dejectedly Lucy returned the key to her ring as she looked up and asked, "How long?"_

" _Give him about a month in your time," the spirit king said softly as he disappeared himself._

"Why are you always cuddling with my princess?" Natsu's growled breaking Lucy out of her memory as he placed Igneel between Lucy's legs and reached to take Layla from the spirit.

"Cause that one bit me," he glared down at the blonde haired boy as Layla nuzzled her face into her father's bare chest, the dragon and child purring in unison.

"He was teething he bit everything," Lucy rolled her eyes as she felt Igneel gab her fingers and tried pulling her towards the falling water.

"Yeah, he bite Virgo but she still picks him up," the fire dragon slayer chuckled.

"Virgo thought it was a punishment, you should have seen how happy she was when she got back she was actually smiling," Leo sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "But that's not why I am here,"

"Why are you here? I thought you still had some time off?" Lucy asked as she stopped letting go of Igneel.

"I do but this was too important to just leave to someone else to tell you," the lion spirit began "something is coming, something very bad and it's coming fast,"

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked as held his daughter closer.

"I don't know the whole story, all I know is that Draco is terrified," Loke said firmly. The mated pair looked between each other in concern before turning back to the lion spirit as he continued, "I have never seen him like this, not even when Acnologia started rising. But he has a proposition. When the time comes he will take the children, all of the children, and keep them safe in the celestial realm. He has created a pocket that while they are inside they won't age a day, and the Dragons will watch over all of them,"

"It's that bad?" Lucy asked as her voice waived in fear as she picked up Igneel and held him close.

Loke nodded his head as he spoke, "Yeah, it's that bad."


	63. Chapter 63

"My dear Hisui," the vile man in front of the princess scoffed as he took a well-rehearsed sip from his perfectly filled glass while the green haired mate bit back the urge to slap him.

The mate of the shadow dragon slayer found herself in the ballroom of the castle of Bosco, for the engagement party of the second son. Her father had sent her and her husband to represent Fiore at the gathering of many other worlds' royals and influential persons of the world. _It's your duty as future queen to have a good relationship with them_ , her father had instructed as she and her husband were about to leave.

"It is improper to address my mate so informally, Duke Junelle," Rouge said firmly walking up behind his mate wrapping an arm around her waist protectively.

"My apologies princess, but don't you think the dragon protection act is a little overbearing? I mean charging a person with treason for any of those slight transgressions is..." The Duke began; the condemnation dripping in his voice was unsuccessfully hidden as he was interrupted before he could dig himself an even deeper grave.

"If you wish to avoid any trouble might I suggest you leave the dragons and their families alone," the green haired monarch threatened.

"I... I..." the man stuttered in disbelief.

"My dear should we inform the house of lords of his intentions or should I just skip ahead and warn Natsu?" The shadow dragon asked mischievously as his mate suppressed a giggle. Though she loved how stoic he tended to be Ryos's quick wit and unique sense of humor was always a breath of fresh air in boring gathering such as these.

"Why not both," she said with a straight face sighing in relief as she watched the man who had monopolized her time for the past half hour run away as fast as he could.

"And to think Lucy was almost forced to marry that pig...Hisui?" Rogue asked a he watched his mate wince in pain.

"Something's wrong," she gasped rapping her arms around her stomach hissing in discomfort. Picking his mate up the shadow dragon slayer dashed into a shadow and out though one that led to the infirmary in the Fairies guild hall.

"Wendy!" He shouted in panic making his towards one of the neatly made beds.

"Oh no," the sky dragon gasped as she raced forward.

Once she reached the princess she unhooked the large skirt on her dress throwing the billowing material aside she closed her eyes at the discouraging sight. Large red stains marred the ivory fabric. Blinking back tears, the bluenette walked over to the supplies grabbing a bucket and several stacks of clean towels. Rouge fell to his knees burring his head in to his mate's neck, as the smell of the blood made him want to both destroy something and shout to the heavens in rage. The princess struggled sitting up gasping at the sheer amount of blood.

"Is that?" She asked quietly.

"Yes" Wendy gasped as she heard the door begin to open. "No one is to enter!" She raged sending a burst of wind towards the door keeping it closed.

"Is there anything you can do?" Hisui asked in panic clucking the sheets she laid on as she felt her husband began to tremble with retrained rage and sorrow.

"No, I can only help it along and ease the physical pain," the sky dragon slayer said quietly as she moved back towards the bed.

Quietly she did what needed to be done as she tried fighting back the tears that threated her own eyes while she could feel the Monarch's silent sobs.

"How long?" Ryos asked in a broken voice when she stood the now full bucket in hand a single white towel over the top.

"About ten weeks...I'll give you some time," the bluenette said quickly as she raced towards the door.

When she slammed it shut the roar of agony that came from the shadow dragon finally broke her. Wendy began sobbing as she collapsed in front of the door. Romeo made his way towards the girl who at first flinched away from him, tears streaming down her face, her body shaking, till she realized who was trying to touch her. Leaning forward she nearly toppled the boy over in the search for comfort. The black haired teen awkwardly ran his hand along her back trying to determine how to help alleviate her pain.

"Alright you brats, why did you disturbed my peace this time?" Porlyusica shouted as she entered the guildhall a panting Jet close behind her.

Hearing the sobs she walked up stairs as Wendy saw her mentor appear she tried to tell her what happened but nothing came out. "Out with it girl," the old woman growled.

"There... Was...Nothing...I...I could do!" Wendy wailed as she buried her head in Romeo's chest.

Rolling her eyes the pinkette opened the door to the infirmary and stepped in.

"Get out!" Rogue roared as soon as the door closed.

Several tense moments passes as all that could be heard where muffled speech after half an hour the old woman walked out of the room noticing that Wendy was still crying she growled in annoyance.

"Stop this useless blubbering child!" Porlyusica shouted as she yanked the girl out of her mate's arms. "It is part of the unsavory facts of life that not every pregnancy ends with a healthy mother and baby. We do the best we can but the truth is sometimes you can't save everyone. Sudden infant death, still born's, and sometimes miscarriages happen and most of the time we don't know why. Look a Layla she is blind and she was born as such and nothing you can do will ever change that," she stated firmly as Wendy hiccupped rubbing the tears from her eyes.

Looking around she found Makarov sitting on the bar, pointing a finger at him she continued her tirade. "This is all your fault you know. You have raised these children believing that if they love and trust each other enough then everything will end up fine. But life and nature are cruel and no amount of believing in one's self can change this."

"What happened?" Levy asked as she had Ren resting on her hip and her other hand rubbing her protruding stomach.

"Hisui had a miscarriage," Wendy grunted out wiping the last of her tears out of her eyes as she watched Levy tense suddenly a look of horror passing over her face. "If only I knew how to help,"

"Time will help but it will never take away their pain. The pain that comes from knowing that your first child was never able to even take a breath. They will burry that child the same week they knew that it existed. You have talent for this work I'll give you that, but if at every heart breaking situation your break down before all the work is done then you will never survive," Porlyusica said firmly as she turned towards the guild. "He asked to see his brother, other than that leave them alone," she growled as she made her way out of the guild.

As the door to the hall closed Makeover looked over to Gajeel. "Don't leave them waiting long," he said quietly as the iron dragon slayer got up and walked up stairs.

Passing Wendy, who was still standing where Porlyusica had dragged her Romeo standing behind her unsure of what she needed at right then, he ruffled her hair whispering a few words of comfort in draconic. Opening the door he found that the infirmary was dark, the only light was coming from a single window on the other end of the room. Looking over he saw the small bucket covered with the single towel that now had form a single round blood stained in the center of it. Sandalwood and blood, that's what the room smelled like. Biting back the urge to run towards his mate, he turned his gaze away finding his brother curled up on the bed with his mate, her head on his shoulder as he tried to shield her body from view.

"Whatcha need?" Gajeel asked gruffly as he tired keeping his face neutral. The idea of losing his child while it was still in Levy frightened him more that facing off against Acnologia; in fact he would rather face that monster with no magic and two broken arms than to ever have to deal with that.

"Two things, one a lacrima so I can call her father," Rouge spoke hoarsely barely turning his head to speak over his shoulder as he never tried to stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"And the second?" the iron dragon slayer questioned, staring blankly at the floor.

"A casket and head stone... I'd like you to make it," his brother's voice chocked out as Gajeel nodded his head.

"What do you want me to put on the head stone?" Gajeel asked as he looked over at his brother keeping his eyes from wondering too far.

"May the Shadows keep and protect you, till we can" Rouge coughed as he buried his nose in his mate's hair.

"No name?" Gajeel asked as he watched his brother tense.

"There is no name to give it, we don't even know if it was a son or daughter," the shadow dragon slyer scoffed as his grip on the sleeping girl tightened and turned his head to bury it back in the green hair on his left.

Nodding his head in understanding Gajeel turned and left the room. After having sent the lacrima to his brother the iron dragon slayer picked up his son holding him close as he grabbed Levy's hand and pulled her out of the guild. Making their way through the market Levy never said a word as her mate pulled her towards home.

Upon arriving at their house on the edge of town, the bluenette pulled her hand out of Gajeel's as she opened the front door and made her way towards the kitchen. The strained silence was only alleviated as Ren uncomfortable cooed "Mama" as Gajeel sat on the couch gripping his son tighter and tighter. After finishing making the tea Levy carried the tray to the living room and set it on the coffee table.

Once Levy was done Gajeel pulled her close his head buried right under her chest so he could hear both her heartbeat and the heartbeat of their unborn child. Silent tears streamed down his face as he felt both Levy and his son tense. He hadn't cried since Metalicana had died, Levy soon relaxed and began running her fingers through his long silky hair trying to comfort him.

"It'll be alright," she softly cooed as their son began to try to escape his father's hold.

After setting the child down Levy sat across her mate's lap as they both held on to each other watching their son stand on his little legs and take several unsure steps towards the book self in the living room.

"Too much like you Shrimp," Gajeel finally sighed as his son pulled a few books off of the shelf.

"Nope, like you. Whenever you're gone he won't leave that guitar of yours alone," Levy sighed as she placed her head under his chin.

"Gihihi, well I'll just have ta get 'im one of his own," the iron dragon slayer smiled as the little blue haired baby opened up each book to a random page and closely examined each one before turning the page and moving on to the next book.

"Gajeel if I were to lose a child like that," she began her voice wavering as she felt her mate tighten his hold on her.

"We can't think like that, I know ya like to be prepared for everything that could happen Shrimp. But that's one thing ya can let yourself think about. It's not good for the hatchlings or ya," Gajeel sighed as he felt Levy relax in his arms.

"But if it does," her voice broke as she tried to fightback the tears.

"We'll deal with it then," he sighed as he held on to his mate. Whether or not they all would get through this, only time would tell.


	64. Chapter 64

"This is unbelievable!" Levy growled in rage as she slammed the book in front of her closed as she sat at her usual book covered table at the guild.

Most of the members in the guild hall ignored the common outburst of the pregnant mate as she pushed the book forward so she could beat her head on the table repeatedly.

"Shrimp, stop!" Gajeel shouted in panic as he raced forward catching her head before it could make contact with the wooden table again.

After having witnessing the amount of pain his brother and Hisui were going through the iron dragon slayer was being overly cautious with his mate, despite the bluenette's vehement protests, Levy hadn't been left alone over the last month. If it wasn't her mate it was Lily, or Natsu, or her brother, or her brother's girlfriend, and on one odd occasion Bixlow had his babies follow her around while she did the weekly shopping and refused to let her carry the bags. Needless to say Levy was missing her independence.

"Levy, what did I say about your temper," Wendy sternly asked as she walked forward placing a hand on to Levy's swollen stomach, sighing in relief that the hatchling inside wasn't showing any signs of distress.

Now nearing her seventh month, Wendy had finally determined that Gajeel and Levy were not having a dragon slayer. But with Levy having given birth much sooner than expected with Ren, the sky dragon slayer was determined that their newest addition wasn't like it's brother. At least not if she could help it.

"If I can't keep it in check you will put me on bed rest and no work," the expectant mother sighed in annoyance as she took several deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

Looking over towards the group of children gathered in the guild all of whom were being entertained by the totems, she saw her son toddle towards her and under the long table she was sitting at no doubt headed for the stacks of books she kept there for him. He may not be able to read yet but Ren had shown a love of books that no doubt came from his mother, the little boy was often found in their library at home surrounded by a stack of books with several open as he gently turned the pages, at least when he wasn't sitting in front of his father enraptured by each note that was pluck from his guitar.

"Lev, what's got you so worked up?" Lucy asked as she walked over, Igneel on her hip ignoring the sound of Lexie and Layla growling at each other as Natsu and Laxus were separating the girls from their now daily tussle, which in spite of being a year older than Layla, Lexie only won half of the time.

"Well I finished the translation from the cover of this book," the bluenette sighed as she grabbed the sealed tome and setting it down in front of the blonde. "It says. By blood I am bound. Magic am sealed. Take me to the place where my author lies and the truth will be revealed. I remembered that you said this book was written by your spirits first master, the matriarch of your clan, but this registry doesn't go back that far," the solid script mage sighed in disappointment.

"How far does it go back?" The blonde mother asked setting her son down on the ground, the little boy crawling under the table to play with Ren.

"Centuries, long before our kingdom, I checked some history books to be sure but this book predates civilization," Levy informed as she saw Freed walk over with his son in his arms.

"Then how is it possible that her name isn't here? Surly someone of this importance would be mentioned somewhere by name," The rune mage questioned as the baby in his arms wiggled until he too was put down so that Marcus could crawling under the table as well.

"That's just it, if her name was mentioned anywhere it would be in here and it could be but," she said as she turned to a random page near the back of the book.

The page was near blank and not because nothing was written on it but due to scorch marks, every word on the page was illegible, with the exception of a small marking on the page x1 and when turned once more the page was marked D324.

"Who would do this?" Lucy asked sitting down across from her best friend taking the book in her hands and continuously flipping back looking as the numbers on the pages slowly regressed.

"I don't know but this isn't recent, it's been like this for at least a few decades maybe longer. And it's not just this page in fact the scorch marks stretch for generations," the bluenette said quietly as she reached over and quickly leafed through the pages each one was just as blank as the next. "The oldest legible entry isn't until the year x205." Levy said pointing out the entry she had marked in the book, which left about a third of the book unreadable as an annoyed shriek came from under the table.

All three parents looked down to find Ren wailing in annoyance shouting no in several languages he tried pulling a book out of Igneel's mouth. The blonde boy seeming unperturbed by any of this a he held his toothy grip on the book in question.

"Books are for reading not snacking," Lucy grunted as she pulled the tome out of her son's mouth. Picking him up she handed the book to Levy to clean and her son to his father. "Feed him," she ordered as the fire dragon slayer nodded his head heading towards the bar where Mira had a tray of snacks set up for all the toddlers. Levy cleaned off the book then handed it back to her son, who flipped the book to a random page and babbled as he continued 'reading' as Marcus followed along sucking on his pacifier.

"That seems rather particular," Freed mused out load as he picked up the book flipping a few pages over to inspect the scorch marks. "What fascinates me is this that the generation that is legible is the generation right before Anna and Barros," he said showing the page that held both the names.

"So someone purposely erased my family's history?" Lucy asked appalled.

"Yes but there might be someone who knows who or why," Freed said quickly. "Bixlow!" The rune mage shouted over the din of the guild.

"What?" The seith mage grumbled as he clomped down the stairs purposely making more noise that necessary, making his way towards the table piled with books.

"Is there any way we could talk to your grandfather?" Freed asked his team mate not even looking up from the book in his hand.

Bixlow scratched the back of his head as he shrugged "I guess... Hey Pappa!" he bellowed as the little totem floated over to him abandoning the others to continue their fun of playing with the other children.

The totem squeaked a series of noises as Bixlow nodded his head. "Yeah yeah I know you like playin' with the babies but Freed wants to talk to you," the seith mage sighed as he watched the totem land on top of the table. The little man soon appeared standing on top his elbows on his knees as he cradled his head in his hands.

"Well whatcha got?" He asked annoyed as his grandson rolled his eyes.

"We wondered if you knew anything about this?" Levy asked as she showed him the book.

"Ah the family registry, Capricorn might know more about it than I do, but I know Barros was the one who actually did it," the old man said referring to the scorch marks as the four mages looked between themselves.

"What?" Lucy asked as he turned to look at her.

"That's all I know, talk to the goat!" He ordered as he fell back into his wooden home and floated under the table to play with Ren and Marcus.

"Well Lu?" Levy asked excitedly as she looked at her friend.

"I gave Capricorn the week off since I have been calling him out more and more with everything I needed to know about Dragon's keep. So we won't know till Thursday," the blonde sighed.

"But it's Friday!" Levy exclaimed in horror at the prospect of waiting six days to find out what happened.

"Yes and you have a whole library of books to catalogue to keep you busy," Lucy laughed as reminded Levy that the she had begged to be allowed to be the first person to inspect every book in the library of Dragon's Keep. The books had been sitting around the bluenette's house for a week while Levy concentrated on the sealed book and the registry first.

The Celestial mage got up from the table looking around the guild she smiled as she watched her daughter giggle while she was chasing the little floating toy weaving in, around and under various tables, benches and members as if she could see perfectly. Igneel was sitting on the bar continuously shoving handful after hand full of food into his mouth as her husband kept a close eye on both his son and daughter with a happy smile on his face, and almost a week ago Yukino had given birth to a new dragon slayer, a son that they named Reese. Life was good at the moment sighing contently she turned back to Levy speaking, "it's not like we have to know right now," the blonde laughed as the guild doors were thrown open.

There stood Rufus painting his face pale and in pain, several long slashes covered his body. His clothes were shredded where the injuries littered his body while the rest of the fabric was caked in blood as he hoarsely gasped "help us!" He exclaimed his voice cracking as he collapsed on the ground.


	65. Chapter 65

"Mavis," Lucy gasped as she looked over the ruins of the town where Sabertooth once stood.

The once crowded, colorful, and bustling market that made up the majority of the town was left abandoned and building after building were leveled leaving large piles of rubble which were painted with streaks of dried blood that stretched as far as the eyes could see. The stench of death filled the air as the few surviving members of the town's guild began the somber task of burring their fallen comrades along with members of the town that didn't make it out alive. The only one not participating was Minerva, who was in the fetal position rocking back and forth just staring out in to space; she hadn't said a word since they had arrived.

Members of both the rune knights and the magic council were gathered around discussing the prospects of who could have pull off this travesty. Jellal and Meledy searched the wreckage for more survivors with the rest of Crime Sorciére attempting to find tracks leading out of the carnage. Wendy, Porlyusica, and Sherria were each focusing on not losing another life as they fought to keep several people alive. All of them suffering from near exsanguination.

"When I find that vampire who did this I am going to destroy them!" Sting bellowed to the sky releasing a loud roar the echoed through the hallow town, the light from his attack created a beacon that lit up the slowly darkening dusk sky.

Several suspicious pairs of eyes turned to look at the enraged guild master who simply growled in response to their disgruntled looks. Quickly they all turned back towards their conversations, the smell of their fear increasing as their whispered became more and more worried. _Is it safe to have a dragon slayer as a guild master? We should call for a vote and impeach him as soon as we are back._ Their minds continued to race as Cobra stood off out of sight sneering at their implications. _The dragon slayers must be contained they are too dangerous to allow them free will._ The last sentence that he heard sent the poison dragon slayer hissing in anger as he continued to eardrop on their conversation, linking himself to Warren who quickly began recording their conversation.

"Vampires don't exist," Levy sighed trying to calm the furious man a she ran a hand over her stomach looking over to find Yukino taking a head count trying to find out who was missing, alive or dead. The white haired mate's eyes were continuously glancing at the contact card for Loke praying that it would both stay silent but active at the same time.

"What do you call someone who completely drains their victims of blood?!" The master of Sabertooth growled as he pointed towards his dead members and several people from the town all were extremely pale and ashen.

Some were even covered in sheets of cloth their bodies near impossible to identify, the material staying ghostly white for there was no more blood left in the bodies to stain them. Levy pressed a hand to her neck at the reinforced the runes that kept her from smelling there. She had offered it to the others there but few took her up on it.

"Are you sure the kids are safe bunny?" Gajeel asked again as he walked up to the blonde who stood in the center of town pulling his own communication card out of his back pocket scoffing at its silence.

"Yes, Loke and Virgo are watching them, on the isles. No one else can reach them there," she said quietly as she walked towards the heaping pile of rubble that was once the Sabertooth guild hall.

When Rufus had appeared Laxus had teleported here and upon seeing the destruction had called the guild, palace, and the council. All parties were there with in the hour. All that was left to do was tell Sting. He and Yukino had been on the isles since the day after their son was born, trying to help Rouge and Hisui move past the miscarriage and back to normal. When they brought all the children to the isles for safe keeping, including those who weren't a slayer's child, Lucy had taken it upon herself to give them the disturbing news herself.

No one wanted to believe her but when they all arrived in town Sting fell to his knees and began to sob. In the last hour he had moved passed sobbing but had shifted towards rage. Standing in front of the demolished guild hall Rogue held his mate as she cried again. Mumbling how this had to be her fault. The now familiar sent of her tears was driving him insane.

"If only I was here I could have stopped this," Ryos swore not noticing the Lucy was walking behind him.

"We don't know that we..." Lucy began but was interrupted as a single knight raced forward.

"Miss Levy I found something I think you should see!" He shouted as most everyone with in ear shot began following the knight.

He ran around the destroyed building to a single wall left standing. There on the back wall was a banner of Sabertooth that had been tacked to the wall using old pipes that looked like they had been ripped from the ground in the ensuing chaos, but over it was the symbol was the mark of Dragon's keep drawn in blood and a message also written in blood. The group surrounding the wall grew as the minutes passed quickly, the air thick with fear and confusion. Soon the king pushed his way up to the front, taking a shaky breath he turned towards the iron dragon slayer's mate.

"Well?" The King asked as he looked over at Levy.

Swallowing back the urge to vomit she nodded her head.

"It's part Draconic, but I recognize the script," she said slowly as she felt her mate encircle her in his arms. "You have taken mine so I have taken one of yours. The imposter will die, and I will have what should have always been mine...May the will of the father prevail."

A strained silence fell over the crowd that had gathered, but soon several members of the council began whispering amongst themselves. Levy looked over to find Lucy tucked into Natsu; her head buried in his neck as the people around the pink haired mage began backing up, a low growl emitting from him as a small ring of fire encircled the couple.

"I had warned your majesties that Dragon's keep was not to be trifled with..." Marshal began smugly as he placed himself between the growing crowd and the message; he took a deep breath to continue speaking but was cut off as Dorenbolt appeared in front of the group.

"Your majesty you'll want to read this," the undercover Fairy said as he handed the princess a stack of papers. Taking several moments to read over the frost few pages she gasped in shock.

"Ryos you were right," she whispered as a low growl coming from the shadow dragon slayer while he turned towards the Rune knight.

"Arrest him!" Rogue shouted in rage pointing towards the council man in front of him as his mate continued flipping through the documents.

"Marshall you are under arrest for being a traitor to the crown, miss use of your authority as a member of the magic council, and violation of the Dragon protection act, you will be held by the palace until the Draconic high council and the Royal family can review the charges against you and pass judgement," Dorenbolt said firmly as he placed the council member in hand cuffs.

"This is a mistake!" The man shouted in shocked anger before he and Mest vanished.

"Why has a member of our council been arrested without a proper investigation?" Another member asked in angered confusion as the council looked around distrustfully.

"Didn't you hear the charges?" Rouge shouted as the council looked between each other as his wife continuously flipped through the pages.

"Guards arrest every member on the council!" She shouted finally looking up from the stack of parchment in her hands.

When the rune knights moved to follow the monarch's orders, pandemonium broke out. Several members tried to escape thankfully before he had appeared in front of the princess; Mest had asked Freed to surround the area with runes keeping all members of the council in the area unless they were in handcuffs.

"On what charges?" Another hissed as they all were hand cuffed several of them were already being dragged towards the waiting mobiles shouting any and every thing from profanities, questions, and insurances of innocence.

"High treason for one, we will see what the rest of the investigation brings," the green haired monarch hissed as the council members were loaded up in the waiting mobile.

"Hisui what happened?" Lucy asked in confusion untucking herself from her mate as the princess turned to speak.

"Not out here," the princess said uneasily as she looked around biting her lower lip. "Too many eyes and ears to over hear and see."

"We can head back to the guild hall, the injured should be inside anyway," Makarov suggested as the princess nodded her head.

"Yes, and when we get there have Levy and Freed create the strongest rune barrier they can," Rouge spoke quietly.

"Hisui," the King's voice broke through the confusion as his daughter turned towards him. "I will give you two days, and then I expect a report," the ruling monarch said decisively.

"You're not angry?" the green haired mate asked her father.

The man chuckled lightly as he shook his head before speaking, "No, I trust you. I would not have allowed you to marry whom you did if I did not. Besides it is good for you to know that not everyone, even those in our own government can be trusted without proving themselves first. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to teach you that lesson. Though I want a full report of the investigation, findings, and the charges against each individual before sentencing."

"Certainly your highness," the shadow dragon slayer said quietly with a nod of his head as he turned back to look at his mate. Taking in her dark ring surrounded eyes he knew she was about to collapse.

"Well then I will leave this to you both, I must return to Crocus to deal with this catastrophe elsewhere," the King somberly spoke as he turned and left his own advisors and guards following behind him as he moved towards the waiting carriage.

"Are you ready to go?" Lucy asked as she placed a hand on Hisui's shoulder.

The green haired monarch jumped slightly in surprise as she looked around finding Lucy's brown eyes searching her own. Nodding her head silently Makarov cleared his voice before speaking.

"Alright Brats, everyone assist Wendy, Porlyusica, and Sherria with loading the injured on the waiting vehicles. Jellal contact our allies have them all return here to help burry the fallen and search for any more clues as to what happened, then meet us back at the hall. Lucy I recommend you have the children brought back I thing we could all use a brake, and watching those little rascals will help," the older man sighed as the blonde nodded her head in agreement.

" _Don't worry princess all of the children will be in the guild by the time you get home,"_ Loke's voice filled the celestial mother's head as she nodded in response.

"Let's move out!" Markov shouted as his children began the trek back home. Looking back over the ruins he bowed his head and said a silent prayer for the fallen. Hearing Warren whisper in his head about some sort of plans the council had for all the infants the old man cussed quietly before sighing, "What has this world come too?"


	66. Chapter 66

Hisui fidgeted and muttered to herself as she paced in the center of the guild hall her mate watching on in worry while the rune knights continued to carry the last few injured souls up the stairs and towards the guilds infirmary. With Fairy Tail located so close by and having two of the top healers in the country they had offered to host the few surviving people of the Sabertooth Massacre. At least that was what every news source in the country was calling it. The crowd of reporters and curious bystanders curled around the guild hall nearly making it impossible to get the last vehicle unloaded as the crowed proved hard to control.

"Freed, Levy if you would please create a barrier starting five feet from the guild doors that surrounds the whole building," Makarov said quietly as he watched Wendy hand Carla, Panther Lily, and Happy a list of herbs that were in desperate need to aid the fallen. The Exceeds quickly flew out of the hatch opening in the guilds roof, the feature recently added when the last guild wide brawl knocked a large hole in the roof.

"What parameters?" Freed asked handing his son to his Aunt as his girlfriend was busy whipping up a feast for the guild.

"Members of Crime Sorciére, Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, and Lamia scale, the Princess and Rogue, and only Rune knights stamped with this seal," the guild master commanded as he handed the small stamp to the pair.

"What about Quattro Cerberus and Blue Pegasus?" Levy questioned as she stood placing a hand over her swollen midsection while she stood as quickly as she could.

"We can add them at a later date; right now they are guarding the site and still searching through the wreckage. And Levy let Freed do all the heavy lifting just help him with the wording," Makarov spoke smiling as the bluenette nodded her head as the two stepped out.

"Cool cool Levy I didn't know you were pregnant again!" Jason's exuberant shout filled the hall as the iron dragon slayer growled in annoyance handing his son to his own aunt who stopped her pacing to stare down at the near one year old.

"Gajeel, no fighting there has been enough innocent blood spilled," Laxus grunted as he held his daughter close as the blonde child clutched her favorite stuffed toy to her own chest. Nodding his head in agreement Gajeel left to keep an eye on the crowd.

"Alright teams A through D stay here and secure the perimeter. Everyone else head back to the site and do the same no one is allowed through unless they are on the approved list. Sargent Clemons head over to Cape Town and inform the wizards' saints that their presence will be needed at Fairy Tail within the week," Mest called out as the knights all left to complete what need to be done.

As the last of them were leaving the trio of Fairy's walked through the door. "Is the barrier up?" The green haired monarch asked as the script and rune mages nodded. "Good now make one in inside the guild no one is to come in and no sound is to escape," she said nervously as Freed nodded his head and got to work.

The princess crushed the toddler to her chest finding the action oddly comforting as Ren babbled nonsense on her arms, not seeming perturbed by the tight grip that held him. Jellal stood form his spot next to Erza as he walked forward. "I can take him if you'd like," the heavenly body mage said as he moved towards the princess to take his nephew in from her.

"No, I...I have him," she stuttered.

The princess continued bouncing the child as she anxiously waited for the barrier to be finished. Lucy curled in to her husband both holding one of their children as the small family huddled together in unusual silence, the blonde mother had quickly grabbed her children the moment her spirits had brought them back swearing that he would bring word from both Draco and the spirit king about what had happened. Asuka was busy telling her parents a story about the flowers on the pretty island she had been taken too, as the rune mage returned plucking his son from Lisanna who quickly moved to sit on Bixlow's lap as his totems joined in landing in the takeover mage's arms.

"So you're Majesty where does this all begin?" Makarov asked as watched his children all gather around to hear the story.

"It started after you left after the meeting after search, Marshall's actions confused me so I asked some of my advisors for background on him but I got back different answers form each one," the princess began.

"After the games ended I was traveling to the Capitol frequently not only to help established the draconic high council but also..." Rouge spoke as Sting interpreted him.

"Cause she was your mate. You know you could have told me that's why you were going to Crocus so much," the white dragon slayer said as he handed his son to his mother, the white haired blue eyed baby looked more like a fourth Strauss sibling than either of his parents.

The shadow dragon slayer began as he wrapped an arm around her waist before continuing, "Yes well..."

 _Rogue made his way down the now familiar castle corridor following the sweet smell of honey and milk that he couldn't shake from his memory. 'She smells delicious', his dragon hummed as the sent grew closer. Stopping in front of the door that the scent was strongest he knocked gently._

 _"Come in," her soft voice nearly growled as he took several deep breaths trying to calm his anxious nerves._

 _Opening the door the black haired man walked towards the Royal who was standing in the center of her private library. Book selves filled the large room surrounding a single large table that was covered in various books, parchments, and scrolls. Hisui huffed in annoyance as she looked down at a piece of paper in her hand, before throwing it on to a pile on the table in front of her. "Is there something wrong?" He asked trying not to laugh as she jumped in surprise._

 _"Ryos," she breathed out in joy as she turned a large smile on her face at seeing the shadow dragon slayer._

 _"Is there anything I could do to help?" He asked smiling softly at her._

 _"Actually there may be," taking a moment she explained what she had been looking into as the man before her nodded his head._

 _"Perhaps you need to find someone outside of your own staff to do the investigation," he suggested leaning over her shoulder to study each report, trying to focus more on the paper and not the smooth creamily flesh of her neck._

 _"But who? It would be hard to find someone who already has the necessary clearance and that I could trust one hundred percent," Hisui asked breathlessly trying to ignore the increasing attraction that she was feeling for the dark haired man. 'If only I could marry whomever I choose', she sighed internally._

 _"I have an idea," Rouge said quickly as he jerked away once he noticed how close to her he had truly gotten. Shaking his head he quickly raced towards the lacrima near the other side of the room as he activated it._

 _The bright voice of the pinup model filled the air as the call connected, "Fairy Tail,"_

 _"Mira might I speak with your master," the shadow dragon slyer spoke quickly hoping that neither she nor her master would recognize where he was._

 _"Sure Rouge," Mira chirped as she carried the device upstairs as loud shouts and screams could be heard in the background._

 _Looking up he saw the princess biting her lip in worry, 'I should be the only one to bite those lips' his dragon growled in lust as Rouge did everything he could to keep his dragon from jumping a member of the royal family._

 _Makarov's voice broke his trance as his voice filtered through the crystal, "Well my boy this is a surprise to what do I owe the pleasure?"_

 _"I have a favor to ask," he said nervously as it finally hit him what he was about to ask the guild master for._

" _What kind of a favor?" the old man asked suspiciously._

" _I need information on a member of the magic council," the shadow dragon slayer said quickly._

 _"What kind of information?" Makarov questioned as he watched the man on the other side of the crystal fidget._

 _Taking a deep breath Rouge quickly spoke, "Stuff they would be hiding."_

 _"What kind of trouble are you up to?" the suspicion in Makarov's voice hit the dragon slayer to the core. 'Please don't tell Sting' he silently prayed as the master of Fairy Tail continued his investigation._

 _"Let's just say it's a favor for a friend," the young male finally choked out as he looked up in to Hisui's eyes._

 _Makarov continued his staring before he finally spoke, "Ask Dorenbolt of the Rune Knights."_

 _"What?" Ryos asked in confusion as he turned his gaze back to the crystal in his hands._

 _"Ask for Dorenbolt's help and if he refuses, and I doubt he will, but if he does tell him that I am asking him too,"_

"It took him a week to find what he was looking for and that information alone, just confirmed a few of the suspension I had. So I asked him to continue until he found the whole truth. But I still don't understand how you are on such good relationship with a rune knight?" Hisui asked as she turned to Makarov the old guild master nodded his head to Dorenbolt who took off his coat and rolled up his right sleeve. Revealing the Fairy Tail guild mark right on his shoulder.

"Wait a minute I thought rune knights couldn't be in a guild?" Sting gaped in shock as Makarov chuckled.

"I would like you all to meet Mest Gryder; he has been a member of my guild since he was born. His parents were members of the guild for years and when they died on a mission when he was six I raised him," the old master said as Hisui paled.

"Makarov I have always seen the logic in what you have done but... What would compel you to do this?" The green haired mate asked as she turned to look at the man in question.

"Serval years ago, the council collected and destroyed all information pertaining to Alvarez," the Fairy Tail guild master said solemnly from his place on top of the bar.

"How can you be so sure?" Hisui questioned.

"Because Yajima told me. He was on the council at the time and our only ally there. This was a few years before Siegrain joined. I desperately need any and all information about the country to the west so I asked Mest to infiltrate the rune knights and find out who was behind the missing information and why," Makarov informed taking a drink from his mug.

"But wouldn't they recognize him?" Yukino asked bouncing her son gently.

"Mest has an inherited power, one I never registered with the council. He has the power to influence memory. So I had him wipe the memory of himself from the guild, myself being the exception. Then all it took was a few spells and he was an influential member of the rune knights on his way towards promotion. But after the third check in he told me that he wasn't getting anywhere and he feared his love of Fairy Tail was keeping him from fully integrating in with the other members so he erased his own memories, but he gave me the power to awaken his memories whenever I need to," Makarov said quickly as Mira appeared filling his mug.

"When Era fell, there wasn't much anyone could do, I desperately wanted to come back home and I was allowed. The plan was for me to retire as a rune knight, which would give me leeway to join a guild if I wanted to but once everyone returned and the council changed hands again, master asked me once again to infiltrate but this time I was looking out for Lucy. I had no idea why he would ask that but once I was in I realized why. Marshal was using his influence as a council member to locate Lucy," Mest said firmly as a low growl filled the hall.

"What is his obsession with my mate?" Natsu hissed in anger as he clutched his family closer.

"Marshal has always been connected to the Haroworth family. He and his family have been allies of them for generations. In fact years ago he was betrothed to a Layla Haroworth before she ran away," the undercover fairy said quietly.

"Wait, he was the man my mother was supposed to marry?!" Lucy squawked in confusion as she looked up at Mest for conformation.

Nodding his head Mest continued, "Yes, but when she left he became enraged and gained power in hopes of one day finding her. When he realized that she had died, he turned back to the Haroworths and together he and their master began searching for someone who would fulfill the prophecy."

"But that's Lucy if they had found Layla, why were they still searching?" Levy asked quickly as she wiggled trying to get comfortable on the bench.

"I don't know how. But somehow her parents were able to hide the fact that not only was Lucy their biological daughter but that she looked anything like Layla," Mest said in confusion as he reached into his jacket pulling out a file. "Somehow your records show that you were adopted, and that you have brown hair and green eyes."

"How I was born in a hospital?" Lucy asked in confusion as she watched Mest walk up to her and her family.

"I don't know how but these records were severally altered," the teleportation mage said as he handed the blonde the file.

Opening it up Lucy scoffed in confusion. On her birth certificate were two names she did not recognize _. Peter and Susan Pevency, daughter Lucy Pevency_ , _eyes green, hair brunette_. Everything else was exactly as she had been told _, born on June first in the year x767 at a quarter past midnight six pounds four ounces and 18 inches long,_ even down to the birth mark on her butt that had faded by her first birthday. Tucked behind the birth certificate were the articles of adoption. _Layla and Jude Hartfilia adopting Lucy (Pevency) Hartfilia,_ dated three days after her birth. There were even death certificates for Peter and Susan stating cause of death was magic mobile accident.

"So that's why they never let me leave the grounds," Lucy whispered in awe, tears beginning to roll down her face.

"Luce?" Natsu asked in confusion as both her son and daughter began babbling for her. "Mama," the twins chanted as Lucy put the file down before she spoke. "I hated my father, and all he was doing was protecting me."

"Lu you didn't know," Levy said trying to offer some comfort.

Lucy shook her head as she placed the file on the floor, looking up at Mest as she asked, "So is that why he was charged with treason? Because he was looking for me?"

"No, that was simply miss use of his authority as a member of the council." The rune knight informed.

"What about the other charges?" Makarov asked from his place on the bar.

"I found this on his desk," As Mest spoke he pulled out a large book, several pages looked like they were stuffed into it at random points.

"What is it?" Freed questioned handing his son to Mira to collect the book form the rune knight.

"It's the makings of a law. One that he and the entire council were working on for a while, one that would take strong wizards and change them into soldiers for the council," the undercover fairy said as the guild became uneasy at the mention of said law.

"They've been workin on that fer a while, Shrimp and I ran into this while we were with the knights," Gajeel scoffed, pulling Ren up off the floor.

"That is true but there is a new addendum to the law, the draconic children act. Essentially, this act would allow the council to confiscate any child with dragon blood in them and raised them their selves," Mest said, a collective possessive growl ripped through every single slayer. Even the children hissed in confused anger mimicking their parents.

"What did you just say?" Cobra hissed in stunned rage, his son hissing in confusion.

"With the dragon slayers being so powerful the council wanted to raise them to follow their wishes unlike their parents. So they created the draconic children act, stating that in the best interest of the state that the children of all dragon slayers were to be confiscated once they reach their first year and raised by designated teachers who would train them to become soldiers. The parents would only be allowed supervised visitation so that they could not corrupt the children," Mest grunted out.

"But they made several mistakes; one this act would violate the dragon protection act and two," the princess said as fire began to burn in her eyes.

"Since Hisui is my mate our children will have dragon blood in them, in the attempt to pass this law they all have threated the royal family," Ryos finished the thought for his mate as he watched all the dragon slayers hold on to their children a little tighter.

The ugly feeling of jealousy came up to his surface but soon a familiar voice whispered, _all will be well. A hatchling will come when you least expect it._ The shadow dragon's voice filled his head as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

"Please tell me that they would not have been able to pass that law," Kinana whispered as she took her son from his father as Erik wrapped his arms around his family.

"The only thing that stopped them was the fact that they would have to get either the king's approval or Hisui's," Erik said firmly remembering the conversation the idiots were having while they were supposed to be searching the wreckage for survivors.

"Yes, and ever since Ryos and I mated father has always at least consulted us about any law that can affect the dragon slayers," the green haired princess spoke.

"So what are we going to do now?" Levy asked from her spot on her mate's lap.

"Let's burn 'em!" Natsu growled in excitement. Lucy shook her head as she flicked her mate behind the ear. "Luce what was that for?" the pink haired dragon slayer wined as his wife glared at him.

"I would say banishment but they know far too much about Fiore to allow that," the princess said quietly as she thought over everything they could do.

"Leaving them simply in jail wouldn't work we don't know how far their influence runs. Knowing Marshal he has contingency plans for this," Mest sighed.

"We could kill them; the treason would be enough ammunition to allow that," Erik growled out.

"These are members of the council. In order to do that we would have to have a trial and like Dorenbolt said Marshal most likely has contingency plans for that," Ryos rumbled.

The air in the hall was tense as the solution to the problem was pondered by all in the room. After several minutes Levy spoke a mischievous smile breaking out on her face, "What about a little poetic justice?"

* * *

"All twelve of you deserve to die for the heinous act you have committed not only against this country, but the royal family, and protected members of society," Hisui's voice rang with authority as the twelve members of the council all stood in the basement of the castle.

The accused were all lined up standing across from the princess and the draconic high council and their mates. The King stood off to the side as he watched over the proceedings.

"But we have decided to show you mercy," the green haired monarch said as several flashes of light appeared over each of the council members. "If you can escape you are free to go."

Looking up Marshal chuckled as he saw the rune creating devices that the council had created themselves. "Your majesty do you really think we won't be able to get out?" the man laughed in joy as the cuff were removed and the device activated.

Stepping forward Levy glared at the man who fired her. "Because I did what you wanted me to. I made them impenetrable," the growl that escaped the bluenette's throat echoed in the chamber as the royalty and the high council members all left. The only thing escaping the room were the screams of pain and agony coming from the captive souls.


	67. Chapter 67

"Thanks for taking me out Lu I really needed this," Levy sighed as she munched on her fourth pastry of the day. Her swollen ankles resting on the chair across from her.

"Hey this was as much Natsu's idea as it was Gajeel's. Don't we have considerate mates," Lucy smiled as she sipped her tea.

The pair of mates were sitting at a little busy Cafe in the center of Magnolia's shopping district. Upon waking up that morning both had been quickly ushered out the door by their husbands claiming that they needed some time together as friends without the kids. After the last few months both women desperately need a day of just hanging out together.

"How are Sting and Yukino settling in?" Levy asked.

"Well enough. Thankfully Freed enhanced the rune in the house or we would have to rebuild it," the celestial mage groaned she placed her hand on the forehead.

The night before Natsu and Sting had gotten in to an argument about the best way to avoid diaper rash and as all of their arguments before this one turned in to a fight. One that without said runes would have caused the two families to now be homeless. _At least this one wasn't as bad as the competition they had on who could change a diaper faster_ , the blonde silently mused _._ All that had left her and Yukino with were three agitated babies, two unconscious fathers, and a hole in the nursery wall.

"Lucy, Levy!" A familiar voice cried out as both girls turn to look at the owner.

"Mira? Juvia!" Both girls called out as the other pair joined them.

"Where is Yukino?" the takeover mage asked as she sat down setting her bags down on the ground next to her chair.

"She and Sting are house hunting," Lucy sighed as she took another sip.

"So they are staying in Magnolia?" The white haired woman asked as she flagged down a waiter ordering a coffee.

"Yeah I think so," the blonde spoke as she finished off her own snack.

"Dose Lucy think Sting and Yukino will join the guild?" The water mage wondered checking the menu.

"Probably, since I doubt that he is going to reopen Sabertooth. Sting still feels so guilty over what happened," Lucy informed.

After the fall of Sabertooth the Dragneels had offended to house the Eucliffe family while they waited for the few surviving guild members to wake up. But as they did more and more of them were taking the temporary housing that the palace offered. The only one still left in the Fairy Tail infirmary was Minerva who still hadn't said anything; the girl was barely eating as it was. The white dragon slayer was still struggling to accept what happens and had asked if he and his family could stay with Fairy Tail until they took down the party responsible. Over the last month they seemed to be finally reaching a point of moving on.

"Well Lu wouldn't you feel the same?" Levy asked finishing off her last pastry.

"I guess, but it's not like it was really his fault," Lucy commented while she looked around deciding where she wanted to go next.

"I just thought of something," Levy said excitedly.

"What?" The blonde asked looking back over at her friend.

"If they do join Fairy Tail then with the exception of Rogue all the dragon slayers will be tied to one guild," the solid script mage informed as all the girls seemed to realize the truth.

"That should make the grand magic games more interesting," Mira chuckled as she took a sip of her drink.

"Kinanna Lisanna," Juvia called out at the two other girls joined the group.

"Hey where are the kids?" Lisanna asked as she pulled up a chair to sit by her sister, setting her shopping bags down.

"With our husbands at the guild," Levy said proudly, happy at the fact that her husband was so good with their son.

In all honesty when she heard that Ren wasn't a dragon slayer she feared Gajeel would lose interest in raising him. Thankfully he was a fully involved parent, and any doubt went out the window by the third week of their son's life.

"Um with the exception of Freed is that really a good idea?" Lisanna asked as the mothers all chuckled.

"Well Erza is there to keep the peace," Lucy said happily as she finished her tea.

"Erza left with Jellal yesterday for a few weeks," Kianna's quiet voice filled the air.

"Well what about Wendy? She won't let anything too crazy happen right?" Mira asked nervously.

"She's in Crocus doing a check up on Hisui," Lucy said anxiously. The blue haired dragon slayer had left right after a checkup with baby Reese.

"Laki?" Levy's regret seeping in her voice.

"Lamia Scale needed her to help to expand their guild. The only woman there is Cana," Lisanna said as she watched every single mother at the table pale.

While they knew the kids wouldn't be permanently hurt. Cana's mothering instincts hadn't kicked in yet, in spite of being weeks away from her due date. The card mage was just as wild as before, the only difference being that she was sober.

"I'll get the check!" Lucy cried out in panic as she raced for the waiter.

"Levy I have a magic mobile let's get you in it," Mira reassured as she helped the equally close to her due date mate up and towards the waiting vehicle.

The girls raced over to the guild hall, all of them sneaking in the back way and up the hidden stairs so they can look over the railing of the balcony to spy on their husbands.

"I'm telling you Salamander, Ren started talking first. Shrimp was training him to talk from the moment he was born," Gajeel bellowed as the women took in the sight.

Cana was sitting on top of a table her back up against one of the support beams as most of the men were surrounded by her stacks of paper and money strewn around in piles. Grey and Laxus were setting something up near the stage using beer barrels. Most of the children were scattered around the guild all seemed to be ignored, with the exception of Marcus and Damian who both were being held by their respective fathers. All the while Natsu and Gajeel were setting up what looked like a finish line half way through the guild.

"So Igneel and Layla did everything else first and I swear they run faster than Ren and Lexie," the pink haired man bragged as he placed a barrel down across form where Gajeel was standing.

"My daughter is two she is way faster than your brats," Laxus growled as Grey painted a line between the two barrels they had just set down.

"Lexie is two?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Mavis flame brain we had a big birthday party just last week for her," Grey shouted finishing up his task.

"That was for Igneel and Layla!" The fire dragon slayer shouted as several eyes looked at him in disbelief.

"There are four children in this guild who have the exact same birthday we did a joint party!" the ice make mage shouted in annoyance placing the pint of paint and brush down on a nearby table.

"You wanna go ice princess!" Natsu shouted as he raced towards the black haired man.

"Juice!" Ren shouted several times as the parents argued.

"Alright place your bets I have Layla with Storm at three to one. Ren twenty to one, and Lexie as thirty to one," Cana called out as she stacked piles of betting slips on her swollen stomach.

"What did you just say?" Natsu seethed turning towards the pregnant mage as Cana ignored him and continued talking.

"And we have the baby race set up starting in ten minutes last calls for bets!" the card mage called out as the men all began shouting throwing betting slips at her.

"Juice, Juice!" Ren insisted as he quickly ran up to his father "Juice!" He shouted waiving his hands as a small letters Juice splashed Gajeel over the head.

"What the hell was that!?" the iron dragon slayer scoffed as he wiped his face clean.

"Gajeel Redfox!" Levy screamed in rage as she leaned over the balcony causing all the men to stop what they were doing and turn their gazes to the balcony.

The sight of the pissed off woman caused most to pale as several tried to escape only to be stopped by Mira who quickly changed in to one of her demon souls and blocked the guild doors.

"Oy Woman yer ain't supposed to use magic!" Gajeel growled as he watched Levy waddle down the stairs.

"I didn't you neadertholic twit!" Levy growled as she hit the floor and began racing towards her mate.

"Juice," the blue haired one year old screeched out once again his father was doused with the sticky liquid.

"Natsu Dragneel have you been betting on our children?!" Lucy screamed as she too descended the stairs.

"Yep and even odds that you'll be knocked up with in the year!" Cana shouted over the din.

"Cana but out!" Lucy growled as she turned her attention back to her husband.

"Hey… Luce… you're… you're back early," Natsu said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Mama!" Igneel squealed in delight as he raced for the blonde woman his little fists coated in flickering flames.

"Stop using magic ain't good fer the hatchling," Gajeel growled as Levy stood next to him.

"Grey what were you doing?" Lucy asked as she glared over at the ice make mage.

The black haired man began nervously unbuttoning his shirt as he rested with finding the words to appease is sudo-sister. "Well... You see..." He began as the shirt hit the floor as he reached for the belt on his pants.

"Oh no you don't," Natsu growled as he slammed his best friend and rival up against a pole.

"What was that for?" Grey growled in the dragon slayer's face.

"I don't want my little princess to be corrupted by your nakedness," the pink haired man growled as the trapped man rolled his eyes.

Since he had settled down and had his son the ice make mage was doing better about not striping past his shirt in front of the kids. But once he got in to a fight or was nervous his progress would go out the window quicker than his pants could disappear.

"She can't see!" He shouted in disbelief as Natsu scoffed.

"What you think just cause she can't see it's alright for you to strip?!" Natsu snarled.

"Natsu where is Layla?" Lucy asked Igneel on her hip.

"Well she was here a second ago, we just feed the kids," the fire dragon slayer said as he released his grip on Grey.

"That was twenty minutes ago," Freed said as he handed his son to his mother.

"You lost my daughter?" Lucy asked in shock as she felt the familiar pull of anxiety fill her.

Over the last few months she was finally starting to feel like her old self again and was even considering going off the medication to see if she was stable again. Biting her lip she was about to have a panic attack when Juvia called out.

"Juvia found Layla," she called out over by the stage. "Lucy will want to see this," the water mage smiled as she looked down.

Walking over the celestial wizard cooed in adoration as she looked down. There snuggled in to a pile of pillows from the nursery were Storm and Layla the little girl was laying on top purring as she rubbed her cheek into the little boys bare chest.

"Umm, should Juvia be concerned? It looks like Layla is scenting Storm," the water mage spoke over her shoulder at a few of the dragon slayers. Natsu growled as Gajeel, Erik, and Laxus chuckled.

"It'll only be a problem once Layla hits dragon puberty, before that scenting a person or thing is just like saying hey I like you and I want everyone to know that," Levy said as she turned back to Gajeel.

"Juice!" Their son cried out whining to his mother as she glared at his father.

"You skipped his nap didn't you?" She accused.

"He wasn't tired," Gajeel growled as he said the same words he had just last week when he let Ren skip his afternoon nap while Levy went for a checkup.

"Urg, just because he doesn't seem tired doesn't mean he isn't!" Levy wailed as she said verbatim what she had during their argument last week.

"Juice!" Ren growled as he turned and doused his mother.

"Ren stop casting spells I am have an argument with your father," Levy sighed exasperated wiping the small amount of liquid off her face, pausing for a moment as she realized what she just said. "You used magic!" Levy squealed. "You used magic. My magic, oh come here you brilliant boy!" The bluenette cooed as she scoped up the still pouting one year old.

"Gihihi, that's my…" Gajeel began but stopped as he saw the glare his mate was sending him.

"LU! Lu did you see?" Levy shrieked as she waddled towards her best friend.

"I sure did way to go little man," Lucy cheered as she held her hand out for Ren to high five as Igneel sat perched on his mother's hip.

"Alright Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu come collect your winnings everyone else pay up!" Cana cried out as most of the men groaned in annoyance.

"Damn it I thought for sure he'd be five before he started showing his magic. That's when Romeo started," Macao cursed as he dug into his wallet to pay his dues.

"Gajeel!" Levy growled as she turned towards her mate watching as he took a wad of cash form the card mage.

"What Shrimp, could smell the spell building for a few days now. Just placed the bet last week," the iron dragon slayer said as he patted his son's head. "Ya just won yer old man two thousand jewel,"

Snatching the money out of the dragon slayer's hands Levy quickly spoke, "this is going into a savings fund for his education," the bluenette stuffed the bills into her bra.

"Gihihi, don't think I won't go in after it," the iron dragon slayer teased as he watched his mate turn bright red.

"Gajeel!" Levy screeched in annoyance as she moved towards Cana. "And don't think I haven't forgotten about your involvement in this!" the solid script mage growled as she waddled towards the card mage on the table.

"Come on Levy, how else am I supposed to keep a roof over…." Cana began before hissing in discomfort.

"Cana?" Lucy asked as she placed Igneel on the floor.

"I'm alright little bugger just kicked me really hard," she tried to wave off the pain as she moved to get comfortable again.

"Where does it hurt?" Mira asked placing a hand on Cana's back to help her off the table.

"Just my back," Canna laughed as she moved slowly leaving a small puddle on the table.

"Call the palace and tell Wendy Cana's water broke!" Lucy shouted over her shoulder as all the mothers gathered around the card mage as she hissed once again.

"My dad, call my dad…grrr….and Bacchus!" Cana shouted as she leaned on the girls for support.

"You heard the lady make the phone calls!" Levy shouted as the men scrabbled to what the need to their intended baby race forgotten.

"Alright Cana, Juvia knows you're in pain but we need to get Cana up to the infirmary. Does Cana think Cana can walk?" the water mage asked.

"NO!" Cana screamed in fear as she finally realized what was going to happen.

Turning around she tried to run away but was stopped my Mira.

"Big brother carry her to the infirmary," Lisanna ordered, quickly run up the stairs to open the door for him.

"Helping is Manly!" Elfman cried out as he scooped Cana up with one arm and made his way towards the stairs.

"Wendy's on the way Rouge is bringing her," Grey shouted as he ended the call.

"Bacchus is on the way," Laxus said picking up his daughter.

"So is Guildarts," Natsu called as Wendy ran out of a shadow.

"How far apart are the contractions?" the sky dragon slayer asked as she raced up the stairs just as Elfman had set Cana in the bed.

"We're not sure all we know is her water broke," Lucy said as she followed Wendy up the stairs.

"Okay Lucy can you please time the contractions. Jet run to Cana's and get her baby bag it's by the front door I packed it myself, has anyone called Guildarts and Bacchus?" Wendy asked as those with assignments got to work.

"Yeah their on the way," Natsu said as he picked up his son before he set a table on fire.

"Alright you all know the drill no one comes in unless I call for them," Wendy ordered as she slammed the door close.


	68. Chapter 68

"I am never doing that again," Cana exhaled exasperated as she leaned back on the bed panting wiping the sweat from her forehead moving her drenched hair off of her face.

The soft coo of the infant she had just delivered filled the otherwise silent room as Wendy cleaned the baby up. After four hours of labor the stubborn child was finally brought in to the world.

"Alright are you ready to meet your son?" The bluenette asked smiling down at the child as she carried the now swaddled baby back to his mother.

"And a son at that I couldn't have a daughter," the card mage ranted as Wendy frowned at her. "I won't even know what to do with a..." Cana stopped talking as the little boy was placed in her arms.

Looking down in to his blue eyes Cana gasped. From the little red tuff of hair, his square set jaw, even his nose. "He looks like dad," she whispered pulling the boy close to her. Staring down at the little boy who had nothing of her or his father and everything of his self-designated pappy, she smiled brightly as tears began to build in her eyes as he looked up at her.

"Hi," her voice shaking "I'm your mom," she sighed happily as a small trail of tears fell down her face.

"I'm going to let everyone know the good news," Wendy said smiling in relief as she quietly backed away. Closing the door behind her she turned around as she leaned over the second floor railing. "It's a boy, mother and son are doing well," the sky dragon slayer called out as the guild burst into cheers.

The doors bursting open a moment later. "I'm here!" Two voices called out in near unison panting as it was clear both men had been running.

"How is my baby girl?" Guildarts asked as he pushed Bacchus out of the way.

"She had a boy!" Mira squealed happily as both men raced up the stairs before they were stopped by Wendy.

"You both will wait until I check to see if she is ready for visitors," Wendy commanded as both men paled stopping in their tracks. Walking back in to the room the sky dragon slayer walked towards the now nursing Cana.

"I take it you're not ready for visitors?" She asked as Cana shook her head.

"He was scrunching up his face and I don't know what happened it's like I knew he was hungry," the card mage said in awe as she stared down at her son as he suckled at her breast.

"Instincts will do that," Wendy said smiling happy that mother and son were bonding.

"Is Bacchus and my Dad here?" Cana asked as the boy continued nursing.

"Yeah their both outside ready to meet this little guy," the bluenette confirmed watching as Cana struggled with what to do next. "You got to burp him after every meal, like this," she said as she took the baby and gently patted his back.

After she was done Cana looked up as she sighed, "Let them in."

After opening the door both men quickly walked in as Wendy backed out. The two men watched as Cana stared down at the little bundle in her arms. Finally looking up she smiled as she held out the swaddled child for Bacchus. "do you want to hold your son?" the brunette asked as she looked at the younger man.

Nodding his head the Quatro Cerberus member took the small baby in his arms "He's so tiny," he sighed as the little boy yawned in boredom as he looked up at his father. Looking over he noticed how Guildarts was leaning over his shoulder to get a look at the new born. "Here," he said turning around he held out the child for the crash mage to hold.

"What's his name?" Guildarts asked as he gazed down at the child in his arms. Laughing at the fact the baby looked so much like him.

"Chance Clive Alberona," Cana said smiling.

"Hi, Chance, I'm your pappy," the crash mage said smiling as the infant cried at the loud noise as a several frantic sets of foot prints flew up the stairs.

Wendy burst through the door and she looked at the two men. "Sorry to cut your visit sort but I need the infirmary back!" She cried out as the two made room for Gajeel as he carried a painting Levy in to the room.

"Levy?" Cana asked as she watched the solid script mage grunt in pain as she was placed on the bed, Gajeel kneeling down as she dug her nails into his arm.

"Wendy I need to push!" Levy cred out as sweat streaked down her face as she could feel the skin of her mate's arms become covered in scales.

"Not yet Levy you're not fully dilated yet," Wendy groaned as she turned to the other men in the room. "Cana you can stay with the baby but your dad and Bacchus have to leave," the sky dragon slayer said as she turned back to Levy.

"No way am I staying to watch this!" Cana called out as she motioned for either of the men to pick her up.

Guildarts quickly handed his grandson back to his daughter and picked up the new mother. The small group moved quickly to the door Levy screamed again. "I need to Push!" the bluenette shouted as the door closed. Quickly making their way down stairs the trio noticed that Ren was sobbing in to Lucy about wanting his mother as Guildarts placed Cana down on an empty table.

"Well this is an interesting day," Lisanna chuckled as she watched Mira and Erza both charge Cana to get a glimpse at the newest addition.

"Hey back up that's my grandson your crowding," Guildarts growled as he kept the two s-class women at bay.

"Two new members in one day, let's celebrate!" Makarov shouted as Levy growled over his loud voice.

* * *

Two hours later the celebration came to a halt at the sound of a baby crying from the infirmary. Wendy came out bags under her eyes as she smiled. "Another boy, all is well!" the sky dragon slayer sighed as she collapsed against Romeo who was waiting by the door with a cup of tea and a plate of food for the over worked girl.

"You should take it easy, we could have called Porlyusica to help with Levy," Romeo chuckled as he picked up the bluenette and carried her over to the waiting meal.

"The babies in the world and thoroughly unconcerned with my rest, as they should be," Wendy smiled lightly as she quickly began to eat with much gusto.

Soon Gajeel walked out with a sweaty and happy Levy in his arms as she carried their new born son. The little family made their way down to the main area as Lucy picked up Ren again and walked over the his parents.

"Ren this is your brother, Axel," Levy said smiling as she moved the blankets to show their oldest son his baby brother.

"Poor kid he looks like metal head," Natsu grunted as Gajeel growled as he ran his hand over the little black haired tuff of hair at the top of his head popped out of the blanket as he opened his brown eyes, the only feature of his mother he had received.

"That's my son yer talkin' bout Flaimtard,"the iron dragon growled as a slight cough caused the group to looked over at the door.

"Did we miss something?" Sting asked as Reese snored from his spot attached to his father's chest. Yukino stood next to him with bags in her arms.

"I'll say you missed something, Ren used magic, I have determined that all the father's need a parenting class, and both Cana and Levy had their babies!" Mira squealed happily as the guys all gulped in fear.

"Congratulations, did you call Rouge?" Yukino asked as she walked towards the group to see the newborns.

"Not yet," Levy sighed as she snuggled in tighter to her husband, who picked up Ren.

The one year old began petting his brother's coarse black hair. Sting pulled out a lacrima and quietly began calling his former team mate. The guild was filled with loud chatter and joyous noise as they all celebrated the new members. Ryos and the princess soon arrived and they both met the newest member of their family.

"Master grab the guild registry!" Mira called out over her shoulder. Makarov quickly summoned the book, looking over Levy gasped in shock.

"Lu! We forgot to ask Capricorn about your family's registry!" Levy cried out in panic as she looked over at her friend.

"Levy you just had a baby maybe we should…" Lucy began but stopped as Levy growled in anger.

"No I need to Know!" the solid script mage shouted in desperation as everyone backed away from the bluenette.

"Okay okay, open gate of the goat," Lucy sighed as she swished the golden key in the air.

"What can I do for you miss?" the goat spirit asked with a bow.

"Capricorn, do you know what happened to the family's registry?" Lucy asked as the celestial spirit sighed. "Yes I do,"

 _"Capricorn, where is the registry?" Barros asked as he stumbled in to the library his three souls all set in wooden dolls were following him carrying a small basket between them._

 _"I believe it's over there in your mother's study. What's going on?" The goat spirit asked as he pointed to the private office in the library._

 _Racing forward Barros followed the directions and ran through the cluttered library. Knocking over several stacks of books to reach his designation he nearly skidded into the door with a loud thump trying to stop._

 _"Barros what is wrong?" The spirit asked as he heard a loud shout and what sounded like a fight breaking out in the main guild hall._

 _"Sarah's going crazy, I don't know how she did it but she has been taking out mother's supporters in the last month," the blue haired man said beginning to open the locked door using his mother's code._

 _His normally joyfully face was filled with worry and fear as he spun the jewel encrusted locking mechanism. Flying through the doors once they opened, he scoured the equally cluttered office._

 _"Why are you looking for the registry?" Capricorn questioned he watched piles of paperwork cover the once litter free floor._

 _"Because my mother's ordered me too, could you please gather all the books on the sacred burial ground?" The Seith mage asked as he found what he had been searching for._

 _"Certainly," Capricorn said uneasily as he left to finish his task._

 _As the goat spirit finished his tasked he returned the office to find the man bent over the registry his red eyes glowing bright as he muttered the ancient language. "Ill apt neched too switchia," the phrase repeating over and over again as the spirit watched the books pages turn on their own each word being covered in black making the book illegible. As the muttering stopped he looked up his eyes losing their light as he hoarsely spoke. "Take those to the celestial world and only return them when the one to come is here," he ordered as Capricorn looked down at the three books in question._

 _"But the burial grounds are the rightful burial place for all those in the family. Why would you hide these away?" The goat spirit asked in confusion as Barros growled._

 _"No one else will be buried there at least not for a long time," the man hissed._

 _"Why?" The spirit asked._

 _"I am going to seal it," the Seith mage said slamming the book shut._

 _"But," the goat spirit began to protests before he was cut off by the man in front of him._

 _"Cap please, you have to go," the Seith mage said quickly as he hid the registry where he found it and walked towards the door to leave._

 _"Barros!" Sarah shouted as she slammed the door to the library closed. Painting heavily as she stalked through the maze like room looking for the Seith mage._

 _Quietly Barros tried to get away but a small cry of need came from his baby sister alerted the crazed woman of their location. The seith mage raced for the door but stopped as the woman jumped in front of him._

" _Where are you going Barros?" she sneered as the seith mage backed up slowly._

" _Sarah…. What have you done?" the man asked as he looked the woman up and down the once poised woman was now covered head to toe in blood. The red liquid stuck to her skin and clothing, her once long hair was choppily hacked short leaving a frayed and unkempt look, as she looked the seith mage up and down with wide wild eyes._

" _What I had to do to save this family," she hissed._

" _What do you mean?" Barros asked as he searched for a way to get the baby out of the library._

" _My week willed sister changed her mind. Anna deserved what she got, the rules of the father absolute and she betrayed them when she helped that monster!" the woman ranted. "But your mother…. My sister…..She was letting her back in….her own daughter…. gave her all the keys to help that…that….that devil….and to make matters worse….my own daughter was banished as well…. And she wouldn't let her back in….. The laws of the father are absolute… that is what she said….Well the punishment for deifying the will of the father is death!" Sarah shrieked as she lashed out. The blood that was once attacked to her shot out towards the seith mage._

 _In the blink of an eye Barros clutched his sister to his chest as he let his magic flow causing his red eyes to glow green. A blinding light filled the space as Sarah screamed in pain as Barros fled out the door._

"Barros had used his magic to make Sarah believe she had killed the child, and by the time that she had returned to the family Sarah had been dead for several years," Capricorn spoke as Lucy processed the information reaching behind his back he held out four old books and handed them to Lucy. "These are the books on the sacred burial ground as well as the location,"

"Why would I…" Lucy began but gasped as her eyes widened as she looked over at the sealed tome on Levy's table. "Take me to the place where my author lies and the truth shall be revealed," she said as she walked over to the table and picked up the book.

"Yes, the first master's journal holds all the secrets of the Haroworth family, but the book can only be opened at her grave," Capricorn nodded as he watched Lucy process everything.

"How is that possible? She has been dead for centuries, how can her journal hold all of the secrets?" Natsu asked as he held both of his children on his hips, the two one year olds cuddling up to their father as they slept.

"That is true but her spirit still lives, and like any enchanted book it will keep itself up to date. Before her death she placed a powerful spell on it, knowing that each master will need to know what has happened. Even if they did not have anyone to tell them about it," the goat spirit spoke.

"But if this book is so important then why would it have been in Diovan?" Levy probed as she tried to stand up before her mate wrapped an arm around her keeping her still.

"Because Lady Layla hid it there under the safe keeping of a close friend of her father's," Capricorn said as both the bluenette and blonde looked over at the spirit in shock.

"What?!" Levy shrieked causing Axel to begin crying.

"So then why would my mother have it?" Lucy asked as she looked over to Capricorn.

"When Layla's mother died she asked her to keep the book safe. When she ran away the book and her keys were the only items she took with her, but once your aunt discovered the book was missing she went after your mother right around the time she found out she was pregnant. So to keep you safe and her sister away she hide the book, hoping one day to have you find it." Capricorn informed as he pulled out another letter and handing it to his key holder. "Had you not found it when you did, I would have given this to you before you turned twenty five."

Lucy opened the letter, skimming over it she found that the note simply ask that she retrieve to book and pass it down to her own children. "Thank-you Capricorn," Lucy said as the spirit nodded his head as a bright light filled the guild hall.

"Old friend, the time has come," the celestial spirit king said as Lucy looked up in confusion.

"What?! Now?!" Lucy asked as she moved to hold on to her children.

Once Loke had told her of Draco's offer she had given all the other parents in the guild all were happy about their children were going to be safe but didn't necessarily want to part with them for an indefinite amount of time.

"Yes, old friend," the king said as he waved his hand opening a portal.

Inside was well decorated room, black, blue, purple, and gold swirled in the ceiling as all the dragons stood in their human forms. Stepping through each went towards their slayers. Yukino plucked Reese up and kissed him on both cheeks before handing him over to Weisslogia before Sting could make a fuss, Skiadrum walked up to Rouge and Hisui pulling the two in close as he whispered in to their ears. Brux walked up to Lexie who proceeded to fling herself in to his waiting arms as Laxus walked up to her telling her to behave. Once Penna walked up to Cobra he hissed in anger holding his son close. Kinanna walked up to him and slapped him upside the head as she took Damian and handed him to the Poison dragon.

Loke came through and walked over to Asuka "Well my princess are you going to come with me?" he cooed as the little girl nodded her head as she waved to her parents. As he stopped to take Marcus in to his arms as well. Igneel stood in front of both Lucy and Natsu, the blonde refusing to move. The pink haired man sighed as he moved passed his mate and handed his two sleeping children to his father.

"Take care of them, Layla and Lexie fight every time you take your eyes off of them so watch out for that. Layla can't go to sleep unless she is being held and Igneel will run everywhere," Lucy began to rant as she watched her children settle against the fire dragon king.

"Luce they'll be fine," Natsu reassured her as he held watched Lucy kiss their children before pulling her back before she could take them from Igneel.

Levy looked up to Metalicana as he picked up Ren. Looking down at the bundle in the blankets she watched as Aries pooped in and picked up Storm from Juvia as the water mage began giving just as much instruction as Lucy had. Sighing she returned her gaze to the iron dragon. "This…This is Axel, he…he was just born today," she said her lip quivering.

"S'all right blue yer coming with us," the gruff voice of the Iron dragon broke through the guild as Gajeel glared at his adoptive father.

"Ya wanna run that by me again?" Gajeel growled as Grandeeney waved to Wendy as she walked over to Cana.

"We aren't equipped to care for newborns, besides we can't allow either of you to not bond with your Hatchlings so we will take both you and this woman with us so that you can care for them," the sky dragon said as she bent down to take Chance in her arms, and helped Cana stand. "Don't worry I'll have you both bouncing back within an hour," she sighed as she helped Cana towards the portal.

"Gajeel," Levy said as she moved to stand using the iron dragon for support. "I'm going, I can't abandon my son just after he's born not matter for what reason," the bluenette said as she looked up at her mate.

Gajeel growled in anger as he looked between the resolute faces of his mate and father. Sighing he scooped Levy up and kissed her hard and passionately, as he released her he spoke, "Take care of our boys,"

"Be here when this is over," she ordered as the iron dragon slayer nodded letting her go as she and Metalicana began walking towards the portal.

"Don't worry old friend not only are they safe but they won't age a day while they are in this dimension," the spirit king said as he stepped in with the last dragon crossed the path and the portal closed.


	69. Chapter 69

"Right this way shorty I've got yur cave all set up," the iron dragon grunted as he lead the bluenette down a seemingly endless void.

The thin curve of the rails along what Levy guessed was the path was the only thing that helped her to believe that she wasn't going to just float off in to space.

"I should look in on the other kids," Levy said absent mindedly as she held on to Axel, the newborn sleeping peacefully in her arms as Ren dug through Metalicana's long salt and pepper hair.

After the gate had closed Grandeeney had completely healed both her and Cana before stating that she had a matter to handle for Draco and would be back to help with feeding time. Both her and Skiadrum hand left quickly. The other dragons had spent time cuddling their slayers children before they all too disappeared leaving the children with the spirits. Cana was led away by Loke and Aries who held the last of the children.

"They'll be fine," iron dragon grunted as he whispered in to Ren's ear.

"You say that now but wait until you try to separate Layla and Storm," the bluenette scoffed as she heard Metalicana chuckle.

Turning he opened a door as Levy stepped in. The cave itself reminded her of home bookshelves filled to the brim from floor to ceiling. One crib and a bassinet sat near a full sized bed loaded with sheets and pillows. Examining the books Levy gasped as she read some of the titles.

"I have only heard legends about this book," Levy said as she adjusted her hold on her sleeping son to pick the book up.

"Gihi knew you'd like it here," Metalicana laughed as he set Ren down watching as the little blue haired boy ran towards the self and gently pulled a few books off the shelf.

"Are these all for me?" Levy asked in awe gazing lovingly at the plethora of books as the dragon chuckled.

"Ya can't take em home, but Draco did say that if you wanted to you could copy the books and whatever you get done in the time it takes fer this whole mess to sort it's self out, could be yours," Metalicana said as he took the baby from his mother.

"Paper, books and a pen..." Levy muttered as she quickly started pulling books off of the shelves. "I need a pen!" She shouted in Glee as she felt the iron dragon turned her around where she saw a desk with stacks of what she hoped were empty books and several different quills along with a pair of gale force reading glasses.

"Gihi I'll leave you alone till dinner and I'll even take the hatchlings with me," Metalicana spoke as knelt down to pick up Ren from the pile of books he had acuminated on the floor. The one year old once again began to shout no in every language he knew.

"Are you sure you can leave Axel here," the bluenette asked as a slight amount of uncertainty crept in to her voice at the sudden realization that her brand new baby was going to be away from her.

"Shorty I don't get to see these runts often and when I do I can't just reach out at pick em up like I want. Do an old dragon a favor and let him spent some time with the hatchlings," Metalicana asked quietly as Levy thought it over.

Nodding her head in agreement she finally spoke, "Okay but Axel will need fed in two hours."

"Yer the boss," Metalicana laughed as he rocked both children in his arms as he spoke to the two boys in his arms. "Now let's find that pathetic excuse for a dragon and show im that my hatchlings are better than his."

Shaking her head in amusement Levy turned back to the shelves and began sorting the books. Once she had everything sorted the way she wanted she cracked her knuckles, "Now let's get to work,"

* * *

The darkness surrounded Bixlow and Lucy as they continued forward along the smooth stone floor. The walls of the cavern we're intricately carved, pictures jumping from the stone mostly the image of a dragon appeared regularly as they continued onward. But every once in a while they would come across script, taking a picture she planned on showing the images to Levy hoping for help on the translation, once she got back from the celestial realm. Thought not as good as her best friend the blonde had deciphered the first half of the reoccurring inscription. _May your soul find its place with our father_.

It had been four weeks since the children and two mothers had all been taken to the celestial realm and most of that time had been spent just trying to find and get to the location of the sacred burial grounds. Thought both Natsu and Lisanna had accompanied the cousins, they had to stay at the entrance of the cave. The only inscription that was found about opening the sealed door stated that it required the both a Seith mage and a born celestial wizard. The silence between the two mages was only interrupted by the small totems that chirped to each other as they alternated between flying far off away from the pair or gently floating between the two wizards. The only light filling the cave came from the small flame that Lucy held in her hand.

"That hot?" Bixlow finally asked as the blonde shrugged.

"Not really. Running over open lava tends to curb a person's perception of hot," Lucy responded nonchalantly as her cousin nodded his head.

"So I don't really know how to say this but thanks," he said suddenly.

"For what?" She asked turning her head to look at the man.

"Lizzy never would have given me a chance if you and flame brain hadn't gotten together," Bixlow spoke happily as he thought of his girlfriend.

"Wait I thought you both were dating before Natsu and I!" Lucy squealed in confusion as the totems circled around her head giggling chanting the word dating.

"We were but it wasn't until the infinity clock incident that showed her how much he had actually grown up and how he felt for you," the Seith mage sighed.

"But I thought she only saw him as a brother," Lucy asked as the totems chanted brother continuously.

"She did. That was the problem," he said rubbing the back of his head as one of his totems rubbed its body into his cheek.

"I don't understand," Lucy said quietly looking over at the seith mage.

"Lizzy was afraid that Natsu couldn't take care of himself and she was determined to make sure he was okay. Even at the cost of her own happiness," Bixlow spoke his voice filled with resentment, bitterness always filling him when he remembered the time when he feared that Lisanna would refuse her own happiness to look after the fire dragon slayer.

"Oh," the blonde exhaled as she looked back to the stone walls on her left, grunting in awkwardness Bixlow coughed to break the tension before speaking.

"So how much further do you think this sacred burial ground is?"

"Um, not much I think, we've been walking for about twenty minutes," Lucy spoke, the pair returned to silence as they continued walking forward.

Time seemed too dissolved away and soon they found themselves standing in front of a large door. Like the walls they had been walking past the door was intricately carved. A large dragon sat on the door. Its head sticking out several yards in to the cave. Raising her hand up the flames illuminated the beast showing that crystals adorned its body, each shaped like a tiny scale as the light bounced around the area.

"Wonder how much it cost to make this?" Bixlow asked as Lucy took another picture.

"How does it open?" the blonde asked as she looked around for a switch or leaver to pull.

"Hey look at this," Bixlow said as he gazed down at the wall. Walking over the blonde saw what he was referring to. It was a pictograph, depicting two people offering a drop of blood to the mouth of the dragon.

"Well do you want to go first or should I?" The blonde asked as Bixlow pulled out a small hunting knife.

* * *

"Natsu," Lisanna's voice broke through the fog Natsu found his mind to wonder into.

It had been over an hour since Lucy and Bixlow entered the cave, and his mate had made it abundantly clear that he was to remain here until he was sent for.

"Hugh?" Natsu asked as he looked over at the takeover mage.

"I asked how you are doing?" The white haired girl asked as she looked in to the black cavern in front of them.

"I want my hatchlings back, but I know their safer with Draco," the pink haired man growled as he looked up to the sky.

The sun had just barely risen a long time ago; it had taken longer than any of them had thought to find this place. Just traveling this far put them on the border of Fiore and Seven. The near entire day on the train was torture as Lucy and Bixlow poured over the books with the help of Crux and Capricorn trying to find as much as they could about sacred burial grounds. Once they reached the last stop it took another week to trek here on foot. And Natsu was just dreading the trip back.

"Hey Natsu," Lisanna said quietly as she looked over at her childhood friend.

"Yeah?" Natsu sighed as he looked over the harsh terrain that surrounded the cave.

It was hard to believe that at one time this place had been settled. But the ruins that lie just three miles south of here were extensive. They had set up base camp there not long after finding it, according to Lucy it was the sight for the original guild hall and the town that surrounded it. Every single resident was somehow related to the family. Capricorn had said that after the death of their guild master, who was Anna and Barros's mother. The hall had been moved to where it is today.

"Bixlow's going to propose," she said quickly breaking Natsu out of his thoughts.

"Why do you feel like that's a bad thing?" the pink haired man asked, picking up her reservation that she had attempted to hide.

"It's not that... I just... With everything Bixlow has learned about his family. What if I don't live up the expectation of the Haroworth clan?" Lisanna fearfully spoke as Natsu looked over at her in confusion before sighing trying to clear the tension in the air.

 _She really hasn't changed,_ the dragon slayer thought as he remembered the numerous times that Lisanna's over active imagination tended to run away with itself. Even after being at Fairy Tail for years the girl was still worried about not being strong enough to stay with the guild, feeling like she was riding on the coat tails of her magically advanced siblings. _Kinda like Luce,_ the pink haired man mused to himself.

"Look Lis, Bixlow loves you I don't doubt he would ditch those idiots for you in a second. And about the family, Lucy's head of the family now and she knows how much you and Bixlow love each other. For her that's all she'll need," the pink haired man said as he looked over the sunset.

"Thank you Natsu," Lisanna spoke as the ground around them shook and a loud roar came from inside the cave.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted in panic as he raced down the path with Lisanna on his tail.

Upon reaching the end they found both cousins passed out on the ground. The pink haired man quickly fell to his knees as he made it to Lucy.

"Lucy!?" Natsu cried out picking up his mate.

"Natsu?" the blonde croaked out as her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" Lisanna asked as she too was helping Bixlow up.

"We had to use a drop of blood from each of us to undo the spell," Lucy said as Bixlow groaned out as he continued to explain.

"Yeah and the second we did both of our magic levels dropped in an instant and I guess we passed out," the seith mage groaned as he sat up watching his babies begin to raised themselves off of the ground from where they had fallen.

"Luce?" Natsu asked as he watched his mate shakily stand up she walked towards the large dragon statue at the end of the tunnel.

Placing her hand on the nose of the dragon, a bright light filled the room as the door finally opened.


	70. Chapter 70

_**A/N:**_ ** _Hello my beautiful readers. I don't know how if I am going to be able to post tomorrow, so here is the chapter a day early. So with out further ado..._**

The steep ridges of the caldera stretched high into the sky the edge disappearing into the clouds above. The sloping stone was covered in slick moss and ivy leaves beginning three quarters of the way up and down to the floor of the basin. Soft grass grew wild as it came up past even Bixlow's head dancing in the wind as it blew through the area. Great trees filled with the cry of birds scattered the land scape all tall, their trunks grew veins of wild grapes and ivy which coated the bottom of the trunks and reached out towards the branches and hung off tickling the top of the grass below.

One would assume no human had ever stepped foot here if it wasn't for the carved stone pieces, each of varying height that showed through the grass sporadically. A small network of stones sat at the base of the door. Weeds and grass growing between the cracks of the stone. Noticing the dirt and dust that coated the blonde stones she bent down and poor a small drip of water on to the stone, the liquid revealing the beautiful gems underneath. The base was an opaque purple which held scattered pieces of gold with in. _That looks familiar_ , Lucy thought as she stood back up.

"We should have asked Dory to come," Natsu's gruff voice broke the silence as the group looked over the over grown area.

"We can ask for his help later right now we have a monument to find," Lucy said as she pulled the books Capricorn had given her.

"Cosplayer it'll take us weeks to find the mausoleum," Bixlow said as he looked over his shoulder.

Everything in the books pointed towards a supposed mausoleum which held the grave of the daughter of Draco. It was that grave they needed to find so they could figure out how to stop Lucy's aunt, but the grounds in front of them stretching on for miles and miles farther than the eyes could see. Papa's voice telling him that the grounds covered at least thirty square acers.

"Yes and for all we know there are hundreds of mausoleums here, it could take us months to find the one we need," Lisanna sighed as Lucy looked at the stone and then the book.

"Luce?" Natsu asked as he saw the wheels in her head turning.

"Follow the star stone path to the shared Mother," the murmured under her breath as she stepped on the stone on front of her looking forward she found another cluster of stones directly in front of her. Pouring more water she found they matched the stones she was standing on. "Natsu I need you to burn the grass between these two clusters," Lucy said as she walked through the grass to stand on the stones. Doing as asked the fire dragon slayer watched as his mate bent over pouring more water on another group of stones.

"Luce don't waist the water we don't know if there is a water source here," Natsu shouted as Lucy sighed.

"Okay first off, there has to be a water source somewhere. These plants are too green for there not to be, especially because the dry season started three weeks ago here. And second Aquarius gave me this canteen, it never runs out of water," the celestial mage said as she hopped forward again coming to a fork in the path. Bending down she poured water on all three clusters in front of her only one of them matching the stones she was looking for.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Lisanna finally asked as she and Bixlow followed behind Natsu who carefully cleared the path of the tall grass.

"I think this path will lead us to the mausoleum we need," she huffed as she knelt down again as the path split once more.

"Okay why?" Bixlow asked as his totems came back chirping excitedly as they spun around their master.

"Because this stone looks oddly familiar," Lucy grunted as she hopped forward.

"Wait," Natsu said as he licked the stones in front of him. "This is the same stuff Draco's key is made out of," the pink haired man said as he watched Lucy disappear in to the grass.

"Yep," the blonde called out as she continued her work.

It was slow going but after half an hour they had gone at least a mile into the grounds. Taking a break for lunch Lisanna transformed herself into a bird and flew off to scout ahead, along with three of the totems.

"Does it bother you when they fly off with her?" Lucy asked Bixlow as she watched the other two totems zigzag around the grass giggling as she head the squawk to of an angary mamma bird.

"Naw, despite what everyone thinks I have very little control over what they do. Mostly they'll listen to Pappa and Pappa will occasionally listen to me. But only in a fight do they always follow directions the rest of the time, they tend to do whatever they want," the Seith mage sighed as he watched the souls dance around.

"Wait I thought you controlled souls?" Natsu asked as he looked at Bixlow.

"Not really, Seith mages mostly exist to help souls that are trapped here move on, my babies are souls that for whatever reason refuse to move on," Bixlow shrugged as he looked out over the area.

"Why would a soul do that?" Lucy asked.

"Why would anyone do anything Cosplayer? Each soul is different. I know Pappa didn't want me to live alone in a world where my entire family hated me for something I had no control over but the others," Bixlow said as he shook his head and continued. "One wanted revenge, one felt cheated, one was concerned for a family member, and one is scared."

"So you keep them here?" Lucy asked in concern.

"Naw, they can move on whenever they want. In fact Peppe and Pippi both are not the same souls I had when I gave them their names. The ones I had first moved on, but I found two more lost ones not long after," Bixlow said as he looked over at the couple.

"So you help them move on?" The blonde asked.

"Yep, that's exactly right," Bixlow said smiling as he watched Lisanna make her way back.

The little white feathered bird transformed back into their guild member. "It looks like this path continues on for another three miles and Lucy is right it stops at a Mausoleum," the white haired girl said as she took her canteen out of her bag, noting that it was empty she held her canteen out to Lucy.

"Can I get a refill?" The takeover mage asked as the blonde poured water from one canteen to the other. Taking a drink she continued. "There's not much here in the way of shelter or hunt able food but Lucy was right again there is an aqueduct system that runs all over the place here but I can't find the source water," Lisanna huffed as she sat down.

"That's okay we have enough food with us to last a week and I don't plan on being here long, we get the information we need and then leave," Lucy said as Natsu nodded his head in agreement.

"We can ask team Shadow Gear for help when we come back. Levy will want to do the translations and I know Dory will want to clean up this area. And Luce you can send some of the Haroworths that you trust to help with the tradition stuff," the pink haired dragon slayer said and Lucy nodded her head in agreement as she went back to looking at the book in her lap.

After lunch they continued forward Lucy concentrating on the stones in front of her until she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Luce, it's almost sun down maybe we should stop," Natsu said as he watched Lucy turn around blinking.

"Where are the others?" She asked as she sat up straight feeling her back protest at the fact she spent most of the day hunched over.

"Bixlow found a lost soul and was gonna help it along and Lisanna found this weird lizard she wanted the soul from," Natsu informed as he watched Lucy stand up.

"How long ago was that?" The Blonde asked as she looked forward.

The mausoleum Lisanna had told them about was not far off in the distance since the blonde could finally see the roof over the top of the grass, but at the rate she was moving it would take a few more hours to reach it.

"About an hour ago, the totems come by every now and then but I think they are playing hide and seek now," Natsu said as he moved to wrap an arm around his mate, hearing the souls giggle off in the distance as they raced through the grass.

"Where are we going?" The blonde asked as Natsu began leading her away from the path.

"Well I made a fire and a little camp not far from here. We can rest and start again in the morning," the fire dragon slayer said as he guided his mate towards the small clearing he had made. The grass was burned short and the clearing held a fire and the couple's sleeping bag.

"Where's the tent?" Lucy asked as she looked at the area.

"Why would we need the tent it's the dry season you said so yourself," Natsu said with a laugh.

"But what if it rains?" Lucy asked biting her lip as she looked over the pile of bags looking for the lacrima the tent was in.

"Then we get wet," the pink haired man joked as he looked at his wife's worried face. "Aw, Luce, ever since the hatchlings were born you've been a worry wort, everything will be fine," Natsu reassured as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

"How do you know that?" the celestial mage asked burring her nose in to her husband's chest.

"Cause I know us, we aren't going to let anything stand between us and our family," Natsu said as he felt Lucy relax against his chest.

"I just want my babies back!" she finally sobbed clutching the back of Nastu's shirt.

"Shh, we will get them back Luce I promise you but you have to do something for me first," the pink haired man said as he tightened his hold on her.

"What?" Lucy croaked picking up a section of her husband's shirt to dry her eyes with.

"You have to take care of yourself too," he said softly as Lucy moved her head to look at her husband in confusion. "You have been running yourself ragged over the last few weeks. And when we face off against your aunt I need you to be in top shape. So tonight no more studying those books. Just lay down with me, watch the stars and get some sleep," Natsu said firmly.

Looking in to her husband's eyes she exhaled deeply nodded her head in agreement. The couple lay down on their bed as they looked up into the stars. "Natsu," Lucy spoke breaking the silence as the pink haired man looked down at the woman who was lying on his chest. Bringing his lips down on to her's he vowed to make sure she forgot all of her worries even if it was just for tonight.


	71. Chapter 71

A high pitched giggle woke the blonde. The sun was high in the sky indicating that it was well past morning and moving closer to noon. The giggling continued as she fought the urge to roll back in to Natsu's chest as fall back asleep. Groaning she ignored the giggling again as she spoke.

"If you convinced them to wake me up I am going to murder you when this is all over," the blonde hissed as she felt her mates arm tighten around her the warm skin of his arm felt so good against her bare breast, but that absent thought caused her to gasp in realization as her eyes suddenly blinked completely open.

"You just realized your still buck naked," Bixlow laughed as the blonde sat up making sure to keep the sleeping bag over herself.

"Bixlow don't be crude," Lucy hissed in annoyance as she looked around the open space looking for her clothes.

In the heat of the moment last night she knew that neither her nor her husband had been too careful about what happened to the clothes that separated them. The only article of cloth the blonde could find was Natsu's scarf which looked haphazardly thrown over a nearby rock. I _f he torched another set of underwear I swear,_ the blonde began to rant internally before she spotted a glimpse of red lace in the bush a few feet away.

"What we leave you alone for one night and you two have to knock boots?" The Seith mage chuckled as his totems echoed him.

"We have two one year olds. One who still wakes us and her brother up at least once a night, and the other who can't be left alone unless he is asleep because he will start a fire. We don't get a lot of time to ourselves," Lucy grunted as she looked down to find her husband had curled his own naked frame around hers. "He'll sleep all day if we let him," the blonde mused out loud running a hand through his hair.

"I'll wake him up!" Lisanna chuckled mischievously as she quickly transformed in to a lizard.

The body was no longer than Lucy's palm but the tail was nearly twice the length of the body. The four legs kept her body barely off the ground. And her skin was now a dark green with purple spotted scales.

"Oh is this the new take over?" Lucy asked as Bixlow nodded his head while Lisanna crawled up the dragon slayers body.

She paused just at his shoulder, before launching her tongue right into Natsu's ear. Jolting up in surprise Natsu growled as he quickly looked around before spotting a laughing lizard on his lap.

"Lisanna?!" He cried out in frustration as the girl jumped off him transforming back.

"What fun would it have been of you slept all day?" The takeover mage asked as she threw a wink over her shoulder.

"We'll give you both ten minutes to get dressed," she said pulling a laughing Bixlow away.

* * *

"How much further do you think we got?" Bixlow asked as he looked back down the trail, the entrance to the cave was too far off in the distance to see.

"Not long maybe an hour or two," the blonde spoke picking up her canteen and beginning where she had been stopped last night.

"So Bixlow were you able to help the soul move on?" Lucy asked as the Seith mage shook his head.

"No, but I did convince it to join my little group of souls. I just have to wait until we are back in Magnolia to get it a body," the Seith mage said as he watched his new soul hover closely to Lucy. "It seems awfully attached to you Cosplayer."

"What?" The blonde asked as she turned around trying to find the soul in question.

"You can't see it without a physical form for it to embody, but it hasn't left your side since this morning," the Seith mage shrugged as he watched the pale yellow orb dance near Lucy. "I think it wants something from you," he shrugged.

"Is it going to hurt her?" Natsu growled, the little orb quivering as it hid behind Lucy.

"Naw, it seems kind of terrified of you. I'll try to really communicate with it when we get back to Magnolia," Bixlow said as he watched his other souls try to coax it away from the celestial mage. But the soul refuses to go more than a few feet away from the blonde.

"Alright let's get to work," Lucy said as she returned to the task at hand.

Two hours later Lucy crouched down again, pouring water on the stone before she noticed something different about this one.

"What the hell?" Lucy cursed as she looked down at the rock seeing the symbol of Leo etched in gold in to the stone. Looking up she found that the mausoleum was a few feet in front of her. Standing up she felt her mate standing next to her. "I think this is it," Lucy said as she turned to find the Seith mage and take over mage not far behind.

"Think you can clear out the area?" Lisanna asked as she looked over to the dragon slayer.

"Yeah, stand back you two," Natsu said as he quickly worked to clear the grass in a ten foot radius around the building. "Luce there are a circle of stones around the building," the fire dragon slayer said as he walked towards the group.

"How many?" The blonde asked her interest peeked as she looked down at the stone by her foot.

"It's not like I counted, but maybe a dozen or so," the pink haired man spoke scratching the back of his head.

"Oh I have an idea!" Lucy said as she reached down towards her key ring.

"Open gate of the Ram," the blonde spoke as she turned the key on the air.

"I sorry I took so long princess," Aries stuttered as she quickly bowed.

"Your fine Aries" the blonde spoke as all of a sudden Lucy felt a strange sensation of excitement crawl down her spine.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as she looked over at Bixlow who seemed to be staring at the air just above her head.

"I don't know it seems to be very happy," the Seith mage said as he watched the yellow orb float down in front of the ram spirit's face.

"Master Mila?!" Aries asked as she as looked down at the small orb. "Master what are you doing here?" The spirit asked as she held her hands under the soul. "Yes, princess is very good to us," the ram continued as she seemed to pause while speaking. "Yes, she has Leo too... No he said he had to make sure his little princess is okay... Well Igneel and Brux are using the children to end their grudge,"

"What?! Open gate of the Lion," Lucy cried out as she quickly reached for Loke's key.

"Hey Lucy this is kind of a bad time," Loke stuttered as he looked like he had taken a strong hit from both fire and lighting, his normally sharp and clean look was not only singed but also covered in soot. His glassed sat crooked on his face and the lenses were cracked yet still sitting in the frames. While the tips of his hair were still providing fuel to the small flames that grew there.

"You tell those over grown lizards that if I find a single scratch or scar on either of my children I will end them both no matter what Draco says!" The blonde growled as she grabbed the lion spirit by his collar.

"Right," Leo sighed dejectedly as he disappeared in to a stream of light.

"What did you need princess, I'm sorry for being distracted," Aries said as she hid behind the hand that was near her mouth.

"No your fine, I told you that you don't have to keep apologizing," Lucy chuckled as she turned back to look at the ram.

"I'm sorry," the spirit apologized again, Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"Alright could you help me clean the stones surrounding this mausoleum?" the blonde asked pointing to the stones in question.

"Right away princess," the ram nodded as she quickly got to work.

"So Igneel said," Loke began as he appeared next to the blonde his appearance back to what it normally was.

"I don't care what he said they are my babies not his!" Lucy hissed as she turned to face Loke who was keeping his glance at the space just above Lucy's head and the mausoleum to the right.

"Master Mila?" He asked as he watched the little orb bounce above his key holder. "The sacred burial grounds," the lion spirit whispered as he turned in a circle "I haven't been here in centuries," he muttered under his breath as he took in the sight.

"Loke is everything all right?" Lucy asked as the lion spirit turned his gaze back to his key holder.

"You should have seen this place in its heyday, it was the most beautiful place in the world," he spoke as he watched Aries walk towards them.

"But this is a cemetery," Lisanna said causing Loke to look over at her.

"That is true but, this was the center of the Haroworth family. At one point in time this was the most hallowed place among celestial wizards. At the foot of the shared mother's grave was where each child who were born with her magic received their first key, weddings, funerals, celebrations. They all revolved around this building. It once shone brightly its polished stone gleaming in the sunlight, and under the moonlight it glowed as the stars. All compasses created for or by the family point not northward but to this place.

"It was here that everything happened but after the fall of Anna and her family the grounds were locked tight. No one knew how or why it was, nor did they know how to undo what had been done after fifty years of trying they abandoned the land and moved inward. The move had confused us, but Capricorn had insisted that it was for the best. That the grounds had to be sealed to protect the family, and with the King's and Draco's agreement, we all let the matter drop. And soon, like the great well, the sacred burial grounds had become nothing more than a legend." Aries spoke in awe as a gleam of happy memories swam in her eyes.

Walking up to the building Lucy pulled out the sealed tome. Looking between the book and the mausoleum she tried opening the book, growling in frustration that it still refused to open.

"Mavis how is this book supposed to open?" Lucy asked as she looked over at her spirits.

"I'm sorry but you need the key," Aries said shyly.

"Well where it, all I know is is that I have to bring this book here to see the truth and now I need a key?!" The blonde asked as exhausted frustration filled her voice as she reached for her key ring. "Alright Draco," she growled holding up the oddly colored key. "I have done everything you have asked, and now you once again keep me in the dark so tell me how do I open this book?" Lucy barked at the sky key and book in hand as she nearly broke down in tears.

The wind picked up swirling around the blonde as a single word echoed in her head. _Sitara._ And as soon as the word was spoken the gust died down leaving everything to remain eerily calm.

"What is Sitara? Lucy asked as soon a loud clank filled the air as to panels from the mausoleum swung open.


	72. Chapter 72

"Luce, I think you found the password," Natsu spoke as they made their way in to the mausoleum.

Unlike the outside, the interior of the building was spot less. Crystals embedded in to the walls sparkled under the light of the torches that hung from the ceiling. The narrow corridor they found once entering descended down a flight of stairs. The group slowly made their way down coming to a single room.

Candles sat around the room on various tables each providing light that reflected off of the polished stone in both the floor and the walls. A large stone casket sat in the center. The image of a sleeping girl was carved into the top. Along her arms rested the symbols of the zodiac and in her hands she was grasping a key.

"Here lies the daughter of Draco, the great dragon king. Sitara. Friend to the stars, daughter, mother. May you forever find a place with your father," Lucy read the inscription on the side of the casket aloud.

"Where's the key?" Natsu asked nervously.

He could feel the deep magic that permitted this place. Though it did not feel malleolus, the pink haired man did not wish to stay here too long. Looking over at Lisanna she seemed to be picking up the same vibe as him but one look and both Lucy and Bixlow he could tell that both seemed to be captive and at peace in this place. _Magic that is passed down through blood lines, but finds its way to the air will seem almost evil to those who do not have the same magic flowing in their veins._ The words his brother spoke once as they had been traveling along after Lucy had come home had never made much sense to Natsu until this very moment.

"Yeah, I guess we should," Lucy said as she looked around the only key she saw was the one carved into the casket headstone.

"Is that it?" Lisanna asked as she tried to grip the key noticing that it was nothing more than a part of the carving.

"We should remove the head stone," Bixlow said as all eyes turned to him. "I have spent a lot of time in old cemeteries for a lot of the jobs I get personally asked to do and often enough a carved head stone will just be and image of what lies beneath. That key is probably the one we are looking for," the seith mage spoke.

The group worked together to gently remove the head stone without breaking it. As the task was complete they all looked inside and gasped at what they saw.

"Shouldn't she be like all bones?" Natsu asked as he looked down at the nearly perfect replica of the guardian that they had encountered in the great well.

She was almost too life like, the impression that she would open her eyes at any minute seemed to send a cold chill down Lucy's spine as she saw the key in her hands. Reaching down she gently peeled the key out of her cold hands. Shivering as the task was done Lucy quickly looked on the book for the whole to place the key. But as she simply placed the key on the binding the leather quickly dissolved away and the key disappearing as a bright light filled the room.

After several moments Lucy looked up to find them out side of the mausoleum. The book unlocked in her hands.

"Alright job done so let's go home," Natsu said as he readjusted his hold on his pack and began walking towards the entrance.

"No Natsu, I don't want to move until we know for sure what we need is in here," Lucy said as she sat down on the soft grass, the light of the setting sun shining over the edge of the caldera. Pulling out her gale force reading glasses she begins scanning the first page.

"Fine!" The pink haired man grunted as he sat next to his mate. As the minutes go by the group sits in silence, the only sound was coming from the pages turning quickly.

"Damn how long is that book?" Bixlow asks as he watched his babies play with Mila who had finally left Lucy's side.

"I don't know the problem is that there was not a table of contents at the front or the back so I have to skin everything to make sure I don't miss it," Lucy said as her eyes never leave the pages. "Wait here it is!" The blonde exclaims as she puts the book down.

"Okay, how is this legible I thought for sure it would be in some weird language," Natsu asked as he picked up the book, the only way to defeat a blood mage is to place them in a realm where their powers can't work.

"I don't know and right now I don't care," Lucy said as she pointed to the incantation just under the passage that Natsu had read. "This is the spell needed to send her away but both Bixlow and I have to preform it," Lucy huffed as she stood.

"Well you both can memorize it on the death trap let's go!" the pink haired man shouted as he jumped up and raced for the entrance.

"Tell me about this spell," Bixlow said as the rest of them began flowing behind the still running dragon slayer.

"It's nothing like I have never seen before," the celestial mage spoke as she handed Bixlow the book.

The letters all jointed together read as gibberish to the seith mage as he stared down at the page, but soon the they almost seemed to rearrange themselves in to something that made almost half sense. _Pray thee unto father hast born the clouded spot. Return to he who gives us strength._

"What the actual hell?" Bixlow hissed as he handed the book back to Lucy.

"Capricorn can help us with the pronunciation, I since we probably have to say it in the native tongue it was originally written," the blonde said as they reached the half way point.

"Oy come on you three, the sooner we get back home the sooner my Hatchlings come back!" Natsu shouted impatiently near the opening.

"You heard the dragon slayer let's go!" Lisanna giggled as she raced ahead transforming in to a hare increasing her speed exponentially as the two cousins ran after her.

* * *

"And then the wide mouth frog hopped over to the glen finding a family of rabbits, and he said," Grandeeney said as all the children sat in front of her enraptured with the story and she overly opened her mouth speaking. "Mother rabbit what do you feed your babies?" She said as the children giggled. Returning to talk normally she said. "And the mother rabbit said 'I feed my babies soft morning grass'. And the wide mouth frog said..." She paused before once again widely opening her mouth. "Grass yuck!" She exclaimed as the children giggled.

"Levy!" Cana's voice shouted out as the bluenette turned to see her guild mate. Over time Cana had taken very well to motherhood her son resting in a pouch she had made so he never had to leave her side.

"Cana, how have you been?" Levy asked as the sound of the children laughing came from behind her.

"Tired this little dude spent the last four days so constipated; I was going out of my mind. But Grandeeney said that there wasn't really anything she could do until it was a week," the card mage said as she sat down next to her guild mate

"I'm guessing he's fine now." Levy said as she looked in to the bundle around Cana's shoulder. Chance was sound asleep.

"Yeah but I had to change him four times this morning," the brunette groaned as she ran the back of her finger over his soft cheek.

"Well at least he's comfortable now," Levy giggled as she turned to check on Axel, the little boy sleeping soundly in the bassinet next to her seat.

"So why have you been so tired I know Metalicana is taking the kids every chance he gets but you still look exhausted?" Cana asked noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

"Oh well I may have rediscovered an old technique," the solid script mage said shyly looking over her shoulder.

"What?" Cana asked as she jerked her head back over to her friend.

"Watch this," Levy said as she walked over to a stack of books.

Taking both off the table and putting them in to two different piles, both rather large. Grabbing two more from an additional two, one equally as large as the first two the other nearly gone, she placed a quill and ink on top of one book that looked empty. Raising her hand over the area she took a deep breath speaking. "Solid script scribe!" She said as the word scribe appeared over the area. The pen quickly moving as it scratched against the paper, then one page from each book turned. Leaning over the card mage found that the pen was copying from one book to the other.

"As cool as this is, why are you doing it?" Cana asked as she looked over to see the pile of transcribed books was growing by the minute as Levy continued changing out books and chanting the spell.

"Draco gave me a proposition, I could have any book I wanted as long as I made a copy of it, the original stays here and I can take my copy home. So I started doing all of this my hand until I found a book on ancient script magic my third day here. It described a technique that script mages used to use centuries ago, but with the invention of typing and printing lacrima the practices went out of use and became forgotten about. It took a few tries but I finally got it," Levy said as she gestured to the area and Cana finally noticed the twelve long tables in this room were all filled with the scribe magic working.

"I set an enchantment letting me know when one gets done and just change out the books. I started with the ones on dragons then I started in lost magic's, magic's found at the guild, anything on celestial magic, and now I am just working on anything they'll let me," Levy smiled as she watched Metalicana come and scoop up his grandsons.

"Mavis how many do you have going?" Cana asked as she tried counting.

"Sixty five," Levy said proudly taking a plate that Grandeeney had offered.

As they spent more and more time here the sky dragon had been mothering the mothers almost as much as the children. It never failed that she always handed Levy a full plate and refused to let her switch out books until she was done eating. As much as it annoyed the bluenette she liked the feeling of having a mother.

"What if there in a different language? One you don't know?" Cana asked sitting down with her own plate as Levy squealed excitedly.

"Well that's the brilliant thing, the spell just copies the book symbol for symbol, word for word. I can translate it when I get home!" the bluenette giggled as she quickly ate hoping to be done before any of the books were.

"So where are you going to keep them all?" Cana questioned tucking into her own plate as Levy watch both Capricorn and Crux drop off a new pile of books and taking the ones she was done with.

"My house, when the guild was destroyed we lost a lot of books. Books that I have only found here, so when we reunited master had me begin to build the library up again. But he wanted me to keep the books, I have them on my own property in a hidden area guarded with so many wards and protection charms I think the world would end and the books would all be safe," Levy spoke as she talked between bites.

"Wow," Cana gasped as she looked down at her son hearing him beginning waking up.

"Yeah Hisui even gave me some books to keep safe," Levy said as she took the last bite just as a light flashed over a book.

"Damn, and let me guess you have a spell set up that if anything happens in your house all of your books get transfer in there," Cana asked adjusting herself so that chance could eat.

"Yep I don't want to have to find some of these books again," Levy grunted as she picked up a hefty book and set up the spell.

"Does Freed know about the library?" the card mage asked turning around so that her back was supported against the table.

"Yeah, he and Rufus helped with the wards but I am the only one that knows how to get in and out and how to take books out without tripping the fail safe," Levy smiled maliciously.

"I don't want to know, after what you did with those council members...I didn't know you were a sadist," Cana jeered.

"Cana," Levy sighed shaking her head sorting out the new books that she had just been brought.

Cana spoke as she looked over to see the kids laughing as they chased after Igneel who allowed them to tackle him. The fire dragon groaning as he picked up Layla and blowing a raspberry in to her stomach, the little girl squealed in delight. "I wonder how everyone is doing,"


	73. Chapter 73

"Four tickets to Magnolia," Natsu spoke to the teller as he wrapped an arm around Lucy.

The last three weeks of travel had been rough, the dry season abruptly ending with a torrential down pour that lasted two weeks both of which the group had to travel in.

"Lucy how did you get so good at hiking in the rain?" Lisanna asked as she wrapped one of Bixlow's coats around her freezing at the thought of rain.

The trek had been most upwards and through parts of the forest that hadn't seen humans in some time but the blonde had seemed to be able to read the muddy and slick terrain just fine, saving everyone in the group from falling into sink holes several times.

"After I left Crocus, it took me a while to get to a safe place, the first month was traveling through that rain. I couldn't stop for more than a few hours and after two weeks there wasn't a path to follow," she said as she noticed the ticket seller pale.

"um, one moment please," he said as she quickly stood and ran into the building behind him.

After a few moments they were approached by another, "What is your business going to Magnolia?" The man asked as the group all turned to answer.

"We need to get home," Lisanna spoke.

"Yeah we have important information we need to discuss with our guild master," Lucy continued tucking a stay strand of hair behind her ear.

"Wait are you all a part of Fairy Tail?" The man asked noticing Lucy's guild mark.

"Yes," Natsu said showing him his shoulder.

"Let me see your guild marks," he asked as Bixlow stuck out his tongue and Lisanna pulled up her skirt. Nodding his head he reached in to the folder he was carrying and handed them a few sheets of paper.

"Alright, here if anyone asks hand them this." He said before walking off as a voice filled the station saying that the train would be departing in five minutes.

"Lucy what did he give us?" Lisanna asked as they boarded the train just barely getting a seat before it started moving.

"It looks like a Royal pass," the blonde said as she pursed the documents figuring that they would need to wait until they reached Magnolia again to find out why they needed these. _Twenty hours to go_ , she though as she glanced out the window.

* * *

"Master what's going on?" Lucy asked as the group made it back to the guild hall.

The town looked like it had been deserted, windows and shops were all bored up. Street vendor carts were all tucked away into allies and side streets, all of them secured down with either rope or nails. Two rune knights were posted at the train station making sure they were all Fairy Tail members with proper documentation before allowing them off the train. While several others patrolled the town, even a few sitting in the tower at Kardia cathedral.

"We evacuated the town, reports say she is coming this way," Mira said carrying several bags of what looked like bombs.

"With the help of Hisui we have successfully kept the town empty so that no one else will be harmed if the battle reached the city," Grey grunted setting down two large launchers each with the rune knight symbol on them.

"We have magical barrier lacrima set up all over the town, hopefully we can keep the damage to a minimum," Freed said standing near a large map of Fiore notes and diagrams all over the parchment.

"Do you have a way to defeat her?" Erza asked taking their bags as the guild members all gathered around as Master Makarov, Laxus, Master Mavis, and Zeref all came from inside of his office.

"I think so, there is a spell in here that both Bixlow and I need to preform," Lucy said as she held open the book.

"Do you need anything else for it," Zeref called out.

"No, but we have to restrain her the spell is kind of complicated on my end thought we memorized the incantation on the way over here," Bixlow said as the three of then looked pleased.

"All right brats this is it," Makarov called out as he made his way down to the diagram of Magnolia.

"Our intel says that she and her army are coming from the South side of town. Bisca I want you and Alzack set up at these vantage points," he said pointing to the marked trees on the map. "Set your rifles to paralyze. Everyone else clear a path to her for Lucy and Bixlow, Natsu and Lisanna can act as point but I don't want your group to move past the edge of town until we get a visual that she is here. I want you both to preserve your magic for that spell so no magic unless a life is in danger. And remember when you knock out a member place these runes on their wrists," he's said holding up what looked like a sticker in his hands. Three circles one sitting around the other, with runes sitting in between.

"With the help of Freed, Crime Sorciére, and the rune knights were able to create these. It will keep anyone unconscious and magic free for twelve hours. Which hopefully is enough time. We'll have a timer set that will give us a two hour warning, if we are still fighting, gather all of the unconscious hostels you can find and pass them through the Barrier here," he said pointing to the South entrance of the town, "there will be a contingent of Rune knights waiting to arrest them and until further notice," Makarov said as the group nodded their heads. "Alright everyone back to your stations," he ordered as the group of four approached him.

"Master what do you want us to do?" Lucy asked.

"Rest I know none of you have probably had any sleep in at least a few weeks," Makarov said as he walked away.

"Here," Erza said handing them some pillows and blankets, "everyone is crashing in the guild, no hanky panky, so find a corner and sleep," the requip mage ordered as Lucy looked around watching her family prepare for battle only stopping when she spotted a brooding Gajeel.

"How's he doing?" The blonde asked Juvia as she passed by.

"Gajeel is doing as good as Gajeel can but Juvia knows that Gajeel misses Levy, Ren and Axel," the water mage said as she felt her husband wrap his arms around her.

"Yeah, it's hard to get him to do anything, maybe you can get him to sleep flames brain," the ice make mage said as he pulled his wife towards their corner of the guild.

Lucy looked back over her shoulder at Gajeel pity in her eyes as she looked back up at her husband. Natsu nodded as Lucy pointed over towards their normal corner as she moved towards it he walked to the iron dragon slayer. Gajeel barley noticed anything as he stared down at a picture Reedus has painted for him. Levy was holding Axel, he was holding Ren and their eldest was patting his baby brother's head. The whole family smiling.

"Don't tell me you've gone all sentimental," Natsu's voice broke the spell that Gajeel seemed to be under.

"Why don't ya go off with yer mate and leave me alone," the iron dragon slayer growled.

"Hey I am only here cause Luce is worried about ya," Natsu grunted as he sat down across from the fellow slayer.

"Least ya got yer mate," the black haired slayer huffed as he looked back down at the picture in his hands running a finger around Levy's face.

"At least you know yours is safe," the pink haired man grumbled as he glared down.

"What's that mean?" Gajeel asked finally tucking the picture away as he stood up to his full height towering over the other slayer.

"Look I guess everyone thinks I can help cause I went through something similar with Luce. But their wrong. You know where Levy and the Hatchlings are, and you know their safe. I didn't get that luxury, I had no idea where Luce was and to make matters worse I knew she had no way to defend herself. So stop moping get some sleep or I am taking one of those runes from gramps and using it on you!" Natsu shouted as Gajeel sneered at him.

"Don't tell me what to do Salamander!" the iron dragon roared as Natsu cocked back his fist and slamming it right between the black haired man's eyes causing him to fall back unconscious on to the table he had been sitting at. "Anybody who wakes him up for anything other than the battle will have to deal with me!" Natsu growls as he makes his way over to his waiting mate.

* * *

"I need you to contact your family, find out everything you can about your aunt and her magic," Makarov said the next morning to Lucy as she and Natsu were eating their breakfast.

"What about the survivors of Sabertooth? Shouldn't they know?" Lucy asked biting her lip.

While overall her new found family had been very accepting of Lucy's new role as leader, the blonde felt like many still carried loyalty for her aunt.

"No, the only thing we can ascertain is that she uses some rare magic involving blood," Laxus spoke up as both men looked to Lucy for answers. The blonde was just about to speak when a voice called out drawing their attention.

"Master! Minerva is talking!" Yukino shouted over the railing as she raced back to the infirmary.

The small group raced up stairs finding the once near comatose girl curled up in a corner as she chanted. "Blood, blood, so much blood,"

"Minerva, child you're safe," Makarov said as he reached forward to comfort the terrified girl. Minerva jerking away as his hands came near her.

"Is she dead?" The girl asked as she looked up at the group in front of her trying not to shout in fear at the number of people surrounding her.

"Who?" Lucy asked pushing her way to the front of the group motioning for the rest of them to take a step back giving the frightened girl some space.

"The woman, if she is not dead then none of us are safe," Minerva said shaking as she curled herself into an even tighter ball.

"Can you tell us what happed that day?" Makarov asked from his stop not wishing to scare the girl even more

"She wants him, she'll take him," the spatial mage spoke tucking her facing in to her arms.

"Who?" Lucy asked placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"The child of the Draco," Minerva whispered as she looked up at the blonde.

Without a word Lucy turned back to look over at her mate in worry.

"How did you fight her off?" Laxus asked as he stepped up next to his grandfather pulling both Lucy and Natsu from their silent conversation.

"I couldn't, I hid," Minerva spoke, shame filling her voice as she looked away not wanting to see the disappointment on Sting and Yukino's faces.

He had placed her in charge while they were away on the Ilse, and she had let them down. She was the reason so many of her friends were dead, while the rest hated her. They all had looked towards her when the battle started but once glance at the forces they were facing set her away quaking in fear.

"Why?" the blonde woman asked drawing Minerva's attention again.

Swallowing Minerva replied, "She controls the dead."

"What?" Makarov questioned.

Opening her mouth to speak she was quickly interrupted as a voice filtered through the lacrima shouting. "Hostels spotted, I repeat Hostels spotted!" Cursing under his breath Laxus went to go rally the guild leaving the others to watch as Minerva curled back in on herself as she began weeping in fear.

Reaching out to try and comfort the poor girl Lucy stopped feeling Yukino grab her arm.

"There's no time, and she won't accept it any way," the white haired girl spoke as Lucy turned to the rest of the group.

"We can comfort her later, right now we have an enemy to stop," Makarov ordered as the group followed him out of the infirmary.

Just outside the door Natsu grabbed Lucy as she looked into his eyes.

"Promise me we will make it through this," Lucy said shakily as Natsu wrapped her in his arms.

"With everything that I am," he vowed as the two broke apart to join their family as they left of battle.


	74. Chapter 74

"This can't be the last of them," Erza panted as she knocked the hilt of her sword against the last purple robbed person.

They had been fighting for just under two hours. The mages had put up a good fight but in the end Fairy Tail came up on top. Wendy was already flying between guild members and the enemy healing the most serious injuries first as Romeo followed behind her making sure she stayed hydrated and didn't over exhaust herself.

"It won't be, this must just be the first wave," Makarov said through Warren as Erza place the rune on the mage at her feet. "Everyone begin collecting them and passing them trough, Bisca what you both see?" The guild master asked.

"I'm not sure master, I see only one heat signature not far off but something feels wrong," the gun mage's voice floated in to their minds as the group did just as ordered.

One by one they passed the unconscious mages through the barrier at the edge of town to the waiting rune knights on the other side. Gajeel was the only one not helping. Staring out in to the distance he sniffed trying to gauge how far away the rest of them were. But something was wrong all he could smell was blood and not just one person's blood it was like at the fall of Sabertooth but worse the blood of hundreds filled the air.

"What do you mean?" Makarov asked.

"I... Alzack on you Left!" Bisca shouted as the sounds of gun fire filled the air.

The guild members quickly cleared out the downed mages as fast as possible as the gun fire filled the air.

"It's not working! The paralyze isn't working!" Alzack called out in panic as the sound increased.

"Aim for the head!" Bisca called out over the loud sounds.

"There's too many!" Alzack shouted setting everyone on edge.

"Fall back!" Makarov ordered as he set Mest to go retrieve the two stranded mages. He returned with both gun mage's not long after.

The couple was painting hard both cling to the other as they tried regaining their breath.

"What's that?" Gajeel asked as he stared off into the distance.

A line of bodies moved forward but none seemed to be moving right. Jerking oddly and stumbling around the forms seem to be mindlessly moving forward. Gasping in fear Gajeel backed up finally getting a glimpse of their faces. Stanch white skin splattered in red, white film over the eyes as they moved forward. Several sporting areas where the flesh seemed to have been removed completely, the muscle underneath a sickly grey color which gave off a rotten stench that permeated the area. Cursing the iron dragon slayer fell back as several others along the front followed suit.

"What's that on that one's arm?" Grey asked as he pushed his wife behind him as the mass of bodies moved closer. Looking through a telescope Mest cursed under his breath.

"Death's Might, they were a dark guild that vanished almost six months ago. The only thing left of their hall was blood," the rune knight spoke as Jellal took the telescope and gazed on the mass.

"That's not all who's out there. I recognized two other dark guild marks both have gone missing over the last year and there is something else," the heavenly body mage said turning to look at Sting and Yukino.

"What?" The white dragon slayer asked as he felt unease at Jellal's pitying stare.

"It looks like there are a few mages from Sabertooth in there too," he said as Sting took the telescope and searched out in the crowd cursing when he saw the truth.

"How... We buried them!" The ex-guild master wailed as he threw the glass on the ground.

"She commands the dead," Lucy whispered in horror mirroring Minerva's warning as she looked out over the group of bodies that had finally stopped moving.

"And that is why Minerva was so freaked out," Natsu spoke as he pointed to a hulking figure walking towards them.

Jimima staggered forward skin and eyes just as white as those around him but there were obvious spots where his flesh seemed to simply slip off his body. The stench filled the air all of Fairy Tail covered their noses gagging at the smell as the mad woman finally came in to view her forced had stopped about five yards away from the their opponents. She was covered in blood from head to toe, her once golden hair now red, the robes she wore were torn and shredded in places, calm but crazed look filled her eyes as she spotted her niece in the crowd.

Smiling she spoke "I will have the traitor, the book, and the child. Or I will rid this world of your pitiful guild!"

"Lorena Haroworth you are under arrest for multiple counts of murder, conspiracy against the crown, and violation of the Dragon protection act, come quietly or we will be forced to take drastic measures!" Mest yelled out as she scoffed.

"Never! I serve the great dragon king none can harm me!" She raved raising her hands before clenching her fists. "Attack!" She screamed as he forces ran forward.

"Do what you have to!" Makarov called out as the members of the guild prepared for the onslaught.

"Take out the head!" Bisca shouted as her and Alzack began firing of downing the enemy one at a time the sounds of rifling filling the air once more. Gajeel transformed his arms in to massive blades and charged for the front with a great shout followed by the guild. Grey was freezing the bodies in blocks as Juvia came behind him slicing the heads off with her water. Tatiana charged ahead of the dragon slayer and began taking on multiple ones as she swung her blades. Mira, Elfman, Laxus and the rest of the thunder legion plowed through one side. Guildarts jumped right through most of them and faced off against Jimima.

Sting growled in rage as he looked over his shoulder at Lucy and Bixlow speaking, "I'll clear a path just try to keep up!" He shouted charging forward as the blonde and her cousin raced behind him their others right behind them protecting their rears.

Looking over her shoulder Lucy watched as Makarov pushed both Wendy and Romeo through the barrier giving the exceeds orders to take the exhausted girl and her mate back to the guild. Turn back towards the fight Lucy ducked as one of the dead mages send a volley of week magic at her Natsu growling in anger roared down the side where the attack had come from. The bodies continued attacking in spite of being on fire as the mages of Fairy Tail pushed through.

"Almost there are you both ready?" Sting asked as Lucy looked up to see her aunt smirking at the blonde. Pulling out her whip and nodding to Bixlow who removed his helmet dropping it on the ground.

"We're ready," the Seith mage replied as Sting roared in Lorena's direction.

The bodies between them dropped as the woman jumped out of the way narrowly missing the attack. Without a moment's notice Bixlow and Lucy charged forward leaving Natsu, Lisanna, Yukino and Sting behind them to creating a barrier between the three family members and the rest of the battle. Brandishing her whip Lucy snapped the cord around the woman's wrists as Bixlow leaped forward kicking her to the ground. Kneeling on her chest the Seith mage activated his eyes as he stared down into the woman trying to gain control of her soul. Tying off her hands Lucy moved quickly placing one hand on Lorena's heart and moved the other to press against Bixlow's mark.

Gasping in realization Lorena struggled as she tried to release the hold the two had on her. Quickly the two chanted the incantation. "Mek tel am auk bet," the spoke in unison a flow of green and gold wrapping around them as they continued. "Bek mel te am mo Kree," the continued the light around them growing as Lorena shouted curses.

"Mek tel am auk bet, Bek Mel te am mo Kree!" the two spoke a little louder as wind circled around them kicking up any dust and dirt shrouding the trio from the rest of the battle.

"Mek tel am auk bet, Bek Mel te am mo Kree!" The repeated once more as the entire field was coated in a blinding light.


	75. Chapter 75

"Where are we?" Lucy asked as she felt herself floating down to what she assumed was the ground.

Looking around she was no longer in the open field not far from the outskirts of Magnolia where the battle had been taking place, but rather she found herself in the celestial realm. The deep purple and black sky swirled with white dots that littered the landscape, not just in the sky but also under her feet as she tried to pin point where exactly in the realm she was.

"Shit are we dead?" Bixlow asked as a deep voice chuckled.

"Neither of you are dead," the man said as he stepped in to the light. His long black hair pulled back showing his sliver slated eyes.

"Draco?" Lucy asked recognizing the man from the Ilse, just after she had given birth.

"I thought you were a dragon?" Bixlow said as he looked over his shoulder watching as several people in purple robes where subduing Lucy's Aunt.

The woman fought back fiercely, flailing about trying to escape the gold chains around her wrists, ankles, and mouth. But the sheer number of people surrounding her over whelmed her as she soon was restrained even further with silver roped around several sections of her legs and arms. Still trying to escape they slid a long rod through the silver cord, two people on each end that stuck out way past the woman they lifted her off the ground with little strife and walked away calmly as Lorena shouted behind her gag.

"Do not worry about her, she will be kept here until she had learned her lesson. And even them she will not be returned to your world," Draco said as the cousins turned their attention back to the dragon turned human.

"Follow me," he said as he led them down a corridor.

"Are you taking me to my children?" Lucy asked excitedly as Draco chuckled.

"No, they have already been returned to your world," he spoke as Lucy deflated.

"I wanted to show you why everything that has and will happened is so important," Draco said as he opened a door to his left and waited for them to enter.

There in the vast void was a very different room from the rest of the realm. The room that looked so much like an open meadow, one the blonde was sure could be found not far from any town or city, but scattered throughout the soft grass were large eggs of every color and design. Bending down Lucy picked one up feeling a steady pulse of magic coming from within.

"These are the last of the dragon eggs," Draco said as the pair looked up and gazed out over the field, too many lay scattered about to count.

Off in the distance they could see each of the dragons in their human form as they cared for the eggs. Gently turning them ever so slightly, a few were tucked into areas that seemed mostly frozen ice forming on the outside of the eggs. While Igneel kept a fire going as he turned the eggs that lay in the blaze. Grandeeney held one covered in feathers and iron as Metalicana gently caressed the eggs as they huddled close.

"They are the last of our kind, along with the slayers and their children. Once my son is gone, they can be returned to Earthland," Draco spoke as he shut the door behind him.

"They could be hunted again," Bixlow said as he knelt down picking up an egg of his own.

"No, because after they hatch they will transform into their human forms and will, remain as such until they have fully matured. Only then will they be able to transform into dragons, but only for a short while," the dragon king said as he looked over watching the young being cared for.

"How will they survive?" Lucy asked as she stepped forward careful not to step on any of the eggs.

"It will be the job of the family and I would hope Fairy Tail's to care for the children under the guidance of my slayer," Draco spoke.

"I will talk to master about it," Lucy said as she turned to the celestial dragon. The tension in the air climbing as Bixlow whistled to ease the tension.

"I think I am gonna go say hi to those people over there," the Seith mage said as he walked towards several of the dragons.

"Which is it," Lucy asked looking down at the blue speckled egg in her hands, the shell seemed to form a layer of ice around it as she continued to hold it.

"I would have thought you would have figured it out by now," Draco said quietly, removing the egg from her hands and placing it back down on the ground near its twin Weisslogia coming close picking up both pair and walking back towards the icy land.

"Just tell me, no more secrets, no more riddles, just tell me," Lucy growled out exhausted, glaring at the man before her. Staring in to the blonde's eyes Draco sighed as he gave in.

"Layla... She is my slayer," he spoke watching her eyes widened in confirmation rather than shock.

"But she's blind," Lucy finally said once she had found her voice again.

"Sight is nothing to a dragon," Draco said finding a log to sit on as he watched his daughter laugh quietly.

"Natsu and Gajeel said the same thing," the annoyance in her voice clear as she spoke.

"I will begin her training when she is ten, a few weeks a year, increasing every year. But her father should continue to train her just as he is Igneel," The dragon king spoke as he looked over where Bixlow seemed to me playing a prank on Igneel with the help of Metalicana.

"Why, why can't you just take care of this yourself?" Lucy pleads as the smell of tears hit the dragon.

Turning his head he watched as her mind raced through everything sighing he spoke, "I love all of my children even my son, and in spite of what he has done I could never harm him," Draco said solemnly.

He knew Acnologia had to be stopped but every time he looked at the man all he saw was the little boy he told stories to, bandaged his wounds, and tucked in to bed at daybreak for years.

"Then why not just tell me about all of this from the start. Maybe not when I joined Fairy Tail but once I found the book or mated with Natsu, why have me muddle through the mess of figuring it out on my own?" Lucy growled bitterly sitting down next to the dragon.

"Did you know I can see into the future?" Draco asked chuckling.

"No," the blonde said in confusion as she looked at the man next to her.

"The funny thing about prophecy, in any attempt to avoid it you can make any future certain," The dragon turned human said as he looked at the girl next to him.

"I don't understand," Lucy said shaking her head.

"Long ago not long after the dragon wars had begun I had a vision, one of my people's total inhalation by one of their own kind, but it was a dragon I did not recognize. I knew that the dragon hadn't been hatched yet so I figured if the war ended before this Hatchling was born then my race would not die. It was not long after that and in an attempt to stop those events I had for seen from happening, that I took in Acnologia," Draco explained as Lucy's eyes lit up in understanding.

"And through that ensured what you had been trying to avoid," She continued as Draco nodded his head in agreement.

"I saw much on your future before and while you were figuring it all out. So many out comes, but you know I never saw you having twins," Draco said with a laugh.

"How am I supposed to keep her safe if I know she will have to face off against that monster...? So how do I love her and then just send her off to her slaughter?" Lucy asked tears in her eyes.

"The future is always uncertain, but know that I, the spirits, dragons, your entire guild will do everything we can to train her to make sure she is ready," Draco comforted her pulling her into and embrace. Magic swirled around as she buried her head into his shoulder, "but there is someone who may be able to help you," he said quietly.

"Who?" The blonde asked as she kept her head tucked into the Dragon's chest.

"Hello my little star seeker," a familiar voice cooed as Lucy looked up to see her parents standing in front of her.

"Mamma, Dad!" She shouted as she flung herself at her parent.

"We are so proud of you," Layla said stroking her daughter's head as Lucy looked at her father.

"Lucy...I am so sorry," Jude said deep remorse filling his voice.

"I love you Daddy!" Lucy said flinging herself at her father as the man embraced his child.

"I'm so scared, how can I love her if I know I am just raising her to place her into danger?" Lucy asked as she looked at her parents.

"It's not easy, I almost told you a thousand times about my family and the responsibility that would fall on to your shoulders. But I think the key is let her be a child for as long as possible. Don't let any hypothetical future she may have cause you to love her any less , or change how you will raise her," Layla said as Jude continued.

"I thought that keeping you at a distance would make it hurt less when the inevitable happened. Then I thought if I could marry you to someone who wasn't a dragon slayer then I wouldn't have to worry about what would happen to you. Then you showed up and told me off. I almost ran after you, but I saw that boy come for you and I knew that fate had already intervened. You can't stop fate but you can't let it stop you from caring," Jude said as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's time to go, if I don't get you back soon that mate of yours has threatened to quote. 'tear me a new asshole,'" Draco's voice said called out as he returned to the small family.

"We will always be watching over you," Jude said as Layla nodded her head.

As Lucy and Draco left the room they began walking along the corridor in silence. Passing by person after person each wearing a familiar purple robe, and each bowing to the pair as they passed.

"Before you return I have one more request," Draco spoke suddenly breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Lucy asked as they came to a stop in front of a large pool of water sitting in delicately carved stone. Dragons, humans, and spirits coexisting together in a circle each were doing their part to keep the circle whole.

"No more fighting while you're pregnant," Draco said with a smile.

"What?!" Lucy shrieked in surprise as she felt herself being pushed back into the water.

The dust settled as the light cleared. One glance around and the once moving bodies dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Sighs of relief and cheers of victory filled the air as the fire dragon slayer looked around for a calming head of golden hair.

"Luce?" He called out upon not seeing it. "Lucy!" Natsu shouted in anger as a familiar rush of panic seized him. _Not again, no it can't be_. He groaned as he looked over to find Gajeel running back towards the guild hall.

"Levy!" He shouted as he raced through the deserted streets of the town.

The iron Dragon slayer flew through the guild doors as he raced towards the familiar head of blue hair and crushed her body to his own.

"Gajeel...Axel!" Levy cried out as her mate released her.

"Don't ever leave like that again!" Gajeel demand as he saw his son sitting on a pile of books.

"Daddy!" Ren squealed in joy as he jumped toward his father who had just noticed the stack, well more like mountain of books sitting taller than even him, next to his mate.

"Damn Lev, how many books did you get?" The card mage asked as she moved towards the guild doors to open them, Chance strapped to her chest.

"Not enough!" Levy cried out as the stamped of parents raced into the guild towards their children.

Juvia crushed Storm to her chest as Grey picked her up reminding her not to squeeze their son too hard. Mira flew down in her Satan soul transforming back just as she reached down for the little white haired boy, Freed not far behind. Laxus walked in to the guild holding his daughter who had teleported herself just outside the door as soon as she smelled him nearby. Asuka too met her parents outside the guild hall the trio standing still as they clung to each other. Guildarts scooped Cana into his arms the brunette for once not struggling to get free as she held her own son in her arms. Sting and Cobra were racing each other to see who got to the children first.

Natsu was the last to arrive scooping up his children he held them both close as they snuggled in to him. Taking a few moments to breath he walked out of the guild, children still in his arms as he glared up at the sky.

"Listen here you over grown disco ball. You have five minutes to get Luce back here right now or I am going to tear you a new asshole. I don't care what I have to do I'll find some way to do it Dragon king or not. So you bring my mate back to me!" He bellowed at the sky.

Soon a familiar magical pressure appeared in the guild hall. Turning around he found both Lucy and Bixlow standing in the center stunned. The Seith mage quickly regained his bearings picking up Lisanna as his totem danced around the couple the newest one was still hanging out by Lucy, who was still staring off into space. Running over he placed his children on the ground so he could wrap his mate up in his arms.

"Luce?" The fire dragon slayer asked as he saw the twins stand up clutching their mother's leg.

"Natsu," she said her voice small.

"Yeah," the fire dragon slayer asked as he looked into his mate's worry filled eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant again," she said softly as loud cheers filled the guild hall as Cana started calling out winners. Natsu kissed his mate fiercely only breaking to contact when he heard Igneel call for Lucy. Picking up her children Lucy kissed their chubby little cheeks as she looked in to the eyes of her mate. Figuring as long as she had Natsu everything would be all right.

 _ **A;N/ So here we are the last chapter of Celestial Mage Wanted. I want to thank all of you who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed. Over a year ago I began this story never realizing how long it would be when I started but the story is not fully over yet. I have started a collection of one Shots called Celestial Life Granted, every chapter falls on a massive timeline that has happened due to pot bunny breeding season. This fic is the first in the series and thought I don't know for sure how many stories will be in this one. I do know that right now I am planning on three right now. So i hope you will continue on with me as i continue the story so until next week...**_


End file.
